


A Glimpse into the future

by Crazzy2014



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Reading the Books, Vampire Academy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 139,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazzy2014/pseuds/Crazzy2014
Summary: Dimitri and Ivan are summoned to st Vladimir's Academy by the queen. there they find not only Dimitri's family, but the queen herself, Janine Hathaway, Abe Mazur, Alberta Petrov, Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov.The queen had brought them all to read 6 very special books and to choose how they will change what is to come.
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway, Janine Hathaway/Abe Mazur, Lissa Dragomir/Christian Ozera
Comments: 355
Kudos: 795





	1. Chapter 1

The day started normally for Dimitri. He had gotten up an hour before the sunset and ran his normal track around the house. After his run, he spent a while in the gym before returning to his room to take a quick shower. Ivan was wide awake and making breakfast when Dimitri walked into the kitchen.

“Morning,” Ivan smiled at his best friend and his guardian. Dimitri just smiled at him, sitting down at the counter. Ivan placed his and Dimitri’s plates down before joining him.

"So what're your plans for the day?" Dimitri asked, eating his food. Ivan looked up at his friend before looking down at the letter. Dimitri followed his friend’s stare when he saw that it was a letter he looked back to his friend and raised his eyebrow.

“Go on,” Ivan said giving his friend a mischievous smile. Dimitri pushed his empty plate away before reaching over for the letter. As Dimitri looked at the letter he was that the queen had sent it

_Lord Zeklos and Guardian Belikov_

_I require you to please come to come to St Vladimir’s Academy before the end of the week. Do not worry you’re not in trouble, something important has come up and we require you two to be here. We will be sending a jet to come and get you, as well as some support_

_Queen Tatiana_

“St Vladimir’s academy. Isn’t that the school where the Dragomir’s princess disappeared from?” Dimitri asked looking at Ivan who nodded.

“So when are we going?” Dimitri asked worried, he couldn’t think about anything that would require them to go to America.

“We have a flight in a few hours so we need to pack, the Queen also sending a few of her guardians to make sure nothing bad happens on the way," Ivan explained. Dimitri nodded before getting up. He took their plates and washed them before moving back up to his room. It didn't take him long to pack.

***

"Right through here," the guardian said indicating to a door. Dimitri and Ivan had been escorted to one of the closed-off parts of the academy. Ivan opened the door and stepped in, Dimitri followed him but just as he closed the door behind him he was tackled by four people. Dimitri not being prepared for the sneak attack fell backwards. Dimitri looked at the people that were hugging him and grew confused,  
“Karolina, Sonja, Viktoria, Paul? What are you doing here?” Dimitri asked looking at his sisters and nephew.  
“We got a letter from the queen, same as you,” Olena smiled down at her children and one grandchild. Slowly they all got off of Dimitri and went over to hug Ivan while Dimitri greeted his mother and grandmother with a hug.

"I ask now why we are here, your majesty." A voice asked making Dimitri look at the queen, he was shocked to see not only Janine Hathaway but Zmey too. He scanned the room wanting to know who was in the room with them. He saw that there were two moroi’s- Christian who he knew- and guardian Petrov.

The Queen looked at everyone before telling them to follow her, she led them to the living room area and sat down, everyone followed her example.

"A few days ago I received 6 books from st Vladimir himself. I have already had people test the paper’s age without damaging anything. And the tests proved that they came from the same age as Vladimir.” The Queen explained. All the Belikova’s looked at Yeva who merely nodded accepting what Tatiana was saying.

"Really aunty?" the unknown Moroi asked sceptically about what the Queen was telling him

"Yes, Adrian. And you should know anything is possible," The queen smiled at him. Dimitri was shocked he didn't expect for him to be here.

“Along with the books came a note with your names on it. Indicating you all should be here to hear this.” The Queen smiled before picking up the first book, she turned it over and read the back

**Only a true best friend can protect you from immortal enemies**

“That’s true,” Ivan smiled at Dimitri who just smiled at him back.

**Lissa Dragomir**

“Isn’t she that princess who disappeared?” Viktoria asked

“Yes she and a novice disappeared about 3 months ago,” Guardian Hathaway said shaking her head.

**us a mortal vampire. She must be protected at all times from the fiercest and most dangerous vampires of all- the ones who will never die. Rose Hathaway**

Everyone looked at guardian Hathaway who just looked at Zmey and shook her head. Dimitri thought he heard he said _it’s all your fault_

**Is Lissa’s best friend- and her bodyguard. Now after two years of illicit freedom, they’ve been dragged back inside the iron gates of St Vladimir’s Academy**

"So we're going to be reading about them?" Olena asked Dimitri could see that she was wondering why her family was here

“It will take us two years to find them?” guardian Petrov asked worried as well.

**The girls must survive a world of forbidden romances, a ruthless social scene and terrifying night-time rituals**

“If we are going to be reading about the princess and her friend why is my family here?” Olena asked looking at the Queen

“We shall see, I will be reading first.” The Queen said opening the book


	2. Chapter 1

**ONE**

**I FELT HER FEAR BEFORE I heard her screams.**

Everyone in the room looked at the book, they were trying to understand what she meant.

**Her nightmare pulsed into me, shaking me out of my own dream, which had had something to do with a beach and some hot guy rubbing suntan oil on me.**

Alberta smiled while Janine shook her head. Adrian smiled he get the feeling he was going to like this girl.

**Images—hers, not mine—tumbled through my mind: fire and blood, the smell of smoke, the twisted metal of a car. The pictures wrapped around me, suffocating me, until some rational part of my brain reminded me that this wasn’t _my_ dream. **

Adrian looked at the book closely, it almost sounded like the princess was like him. And if she was he was impressed that Rose could pull herself out of one of those dreams

**I woke up, strands of long, dark hair sticking to my forehead. Lissa lay in her bed, thrashing and screaming. I bolted out of mine, quickly crossing the few feet that separated us. “Liss,” I said, shaking her. “Liss, wake up.” Her screams dropped off, replaced by soft whimpers. "Andre," she moaned. "Oh, God." I helped her sit up. “Liss, you aren’t there anymore. Wake up.” After a few moments, her eyes fluttered open, and in the dim lighting, I could see a flicker of consciousness start to take over. Her frantic breathing slowed, and she leaned into me, resting her head against my shoulder. I put an arm around her and ran a hand over her hair. “It’s okay,” I told her gently. “Everything’s okay.”**

Olena smiled and nodded happily at how the young dhampir was treating the princess. Dimitri also smiled approving about how Rosemarie was treating her charge.

**“I had that dream.” “Yeah. I know.” We sat like that for several minutes, not saying anything else. When I felt her emotions calm down, I leaned over to the nightstand between our beds and turned on the lamp. It glowed dimly, but neither of us really needed much to see by. Attracted by the light, our housemate’s cat, Oscar, leapt up onto the sill of the open window. He gave me a wide berth—animals don’t like dhampirs, for whatever reason—but jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against Lissa, purring softly. Animal’s didn’t have a problem with Moroi, and they all loved Lissa in particular. Smiling, she scratched his chin, and I felt her calm further.**

“How is she feeling Lissa’s emotions?” Tatiana asked looking at Alberta. That made Dimitri and his family frown, they didn’t understand why she didn’t ask Rose’s mother.

**“When did we last do a feeding?” I asked, studying her face. Her fair skin was paler than usual. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and there was an air of frailty about her.**

Janine sucked in a breath. She hoped that Rose wasn’t implying what she thought Rose was.

**School had been hectic this week, and I couldn’t remember the last time I’d given her blood.**

Janine froze she had never imagined her daughter would do something as horrible as that. Dimitri and his family were also shocked but for a different reason. They couldn't believe that a 17-year-old could be so brave as to sacrifice herself for her friend.

**“It’s been like…more than two days, hasn’t it? Three? Why didn’t you say anything?” She shrugged and wouldn’t meet my eyes. “You were busy. I didn’t want to—” “Screw that,” I said, shifting into a better position. No wonder she seemed so weak. Oscar, not wanting me any closer, leapt down and returned to the window, where he could watch at a safe distance. “Come on. Let’s do this.” “Rose—” “Come _on_. It’ll make you feel better.” I tilted my head and tossed my hair back, baring my neck. **

Janine closed her eyes and looked away, she didn’t want to hear it. Abe looked at Janine and frowned, he thought that she would be proud that their daughter would do anything to protect her charge

**I saw her hesitate, but the sight of my neck and what it offered proved too powerful. A hungry expression crossed her face, and her lips parted slightly, exposing the fangs she normally kept hidden while living among humans. Those fangs contrasted oddly with the rest of her features. With her pretty face and pale blond hair, she looked more like an angel than a vampire. As her teeth neared my bare skin, I felt my heart race with a mix of fear and anticipation.**

Yeva, Olena and Karolina closed their eyes and shook their heads trying to get rid of the bad memories.

**I always hated feeling the latter, but it was nothing I could help, a weakness I couldn’t shake. Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it faded, replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I’d been drunk or high. Better than sex—or so I imagined, since I’d never done it.**

Janine and Alberta were shocked at that.

**It was a blanket of pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush, and I lost track of the world, lost track of who I was. Then, regretfully, it was over. It had taken less than a minute. She pulled back, wiping her hand across her lips as she studied me. “You okay?” “I…yeah.” I lay back on the bed, dizzy from the blood loss. “I just need to sleep it off. I’m fine.” Her pale, jade-green eyes watched me with concern. She stood up. “I’m going to get you something to eat.” My protests came awkwardly to my lips, and she left before I could get out a sentence. The buzz from her bite had lessened as soon as she broke the connection, but some of it still lingered in my veins, and I felt a goofy smile cross my lips. Turning my head, I glanced up at Oscar, still sitting in the window. “You don’t know what you’re missing,” I told him. His attention was on something outside. Hunkering down into a crouch, he puffed out his jet-black fur. His tail started twitching. My smile faded, and I forced myself to sit up.**

“Oh she should be laying down,” Olena said worried for the poor girl. While the guardians in the room understood why she was getting up.

**The world spun, and I waited for it to right itself before trying to stand. When I managed it, the dizziness set in again and this time refused to leave. Still, I felt okay enough to stumble to the window and peer out with Oscar. He eyed me warily, scooted over a little, and then returned to whatever had held his attention. A warm breeze—unseasonably warm for a Portland fall—played with my hair as I leaned out. The street was dark and relatively quiet. It was three in the morning, just about the only time a college campus settled down, at least somewhat. The house in which we’d rented a room for the past eight months sat on a residential street with old, mismatched houses. Across the road, a streetlight flickered, nearly ready to burn out. It still cast enough light for me to make out the shapes of cars and buildings. In our own yard, I could see the silhouettes of trees and bushes. And a man watching me. I jerked back in surprise. A figure stood by a tree in the yard, about thirty feet away, where he could easily see through the window. He was close enough that I probably could have thrown something and hit him. He was certainly close enough that he could have seen what Lissa and I had just done. The shadows covered him so well that even with my heightened sight, I couldn’t make out any of his features, save for his height. He was tall. Really tall.**

“bet it’s you,” Ivan smiled at his friend. Dimitri just shook his head and said, “If it’s me then that means you’re dead,”

**He stood there for just a moment, barely discernible, and then stepped back, disappearing into the shadows cast by the trees on the far side of the yard. I was pretty sure I saw someone else move nearby and join him before the blackness swallowed them both. Whoever these figures were, Oscar didn’t like them. Not counting me, he usually got along with most people, growing upset only when someone posed an immediate danger. The guy outside hadn’t done anything threatening to Oscar, but the cat had sensed something, something that put him on edge. Something similar to what he always sensed in me. Icy fear raced through me, almost—but not quite—eradicating the lovely bliss of Lissa’s bite. Backing up from the window, I jerked on a pair of jeans that I found on the floor, nearly falling over in the process.**

Victoria laughed at that, she herself, had fallen on her face trying to get into her jeans as well.

**Once they were on, I grabbed my coat and Lissa’s, along with our wallets. Shoving my feet into the first shoes I saw, I headed out the door. Downstairs, I found her in the cramped kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. One of our housemates, Jeremy, sat at the table, hand on his forehead as he stared sadly at a calculus book. Lissa regarded me with surprise. “You shouldn’t be up.” “We have to go. Now.” Her eyes widened, and then a moment later, understanding clicked in. “Are you…really? Are you sure?” I nodded. I couldn’t explain how I knew for sure. I just did. Jeremy watched us curiously. “What’s wrong?” An idea came to mind. “Liss, get his car keys.” He looked back and forth between us. “What are you—” Lissa unhesitatingly walked over to him. Her fear poured into me through our psychic bond,**

Everyone in the room was shocked. Most of them have heard about a bond but they never imagined they would ever see a bonded pair again.

**but there was something else too: her complete faith that I would take care of everything, that we would be safe. Like always, I hoped I was worthy of that kind of trust. She smiled broadly and gazed directly into his eyes. For a moment, Jeremy just stared, still confused, and then I saw the thrall seize him. His eyes glazed over, and he regarded her adoringly. “We need to borrow your car,” she said in a gentle voice. “Where are your keys?” He smiled,**

All the moroi’s in the room were shocked, hell even the dhampirs in the room felt uncomfortable. No one likes the idea of compulsion

**and I shivered. I had a high resistance to compulsion, but I could still feel its effects when it was directed at another person. That, and I’d been taught my entire life that using it was wrong.**

“Yes and I can’t believe she’s using it,” Tatiana said shaking her head.

**Reaching into his pocket, Jeremy handed over a set of keys hanging on a large red key chain. “Thank you,” said Lissa. “And where is it parked?” “Down the street,” he said dreamily. “At the corner. By Brown.” Four blocks away. “Thank you,” she repeated, backing up. “As soon as we leave, I want you to go back to studying. Forget you ever saw us tonight.”**

“Smart move.” Ivan nodded smiling. He was starting to like these two girls.

**He nodded obligingly. I got the impression he would have walked off a cliff for her right then if she’d asked. All humans were susceptible to compulsion, but Jeremy appeared weaker than most. That came in handy right now. “Come on,” I told her. “We’ve got to move.” We stepped outside, heading toward the corner he’d named. I was still dizzy from the bite and kept stumbling, unable to move as quickly as I wanted. Lissa had to catch hold of me a few times to stop me from falling. All the time, that anxiety rushed into me from her mind. I tried my best to ignore it; I had my own fears to deal with. “Rose…what are we going to do if they catch us?” she whispered. “They won’t,” I said fiercely.**

“Bolt statement for a novice,” Tatiana said raising her eyebrow.

“Well she did manage to keep the Princess hidden for two years,” Yeva smirked

**“I won’t let them.” “But if they’ve found us—” “They found us before. They didn’t catch us then. We’ll just drive over to the train station and go to L.A. They’ll lose the trail.” I made it sound simple.**

“Smart idea,” Dimitri said nodding.

**I always did, even though there was nothing simple about being on the run from the people we’d grown up with. We’d been doing it for two years, hiding wherever we could and just trying to finish high school. Our senior year had just started, and living on a college campus had seemed safe. We were so close to freedom. She said nothing more, and I felt her faith in me surge up once more. This was the way it had always been between us. I was the one who took action, who made sure things happened—sometimes recklessly so.**

Alberta nodded agreeing with her statement. Christian smiled nodding remembering how Rose was.

**She was the more reasonable one, the one who thought things out and researched them extensively before acting. Both styles had their uses, but at the moment, recklessness was called for. We didn’t have time to hesitate. Lissa and I had been best friends ever since kindergarten, when our teacher had paired us together for writing lessons. Forcing five-year-olds to spell _Vasilisa Dragomir_ and _Rosemarie Hathaway_ was beyond cruel, **

“Agreed,” Victoria said smiling, Olena nodded agreeing as well.

**and we’d—or rather, _I’d—_ responded appropriately. I’d chucked my book at our teacher and called her a fascist bastard. **

Abe laughed at that, proud at his little girl.

"That behaviour is all you’re doing,” Janine whispered to Abe who was still laughing 

**I hadn’t known what those words meant, but I’d known how to hit a moving target. Lissa and I had been inseparable ever since. “Do you hear that?” she asked suddenly. It took me a few seconds to pick up what her sharper senses already had. Footsteps, moving fast. I grimaced. We had two more blocks to go. “We’ve got to run for it,”**

“No that’s really not a good idea,” Olena said shaking her head. Everyone nodded agreeing with her

**I said, catching hold of her arm. “But you can’t—” “ _Run_.” It took every ounce of my willpower not to pass out on the sidewalk. My body didn’t want to run after losing blood or while still metabolizing the effects of her saliva. But I ordered my muscles to stop their bitching and clung to Lissa as our feet pounded against the concrete. Normally I could have outrun her without any extra effort—particularly since she was barefoot—but tonight, she was all that held me upright. The pursuing footsteps grew louder, closer. Black stars danced before my eyes. Ahead of us, I could make out Jeremy’s green Honda. Oh God, if we could just make it— Ten feet from the car, a man stepped directly into our path. **

Everyone grew silent, they all wanted to know who would be the one to find the girls and bring them back to the academy

**We came to a screeching halt, and I jerked Lissa back by her arm. It was _him_ , the guy I’d seen across the street watching me. He was older than us, maybe mid-twenties, and as tall as I’d figured, probably six-six or six-seven. And under different circumstances—say, when he wasn’t holding up our desperate escape—I would have thought he was hot. Shoulder-length brown hair, tied back in a short ponytail. Dark brown eyes. A long brown coat-a duster, **

Everyone looked at Dimitri who had gone pale. He looked at Ivan who was smiling at him sadly. "It's okay," Ivan said trying to cheer his friend up.

**I thought it was called. But his hotness was irrelevant now. He was only an obstacle keeping Lissa and me away from the car and our freedom. The footsteps behind us slowed, and I knew our pursuers had caught up. Off to the sides, I detected more movement, more people closing in. God. They’d sent almost a dozen guardians to retrieve us. I couldn’t believe it. The queen herself didn’t travel with that many.**

"Well, Vasilisa is the last of her line so it is to be expected." Tatiana nodded

**Panicked and not entirely in control of my higher reasoning, I acted out of instinct. I pressed up to Lissa, keeping her behind me and away from the man who appeared to be the leader. “Leave her alone,” I growled. “Don’t touch her.”**

“Why does she see the guardians as a danger to Vasilisa?” Tatiana asked looking at Alberta who sat forward in her seat.

"I don't know, but I would like to know," Alberta answered worried, she had thought that the two girls had run for a reason but she never imagined it was because of a guardian at the academy.

**His face was unreadable, but he held out his hands in what was apparently supposed to be some sort of calming gesture, like I was a rabid animal he was planning to sedate. “I‟m not going to—” He took a step forward. Too close. I attacked him, leaping out in an offensive maneuver I hadn’t used in two years, not since Lissa and I had run away. The move was stupid, another reaction born of instinct and fear. And it was hopeless. He was a skilled guardian, not a novice who hadn’t finished his training. He also wasn’t weak and on the verge of passing out. And man, was he fast. I’d forgotten how fast guardians could be, how they could move and strike like cobras.**

“that’s a strange way to describe guardians but I understand where she’s coming from,” Ivan said remembering back to the one time he saw Dimitri fight another guardian, at the time they were still novices.

**He knocked me off as though brushing away a fly, and his hands slammed into me and sent me backwards. I don’t think he meant to strike that hard—probably just intended to keep me away—but my lack of coordination interfered with my ability to respond. Unable to catch my footing, I started to fall, heading straight toward the sidewalk at a twisted angle, hip-first. It was going to hurt. A _lot_. **

Everyone nodded feeling slightly sorry for Rose. Dimitri looked at his mother who looked at him and gave him a small smile. She wasn't happy with how his book self was reacting to the girl but he knew it couldn't be helped

**Only it didn’t. Just as quickly as he’d blocked me, the man reached out and caught my arm, keeping me upright.**

“Good boy,” Yeva smiled at her grandson. Dimitri smiled happy that his grandmother approved his actions 

**When I’d steadied myself, I noticed he was staring at me—or, more precisely, at my neck. Still disoriented, I didn’t get it right away. Then, slowly, my free hand reached up to the side of my throat and lightly touched the wound Lissa had made earlier. When I pulled my fingers back, I saw slick, dark blood on my skin. Embarrassed, I shook my hair so that it fell forward around my face. My hair was thick and long and completely covered my neck. I’d grown it out for precisely this reason. The guy’s dark eyes lingered on the now-covered bite a moment longer and then met mine.**

"Don't stair," Karolina said looking at her brother, who nodded before looking away. She and her mother whore their hair long for the same reason to hide the marks

**I returned his look defiantly and quickly jerked out of his hold. He let me go, though I knew he could have restrained me all night if he’d wanted. Fighting the nauseating dizziness, I backed toward Lissa again, bracing myself for another attack. Suddenly, her hand caught hold of mine. “Rose,” she said quietly. “Don’t.” Her words had no effect on me at first, but calming thoughts gradually began to settle in my mind, coming across through the bond.**

“Compulsion?” Adrian asked looking at the book

"No, that just how they are. The only person I have ever seen Rose listen to was Lissa" Christian said before Alberta could answer.

“What you spied on the princess?” Tatiana asked frowning at Christian

“They’re hard to ignore,” was all Christian said

**It wasn’t exactly compulsion—she wouldn’t use that on me—but it was effectual, as was the fact that we were hopelessly outnumbered and outclassed. Even I knew struggling would be pointless. The tension left my body, and I sagged in defeat. Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height. “My name is Dimitri Belikov,” he said.**

“Congratulations guardian Belikov,” Tatiana said looking at Dimitri. Janine and Alberta nodded agreeing with her.

**I could hear a faint Russian accent. “I’ve come to take you back to St. Vladimir’s Academy, Princess.”**

“See that doesn’t mean I’m dead. We could be just be visiting the school,” Ivan said trying to cheer Dimitri up.

“Who would like to read next?’ Tatiana asked holding up the book. Alberta held up her hand, Tatiana passed the book to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters they all are the property of Richelle Mead
> 
> Thank you for reading, voting and reviewing. Updates won't be regular till about Mei. So sorry if there are long periods between updates.


	3. Chapter 2

Alberta took the book from Tatiana and opened it

**TWO**

**MY HATRED NOTWITHSTANDING, I HAD to admit Dimitri Beli-whatever was pretty smart.**

Dimitri’s family nodded agreeing with Rose

**After they’d carted us off to the airport to and onto the Academy’s private jet, he’d taken one look at the two of us whispering and ordered us separated.**

“Smart move,” Alberta nodded at Dimitri

**“Don’t let them talk to each other,” he warned the guardian who escorted me to the back of the plane. “Five minutes together, and they’ll come up with an escape plan.” I shot him a haughty look and stormed off down the aisle. Never mind the fact we _had_ been planning escape. As it was, things didn’t look good for our heroes—or heroines, rather. Once we were in the air, our odds of escape dropped further. **

“She wouldn’t jump out of plan would she?” Victoria asked looking at Alberta

“Lissa is with them, so I don’t think she would take that chance,” Alberta said looking at the book.

**Even supposing a miracle occurred and I did manage to take out all ten guardians, we’d sort of have a problem in getting off the plane. I figured they might have parachutes aboard somewhere, but in the unlikely event I’d be able to operate one, there was still that little issue of survival, seeing as we’d probably land somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. No, we weren’t getting off this plane until it landed in backwoods Montana. I’d have to think of something then, something that involved getting past the Academy’s magical wards and ten times as many guardians. Yeah. No problem.**

“Well she did to it once,” Sonja said

“Yes but this time there would be a spotlight on them,” Janine answered

**Although Lissa sat at the front with the Russian guy, her fear sang back to me, pounding inside my head like a hammer. My concern for her cut into my fury. They couldn’t take her back _there_ , not to that place. I wondered if Dimitri might have hesitated if he could feel what I did and if he knew what I knew. **

Everyone looked at Dimitri,

“I probably would have told the head guardian the school,” Dimitri explained 

**Probably not. He didn’t care. As it was, her emotions grew so strong that for a moment, I had the disorienting sensation of sitting in her seat—in her _skin_ even. It happened sometimes, and without much warning, she’d pull me right into her head. Dimitri’s tall frame sat beside me, and my hand— _her_ hand—gripped a bottle of water. He leaned forward to pick up something, revealing six tiny symbols tattooed on the back of his neck: _molnija_ marks. **

Dimitri rubbed his neck remembering the four marks there. He was not looking forward to killing 2 more strigoi.

**They looked like two streaks of jagged lightning crossing in an X symbol. One for each Strigoi he’d killed. Above them was a twisting line, sort of like a snake, that marked him as a guardian. The promise mark. Blinking, I fought against her and shifted back into my own head with a grimace. I hated when that happened.**

“That would make sense,” Alberta said looking at the book in her hands.

**Feeling Lissa’s emotions was one thing, but slipping into her was something we both despised. She saw it as an invasion of privacy, so I usually didn’t tell her when it happened. Neither of us could control it. It was another effect of the bond, a bond neither of us fully understood. Legends existed about psychic links between guardians and their Moroi, but the stories had never mentioned anything like this. We fumbled through it as best we could. Near the end of the flight, Dimitri walked back to where I sat and traded places with the guardian beside me. I pointedly turned away, staring out the window absentmindedly**

“Oh she really doesn’t like you right now.” Alberta smiled at Dimitri

**several moments of silence passed. Finally, he said, “Were you really going to attack all of us?” I didn’t answer. “Doing that…protecting her like that—it was very brave.” He paused.**

“Don’t encourage her,” Janine scolded Dimitri, who merely nodded at her

**“ _Stupid_ , but still brave. Why did you even try it?” I glanced over at him, brushing my hair out of my face so I could look him levelly in the eye. “Because I’m her guardian.” **

“No you’re not, you’re a novice,” Janine growled at the book, Tatiana nodded agreeing with Janine

**I turned back toward the window. After another quiet moment, he stood up and returned to the front of the jet. When we landed, Lissa and I had no choice but to let the commandos drive us out to the Academy. Our car stopped at the gate, and our driver spoke with guards who verified we weren’t Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. After a minute, they let us pass on through the wards and up to the Academy itself. It was around sunset—the start of the vampiric day—and the campus lay wrapped in shadows. It probably looked the same, sprawling and gothic. The Moroi were big on tradition;**

Every dhampir in the room nodded. The moroi’s looked that them and lifted their eyebrows **.**

**nothing ever changed with them. This school wasn’t as old as the ones back in Europe, but it had been built in the same style. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there. After living on a college campus, I had a new appreciation for just how much this place resembled a university more than a typical high school. We were on the secondary campus, which was divided into lower and upper schools. Each was built around a large open quadrangle decorated with stone paths and enormous, century-old trees. We were going toward the upper school’s quad, which had academic buildings on one side, while dhampirs dormitories and the gym sat opposite. Moroi dorms sat on one of the other ends, and opposite them were the administrative buildings that also served the lower school. Younger students lived on the primary campus, farther to the west. Around all the campuses was space, space, and more space. We were in Montana, after all, miles away from any real city. The air felt cool in my lungs and smelled of pine and wet, decaying leaves. Overgrown forests ringed the perimeters of the Academy, and during the day, you could see mountains rising up in the distance.**

**As we walked into the main part of the upper school, I broke from my guardian and ran up to Dimitri. “Hey, Comrade.”**

That got a few laughs out of the people in the room.

“Oh I really like this girl,” Ivan laughed at his best friend who was shaking his head.

**He kept walking and wouldn’t look at me. “You want to talk now? “Are you taking us to Kirova?”**

“Headmistress,” Janine and Tatiana frowned at the book

**“ _Headmistress_ Kirova,” he corrected. On the other side of him, Lissa shot me a look that said, _don’t start something_. “Headmistress. Whatever. She’s still a self-righteous old bit—” **

**My words faded as the guardians led us through a set of doors-straight into the commons. I sighed.**

“What’s so bad about that?” Ivan asked looking at Alberta and Christian

“Well it’s morning, so if they take the route through the commons means all the students would see their back,” Alberta explained

**Were these people _really_ so cruel? There had to be at least a dozen ways to get to Kirova office, and they were taking us right through the center of the commons. And it was breakfast time. **

**Novice guardians—dhampirs like me—and Moroi sat together, eating and socializing, faces alight with whatever current gossip held the Academy’s attention. When we entered, the loud buzz of conversation stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. Hundreds of sets of eyes swiveled toward us. I returned the stares of my former classmates with a lazy grin, trying to get a sense as to whether things had changed. Nope.**

“That’s good to know,” Alberta smiled happy that Rose and Lissa would still have a few friends there

**Didn’t seem like it. Camille Conta still looked like the prim, perfectly groomed bitch I remembered, still the self-appointed leader of the Academy’s royal Moroi cliques.**

Tatiana glared at the book, Janine merely shook his head. Dimitri family, Dimitri and Ivan were shocked they all assumed that Rose would like or respect the other royals. Especially at how protective she was over Lissa

**Off to the side, Lissa’s gawky near-cousin Natalie watched with wide eyes, as innocent and naïve as before. And on the other side of the room…well, that was interesting. Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron,**

“Who’s that?” Victoria asked

“Lissa’s ex,” Christian smiled, Adrian and Tatiana looked at him and frowned

**who’d no doubt had his heart broken when Lissa left. He still looked as cute as ever—maybe more so now—with those same golden looks that complemented hers so well. His eyes followed her every move. Yes. Definitely not over her.**

“Good, then when they get back those two can end up back together,” Tatiana smiled, Christian glared at her.

**It was sad, really, because Lissa had never really been all that into him. I think she’d gone out with him simply because it seemed like the expected thing to do. But what I found most interesting was that Aaron had apparently found a way to pass the time without her. Beside him, holding his hand, was a Moroi girl who looked about eleven but had to be older, unless he’d become a pedophile during our absence. With plump little cheeks and blond ringlets, she looked like a porcelain doll. A very pissed off and evil porcelain doll. She gripped his hand tightly and shot Lissa a look of such burning hatred that it stunned me.**

“Oh this won’t end well,” Alberta said already knowing what’s going to happen

“What won’t end well?” Tatiana asked

“that girl is going to pick a fight she can’t win,” Christian shook his head.

**What the hell was that all about? She was no one I knew. Just a jealous girlfriend, I guessed. I’d be pissed too if my guy was watching someone else like that. Our walk of shame mercifully ended, though our new setting—Headmistress Kirova’s office—didn’t really improve things. The old hag looked exactly like I remembered, sharp-nosed and gray-haired. She was tall and slim, like most Moroi, and had always reminded me of a vulture.**

Christian nodded agreeing with the description

**I knew her well because I’d spent a lot of time in her office. Most of our escorts left us once Lissa and I were seated, and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Alberta, the captain of the school’s guardians, and Dimitri stayed. They took up positions along the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required. Kirova fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. A deep, gentle voice stopped her. “Vasilisa.” Startled, I realized there was someone else in the room.**

Janine, Alberta and Dimitri shook their heads

**I hadn’t noticed. Careless for a guardian, even a novice one. With a great deal of effort, Victor Dashkov rose from a corner chair. _Prince_ Victor Dashkov. Lissa sprang up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his frail body. “Uncle,” she whispered. She sounded on the verge of tears as she tightened her grip. With a small smile, he gently patted her back. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa.” He looked toward me. “And you too, Rose.” **

Tatiana shook her head, she didn’t approve at how kind Victor was to Rose.

**I nodded back, trying to hide how shocked I was. He’d been sick when we left, but this—this was _horrible_. He was Natalie’s father, only about forty or so, but he looked twice that age. Pale. Withered. Hands shaking. My heart broke watching him. With all the horrible people in the world, it didn’t seem fair that this guy should get a disease that was going to kill him young and ultimately keep him from becoming king. **

Tatiana frowned, she didn't like the idea of anyone other than she and those she chooses would be the future ruler of their kind

**Although not technically her uncle—the Moroi used family terms very loosely, especially the royals—Victor was a close friend of Lissa’s family and had gone out of his way to help her after her parents had died. I liked him; he was the first person I was happy to see here. Kirova let them have a few more moments and then stiffly drew Lissa back to her seat. Time for the lecture. It was a good one—one of Kirova best, which was saying something. She was a master at them. I swear that was the only reason she’d gone into school administration, because I had yet to see any evidence of her actually _liking_ kids. **

Alberta nodded agreeing with Rose

**The rant covered the usual topics: responsibility reckless behavior, self-centeredness…Bleh. I immediately found myself spacing out, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office. But when the tirade shifted to me—well, that was when I tuned back in.**

“Smart move,” Alberta smirked at the book

**“You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomir; _you_ nearly enabled them to do it.” “Rose didn’t kidnap me.” Lissa spoke before I could, her voice and face calm, despite her uneasy feelings. “I wanted to go. Don’t blame her.” **

“But why did she want to leave?” Tatiana asked

**Ms. Kirova _tsk_ ed at us both and paced the office, hands folded behind her narrow back. “Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn’t carry it out. If she’d done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she’d done her duty, she would have kept you safe.” I snapped. “I _did_ do my duty!” I shouted, jumping up from my chair. Dimitri and Alberta both flinched but left me alone since I wasn’t trying to hit anyone. **

“Yet,” Alberta shook her head.

“She wouldn’t attack the headmistress would she?” Olena asked looking at Alberta

"She never has before, so I don't think she would," Alberta explained 

**Yet. “I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_ ”—I made a sweeping gesture around the room—“could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren’t going to.” **

“What happened before they left?” Tatiana asked looking at Alberts

“You have read the file. The only thing that happened was that Sonja Karp turned. But the girls never found out about that,” Alberta said thinking back to a few months ago.

**Through the bond, I felt Lissa trying to send me calming messages, again urging me not to let anger get the best of me. Too late. Kirova stared at me, her face blank. “Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there’s something you aren’t telling us?” I bit my lip. “I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance.” “No, that’s not—” “And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligations to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible.”**

Janine and Alberta froze at that. Abe sat forward, he wanted to see what was going to happen.

**My cockiness dried up. “I…what?” Lissa stood up beside me. “You can’t do that! She’s my guardian.” “She is no such thing, particularly since she isn’t even a guardian at all. she’s still a novice.” “But my parents—” “I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn’t deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave.” I stared at Kirova, unable to believe what I was hearing. “Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone?**

Janine’s face fell. She didn’t want Rose to thinks that she didn’t love her, she just wanted the best for Rose.

**Or maybe you’ll send me off to my _father_?” **

“I’d happily take her,” Abe smiled. Everyone but Janine froze at that. Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other,

“You still like her?’ Dimitri questioned Ivan,

“Well you’re the one who attacked her,” Ivan questioned back. Olena and her family were really shocked, they never would have imagined that Zmey would have a child.

**Her eyes narrowed at the bite in that last word. When I spoke again, my voice was so cold, I barely recognized it. “Or maybe you’re going to try to send me off to be a blood whore.**

All the female dhampirs in the room looked down.

**Try that, and we’ll be gone by the end of the day.” “Miss Hathaway,” she hissed, “you are out of line.” “They have a bond.” Dimitri’s low, accented voice broke the heavy tension, and we all turned toward him.**

“Thank you,” Janine and Alberta said at the same time

**I think Kirova had forgotten he was there, but I hadn’t. His presence was way too powerful to ignore. He still stood against the wall, looking like some sort of cowboy sentry in that ridiculous long coat of his. He looked at me, not Lissa, his dark eyes staring straight through me. “Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don’t you?” I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between us and Dimitri. “No…that’s impossible. That hasn’t happened in centuries.” “It’s obvious,” he said. “I suspected as soon as I started watching them.”**

“Okay that sounds really creepy,” Ivan said looking at his friend.

“Agreed,” Dimitri answered

**Neither Lissa nor I responded, and I averted my eyes from his. “That is a gift,” murmured Victor from his corner. “A rare and wonderful thing.” “The best guardians always had that bond,” added Dimitri.**

“In the stories,” Tatiana glared at Dimitri.

**“In the stories.” Kirova’s outrage returned. “Stories that are centuries old,” she exclaimed. “Surely you aren’t suggesting we let her stay at the Academy after everything she’s done?” He shrugged. “She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—”**

“And now you’ve pissed Rose off,” Alberta smiled

**“Wild and disrespectful?” I interrupted. “Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?” “Guardian Belikov is the princess’s guardian now,” said Kirova. “Her _sanctioned_ guardian.” **

Ivan's smile disappeared. Dimitri looked at him still in shock. He didn't want to believe that friend was dead, but now he had no choice but to accept it

**“You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?” That was pretty mean of me to say—particularly since most Moroi and their guardians were of Russian or Romanian descent—but the comment seemed cleverer at the time than it really was. And it wasn’t like I was one to talk. I might have been raised in the U.S., but my parents were foreign-born. My dhampir mother was Scottish—red-haired, with a ridiculous accent**

“It’s not ridiculous,” Janine said softly. Abe smiled at her and shook his head

**—and I’d been told my Moroi dad was Turkish. That genetic combination had given me skin the same color as the inside of an almond, along with what I liked to think were semi-exotic desert-princess features: big dark eyes and hair so deep brown that it usually looked black. I wouldn’t have minded inheriting the red hair, but we take what we get.**

Janine smiled, she never knew that Rose wanted her red hair, she thought Rose was happy that she had gotten Abe's colour hair

**Kirova threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to him. “You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very_ raw potential in the world can’t make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian.” “So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again.” “Impossible. She’ll still be hopelessly behind her peers.” “No, I won’t,” I argued. No one listened to me. “Then give her extra training sessions,” he said. They continued on while the rest of us watched the exchange like it was a Ping-Pong game. My pride was still hurt over the ease with which Dimitri had tricked us, but it occurred to me that he might very well keep me here with Lissa. Better to stay at this hellhole than be without her. Through our bond, I could feel her trickle of hope. **

Alberta and Janine were hoping that Dimitri would be able to keep her in the school

**“Who’s going to put in the extra time?” demanded Kirova. “You?” Dimitri’s argument came to an abrupt stop. “Well, that’s not what I—” Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. “Yes. That’s what I thought.” Clearly at a loss, he frowned. His eyes flicked toward Lissa and me, and I wondered what he saw. Two pathetic girls, looking at him with big, pleading eyes?**

“Oh that’s going to get you,” Ivan smiled at his friend.

**Or two runaway’s who’d broken out of a high-security school and swiped half of Lissa’s inheritance? “Yes,” he said finally. “I can mentor Rose. I’ll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones.” “And then what?” retorted Kirova angrily. “She goes unpunished?” “Find some other way to punish her,” answered Dimitri. “Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular.”**

The room was silent, no=one liked the idea that so many guardians dying **.**

**His unspoken words made me shudder, reminding me of my earlier statement about “blood whores.” Few dhampir girls became guardians anymore. Victor suddenly spoke up from his corner. “I’m inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent.” Ms. Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy’s nocturnal schedule, _morning_ and _afternoon_ were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light. When she turned back around, Lissa met her eyes. “Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay.” _Oh, Lissa_ , I thought. _Be careful_. Using compulsion on another Moroi was dangerous—**

Tatiana looked about ready to pass out, she never imagined that Vasilisa would do something like that.

**particularly in front of witnesses. But Lissa was only using a tiny bit, and we needed all the help we could get. Fortunately, no one seemed to realize what was happening. I don’t even know if the compulsion made a difference, but finally, Kirova sighed. “If Miss Hathaway stays, here’s how it will be.” She turned to me. “Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir’s is strictly probationary. Step out of line _once_ , and you’re gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have—before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent…away.” I gave a harsh laugh. “Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?” I nodded toward Lissa. **

“Well that is the best way to punish Rose, as Lissa’s is the only thing she has ever cared about,” Alberta smiled sadly

**“Afraid we’ll run away again?” “I’m taking precautions. As I’m sure you recall, you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for.” Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. “You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don’t let your attitude endanger it.” I started to say it wasn’t generous at all, but then I caught Dimitri’s gaze. It was hard to read. He might have been telling me he believed in me. He might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova.**

Probably both,” Dimitri said as everyone looked at him

**I didn’t know. Looking away from him for the second time during the meeting, I stared at the floor, conscious of Lissa beside me and her own encouragement burning in our bond. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.**

**“Fine. I accept.”**

“Okay done. Who’s next?” Alberta asked holding up the book. Janine held up her hand. Alberta smiled and passed the book to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading, voting and reviewing.


	4. Chapter 3

Janine opened the book

**THREE**

**SENDING US STRAIGHT TO CLASS after our meeting seemed beyond cruel, but that’s exactly what Kirova did. Lissa was led away, and I watched her go, glad the bond would allow me to keep reading her emotional temperature. They actually sent me to one of the guidance counselors first. He was an ancient Moroi guy, one I remembered from before I’d left. I honestly couldn’t believe he was still around. The guy was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died.**

Alberta nodded agreeing with her

**The visit took all of five minutes. He said nothing about my return and asked a few questions about what classes I’d taken in Chicago and Portland. He compared those against my old file and hastily scrawled out a new schedule. I took it sullenly and headed out to my first class.**

**_1st Period Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_ **

**_2nd Period Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3_ **

**_3rd Period Weight Training and Conditioning_ **

**_4th Period Senior Language Arts (Novices_ ** **)**

**_-Lunch—_ **

**_5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_ **

**_6th Period Pre-calculus_ **

**_7th Period Moroi Culture 4_ **

**_8th Period Slavic Art_ **

**Ugh. I’d forgotten how long the Academy’s school day was. Novices and Moroi took separate classes during the first half of the day, which meant I wouldn’t see Lissa until after lunch—if we had any afternoon classes together. Most of them were standard senior classes, so I felt my odds were pretty good. Slavic art struck me as the kind of elective no one signed up for, so hopefully they’d stuck her in there too.**

“Probably,” Alberta nodded knowing how few kids took that class

**Dimitri and Alberta escorted me to the guardians gym for first period, neither one acknowledging my existence. Walking behind them, I saw how Alberta wore her hair in a short, pixie cut that showed her promise mark and _molnija_ marks. A lot of female guardians did this. It didn’t matter so much for me now, since my neck had no tattoos yet, but I didn’t want to ever cut my hair. **

All the Belikov women nodded, Janine and Alberta both reached up to their short hair.

**She and Dimitri didn’t say anything and walked along almost like it was any other day. When we arrived, the reactions of my peers indicated it was anything but. They were in the middle of setting up when we entered the gym, and just like in the commons, all eyes fell on me. I couldn’t decide if I felt like a rock star or a circus freak. All right, then. If I was going to be stuck here for a while, I wasn’t going to act afraid of them all anymore. Lissa and I had once held this school’s respect, and it was time to remind everyone of that.**

Tatiana and Abe nodded proudly. Janine merely rolled her eyes

**Scanning the staring, openmouthed novices, I looked for a familiar face. Most of them were guys.**

Janine shook her head, angry at that comment. Victoria giggled thinking about a boy from back home.

**One caught my eye, and I could barely hold back my grin. “Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you’re going to think about me naked, do it on your own time.”**

Alberta laughed happy that Rose and Mason seemed to still be friends.

“She’s just a kid, she’s allowed to have fun,” Olena said looking at Janine who was glaring at the book. Janine looked at Olena and glared at her. Dimitri sat forward and sent a glare of his own to Janine

**A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence, and Mason Ashford snapped out of his haze, giving me a lopsided smile. With red hair that stuck up everywhere and a smattering of freckles, he was nice-looking, though not exactly hot.**

"I wonder what type of guys she's into," Victoria asked tilting her head.

“Hard to say, she does tend to flirt a lot with many of the boys but she never really showed that she was interested in anyone. My guess someone in-between Mason and Jessie,” Alberta answered thinking back to Rose and the guys

**He was also one of the funniest guys I knew. We’d been good friends back in the day. “This _is_ my time, Hathaway. I’m leading today’s session.” **

Alberta smiled proudly at the book. Happy that Mason was getting more time to shine.

**“Oh yeah?” I retorted. “Huh. Well, I guess this is a good time to think about me naked, then.” “It’s _always_ a good a time to think about you naked,” **

“She can’t be that beautiful can she?” Sonja asked looking at Janine trying to see how beautiful a child of her can be. Out of the book fell a drawing of a 17 year old Rose and Lissa. Janine picked it up, she had a small smile on her face. Abe looked at the picture and gasped, he couldn’t be prouder of how mature HIS daughter would become. Abe took the drawing and passed it around. Adrian was shocked as well, he was glade that he was only three years older than her, so it wouldn’t be as big as a problem for him to pursue. Sonja held up the drawing for her mother, grandmother and sister to see. Paul looked at the photo and smiled

“She’s so pretty,” Paul smiled, “But not a pretty as you momma,” Karolina smiled down at her son and kissed his cheek.

“Holy hell, why did she have to be underage?” Ivan groaned when the drawing came to him and Dimitri. Dimitri was shocked, he looked at Janine and then at Abe. He never though that those two would be able to make such a beautiful daughter.

**added someone nearby, breaking the tension further. Eddie Castile. Another friend of mine. Dimitri shook his head and walked off, muttering something in Russian that didn’t sound complimentary.**

“Knowing him, she’s right,” Ivan laughed

**But as for me…well, just like that, I was one of the novices again. They were an easygoing bunch, less focused on pedigree and politics than the Moroi students. The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing and seeing those I’d nearly forgotten about. Everyone wanted to know where we’d been; apparently Lissa and I had become legends.**

“well that won’t end well for their egos,” Christian said rolling his eyes.

**I couldn’t tell them why we’d left, of course, so I offered up a lot of taunts and wouldn’t-you-like-to-knows that served just as well. The happy reunion lasted a few more minutes before the adult guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with. Uneasily I realized I didn’t know most of them. “Come on, Hathaway,” he said, taking my arm. “You can be my partner. Let’s see what you’ve been doing all this time.” An hour later, he had his answer. “Not practicing, huh?”**

All the guardian in the room shook their heads, disappointed in Rose. 

**“ _Ow_ ,” I groaned, momentarily incapable of normal speech. He extended a hand and helped me up from the mat he’d knocked me down on—about fifty times. “I hate you,” I told him, rubbing a spot on my thigh that was going to have a wicked bruise tomorrow. “You’d hate me more if I held back.” “Yeah, that’s true,” I agreed, staggering along as the class put the equipment back. “You actually did okay.” “What? I just had my ass handed to me.” “Well, of course you did. It’s been two years. But hey, you’re still walking. That’s something.” He grinned mockingly. “Did I mention I hate you?” He flashed me another smile, which quickly faded to something more serious. “Don’t take this the wrong way…I mean, you really are a scrapper, but there’s no way you’ll be able to take your trials in the spring—” “They’re making me take extra practice sessions,” I explained. Not that it mattered. I planned on getting Lissa and me out of here before these practices really became an issue. “I’ll be ready.” “Extra sessions with who?” “That tall guy. Dimitri.” Mason stopped walking and stared at me. “You’re putting in extra time with Belikov?” “Yeah, so what?” “So the man is a _god_.” **

All the Belikov's laughed, Dimitri just shook his head. Ivan was probably laughing the hardest of everyone in the room.

**“Exaggerate much?” I asked. “No, I’m serious. I mean, he’s all quiet and antisocial usually,**

Ivan hit Dimitri over the head.

“What was that for?” Dimitri asked rubbing his head.

“You turning into a loner after my death, you better not do that this time around,” Ivan scolded Dimitri, who just looked sadly at him

**but when he fights…wow. If you think you’re hurting now, you’re going to be dead when he’s done with you.” Great. Something else to improve my day. I elbowed him and went on to second period. That class covered the essentials of being a bodyguard and was required for all seniors. Actually, it was the third in a series that had started junior year. That meant I was behind in this class too, but I hoped protecting Lissa in the real world had given me some insight. Our instructor was Stan Alto,**

“Oh no,” Alberta said worried, she knew that Stan and Rose never got along.

**whom we referred to simply as “Stan” behind his back and “Guardian Alto” in formal settings. He was a little older than Dimitri, but not nearly as tall, and he always looked pissed off. Today, that look intensified when he walked into the classroom and saw me sitting there. His eyes widened in mock surprise as he circled the room and came to stand beside my desk. “What’s this? No one told me we had a guest speaker here today. Rose Hathaway. What a privilege! How very _generous_ of you to take time out of your busy schedule and share your knowledge with us.” **

“This is not going to end well, is it?” Olena asked looking at Alberta

"With them, nothing ever ends well," Alberta answered remembering all the fights they got into.

**I felt my cheeks burning, but in a great show of self-control, I stopped myself from telling him to fuck off. I’m pretty sure my face must have delivered that message, however, because his sneer increased. He gestured for me to stand up. “Well, come on, come on. Don’t sit there! Come up to the front so you can help me lecture the class.” I sank into my seat. “You don’t really mean—” The taunting smile dried up. “I mean _exactly_ what I say, Hathaway. Go to the front of the class.” A thick silence enveloped the room. Stan was a scary instructor, and most of the class was too awed to laugh at my disgrace quite yet. Refusing to crack, I strode up to the front of the room and turned to face the class. I gave them a bold look and tossed my hair over my shoulders, earning a few sympathetic smiles from my friends. I then noticed I had a larger audience than expected. A few guardians—including Dimitri—lingered in the back of the room. **

Victoria winced, most of the people in the room understood that this was not going to end well.

**Outside the Academy, guardians focused on one-on-one protection. Here, guardians had a lot more people to protect _and_ they had to train the novices. So rather than follow any one person around, they worked shifts guarding the school as a whole and monitoring classes. “So, Hathaway,” said Stan cheerfully, strolling back up to the front with me. “Enlighten us about your protective techniques.” “My…techniques?” “Of course. Because presumably you must have had some sort of plan the rest of us couldn’t understand when you took an underage Moroi royal out of the Academy and exposed her to constant Strigoi threats.” It was the Kirova lecture all over again, except with more witnesses. **

“Well Kirova is more there for the moroi’s, so we had to have a way to punish the novices. And most times Stan is the one who gets the job,” Alberta shook her head.

**“We never ran into any Strigoi,” I replied stiffly. “Obviously,” he said with a snicker. “I already figured that out, seeing as how you’re still alive.” I wanted to shout that maybe I could have defeated a Strigoi, but after getting beat up in the last class, I now suspected I couldn’t have survived an attack by Mason, let alone an actual Strigoi. When I didn’t say anything, Stan started pacing in front of the class. “So what’d you do? How’d you make sure she stayed safe? Did you avoid going out at night?” “Sometimes.” That was true—especially when we’d first run away. We’d relaxed a little after months went by with no attacks.**

“Well that is to be expected,” Abe said thinking back to his days at school.

**“ _Sometimes_ ,” he repeated in a high-pitched voice, making my answer sound incredibly stupid. “Well then, I suppose you slept during the day and stayed on guard at night.” “Er…no.” “No? But that’s one of the first things mentioned in the chapter on solo guarding. Oh wait, you wouldn’t know that because _you weren’t here_.” I swallowed back more swear words. “I watched the area whenever we went out,” I said, needing to defend myself. “Oh? Well that’s something. Did you use Carnegie’s Quadrant Surveillance Method or the Rotational Survey?” I didn’t say anything. “Ah. I’m guessing you used the Hathaway Glance-Around-When-You-Remember-To Method.” “No!” I exclaimed angrily. **

“And he just got the opening he wanted,” Alberta said shaking her head.

**“That’s not true. I watched her. She’s still alive, isn’t she?” He walked back up to me and leaned toward my face. “Because you got _lucky_.” “Strigoi aren’t lurking around every corner out there,” I shot back. “It’s not like what we’ve been taught. It’s safer than you guys make it sound.” “Safer? _Safer_? We are at war with the Strigoi!” he yelled. **

"Well if she was able to keep the princess safe for 2 years, then it isn't as bad as it seemed," Victoria said.

“Well it is hard to track down one Moroi when it’s easier to target court,” Dmitri said looking at his youngest sister.

**I could smell coffee on his breath, he was so close. “One of them could walk right up to you and snap your pretty little neck before you even noticed him—and he’d barely break a sweat doing it. You might have more speed and strength than a Moroi or a human, but you are nothing, _nothing_ , compared to a Strigoi. They are deadly, and they are powerful. And do you know what makes them more powerful?” No way was I going to let this jerk make me cry. Looking away from him, I tried to focus on something else. My eyes rested on Dimitri and the other guardians. They were watching my humiliation, stone-faced. **

Dimitri felt sorry for Rose. He didn’t want to be in that situation and he hoped his sister would never be in the same situation.

**“Moroi blood,” I whispered. “What was that?” asked Stan loudly. “I didn’t catch it.” I spun back around to face him. “Moroi blood! Moroi blood makes them stronger.” He nodded in satisfaction and took a few steps back. “Yes. It does. It makes them stronger and harder to destroy. They’ll kill and drink from a human or dhampir, but they want Moroi blood more than anything else. They seek it. They’ve turned to the dark side to gain immortality, and they want to do whatever they can to keep that immortality. Desperate Strigoi have attacked Moroi in public. Groups of Strigoi have raided academies exactly like this one. There are Strigoi who have lived for thousands of years and fed off generations of Moroi. They’re almost impossible to kill. And _that_ is why Moroi numbers are dropping. **

Tatiana nodded agreeing with Stan, Christian just rolled his eyes

**They aren’t strong enough—even with guardians—to protect themselves. Some Moroi don’t even see the point of running anymore and are simply turning Strigoi by choice. And as the Moroi disappear…” “…so do the dhampirs,” I finished. “Well,” he said, licking sprayed spit off his lips. “It looks like you learned something after all. Now we’ll have to see if you can learn enough to pass this class and qualify for your field experience next semester.” Ouch. I spent the rest of that horrible class—in my seat, thankfully—replaying those last words in my mind.**

"Well, that could have been worse," Janine said thinking about it.

“She was humiliated in front of her fellow peers and her mentor’s as well. How could that have been any worse?” Olena asked looking at Janine who just looked away from her. 

**The senior-year field experience was the best part of a novice’s education. We’d have no classes for half a semester. Instead, we’d each be assigned a Moroi student to guard and follow around. The adult guardians would monitor us and test us with staged attacks and other threats. How a novice passed that field experience was almost as important as all the rest of her grades combined.**

“That’s why she has a mentor,” Alberta said looking at Dimitri as if she was trying to see if he would be able to help Rose. 

**It could influence which Moroi she got assigned to after graduation. And me? There was only one Moroi I wanted. Two classes later, I finally earned my lunch escape. As I stumbled across campus toward the commons, Dimitri fell into step beside me, not looking particularly godlike—unless you counted his godly good looks.**

Victoria and her sisters laughed at that. Ivan was also laughing at the face Dimitri was making. Abe looked at Dimitri trying to figure out if he was trouble. 

**“I suppose you saw what happened in Stan’s class?” I asked, not bothering with titles. “Yes.” “And you don’t think that was unfair?” “Was he right? Do you think you were fully prepared to protect Vasilisa?” I looked down at the ground. “I kept her alive,” I mumbled. “How did you do fighting against your classmates today?” The question was mean. I didn’t answer and knew I didn’t need to. I’d had another training class after Stan’s, and no doubt Dimitri had watched me get beat up there too. “If you can’t fight _them_ —” “Yeah, yeah, I know,” I snapped. He slowed his long stride to match my pain-filled one. “You’re strong and fast by nature. You just need to keep yourself trained. Didn’t you play any sports while you were gone?” “Sure,” I shrugged. “Now and then.” “You didn’t join any teams?” “Too much work. If I’d wanted to practice that much, I’d have stayed here.” He gave me an exasperated look. **

“Ouch, I know that look,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri who was frowning at him. Olena smiled at her son and nodded agreeing with Ivan.

**“You’ll never be able to really protect the princess if you don’t hone your skills. You’ll always be lacking.” “I’ll be able to protect her,” I said fiercely. “You have no guarantees of being assigned to her, you know—for your field experience _or_ after you graduate.” Dimitri’s voice was low and unapologetic. They hadn’t given me a warm and fuzzy mentor. “No one wants to waste the bond—but no one’s going to give her an inadequate guardian either. If you want to be with her, then you need to work for it. You have your lessons. You have me. Use us or don’t. You’re an ideal choice to guard Vasilisa when you both graduate—if you can prove you’re worthy. I hope you will.” **

“That was the way this Stan should have handled it. Thank you,” Olena said smiling at her son. Yeva also looked at her grandson and smiled as well.

**“Lissa, call her Lissa,” I corrected. She hated her full name, much preferring the Americanized nickname. He walked away, and suddenly, I didn’t feel like such a badass anymore. By now, I’d burned up a lot of time leaving class. Most everyone else had long since sprinted inside the commons for lunch, eager to maximize their social time. I’d almost made it back there myself when a voice under the door’s overhang called to me. “Rose?” Peering in the voice’s direction, I caught sight of Victor Dashkov,**

Tatiana shook her head, she wasn’t overly fond of him.

**his kind face smiling at me as he leaned on a cane near the building’s wall. His two guardians stood nearby at a polite distance. “Mr. Dash-er, Your Highness. Hi.” I caught myself just in time, having nearly forgotten Moroi royal terms. I hadn’t used them while living among humans. The Moroi chose their rulers from among twelve royal families. The eldest in the family got the title of “prince” or “princess.” Lissa had gotten hers because she was the only one left in her line. “How was your first day?” he asked. “Not over yet.” I tried to think of something conversational. “Are you visiting here for a while?” “I’ll be leaving this afternoon after I say hello to Natalie. When I heard Vasilisa—and you—had returned, I simply had to come see you.”**

“Why does he care about my daughter?” Janine asked worriedly.

“I don’t know,” Alberta answered worried as well.

**I nodded, not sure what else to say. He was more Lissa’s friend than mine. “I wanted to tell you…” He spoke hesitantly. “I understand the gravity of what you did, but I think Headmistress Kirova failed to acknowledge something. You _did_ keep Vasilisa safe all this time. That is impressive.” “Well, it’s not like I faced down Strigoi or anything,” I said. “But you faced down some things?” “Sure. The school sent psi-hounds once.” “Remarkable.” “Not really. Avoiding them was pretty easy.” He laughed. **

“No there not,” Dimitri and Ivan said at the same time.

**“I’ve hunted with them before. They aren’t _that_ easy to evade, not with their powers and intelligence.” It was true. Psi-hounds were one of many types of magical creatures that wandered the world, creatures that humans never knew about or else didn’t believe they’d really seen. The hounds traveled in packs and shared a sort of psychic communication that made them particularly deadly to their prey—as did the fact that they resembled mutant wolves. “Did you face anything else?” I shrugged. “Little things here and there.” “Remarkable,” he repeated. “Lucky, I think. It turns out I’m really behind in all this guardian stuff.” I sounded just like Stan now. **

Dimitri was shocked he didn't really suspect Rose of being so mature, but he got a feeling that Rose was going to surprise him more in these books.

**“You’re a smart girl. You’ll catch up. And you also have your bond.” I looked away. My ability to “feel” Lissa had been such a secret for so long, it felt weird to have others know about it. “The histories are full of stories of guardians who could feel when their charges were in danger,” Victor continued. “I’ve made a hobby of studying up on it and some of the ancient ways. I’ve heard it’s a tremendous asset.” “I guess.” I shrugged. _What a boring hobby_ , **

All the kids in the room nodded agreeing with Rose. Tatiana frowned, she had hoped that Victor would grow out of his hobby.

**I thought, imagining him poring over prehistoric histories in some dank library covered in spider webs. Victor tilted his head, curiosity all over his face. Kirova and the others had had the same look when we’d mentioned our connection, like we were lab rats. “What is it like—if you don’t mind me asking?” “It’s…I don’t know. I just sort of always have this hum of how she feels. Usually it’s just emotions. We can’t send messages or anything.” I didn’t tell him about slipping into her head. That part of it was hard even for me to understand. “But it doesn’t work the other way? She doesn’t sense you?” I shook my head. His face shone with wonder. “How did it happen?” “I don’t know,” I said, still glancing away. “Just started two years ago.”**

“So around the time of the accident,” Tatiana said out loud.

**He frowned. “Near the time of the accident?” Hesitantly, I nodded. The accident was _not_ something I wanted to talk about, that was for sure. Lissa’s memories were bad enough without my own mixing into them. Twisted metal. A sensation of hot, then cold, then hot again. Lissa screaming over me, screaming for me to wake up, screaming for her parents and her brother to wake up. **

The room seemed to grow colder. Yeva sat forward a small smile on her face. She was getting a feeling that Rose would be the most interesting person

**None of them had, only me. And the doctors said that was a miracle in itself. They said I shouldn’t have survived. Apparently sensing my discomfort, Victor let the moment go and returned to his earlier excitement. “I can still barely believe this. It’s been so long since this has happened. If it did happen more often…just think what it could do for the safety of all Moroi. If only others could experience this too. I’ll have to do more research and see if we can replicate it with others.” “Yeah.” I was getting impatient, despite how much I liked him. Natalie rambled a lot, and it was pretty clear which parent she’d inherited _that_ quality from. **

Tatiana and Janie both shook their heads, not approving of Rose’s thoughts 

**Lunch was ticking down, and although Moroi and novices shared afternoon classes, Lissa and I wouldn’t have much time to talk. “Perhaps we could—” He started coughing, a great, seizing fit that made his whole body shake. His disease, Sandovsky’s Syndrome, took the lungs down with it while dragging the body toward death. I cast an anxious look at his guardians, and one of them stepped forward. “Your Highness,” he said politely, “you need to go inside. It’s too cold out here.” Victor nodded. “Yes, yes. And I’m sure Rose here wants to eat.” He turned to me. “Thank you for speaking to me. I can’t emphasize how much it means to me that Vasilisa is safe—and that you helped with that. I’d promised her father I’d look after her if anything happened to him, and I felt like quite the failure when you left.” A sinking sensation filled my stomach as I imagined him wracked with guilt and worry over our disappearance.**

“Why does she have respect for only some of the moroi’s and not everyone?’ Tatiana asked looking at Alberta then at Janine

“If you’re nice to Rose she will be nice to you. That’s just how she is,” Alberta answered

**Until now, I hadn’t really thought about how others might have felt about us leaving. We made our goodbyes, and I finally arrived inside the school. As I did, I felt Lissa’s anxiety spike. Ignoring the pain in my legs, I picked up my pace into the commons.**

All the guardians in the room sat forward, they didn’t like the idea of Lissa being in danger

**And nearly ran right into her. She didn’t see me, though. Neither did the people standing with her: Aaron and that little doll girl. I stopped and listened, just catching the end of the conversation. The girl leaned toward Lissa, who seemed more stunned than anything else. “It looks to _me_ like it came from a garage sale. I thought a precious Dragomir would have standards.” Scorn dripped off the word _Dragomir_. Grabbing Doll Girl by the shoulder, I jerked her away. She was so light, she stumbled three feet and nearly fell. **

“Please let her not be a royal,” Alberts begged under her breath

“She really can’t get a break can she?” Karolina asked looking around. Alberta nodded agreeing with her.

**“She does have standards,” I said, “which is why** **you’re** **done talking to her.”**

“Okay who’s next” Janine asked holding up the book. Abe took the book and opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Character or the books they all are the property of R.Mead   
> Thank you for reading and commenting.   
> Sorry, this took so long. It just I'm busy with my studies and I have a hard time splitting my time. Another thing is, my parents and I are having a hard time. Where're in the middle of getting custody of my niece. So I'm really sorry but Family is more important to me than writing.


	5. Chapter 4

“Wait should we not make notes about all the things we want to change?” Karolina asked looking around at everyone.

“Who said we want to change anything?” Tatiana asked slightly bored.

“Well I don’t want to die, so sure let’s make a list of things were going to change,” Ivan said getting up. He and Dimitri started looking for paper and pens.

**FOUR**

**WE DIDN‟T HAVE THE ENTIRE commons‟ attention this time, thank God, but a few passing people had stopped to stare. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” asked Doll Girl, blue eyes wide and sparkling with fury. Up close now, I was able to get a better look at her. She had the same slim build as most Moroi but not the usual height, which was partly what made her look so young. The tiny purple dress she wore was gorgeous—reminding me that I was indeed dressed in thrift-shop wear—but closer inspection led me to think it was a designer knockoff.**

“How would she know that?” Tatiana asked looking at Alberta

“Probably Lissa,” Alberta answered remembering all the time Lissa took Rose shopping.

**I crossed my arms across my chest. “Are you lost, little girl? The elementary school’s over on west campus.” A pink flush spread over her cheeks. “Don’t you ever touch me again. You screw with me, and I’ll screw you right back.” Oh man, what an opening that was. Only a head shake from Lissa stopped me from unleashing any number of hilarious comebacks.**

Alberta relaxed, she was glad that Rose would still listen to Lissa. Ivan and Dimitri returned with writing utensils. 

**Instead, I opted for simple brute force, so to speak. “And if you mess with either of us again, I’ll break you in half. If you don’t believe me, go ask Dawn Yarrow about what I did to her arm in ninth grade. You were probably at nap time when it happened.”**

Alberta shook her head, remembering how Rose had broken her arm.

**The incident with Dawn hadn’t been one of my finer moments. I honestly hadn’t expected to break any bones when I shoved her into a tree. Still, the incident had given me a dangerous reputation, in addition to my smartass one. The story had gained legendary status, and I liked to imagine that it was still being told around campfires late at night. Judging from the look on this girl’s face, it was.**

“Why can’t the kids just let go of things like that,” Janine shook her head. She wished that Rose would just stop behaving like that.

**One of the patrolling staff members strolled by right then, casting suspicious eyes at our little meeting. Doll Girl backed off, taking Aaron’s arm. “Come on,” she said. “Hey, Aaron,” I said cheerfully, remembering he was there. “Nice to see you again.” He gave me a quick nod and an uneasy smile, just as the girl dragged him off. Same old Aaron.**

Tatiana smiled hoping that Lissa would get back with Aaron. Christian just rolled his eyes, he never really like Aaron.

**He might be nice and cute, but aggressive he was not. I turned to Lissa. “You okay?” She nodded. “Any idea who I just threatened to beat up?” “Not a clue.” I started to lead her toward the lunch line, but she shook her head at me. “Gotta go see the feeders.” A funny feeling settled over me. I’d gotten so used to being her primary blood source that the thought of returning to the Moroi’s normal routine seemed strange. In fact, it almost bothered me.**

Janine glared at the book, she didn't approve. Hell, she knew that everyone was looking at her, she could feel their eyes on her. But she couldn’t bring herself to look at any of them.

**It shouldn’t have. Daily feedings were part of a Moroi’s life, something I hadn’t been able to offer her while living on our own. It had been an inconvenient situation, one that left me weak on feeding days and her weak on the days in between. I should have been happy she would get some normality.**

Olena sighed she knew how Rose felt, it was so easy to get hooked on the bites. But Olena knew that it was something different for Rose, it wasn’t the bites it was the fact that Lissa no longer needed Rose.

**I forced a smile. “Sure.” We walked into the feeding room, which sat adjacent to the cafeteria. It was set up with small cubicles, dividing the room’s space in an effort to offer privacy. A dark-haired Moroi woman greeted us at the entrance and glanced down at her clipboard, flipping through the pages. Finding what she needed, she made a few notes and then gestured for Lissa to follow. Me she gave a puzzled look, but she didn’t stop me from entering.**

“Why?” Sonja asked

“The dhampirs are allowed in there but they hardly ever go,” Alberta answered

**She led us to one of the cubicles where a plump, middle-aged woman sat leafing through a magazine. She looked up at our approach and smiled. In her eyes, I could see the dreamy, glazed-over look most feeders had. She’d probably neared her quota for the day, judging from how high she appeared to be. Recognizing Lissa, her smile grew. “Welcome back, Princess.” The greeter left us, and Lissa sat down in the chair beside the woman. I sensed a feeling of discomfort in her, a little different from my own. This was weird for her too; it had been a long time.**

Tatiana frowned, not understanding why that would have been strange for Lissa.

**The feeder, however, had no such reservations. An eager look crossed her face—the look of a junkie about to get her next fix. Disgust poured into me. It was an old instinct, one that had been drilled in over the years. Feeders were essential to Moroi life. They were humans who willingly volunteered to be a regular blood source, humans from the fringes of society who gave their lives over to the secret world of the Moroi. They were well cared for and given all the comforts they could need. But at the heart of it, they were drug users, addicts to Moroi saliva and the rush it offered with each bite. The Moroi**

“Hypocrites,” Abe shook his head. Tatiana just glared at him.

**—and guardians—looked down on this dependency, even though the Moroi couldn’t have survived otherwise unless they took victims by force. Hypocrisy at its finest.**

Abe smiled proudly. While Janine just shook her head a smile on her face.

**The feeder tilted her head, giving Lissa full access to her neck. Her skin there was marked with scars from years of daily bites. The infrequent feedings Lissa and I had done had kept my neck clear; my bite marks never lasted more than a day or so. Lissa leaned forward, fangs biting into the feeder’s yielding flesh. The woman closed her eyes, making a soft sound of pleasure. I swallowed, watching Lissa drink. I couldn’t see any blood, but I could imagine it. A surge of emotion grew in my chest: longing. Jealousy.**

Tatiana rolled her eyes, while Adrian looked intrigued. He was finding this all rather interesting.

**I averted my eyes, staring at the floor. Mentally, I scolded myself. _What’s wrong with you_? _Why should you miss it_? _You only did it once every day. You aren’t addicted, not like this. And you don’t want to be_. But I couldn’t help myself, couldn’t help the way I felt as I recalled the bliss and rush of a vampire’s bite. **

Olena, Karolina and Sonja all felt sorry for Rose, they understood how she felt as they all have been in the same situation before

**Lissa finished and we returned to the commons, moving toward the lunch line. It was short, since we only had fifteen minutes left, and I strolled up and began to load my plate with french fries and some rounded, bite-size objects that looked vaguely like chicken nuggets. Lissa only grabbed a yogurt. Moroi needed food, as dhampirs and humans did, but rarely had an appetite after drinking blood. “So how’d classes go?” I asked. She shrugged. Her face was bright with color and life now. “Okay. Lots of stares. A _lot_ of stares. Lots of questions about where we were. Whispering.” **

Alberta shook her head, it seems like kids never really change.

"Well, she is the last Dragomir what was she expecting?" Tatiana asked a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“For most kids just to mind themselves and leave her alone,” Christian answered, angering Tatiana. Adrian just smiled at him

**“Same here,” I said. The attendant checked us out, and we walked toward the tables. I gave Lissa a sidelong glance. “You okay with that? They aren’t bothering you, are they?” “No—it’s fine.” The emotions coming through the bond contradicted her words. Knowing I could feel that, she tried to change the subject by handing me her class schedule. I looked it over.**

**_1st Period Russian 2_ **

**_2nd Period American Colonial Literature_ **

**_3rd Period Basics of Elemental Control_ **

**_4th Period Ancient Poetry_ **

**_-Lunch—_ **

**_5th Period Animal Behavior and Physiology_ **

**_6th Period Advanced Calculus_ **

**_7th Period Moroi Culture 4_ **

**_8th Period Slavic Art_ **

**“Nerd,” I said. “If you were in Stupid Math like me, we’d have the same afternoon schedule.” I stopped walking. “Why are you in elemental basics? That’s a sophomore class.” She eyed me. “Because seniors take specialized classes.”**

“So she still hasn’t specialized,” Tatiana and Adrian said at the same time. Everyone in the room was worried about that.

**We fell silent at that. All Moroi wielded elemental magic. It was one of the things that differentiated living vampires from Strigoi, the dead vampires. Moroi viewed magic as a gift. It was part of their souls and connected them to the world. A long time ago, they had used their magic openly—averting natural disasters and helping with things like food and water production. They didn’t need to do that as much anymore, but the magic was still in their blood. It burned in them and made them want to reach out to the earth and wield their power. Academies like this existed to help Moroi control the magic and learn how to do increasingly complex things with it. Students also had to learn the rules that surrounded magic, rules that had been in place for centuries and were strictly enforced. All Moroi had a small ability in each element. When they got to be around our age, students “specialized” when one element grew stronger than the others: earth, water, fire, or air. Not specializing was like not going through puberty.**

The moroi’s in the room nodded agreeing with her. While the dhampirs merely rolled their eyes 

**And Lissa…well, Lissa hadn’t specialized yet. “Is Ms. Carmack still teaching that? What she’d say?” “She says she’s not worried. She thinks it’ll come.” “Did you—did you tell her about—” Lissa shook her head. “No. Of course not.”**

"What? Tell her what?" Tatiana asked worriedly. Alberta also sat forward she didn’t like the idea that the girls were hiding something that could be putting Lissa in danger.

**We let the subject drop. It was one we thought about a lot but rarely spoke of. We started moving again, scanning the tables as we decided where to sit. A few pairs of eyes looked up at us with blatant curiosity. “Lissa!” came a nearby voice. Glancing over, we saw Natalie waving at us. Lissa and I exchanged looks. Natalie was sort of Lissa’s cousin in the way Victor was sort of her uncle, but we’d never hung out with her all that much. Lissa shrugged and headed in that direction. “Why not?” I followed reluctantly. Natalie was nice but also one of the most uninteresting people I knew. Most royals at the school enjoyed a kind of celebrity status, but Natalie had never fit in with that crowd.**

Tatiana wasn’t surprised at that. Both Victor and Natalie seemed to do odd things all the time

**She was too plain, too uninterested in the politics of the Academy, and too clueless to really navigate them anyway. Natalie’s friends eyed us with a quiet curiosity, but she didn’t hold back. She threw her arms around us. Like Lissa, she had jade-green eyes, but her hair was jet black, like Victor’s had been before his disease grayed it. “You’re back! I knew you would be! Everyone said you were gone forever, but I never believed that. I knew you couldn’t stay away. Why’d you go? There are so many stories about why you left!”**

Suddenly everyone knew why she wasn’t liked.

**Lissa and I exchanged glances as Natalie prattled on. “Camille said one of you got pregnant and went off to have an abortion, but I knew that couldn’t be true. Someone else said you went off to hang out with Rose’s mom, but I figured Ms. Kirova and Daddy wouldn’t have been so upset if you’d turned up there. Did you know we might get to be roommates? I was talking to…”On and on she chatted, flashing her fangs as she spoke. I smiled politely, letting Lissa deal with the onslaught until Natalie asked a dangerous question.**

“Busyness as usual then,” Alberta smiled

“What do you mean?” Tatiana and Janine asked at the same time

“I’m sure the book will show you,” Alberta answered

**“What’d you do for blood, Lissa?” The table regarded us questioningly. Lissa froze, but I immediately jumped in, the lie coming effortlessly to my lips. “Oh, it’s easy. There are a lot of humans who want to do it.” “Really?” asked one of Natalie’s friends, wide-eyed. “Yup. You find ‘em at parties and stuff. They’re all looking for a fix from something, and they don’t really get that a vampire’s doing it: most are already so wasted they don’t remember anyway.”**

“Not a bad lie. And it’s easy to remember and believe,” Ivan nodded approving.

**My already vague details dried up, so I simply shrugged in as cool and confident a way as I could manage. It wasn’t like any of them knew any better. “Like I said, it’s easy. Almost easier than with our own feeders.” Natalie accepted this and then launched into some other topic. Lissa shot me a grateful look. Ignoring the conversation again, I took in the old faces, trying to figure out who was hanging out with whom and how power had shifted within the school.**

"Lissa should be worried about that, not Rose," Tatiana said, it was unamiable for there to be a royal who was not interested with other royals and politics 

**Mason, sitting with a group of novices, caught my eye, and I smiled. Near him, a group of Moroi royals sat, laughing over something. Aaron and the blond girl sat there too. “Hey, Natalie,” I said, turning around and cutting her off. She didn’t seem to notice or mind. “Who’s Aaron’s new girlfriend?” “Huh? Oh. Mia Rinaldi.”**

“So she isn’t a royal,” Tatiana said relived, it would be so much easier for Lissa to get back with Aaron, as they both are royal.

**Seeing my blank look, she asked, “Don’t you remember her?” “Should I? Was she here when we left?” “She’s always been here,” said Natalie. “She’s only a year younger than us.” I shot a questioning look at Lissa, who only shrugged. “Why is she so pissed off at us?” I asked. “Neither of us know her.” “I don’t know,” answered Natalie. “Maybe she’s jealous about Aaron. She wasn’t much of anybody when you guys left. She got _really_ popular _really_ fast. She isn’t royal or anything, but once she started dating Aaron, she—” **

Tatiana liked Mia even less.

"She should remember where her place is," Tatiana started folding her arms

**“Okay, thanks,” I interrupted. “It doesn’t really—” My eyes lifted up from Natalie’s face to Jesse Zeklos’s,**

All eyes went to Ivan

“Hey we are a large family, I don’t even know him,” Ivan protested

“And thank goodness for that,” Alberta said, she never really like Jesse.

**just as he passed by our table. Ah, Jesse. I’d forgotten about him. I liked flirting with Mason and some of the other novices, but Jesse was in an entirely different category . You flirted with the other guys simply for the sake of flirting. You flirted with Jesse in the hopes of getting semi-naked with him.**

Abe and Dimitri glared at the book, Abe because he didn't like the idea that his baby was getting semi or fully naked with boys. Dimitri, on the other hand, didn't understand why he was glaring at the book. He didn't know either of the two, so why did he feel protective over Rose already.

**He was a royal Moroi, and he was so hot, he should have worn a warning: flammable sign. He met my eyes and grinned. “Hey Rose, welcome back. You still breaking hearts?” “Are you volunteering?” His grin widened. “Let’s hang out sometime and find out. If you ever get parole.”**

“Oh hell no,” Janine and Abe said at the same time. They would make sure that their daughter would stay away from that boy.

“Dimitri hand me a piece of paper,” Abe asked. Dimitri handed it over and watched as Abe wrote something down. After that Abe picked up the book and continued

**He kept walking, and I watched him admiringly. Natalie and her friends stared at me in awe. I might not be a god in the Dimitri sense, but with this group, Lissa and I _were_ gods—or at least former gods—of another nature. “Oh my gawd,” exclaimed one girl. I didn’t remember her name. “That was _Jesse_.” “Yes,” I said, smiling. “It certainly was.” “I wish I looked like you,” she added with a sigh. Their eyes fell on me. Technically, I was half-Moroi, but my looks were human. **

"As all dhampirs are. Why would they wish to look like her?" Tatiana asked, sadly it came out louder then she meant to

**I’d blended in well with humans during our time away, so much so that I’d barely thought about my appearance at all. Here, among the slim and small-chested Moroi girls, certain features—meaning my larger breasts and more defined hips—stood out. I knew I was pretty, but to Moroi boys, my body was more than just pretty: it was sexy in a risqué way.**

Janine shook her head, while Abe simply felt uncomforted, he did not want to hear things like that.

**Dhampirs were an exotic conquest, a novelty all Moroi guys wanted to “try.” It was ironic that dhampirs had such an allure here, because slender Moroi girls looked very much like the super-skinny runway models so popular in the human world. Most humans could never reach that “ideal” skinniness, just as Moroi girls could never look like me. Everyone wanted what she couldn’t have.**

“That is a rather sad way to look at things,” Adrian said frowning.

“Well you are a royal male, so you’re used to getting what you want,” Victoria said not looking at him. 

“Victoria!’ Olena scolded. Victoria apologized and returned her attention to the book

**Lissa and I got to sit together in our shared afternoon classes but didn’t do much talking. The stares she’d mentioned certainly did follow us, but I found that the more I talked to people, the more they warmed up. Slowly, gradually, they seemed to remember who we were, and the novelty—though not the intrigue—of our crazy stunt wore off. Or maybe I should say, they remembered who _I_ was. Because I was the only one talking. Lissa stared straight ahead, listening but neither acknowledging nor participating in my attempts at conversation. I could feel anxiety and sadness pouring out of her. **

“Why?” Tatiana wanted to know why Lissa didn’t want to be there or interact with the other royals.

**“All right,” I told her when classes finally ended. We stood outside the school, and I was fully aware that in doing so, I was already breaking the terms of my agreement with Kirova. “We’re not staying here,” I told her, looking around the campus uneasily. “I’m going to find a way to get us out.” “You think we could really do it a second time?” Lissa asked quietly. “Absolutely.” I spoke with certainty,**

“Would she be able to?” Janine asked looking at Alberta

“For Lissa, sure. Rose would be able to find a way to get her out. But I’m more concerned with why they want to leave. The school is the safest place for them,” Alberta answered worried, she couldn’t think of any reason why the girls would want to leave

**again relieved she couldn’t read my feelings. Escaping the first time had been tricky enough. Doing it again would be a real bitch, not that I couldn’t still find a way. “You really would, wouldn’t you?” She smiled, more to herself than to me, like she’d thought of something funny. “Of course you would. It’s just, well…” She sighed. “I don’t know if we should go. Maybe—maybe we should stay.” I blinked in astonishment. “What?” Not one of my more eloquent answers, but the best I could manage. I’d never expected this from her. “I saw you, Rose. I saw you talking to the other novices during class, talking about practice. You miss that.”**

Tatiana shook her head. That would not have been the reason why Lissa should want to stay. _‘Why is she so worried over a dhampir?’_ Tatiana asked herself.

Yeva smiled happy that Rose and Lissa loved each other so much. 

**“It’s not worth it,” I argued. “Not if…not if _you…_ ” I couldn’t finish, but she was right. She’d read me. I _had_ missed the other novices. Even some of the Moroi. But there was more to it than just that. The weight of my inexperience, how much I’d fallen behind, had been growing all day. **

Janine was surprised she never thought that Rose really cared about her studies, she had just assumed that all Rose cared about was having fun and sleeping around.

**“It might be better,” she countered. “I haven’t had as many…you know, things happening in a while. I haven’t felt like anyone was following or watching us.” I didn’t say anything to that. Before we’d left the Academy, she’d always felt like someone was following her, like she was being hunted.**

Everyone in the room was shocked. They had never thought that, that could have been the reason why the girls disappeared.

“But if she was followed who was following her?” Tatiana asked not likening the idea that someone was _hunting_ Lissa

**I’d never seen evidence to support that, but I had once heard one of our teachers go on and on about the same sort of thing. Ms. Karp.**

Alberta sighed sadly, she had rather liked Sonja Karp. It was a shame that she, in the end, choose to become a monster

**She’d been a pretty Moroi, with deep auburn air and high cheekbones. And I was pretty sure she’d been crazy. “You never know who’s watching,” she used to say, walking briskly around the classroom as she shut all the blinds. “Or who’s following you. Best to be safe. Best to _always_ be safe.” We’d snickered amongst ourselves because that’s what students do around eccentric and paranoid teachers. The thought of Lissa acting like her bothered me. “What’s wrong?” Lissa asked, noticing that I was lost in thought. “Huh? Nothing. Just thinking.” I sighed, trying to balance my own wants with what was best for her. “Liss, we can stay, I guess…but there are a few conditions.” This made her laugh. “A Rose ultimatum, huh?” “I’m serious.” Words I didn’t say very much. “I want you to stay away from the royals. **

Tatiana glared at the book. Adrian simply sat forward he wanted to know what was so bad about the royals.

**Not like Natalie or anything but you know, the others. The power players. Camille. Carly. That group.” Her amusement turned to astonishment. “Are you serious?” “Sure. You never liked them anyway.” “ _You_ did.” “No. Not really. I liked what they could offer. All the parties and stuff.” **

Abe and Janine shook their heads, but they had small smiled on their faces

**“And you can go without that now?” She looked skeptical. “Sure. We did in Portland.” “Yeah, but that was different.” Her eyes stared off, not really focused on any one thing. “Here… _here_ I’ve got to be a part of that. I can’t avoid it.” “The hell you do. Natalie stays out of that stuff.” “Natalie isn’t going to inherit her family’s title,” she retorted. “I’ve already got it. I’ve got to be involved, start making connections. **

"Exactly it's time that she starts acting like a princess," Tatiana nodded harshly

**Andre—” “Liss,” I groaned. “You _aren’t_ Andre.” I couldn’t believe she was still comparing herself to her brother. “He was always involved in all that stuff.” “Yeah, well,” I snapped back, “he’s _dead_ now.” Her face hardened. “You know, sometimes you aren’t very nice.” “You don’t keep me around to be nice. You want nice, there are a dozen sheep in there who would rip each other’s throats to get in good with the Dragomir princess. **

“That is the understatement of the century,” Christian smiled. Tatiana just glared at him.

**You keep me around to tell you the truth, and here it is: Andre’s dead. You’re the heir now, and you’re going to deal with it however you can. But for now, that means staying away from the other royals. We’ll just lie low. Coast through the middle. Get involved in that stuff again, Liss, and you’ll drive yourself…” “ _Crazy_?” she supplied when I didn’t finish. Now I looked away. “I didn’t mean…” “It’s okay.” she said, after a moment. She sighed and touched my arm. “Fine. We’ll stay and we’ll keep out of all that stuff. We’ll “coast through the middle‟ like you want. Hang out with Natalie, I guess.” **

“well that would be interesting to see,” Alberta and Christian said smiling.

**To be perfectly honest, I didn’t want any of that. I wanted to go to all the royal parties and wild drunken festivities like we’d done before.**

Adrian smiled and nodded, oh how he looked forward to meeting these two young ladies.

**We’d kept out of that life for years until Lissa’s parents and brother died. Andre should have been the one to inherit her family’s title, and he’d certainly acted like it. Handsome and outgoing, he’d charmed everyone he knew and had been a leader in all the royal cliques and clubs that existed on campus. After his death, Lissa had felt it was her family duty to take his place. I’d gotten to join that world with her. It was easy for me, because I didn’t really have to deal with the politics of it. I was a pretty dhampir, one who didn’t mind getting into trouble and pulling crazy stunts.**

Janine shook her head, but Abe almost looked proud. Oh, how he wished he had been part of Rose's life,

**I became a novelty; they liked having me around for the fun of it. Lissa had to deal with other matters. The Dragomir’s were one of the twelve ruling families. She’d have a very powerful place in Moroi society, and the other young royals wanted to get in good with her. Fake friends tried to schmooze her and get her to team up against other people. The royals could bribe and backstab in the same breath—and that was just with _each other_. **

All the royals nodded, but they didn't look very proud of the fact

**To dhampirs and non-royals, they were completely unpredictable. That cruel culture had eventually taken its toll on Lissa. She had an open, kind nature, one that I loved, and I hated to see her upset and stressed by royal games. She’d grown fragile since the accident, and all the parties in the world weren’t worth seeing her hurt.**

Olena and Yeva smiled. The ladies were liking Lissa and Rose more and more.

"Thankfully I'm not a prince," Ivan said happily that his family was so large. Dimitri nodded agreeing with him. Dimitri couldn't imagine living at court and dealing with politics every day.

**“All right then,” I said finally. “We’ll see how this goes. If anything goes wrong—anything at all—we leave. No arguments.” She nodded. “Rose?” We both looked up at Dimitri’s looming form.**

“Hopefully he heard what they were planning. Then he can stop them from running away,” Janine said looking at Dimitri.

**I hoped he hadn’t heard the part about us leaving. “You’re late for practice,” he said evenly. Seeing Lissa, he gave a polite nod. “Princess.” As he and I walked away, I worried about Lissa and wondered if staying here was the right thing to do. I felt nothing alarming through the bond, but her emotions spiked all over the place. Confusion. Nostalgia. Fear. Anticipation. Strong and powerful, they flooded into me. I felt the pull just before it happened. It was exactly like what had happened on the plane: her emotions grew so strong that they “sucked” me into her head before I could stop them.**

“That doesn’t really sound fun,” Karolina shook her head

"If she was is a fight it could be dangerous. They need to figure out how the bond works before it gets one of them killed," Abe said worriedly

**I could now see and feel what she did. She walked slowly around the commons, toward the small Russian Orthodox chapel that served most of the school’s religious needs. Lissa had always attended mass regularly. Not me. I had a standing arrangement with God: I’d agree to believe in him—barely—so long as he let me sleep in on Sundays. But as she went inside, I could feel that she wasn’t there to pray. She had another purpose, one I didn’t know about. Glancing around, she verified that neither the priest nor any worshippers were close by. The place was empty. Slipping through a doorway in the back of the chapel, she climbed a narrow set of creaky stairs up into the attic. Here it was dark and dusty. The only light came through a large stained-glass window that fractured the faint glow of sunrise into tiny, multicolored gems across the floor. I hadn’t known until that moment that this room was a regular retreat for Lissa. But now I could feel it, feel her memories of how she used to escape here to be alone and to think.**

“Okay that is one strange place to go to think,” Adrian said shaking his head.

“But no-one would be looking for her there,” Christian said understanding how Lissa sometimes also just wanted to disappear

**The anxiety in her ebbed away ever so slightly as she took in the familiar surroundings. She climbed up into the window seat and leaned her head back against its side, momentarily entranced by the silence and the light. Moroi could stand some sunlight, unlike the Strigoi, but they had to limit their exposure. Sitting here, she could almost pretend she was in the sun, protected by the glass’s dilution of the rays. _Breathe, just breathe_ , she told herself. _It’ll be okay. Rose will take care of everything_. She believed that passionately, like always, and relaxed further. Then a low voice spoke from the darkness. “You can have the Academy but not the window seat.” She sprang up, heart pounding. I shared her anxiety, and my own pulse quickened. “Who’s there?” A moment later, a shape rose from behind a stack of crates, just outside her field of vision. The figure stepped forward, and in the poor lighting, familiar features materialized. Messy black hair. Pale blue eyes. A perpetually sardonic smirk. Christian Ozera. **

Tatiana glared at him. Christian was shocked, but not much he knew he would probably have shown up in the book as he was here now.

**“Don’t worry,” he said. “I won’t bite. Well, at least not in the way you’re afraid of.” He chuckled at his own joke. She didn’t find it funny. She had completely forgotten about Christian. So had I. No matter what happened in our world, a few basic truths about vampires remained the same. Moroi were alive; Strigoi were undead. Moroi were mortal; Strigoi were immortal. Moroi were born; Strigoi were _made_. And there were two ways to make a Strigoi. Strigoi could forcibly turn humans, dhampirs, or Moroi with a single bite. Moroi tempted by the promise of immortality could become Strigoi by choice if they purposely killed another person while feeding. Doing that was considered dark and twisted, the greatest of all sins, both against the Moroi way of life and nature itself. Moroi who chose this dark path lost their ability to connect with elemental magic and other powers of the world. That was why they could no longer go into the sun. This is what had happened to Christian’s parents. They were Strigoi.**

“Thanks for the reminder Rose,” Christian growled at he book. He hated it when people would talk about his parents or compare him to them.

"Okay I'm done, who would like to read next?" Abe asked holding up the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.  
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 5

Abe handed the book over to Olena, who smiled at him before opening it.

**FIVE**

**OR RATHER, THEY _HAD_ BEEN Strigoi. **

“Why can’t we just get past this?” Christian asked annoyed, he hated talking or hearing about his parents and what had become of them.

**A regiment of guardians had hunted them down and killed them. If rumors were true, Christian had witnessed it all when he was very young.**

“True,” Christian said softly, but everyone in the room heard him. Olena looked at him sadly, she just wanted to comfort him and show him that things would get better.

**And although he wasn’t Strigoi himself, some people thought he wasn’t far off, with the way he always wore black and kept to himself. Strigoi or not, I didn’t trust him. He was a jerk, and I silently screamed at Lissa to get out of there—not that my screaming did much good. Stupid one-way bond.**

“That’s not good,” Abe said

“Agreed,” Dimitri nodded

"What is so bad about them only having a one-way bond?" Tatiana asked annoyed, she didn't like it already that Rose could see into Lissa's head.

“Should they be separated Rose won’t be able to communicate with Lissa or advise her. That could end very badly for the Princess.” Dimitri explained 

**“What are you doing here?” she asked. “Taking in the sights, of course. That chair with the tarp on it is particularly lovely this time of year. Over there, we have an old box full of the writings of the blessed and crazy St. Vladimir. And let’s not forget that beautiful table with no legs in the corner.” “Whatever.” She rolled her eyes and moved toward the door, wanting to leave, but he blocked her way. “Well, what about _you_?” he taunted. “Why are you up here? Don’t you have parties to go to or lives to destroy?” **

Tatiana glared at Christian who just rolled his eyes at her.

**Some of Lissa’s old spark returned. “Wow, that’s hilarious. Am I like a rite of passage now? Go and see if you can piss off Lissa to prove how cool you are? Some girl I don’t even know yelled at me today, and now I’ve got to deal with you? What does it take to be left alone?” “Oh. So that’s why you’re up here. For a pity party.” “This isn’t a joke. I’m serious.” I could tell Lissa was getting angry. It was trumping her earlier distress. He shrugged and leaned casually against the sloping wall. “So am I. I love pity parties. I wish I’d brought the hats. What do you want to mope about first? How it’s going to take you a whole day to be popular and loved again? How you’ll have to wait a couple weeks before Hollister can ship out some new clothes? If you spring for rush shipping, it might not be so long.”**

“Do you really have to treat her like that? No wonder you don’t have any friends,” Victoria glared at Christian who just looked away

**“Let me leave,” she said angrily, this time pushing him aside. “Wait,” he said, as she reached the door. The sarcasm disappeared from his voice. “What…um, what was it like?” “What was _what_ like?” she snapped. “Being out there. Away from the Academy.” She hesitated for a moment before answering, caught off guard by what seemed like a genuine attempt at conversation. “It was great. No one knew who I was. I was just another face. Not Moroi. Not royal. Not anything.” **

Christian was shocked he never thought that she would enjoy that. He simply figured that she was like the rest of the kids.

**She looked down at the floor. “Everyone here thinks they know who I am.” “Yeah. It’s kind of hard to outlive your past,” he said bitterly. It occurred to Lissa at that moment—and me to by default—just how hard it might be to be Christian. Most of the time, people treated him like he didn’t exist. Like he was a ghost. They didn’t talk to or about him. They just didn’t notice him. The stigma of his parents‟ crime was too strong, casting its shadow onto the entire Ozera family.**

Everyone in the room nodded, remembering how the Ozera family was being treated all over the world

**Still, he’d pissed her off, and she wasn’t about to feel sorry for him. “Wait—is this your pity party now?” He laughed, almost approvingly. “This room has been my pity party for a year now.” “Sorry,” said Lissa snarkily. “I was coming here before I left. I’ve got a longer claim.” “Squatters‟ rights. Besides, I have to make sure I stay near the chapel as much as possible so people know I haven’t gone Strigoi…yet.”**

Tatiana glared at Christian who simply smiled at her showing his fangs. Adrian laughed hand clapped Christian on his back.

**Again, the bitter tone rang out. “I used to always see you at mass. Is that the only reason you go? To look good?” Strigoi couldn’t enter holy ground. More of that sinning-against-the-world thing. “Sure,” he said. “Why else go? For the good of your _soul_?” “Whatever,” said Lissa, who clearly had a different opinion. “I’ll leave you alone then.” “Wait,” he said again. He didn’t seem to want her to go. “I’ll make you a deal. You can hang out here too if you tell me one thing.” “What?” She glanced back at him. He leaned forward. “Of all the rumors I heard about you today—and believe me, I heard plenty, even if no one actually told them to me—there was one that didn’t come up very much. They dissected everything else: why you left, what you did out there, why you came back, the specialization, what Rose said to Mia, blah, blah, blah. And in all of that, no one, no one ever questioned that stupid story that Rose told about there being all sorts of fringe humans who let you take blood.” **

Everyone looked at Christian shocked, they never thought that he would be the first one that would see past that lie.

**She looked away, and I could feel her cheeks starting to burn. “It’s not stupid. Or a story.” He laughed softly. “I’ve lived with humans. My aunt and I stayed away after my parents…died. It’s not that easy to find blood.” When she didn’t answer, he laughed again. “It was Rose, wasn’t it? She fed you.” A renewed fear shot through both her and me. No one at school could know about that. Kirova and the guardians on the scene knew, but they’d kept that knowledge to themselves. “Well. If that’s not friendship, I don’t know what it is,”**

“agreed,” Christian nodded his head

“You know you just agreed with yourself?” Adrian asked shaking his head.

“Well I was right,” Christian said looking back at the book.

**he said. “You can’t tell anyone,” she blurted out.**

“Whom am I going to tell?” Christian asked looking at the book.

**This was all we needed. As I’d just been reminded, feeders were vampire-bite addicts. We accepted that as part of life but still looked down on them for it. For anyone else— _especially_ a dhampir—letting a Moroi take blood from you was almost, well, dirty. In fact, one of the kinkiest, practically pornographic things a dhampir could do was let a Moroi drink blood during sex. Lissa and I hadn’t had sex, of course, but we’d both known what others would think of me feeding her. **

All the dhampirs in the room nodded not likening the idea that anyone would find out about that.

**“Don’t tell anyone,” Lissa repeated. He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and sat down on one of the crates. “Who am I going to tell? Look, go grab the window seat. You can have it today and hang out for a while. If you’re not still afraid of me.”**

Christian sat forward existed, he wanted to know if she really were afraid of him or if she would see past all his family’s problems,

**She hesitated, studying him. He looked dark and surly, lips curled in a sort of I’m-such-a-rebel smirk. But he didn’t look too dangerous. He didn’t look Strigoi. Gingerly, she sat back down in the window seat, unconsciously rubbing her arms against the cold.**

Tatiana looked horrified while Christian simply smirked

**Christian watched her, and a moment later, the air warmed up considerably. Lissa met Christian’s eyes and smiled, surprised she’d never noticed how icy blue they were before. “You specialized in fire?” He nodded and pulled up a broken chair. “Now we have luxury accommodations.” I snapped out of the vision. “Rose? Rose?” Blinking, I focused on Dimitri’s face.**

“No go back, she can’t be left alone with him,” Tatiana glared at Christian.

**He was leaning toward me, his hands gripping my shoulders. I’d stopped walking; we stood in the middle of the quad separating the upper school buildings. “Are you all right?” “I…yeah. I was…I was with Lissa…” I put a hand to my forehead. I’d never had such a long or clear experience like that. “I was in her head.” “Her…head?” “Yeah. It’s part of the bond.” I didn’t really feel like elaborating. “Is she all right?” “Yeah, she’s…” I hesitated. _Was_ she all right? Christian Ozera had just invited her to hang out with him. Not good. There was “coasting through the middle,” and then there was turning to the dark side. **

“I’m not that bad,” Christian faced being hurt.

**But the feelings humming through our bond were no longer scared or upset. She was almost content, though still a little nervous. “She’s not in danger,” I finally said. I hoped. “Can you keep going?” The hard, stoic warrior I’d met earlier was gone—just for a moment—and he actually looked concerned.**

Ivan and Dimitri’s family looked at him proudly

**Truly concerned. Feeling his eyes on me like that made something flutter inside of me—which was stupid, of course. I had no reason to get all goofy, just because the man was too good-looking for his own good.**

Abe and Ivan looked at Dimitri with raised eyebrows

“Well it looks like someone is going to have a crush on you dear brother,” Karolina teased Dimitri who just shook his head

**After all, he was an antisocial god, according to Mason. One who was supposedly going to leave me in all sorts of pain. “Yeah. I’m fine.” I went into the gym’s dressing room and changed into the workout clothes someone had finally thought to give me after a day of practicing in jeans and a T-shirt. Gross. Lissa hanging out with Christian troubled me, but I shoved that thought away for later as my muscles informed me they did not want to go through any more exercise today. So I suggested to Dimitri that maybe he should let me off this time.**

Ivan and Dimitri laughed at that

“That is not going to happen,” Ivan laughed, Dimitri nodded agreeing with him. Alberta and Janine felt slightly sorry for Rose

**He laughed, and I was pretty sure it was _at_ me and not _with_ me. “Why is that funny?” “Oh,” he said, his smile dropping. “You were serious.” “Of course I was! Look, I’ve technically been awake for _two_ days. Why do we have to start this training now? Let me go to bed,” I whined. “It’s just one hour.” He crossed his arms and looked down at me. His earlier concern was gone. He was all business now. Tough love. **

“You won’t be too hard on her will you?” Olena asked her son.

“I have to mama, she needs to be ready to protect the princess,” Dimitri explained to his mother who accepted it but he could see that she didn’t agree with it.

**“How do you feel right now? After the training you’ve done so far?” “I hurt like hell.” “You’ll feel worse tomorrow.” “So?” “So, better to jump in now while you still feel…not as bad.” “What kind of logic is that?” I retorted. But I didn’t argue anymore as he led me into the weight room. He showed me the weights and reps he wanted me to do, then sprawled in a corner with a battered Western novel.**

“Same old Dimka,” Sonja laughed shaking her head, she and her sisters never understood his obsession with western novels

**Some god. When I finished, he stood beside me and demonstrated a few cool-down stretches. “How’d you end up as Lissa’s guardian?” I asked. “You weren’t here a few years ago. Were you even trained at this school?” He didn’t answer right away. I got the feeling he didn’t talk about himself very often.**

**“No he does not,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri who just shook his head.**

**“No. I attended the one in Siberia.” “Whoa. That’s got to be the only place worse than Montana.” A glint of something—maybe amusement—sparked in his eyes, but he didn’t acknowledge the joke. “After I graduated, I was a guardian for a Zeklos’s lord. He was killed recently.”**

The smile fell for Dimitri and Ivan’s faces, they had forgotten that Ivan was dead.

“Well change it,” Dimitri muttered under his breath.

**His smile dropped, his face grew dark. “They sent me here because they needed extras on campus. When the princess turned up, they assigned me to her, since I’d already be around. Not that it matters until she leaves campus.” I thought about what he’d said before. Some Strigoi killed the guy he was supposed to have been guarding? “Did this lord die on your watch?” “No. He was with his other guardian. I was away.”**

“See not your fault,” Ivan tried to smile at Dimitri

“I wasn’t there so it was my fault,” Dimitri said not looking at his best friend.

**He fell silent, his mind obviously somewhere else. The Moroi expected a lot from us, but they did recognize that the guardians were—more or less—only human. So, guardians got pay and time off like you’d get in any other job. Some hard-core guardians—like my mom—refused vacations, vowing never to leave their Moroi’s sides. Looking at Dimitri now, I had a feeling he might very well turn into one of those.**

Olena and her daughters sighed sadly, they all saw Dimitri so really they really didn’t want to lose him.

**If he’d been away on legitimate leave, he could hardly blame himself for what happened to that guy. Still, he probably did anyway. I’d blame myself too if something happened to Lissa.**

**“Hey,” I said, suddenly wanting to cheer him up, “did you help come up with the plan to get us back? Because it was pretty good. Brute force and all that.” He arched an eyebrow curiously. Cool. I’d always wished I could do that. “You’re complimenting me on that?” “Well, it was a hell of a lot better than the last one they tried.” “Last one?” “Yeah. In Chicago. With the pack of psi-hounds.” “This was the first time we found you. In Portland.”**

Everyone froze at that.   
“we would have told him about that,” Alberta said before anyone could ask.

**I sat up from my stretches and crossed my legs. “Um, I don’t think I imagined psi-hounds. Who else could have sent them? They only answer to Moroi. Maybe no one told you about it.” “Maybe,” he said dismissively. I could tell by his face he didn’t believe that. I returned to the novices‟ dorm after that. The Moroi students lived on the other side of the quad, closer to the commons. The living arrangements were partly based on convenience. Being here kept us novices closer to the gym and training grounds. But we also lived separately to accommodate the differences in Moroi and dhampir lifestyles. Their dorm had almost no windows, aside from tinted ones that dimmed sunlight. They also had a special section where feeders always stayed on hand. The novices‟ dorm was built in a more open way, allowing for more light.**

Alberta smiled remembering how she used to find Rose chilling in the sunlight when she should have been asleep.

**I had my own room because there were so few novices, let alone girls. The room they’d given me was small and plain, with a twin bed and a desk with a computer. My few belongings had been spirited out of Portland and now sat in boxes around the room. I rummaged through them, pulling out a T-shirt to sleep in. I found a couple of pictures as I did, one of Lissa and me at a football game in Portland and another taken when I’d gone on vacation with her family, a year before the accident. I set them on my desk and booted up the computer. Someone from tech support had helpfully given me a sheet with instructions for renewing my e-mail account and setting up a password. I did both, happy to discover no one had realized that this would serve as a way for me to communicate with Lissa.**

“Kirova won’t like that” Alberta laughed. Olena smiled happy that the two girls would be able to talk outside of class. 

**Too tired to write to her now, I was about to turn everything off when I noticed I already had a message. From Janine Hathaway. It was short: _I’m glad you’re back. What you did was inexcusable_. **

Olena looked at Janine shocked, while everyone ells simply remained quiet

**“Love you too, Mom,” I muttered, shutting it all down. When I went to bed afterward, I passed out before even hitting the pillow, and just as Dimitri had predicted, I felt ten times worse when I woke up the next morning. Lying there in bed, I reconsidered the perks of running away. Then I remembered getting my ass kicked and figured the only way to prevent that from happening again was to go endure some more of it this morning. My soreness made it all that much worse, but I survived the before-school practice with Dimitri and my subsequent classes without passing out or fainting. At lunch, I dragged Lissa away from Natalie’s table early and gave her a Kirova-worthy lecture about Christian—particularly chastising her for letting him know about our blood arrangement.**

Christian smiled and lifted his eyebrow

**If that got out, it’d kill both of us socially and I didn’t trust him not to tell. Lissa had other concerns. “You were in my head again?” she exclaimed. “For _that_ long?” “I didn’t do it on purpose,” I argued. “It just happened. And that’s not the point. How long did you hang out with him afterward?” “Not that long. It was kind of…fun.” **

Tatiana glared while Christian just smiled, ‘ _Maybe these two’s return would be more fun than I thought it would be,’_ Christian thought to himself

**“Well, you can’t do it again. If people find out you’re hanging out with him, they’ll crucify you.” I eyed her warily. “You aren’t, like, into him, are you?” She scoffed. “No. Of course not. “Good. Because if you’re going to go after a guy, steal Aaron back.” He was boring, yes, but safe.**

Tatiana nodded agreeing with Rose.

**Just like Natalie. How come all the harmless people were so lame? Maybe that was the definition of safe. She laughed. “Mia would claw my eyes out.” “We can take her. Besides, he deserves someone who doesn’t shop at Gap Kids.” “Rose, you’ve got to stop saying things like that.” “I’m just saying what you won’t.” “She’s only a year younger,” said Lissa. She laughed. “I can’t believe you think _I’m_ the one who’s going to get us in trouble.” Smiling as we strolled toward class, I gave her a sidelong glance. “Aaron does look pretty good though, huh?” She smiled back and avoided my eyes. “Yeah. Pretty good.” **

Christian glared at the book. He really didn’t like Rose.

**“Ooh. You see? You should go after him.” “Whatever. I’m fine being friends now.” “Friends who used to stick their tongues down each other’s throats.” She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” I let my teasing go. “Let Aaron stay in the nursery school. Just so long as you stay away from Christian. He’s dangerous.” “You’re overreacting. He’s not going Strigoi.” “He’s a bad influence.” She laughed. “You think _I’m_ in danger of going Strigoi?” She didn’t wait for my answer, instead pushing ahead to open the door to our science class. Standing there, I uneasily replayed her words and then followed a moment later. **

“Does she know about Sonja Karp?” Tatiana asked Alberta

“Not that I know of,” Alberta said worried as well.

**When I did, I got to see royal power in action. A few guys—with giggling, watching girls—were messing with a gangly-looking Moroi. I didn’t know him very well, but I knew he was poor and certainly not royal. A couple of his tormentors were air-magic users, and they’d blown the papers off his desk and were pushing them around the room on currents of air while the guy tried to catch them. My instincts urged me to do something, maybe go smack one of the air users.**

Victoria and Ivan nodded, while Dmitri just shook his head.

**But I couldn’t pick a fight with everyone who annoyed me, and certainly not a group of royals—especially when Lissa needed to stay off their radar. So I could only give them a look of disgust as I walked to my desk. As I did, a hand caught my arm. Jesse. “Hey,” I said jokingly. Fortunately, he didn’t appear to be participating in the torture session. “Hands off the merchandise.” He flashed me a smile but kept his hand on me. “Rose, tell Paul about the time you started the fight in Ms. Karp’s class.” I cocked my head toward him, giving him a playful smile. “I started a lot of fights in her class.”**

Abe smiled proudly before remembering who Rose was talking to. Janine meanwhile simply shook her head and glared at the book.

**“The one with the hermit crab. And the gerbil.” I laughed, recalling it. “Oh yeah. It was a hamster, I think. I just dropped it into the crab’s tank, and they were both worked up from being so close to me, so they went at it.” Paul, a guy sitting nearby whom I didn’t really know, chuckled too. He’d transferred last year, apparently, and hadn’t heard of this. “Who won?” I looked at Jesse quizzically. “I don’t remember. Do you?” “No. I just remember Karp freaking out.” He turned toward Paul. “Man, you should have seen this messed-up teacher we used to have. Used to think people were after her and would go off on stuff that didn’t make any sense. She was nuts. Used to wander campus while everyone was asleep.” I smiled tightly, like I thought it was funny. Instead, I thought back to Ms. Karp again, surprised to be thinking about her for the second time in two days.**

That just made everyone who knew Sonja Karp just more worried. They didn’t want to know why Rose was thinking so much about her.

**Jesse was right—she _had_ wandered campus a lot when she still worked here. It was pretty creepy. I’d run into her once—unexpectedly. I’d been climbing out of my dorm window to go hang out with some people. It was after hours, and we were all supposed to be in our rooms, fast asleep. Such escape tactics were a regular practice for me. I was good at them. But I fell that time. I had a second-floor room, and I lost my grip about halfway down. **

Janine looked at Alberta who looked worried as well

"She never went to the infirmary at that time of day. And she couldn't have hidden any injury from a fall like that," Alberta explained sitting forward

**Sensing the ground rush up toward me, I tried desperately to grab hold of something and slow my fall. The building’s rough stone tore into my skin, causing cuts I was too preoccupied to feel. I slammed into the grassy earth, back first, getting the wind knocked out of me. “Bad form, Rosemarie. You should be more careful. Your instructors would be disappointed.” Peering through the tangle of my hair, I saw Ms. Karp looking down at me, a bemused look on her face. Pain, in the meantime, shot through every part of my body. Ignoring it as best I could, I clambered to my feet. Being in class with Crazy Karp while surrounded by other students was one thing. Standing outside alone with her was an entirely different matter. She always had an eerie, distracted gleam in her eye that made my skin break out in goose bumps. There was also now a high likelihood she’d drag me off to Kirova for a detention.**

Alberta shook her head, she couldn’t imagine Sonja doing that to any student.

**Scarier still. Instead, she just smiled and reached for my hands. I flinched but let her take them. She _tsk_ ed when she saw the scrapes. Tightening her grip on them, she frowned slightly. A tingle burned my skin, laced with a sort of pleasant buzz, and then the wounds closed up. **

Everyone in the room was shocked, no one knew what to say. Well everyone but Yeva who merely smiled and nodded

**I had a brief sense of dizziness. My temperature spiked. The blood disappeared, as did the pain in my hip and leg. Gasping, I jerked my hands away. I’d seen a lot of Moroi magic, but never anything like that. “What…what did you do?” She gave me that weird smile again. “Go back to your dorm, Rose. There are bad things out here. You never know what’s following you.” I was still staring at my hands. “But…” I looked back up at her and for the first time noticed scars on the sides of her forehead. Like nails had dug into them. She winked. “I won’t tell on you if you don’t tell on me.” I jumped back to the present, unsettled by the memory of that bizarre night. Jesse, in the meantime, was telling me about a party. “You’ve got to slip your leash tonight. We’re going up to that spot in the woods around eight thirty. Mark got some weed.”**

“Hell no,” Abe and Janine yelled at the same time. Alberta was still to shocked about Sonja Karp to react. Abe made another note

**I sighed wistfully, regret replacing the chill I’d felt over the memory of Ms. Karp. “Can’t slip that leash. I’m with my Russian jailer.” He let go of my arm, looking disappointed, and ran a hand through his bronze-colored hair. Yeah. Not being able to hang out with him was a damned shame. I really would have to fix that someday. “Can’t you ever get off for good behavior?” he joked. I gave him what I hoped was a seductive smile as I found my seat. “Sure,” I called over my shoulder. “If I was ever good.”**

Ivan coughed covering his laughter’s, as he looked at Dimitri who was glaring at the book.

“time for Lunch,” Olena smiled closing the book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.
> 
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.
> 
> To everyone who lives in South Africa please stay indoors, wash your hands and wear your mask when you go out. Don't trust the government when they say this pandemic isn't bad. Please we have the highest percentage of people in the world with HIV and Aids and TB. This virus is not just s white man or rich people sickness. And sorry to say it but witch doctors won't be able to cure you. Please use common sense and stay save.


	7. Chapter 6

Olena and her daughters all got up and moved to the kitchen. Slowly everyone but Tatiana and Adrian followed after them. Before Abe left the room the turned back and picked up the books and took them with him. Olena opened the fringe and started taking out everything they needed to make sandwiches. Karolina and Sonja started asking Dimitri and Ivan questions, like how have they been, what they were doing before coming here, what were their thoughts on the books. All this were asked in Russian, so Christian looked a little lost, he could understand Russian mostly but the Belikov siblings were speaking so fast he was having a hard time keeping up.

Yeva walked over to Olena and smiled at her daughter. Olena looked up at her mother, Olena saw that Yeva was looking at Dimitri and Ivan with s mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Olena shook her head and smiled at her mother.

“So any special ladies in you two’s lives?” Olena asked before her mother could ask it the same but in a much more embarrassing way. Dimitri and Ivan’s heads snapped to Olena. The girls laughed at the look on their faces.

“Mama,” “Miss Olena,” Dimitri and Ivan moaned at the same time. Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other trying to figure out how to respond to Olena

“Fine, Fine,” Olena smiled “Just wondering when Dimitri is going to be giving me another daughter,”

“Mama,” Dimitri shook his head he knew that she knew that was not a possibility for him. But like always Olena held out hope that her son would find a nice girl to settle down with.

After a few mined the food was done, slowly everyone returned to the living room taking drinks and the food with them. Tatiana glared at the food but as she was hungry she picked up one sandwich and ate it. As most of the people in the room were dhampirs the food didn’t last very long, but thankful everyone had their full,

Karolina picked up the book and opened it at the right chapter. 

**SIX**

**AS MUCH AS LISSA AND Christian’s meeting bothered me, it gave me an idea the next day.**

**“Hey, Kirova—er, Ms. Kirova.” I stood in the doorway of her office, not having bothered to make an appointment. She raised her eyes from some paperwork, clearly annoyed to see me.**

“Nothing new,” Alberta said thinking about how easily Kirova got annoyed

**“Yes, Miss Hathaway?” “Does my house arrest mean I can’t go to church?” “I beg your pardon?” “You said that whenever I’m not in class or practice, I have to stay in the dorm. But what about church on Sundays? I don’t think it’s really fair to keep me away from my religious…um, needs.” Or deprive me of another chance—no matter how short and boring—to hang out with Lissa.**

“Is that going to work,” Victoria asked

“Depends on Kirova’s mood,” Alberta answered

**She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “I wasn’t aware you had any religious needs.” “I found Jesus while I was gone.” “Isn’t your mother an atheist?” she asked skeptically. “And my dad’s probably Muslim. But I’ve moved on to my own path. You shouldn’t keep me from it.” She made a noise that sort of sounded like a snicker. “No, Miss Hathaway, I should not. Very well. You may attend services on Sundays.”**

“She’s probably very annoyed,” Alberta said thinking about how easily Rose had gotten her way.

**The victory was short-lived, however, because church was every bit as lame as I remembered when I attended a few days later. I did get to sit next to Lissa, though, which made me feel like I was getting away with something. Mostly I just people-watched. Church was optional for students, but with so many Eastern European families, a lot of students were Eastern Orthodox Christians and attended either because they believed or because their parents made them.**

Victoria nodded thinking about all the time her mother forced her to go to church.

**Christian sat on the opposite side of the aisle, pretending to be just as holy as he’d said. As much as I didn’t like him, his fake faith still made me smile. Dimitri sat in the back, face lined with shadows, and, like me, didn’t take communion. As thoughtful as he looked, I wondered if he even listened to the service. I tuned in and out. “Following God’s path is never easy,” the priest was saying. “Even St. Vladimir, this school’s own patron saint, had a difficult time. He was so filled with spirit that people often flocked around him, enthralled just to listen and be in his presence. So great was his spirit, the old texts say, that he could heal the sick.**

Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other, they made a small note about st Vlad healing people.

**Yet despite these gifts, many did not respect him. They mocked him, claiming he was misguided and confused.” Which was a nice way of saying Vladimir was insane. Everyone knew it. He was one of a handful of Moroi saints, so the priest liked to talk about him a lot. I’d heard all about him, many times over, before we left. Great. It looked like I had an eternity of Sundays to hear his story over and over again. “…and so it was with shadow-kissed Anna.” I jerked my head up. I had no idea what the priest was talking about now, because I hadn’t been listening for some time. But those words burned into me. _Shadow-kissed_. **

Yeva smiled she hoped that Rose would figure it out.

**It had been a while since I heard them, but I’d never forgotten them. I waited, hoping he’d continue, but he’d already moved on to the next part of the service. The sermon was over. Church concluded, and as Lissa turned to go, I shook my head at her. “Wait for me. I’ll be right there.” I pushed my way through the crowd, up to the front, where the priest was speaking with a few people. I waited impatiently while he finished. Natalie was there, asking him about volunteer work she could do. Ugh. When she finished, she left, greeting me as she passed. The priest raised his eyebrows when he saw me. “Hello, Rose. It’s nice to see you again.” “Yeah…you too,” I said. “I heard you talking about Anna. About how she was „shadow-kissed.‟ what does that mean?”**

“Why does she care about that?” Tatiana asked shaking her head, while everyone ells wanted to know more about shadow kissed as well. 

**He frowned. “I’m not entirely sure. She lived a very long time ago. It was often common to refer to people by titles that reflected some of their traits. It might have been given to make her sound fierce.” I tried to hide my disappointment. “Oh. So who was she?” This time his frown was disapproving rather than thoughtful. “I mentioned it a number of times.” “Oh. I must have, um, missed that.” His disapproval grew, and he turned around. “Wait just a moment.” He disappeared through the door near the altar, the one Lissa had taken to the attic. I considered fleeing but thought God might strike me down for that. Less than a minute later, the priest returned with a book. He handed it to me. _Moroi Saints_. “You can learn about her in here. The next time I see you, I’d like to hear what you’ve learned.” **

Everyone laughed at that. They all could imagine the face Rose was making.

**I scowled as I walked away. Great. Homework from the priest. In the chapel’s entry way, I found Lissa talking to Aaron. She smiled as she spoke, and the feelings coming off her were happy, though certainly not infatuated. “You’re kidding,” she exclaimed. He shook his head. “Nope.” Seeing me stroll over, she turned to me. “Rose, you’re never going to believe this. You know Abby Badica? And Xander? Their guardian wants to resign. And marry _another_ guardian.” Now _this_ was exciting gossip. A scandal, actually. **

Olena and her family all shook their heads, not understanding what’s so wrong with it.

**“Seriously? Are they, like, going to run off together?” She nodded. “They’re getting a house. Going to get jobs with humans, I guess.” I glanced at Aaron, who had suddenly turned shy with me there. “How are Abby and Xander dealing with that?” “Okay. Embarrassed. They think it’s stupid.” Then he realized who he was speaking to. “Oh. I didn’t mean—” “Whatever.” I gave him a tight smile. “It _is_ stupid.” Wow. I was stunned. The rebellious part me of loved any story where people “fought the system.” Only, in this case, they were fighting _my_ system, the one I’d been trained to believe in my entire life. **

"A life she didn't really choose ," Olena whispered under her breath. Tatiana and Janine shook their heads they also didn't understand why the guardians would abandon their charges for each other.

**Dhampirs and Moroi had a strange arrangement. Dhampirs had originally been born from Moroi mixing with humans. Unfortunately, dhampirs couldn’t reproduce with each other—or with humans. It was a weird genetic thing. Mules were the same way, I’d been told,**

All the dhampirs in the room were frowning, they also didn’t like the comparison 

**though that wasn’t a comparison I really liked hearing. Dhampirs and full Moroi _could_ have children together, and, through another genetic oddity, their kids came out as standard dhampirs, with half human genes, half vampire genes. With Moroi being the only ones with whom dhampirs could reproduce, we had to stay close to them and intermingle with them. Likewise, it became important to us that the Moroi simply _survived_. Without them, we were done. And with the way Strigoi loved picking off Moroi, their survival became a legitimate concern for us. That was how the guardian system developed. **

All the dhampirs nodded again, while Tatiana just shook her head. She believed that the dhampirs should have felt worthy, after all, they were guardian royal moroi's

**Dhampirs couldn’t work magic, but we made great warriors. We’d inherited enhanced senses and reflexes from our vampire genes and better strength and endurance from our human genes. We also weren’t limited by a need for blood or trouble with sunlight. Sure, we weren’t as powerful as the Strigoi, but we trained hard, and guardians did a kick-ass job at keeping Moroi safe. Most dhampirs felt it was worth risking their own lives to make sure our kind could still keep having children. Since Moroi usually wanted to have and raise Moroi children, you didn’t find a lot of long-term Moroi-dhampir romances.**

Olena nodded remembering her time with the father of her children. While Abe looked longingly at Janine

**You especially didn’t find a lot of Moroi women hooking up with dhampir guys. But plenty of young Moroi men liked fooling around with dhampir women, although those guys usually went on to marry Moroi women. That left a lot of single dhampir mothers, but we were tough and could handle it.**

Olena smiled and nodded agreeing with Rose. Karolina nodded smiling at her mother and her siblings and how they all had turned out.

**However, many dhampir mothers chose not to become guardians in order to raise their children. These women sometimes worked “regular” jobs with Moroi or humans; some of them lived together in communities. These communities had a bad reputation.**

Ivan and the Belikova’s all shook their heads they didn’t understand why people couldn’t just leave the communities alone.

**I don’t know how much of it was true, but rumors said Moroi men visited _all the time_ for sex, and that some dhampir women let them drink blood while doing it. **

“Not true,” Olena snapped, yes the father of her children had taken blood from her but it was never given freely

**Blood whores. Regardless, almost all guardians were men, which meant there were a lot more Moroi than guardians. Most dhampir guys accepted that they wouldn’t have kids. They knew it was their job to protect Moroi while their sisters and cousins had babies. Some dhampir women, like my mother, still felt it was their duty to become guardians—even if it meant not raising their own kids. After I’d been born, she’d handed me over to be raised by Moroi.**

Janine looked down, she knew it was the right thing to do, but she sometimes wished that she had kept Rose and raised her with Abe.

**Moroi and dhampirs start school pretty young, and the Academy had essentially taken over as my parent by the time I was four. Between her example and my life at the Academy, I believed wholeheartedly that it was a dhampirs job to protect Moroi.**

Olena looked at the book sadly. Olena couldn’t imagine giving up her children any of her children. Abe also sighed sadly, he wished he had gotten the chance to raise his daughter and hopeful give her more options.

**It was part of our heritage, _and_ it was the only way we’d keep going. It was that simple. And that was what made what the Badicas‟ guardian had done so shocking. He’d abandoned his Moroi and run off with another guardian, which meant she’d abandoned _her_ Moroi. They couldn’t even have children together, and now two families were unprotected. What was the point? No one cared if teenage dhampirs dated or if adult dhampirs had flings. But a long-term relationship? Particularly one that involved them running away? A complete waste. And a disgrace. After a little more speculation on the Badicas, Lissa and I left Aaron. As we stepped outside, I heard a funny shifting sound and then something sliding. Too late, I realized what was happening, just as a pile of slush slid off the chapel’s roof and onto us. **

That got everyone a little riled up.

“Why can’t they just leave the two girls alone,” Alberta sked shaking her head

“Because you teach children that it’s okay to be horrible,” Abe said glaring at Tatiana

**It was early October, and we’d had early snow last night that had started melting almost immediately. As a result, the stuff that fell on us was very wet and very cold. Lissa took the brunt of it, but I still yelped as icy water landed on my hair and neck. A few others squealed nearby too, having caught the edge of the mini-avalanche. “You okay?” I asked her. Her coat was drenched, and her platinum hair clung to the sides of her face. “Y-yeah,” she said through chattering teeth. I pulled off my coat and handed it to her. It had a slick surface and had repelled most of the water.**

The guardians in the room all nodded approving of her actions

**“Take yours off.” “But you’ll be—” “Take this.” She did, and as she slipped on my coat, I finally tuned into the laughter that always follows these situations. I avoided the eyes, instead focusing on holding Lissa’s wet jacket while she changed. “Wish you hadn’t been wearing a coat, Rose,” said Ralf Sarcozy an unusually bulky and plump Moroi. I hated him. “That shirt would have looked good wet.” “That shirt’s so ugly it should be burned. Did you get that from a homeless person?” I glanced up as Mia walked over and looped her arm through Aaron’s. Her blond curls were arranged perfectly, and she had on an awesome pair of black heels that would have looked much better on me.**

“Oh I really don’t like that girl,” Victoria shook her head.

“Agreed,” Christian said nodding.

"Why is she focusing on the girl's shoes," Janine asked frowning. She sometimes really wished that Rose would be more focused on her future duties

**At least they made her look taller, I’d give her that. Aaron had been a few steps behind us but had miraculously avoided being nailed by the slush. Seeing how smug she looked, I decided there’d been no miracles involved. “I suppose you want to offer to burn it, huh?” I asked, refusing to let her know how much that insult bugged me. I knew perfectly well my fashion sense had slipped over the last two years. “Oh, wait—fire isn’t your element, is it? You work with water. What a coincidence that a bunch just fell on us.”**

“Oh please punch her,” Abe and Christian said at the same time. Dimitri also wished for some reason that Rose would show the Moroi girl her place

**Mia looked as if she’d been insulted, but the gleam in her eyes showed that she was enjoying this way too much to be an innocent bystander. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Nothing to me. But Ms. Kirova will probably have something to say when she finds out you used magic against another student.” “That wasn’t an attack,” she scoffed. “And it wasn’t me. It was an act of God.” A few others laughed, much to her delight. In my imagination, I responded with, _So is this_ , and then slammed her into the side of the church. **

“Ah, please do,” Abe smiled.

“I’m really starting to like her a lot more,” Ivan smiled at Dimitri who just shook his head.

**In real life, Lissa simply nudged me and said, “Let’s go.” She and I walked off toward our respective dorms, leaving behind laughter and jokes about our wet states and how Lissa wouldn’t know anything about specialization. Inside, I seethed. I had to do something about Mia, I realized. In addition to the general irritation of Mia’s bitchiness, I didn’t want Lissa to have to deal with any more stress than she had to. We’d been okay this first week, and I wanted to keep it that way. “You know,” I said, “I’m thinking more and more that you stealing Aaron back is a good thing. It’ll teach Bitch Doll a lesson. I bet it’d be easy, too. He’s still crazy about you.”**

Tatiana nodded agreeing with Rose, while Christian just glared at the book

**“I don’t want to teach anyone a lesson,” said Lissa. “And _I’m_ not crazy about him.” “Come on, she picks fights and talks about us behind our backs. She accused me of getting jeans from the Salvation Army yesterday.” “Your jeans _are_ from the Salvation Army.” “Well, yeah,” I snorted, “but she has no right making fun of them when she’s wearing stuff from Target.” “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with Target. I like Target.” “So do I. That’s not the point. She’s trying to pass her stuff off like its freaking Stella McCartney.” “And that’s a crime?” I affected a solemn face. **

“Yes,” Tatiana and Adrian nodded

**“Absolutely. You’ve gotta take revenge.” “I told you, I’m not interested in revenge.” Lissa cut me a sidelong look. “And you shouldn’t be either.” I smiled as innocently as I could, and when we parted ways, I felt relieved again that she couldn’t read my thoughts. “So when’s the big catfight going to happen?” Mason was waiting for me outside our dorm after I’d parted ways with Lissa.**

"Oh, he knows her too well," Alberta smiled worriedly. Alberta didn’t really want to know what Rose was going to do with Mia.

**He looked lazy and cute, leaning against the wall with crossed arms as he watched me. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” He unfolded himself and walked with me into the building, handing me his coat, since I’d let Lissa go off with my dry one. “I saw you guys sparring outside the chapel. Have you no respect for the house of God?” I snorted. “You’ve got about as much respect for it as I do, you heathen. You didn’t even go. Besides, as you said, we were _outside_.” “And you still didn’t answer the question.” I just grinned and slipped on his coat. We stood in the common area of our dorm, a well-supervised lounge and study area where male and female students could mingle, along with Moroi guests. Being Sunday, it was pretty crowded with those cramming for last-minute assignments due tomorrow. Spying a small, empty table, I grabbed Mason’s arm and pulled him toward it. “Aren’t you supposed to go straight to your room?” **

“Yes,” Tatiana and Janine said. Ivan looked at Dimitri who was glaring at the book.

**I hunkered down in my seat, glancing around warily. “There are so many people here today, it’ll take them a while to notice me. God, I’m so sick of being locked away. And it’s only been a week.” “I’m sick of it too. We missed you last night. A bunch of us went and shot pool in the rec room. Eddie was on fire.” I groaned. “Don’t tell me that. I don’t want to hear about your glamorous social life.” “All right.” He propped his elbow up on the table and rested his chin in his hand. “Then tell me about Mia. You’re just going to turn around and punch her one day, aren’t you? I think I remember you doing that at least ten times with people that pissed you off.”**

Alberta nodded remembering all the time Rose had gotten into fights. Abe smiled proudly he really enjoyed hearing about how his daughter rebelled against everyone.

**“I’m a new, reformed Rose,” I said, doing my best impression of demure. Which wasn’t very good. He emitted a choking sort of laugh. “Besides, if I do that, I’ll have broken my probation with Kirova. Gotta walk the straight and narrow.” “In other words, find some way to get back at Mia that you won’t get in trouble for.”**

“Oh this is so not going to end well,” Alberta shook her head.

**I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. “You know what I like about you, Mase? You think just like I do.” “Frightening concept,” he replied drily. “So tell me what you think of this: I might know something about her, but I probably shouldn’t tell you…” I leaned forward. “Oh, you already tipped me off. You’ve _got_ to tell me now.” “It’d be wrong,” he teased. “How do I know you’d use this knowledge for good instead of evil?” I betted my eyelashes. “Can you resist this face?” He took a moment to study me. **

“Sadly no,” Alberta shook her head, she knew that Mason was crazy about Rose.

“Well with a face like that I don’t think anyone would resist her,” Adrian said looking at the drawing of Rose. Abe glared at him and took the picture out of his hand.

**“No. I can’t, actually. Okay, here you go: Mia isn’t royal.” I slouched back in my chair. “No kidding. I already knew that. I’ve known who’s royal since I was two.” “Yeah, but there’s more than just that. Her parents work for one of the Drozdov lords.” I waved my hand impatiently. A lot of Moroi worked out in the human world, but Moroi society had plenty of jobs for its own kind too. Someone had to fill them. “Cleaning stuff. Practically servants. Her dad cuts grass, and her mom’s a maid.”**

“Not good,” Christian said already picturing how the other royals would react to that.

**I actually had a healthy respect for anyone who pulled a full day’s work, regardless of the job. People everywhere had to do crappy stuff to make a living.**

Olena and her daughters smiled proudly.

**But, much like with Target, it became another matter altogether when someone was trying to pass herself off as something else. And in the week that I’d been here, I’d picked up on how desperately Mia wanted to fit in with the school elite. “No one knows,” I said thoughtfully. “And she doesn’t want them to. You know how the royals are.” He paused. “Well, except for Lissa, of course. They’d give Mia a hard time over it.” “How do you know all this?” “My uncle’s a guardian for the Drozdovs.” “And you’ve just been sitting on this secret, huh?” “Until you broke me. So which path will you choose: good or evil?” “I think I’ll give her a grace—” “Miss Hathaway, you know you aren’t supposed to be here.”**

“No I want to know what she is going to do,” Victoria and Sonja said at the same time.

**One of the dorm matrons stood over us, disapproval all over her face. I hadn’t been joking when I said Mason thought like me. He could bullshit as well as I could. “We have a group project to do for our humanities class. How are we supposed to do it if Rose is in isolation?” The matron narrowed her eyes. “You don’t look like you’re doing work.” I slid over the priest’s book and opened it at random. I’d placed it on the table when we sat down. “We’re, um, working on this.” She still looked suspicious. “One hour. I’ll give you one more hour down here, and I’d better actually see you working.”**

“Oh those two,” Alberta and Janine shook their heads. Dimity, Adrian and Abe all glared the book, not liking Rose with another boy.

**“Yes, ma’am,” said Mason straight-faced. “Absolutely.” She wandered off, still eyeing us. “My hero,” I declared. He pointed at the book. “What is this?” “Something the priest gave me. I had a question about the service.” He stared at me, astonished. “Oh, stop it and look interested.” I skimmed the index. “I’m trying to find some woman named Anna.” Mason slid his chair over so that he was sitting right beside me. “All right. Let’s „study.‟ ” I found a page number, and it took me to the section on St. Vladimir, not surprisingly. We read through the chapter, scanning for Anna’s name. When we found it, the author didn’t have much to say about her. He did include an excerpt written by some guy who had apparently lived at the same time as St. Vladimir: _And with Vladimir always is Anna, the daughter of Fyodor. Their love is as chaste and pure as that of brother and sister, and many times has she defended him from Strigoi who would seek to destroy him and his holiness. Likewise, it is she who comforts him when the spirit becomes too much to bear, and Satan’s darkness tries to smother him and weaken his own health and body. This too she defends against, for they have been bound together ever since he saved her life as a child. It is a sign of God’s love that He has sent the blessed Vladimir a guardian such as her, one who is shadow-kissed and always knows what is in his heart and mind_. **

“They had a bond,” Dimitri said, shocking everyone. No-one ever thought that Vlad and Anna had a bond.

**“There you go,” Mason said. “She was his guardian.” “It doesn’t say what „shadow-kissed‟ means.” “Probably doesn’t mean anything.” Something in me didn’t believe that. I read it again, trying to make sense of the old-fashioned language. Mason watched me curiously, looking like he very much wanted to help. “Maybe they were hooking up,” he suggested. I laughed. “He was a _saint_.” “So? Saints probably like sex too. That ‘brother and sister’ stuff is probably a cover.” He pointed to one of the lines. “See? They were ‘bound’ together.” He winked. “It’s code.” Bound. It was a weird word choice, but that didn’t necessarily mean Anna and Vladimir were ripping each other’s clothes off. **

Everyone nodded agreeing with Rose. The idea that the two were romantically involved just seemed wrong for them.

**“I don’t think so. They’re just close. Guys and girls can just be friends.” I said it pointedly, and he gave me a dry look. “Yeah? _We’re_ friends, and I don’t know what’s in your ‘heart and mind.‟ Mason put on a fake philosopher’s look. “Of course, some might argue that one can never know what’s in the heart of a woman—” “Oh, shut up,” I groaned, punching him in the arm. “For they are strange and mysterious creatures,” he continued in his scholarly voice, “and a man must be a mind reader if he ever wishes to make them happy.” **

“True,” all the boys in the room nodded. making all the woman in the room glared at them. 

**I started giggling uncontrollably and knew I’d probably get in trouble again. “Well, try to read my mind and stop being such a—” I stopped laughing and looked back down at the book. _Bound together_ and _always knows what is in his heart and mind_. They had a bond, I realized. I would have bet everything I owned—which wasn’t much—on it. The revelation was astonishing. There were lots of vague stories and myths about how guardians and Moroi ‘used to have bonds.’ But this was the first I’d ever heard of anyone specific that it had happened to. Mason had noticed my startled reaction. “You okay? You look kind of weird.” I shrugged it off. “Yeah. Fine.”**

“Okay done, who is next?” Karolina asked closing the book.

“I will,” Sonja said taking the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.  
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**SEVEN**

**A COUPLE WEEKS PASSED AFTER that, and I soon forgot about the Anna thing as life at the Academy wrapped around me. The shock of our return had worn off a little, and we began to fall into a semi-comfortable routine. My days revolved around church, lunch with Lissa, and whatever sort of social life I could scrape together outside of that. Denied any real free time, I didn’t have too hard a time staying out of the spotlight, although I did manage to steal a little attention here and there, despite my noble speech to her about “coasting through the middle.”**

Tatiana, Janine and Alberts all shook their heads but for different reasons. Alberta because she was happy that no matter what Rose still didn’t change. Tatiana and Janine were shaking their head because they didn’t approve of how Rose was handling everything.

**I couldn’t help it. I liked flirting, I liked groups, and I liked making smartass comments in class.**

Adrian smiled tilting his head, while Ivan and Dimitri thought back to their days at school.

**Her new, incognito role attracted attention simply because it was so different than before we’d left, back when she’d been so active with the royals. Most people soon let that go, accepting that the Dragomir princess was fading off the social radar and content to run with Natalie and her group.**

Tatiana shook her head and whispered unacceptably, she was going to have to have a talk with the young lady when they got back.

**Natalie’s rambling still made me want to beat my head against a wall sometimes, but she was really nice—nicer than almost any of the other royals—and I enjoyed hanging around her most of the time. And, just as Kirova had warned, I was indeed training and working out all the time. But as more time passed, my body stopped hating me. My muscles grew tougher, and my stamina increased. I still got my ass kicked in practice but not quite as badly as I used to, which was something.**

All the guardian in the room nodded glad that Rose seemed to be catching up. Dmitri oddly felt proud of Rose.

**The biggest toll now seemed to be on my skin. Being outside in the cold so much was chapping my face, and only Lissa’s constant supply of skin-care lotions kept me from aging before my time. She couldn’t do much for the blisters on my hands and feet. A routine also developed with Dimitri and me. Mason had been right about him being antisocial.**

Olena and Ivan frowned at that, they didn't like the idea that he was isolating himself so much. They both wanted him to be happy and live a more normal life. Well normal for a guardian

**Dimitri didn’t hang out much with the other guardians, though it was clear they all respected him. And the more I worked with him, the more I respected him too, though I didn’t really understand his training methods. They didn’t seem very badass. We always started by stretching in the gym, and lately he’d been sending me outside to run, braving the increasingly cold Montana autumn. Three weeks after my return to the Academy, I walked into the gym before school one day and found him sprawled on a mat, reading a Louis L’Amour book. Someone had brought in a portable CD player, and while that cheered me up at first, the song coming from it did not: “When Doves Cry” by Prince. It was embarrassing to know the title, but one of our former housemates had been obsessed with the 80s.**

Karolina, Sonja and Victoria all laughed happy that Dimitri still hasn't gotten a better taste in music or books. Oh, how they enjoyed teasing him whenever he came home,

**“Whoa, Dimitri,” I said, tossing my bag on the floor. “I realize this is actually a current hit in Eastern Europe right now, but do you think we could maybe listen to something that wasn’t recorded before I was born?” Only his eyes flicked toward me; the rest of his posture remained the same. “What does it matter to you? I’m the one who’s going to be listening to it. You’ll be outside running.” I made a face as I set my foot up on one of the bars and stretched my hamstrings. All things considered, Dimitri had a good-natured tolerance for my snarkiness. So long as I didn’t slack in my training, he didn’t mind my running commentary.**

“He had to. Especially as he had to grow up in his family," Ivan smiled looking at Dimitri's family who all smiled and nodded at him. Dimitri just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

**“Hey,” I asked, moving on to the next set of stretches, “what’s with all the running, anyway? I mean, I realize the importance of stamina and all that, but shouldn’t I be moving on to something with a little hitting? They’re still killing me in group practice.” “Maybe you should hit harder,” he replied drily. “I’m serious.” “Hard to tell the difference.”**

Alberts smiled and nodded. She had never taught Rose but she knew how Rose was

**He set the book down but didn’t move from his sprawl. “My job is to get you ready to defend the princess and fight dark creatures, right?” “Yup.” “So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off to the mall. While you’re there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?” “Depends on what store we’re in.” He looked at me. “Fine. I’ll stab him with a silver stake.” Dimitri sat up now, crossing his long legs in one fluid motion. I still couldn’t figure out how someone so tall could be so graceful.**

"Oh, we all want to know that," Victoria nodded looking at Dimitri like she was trying to figure out how he did it. Ivan nodded remembering the few times he had seen Dimitri train and fight

**“Oh?” He raised his dark eyebrows. “Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?” I dragged my eyes away from his body and scowled. Made with elemental magic, silver stakes were a guardian’s deadliest weapon. Stabbing a Strigoi through the heart with one meant instant death. The blades were also lethal to Moroi, so they weren’t given out lightly to novices.**

“I believe it’s fatal to stab any living creature through the hart with anything,” Christian shook his head.

**My classmates had just started learning how to use them. I’d trained with a gun before, but no one would let me near a stake yet. Fortunately, there were two other ways to kill a Strigoi. “Okay. I’ll cut his head off.” “Ignoring the fact that you don’t have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?” I straightened up from touching my toes, annoyed. “Fine, then I’ll set him on fire.”**

“Okay with what?” Christian smirked. Everyone but Tatiana and Janine felt sorry for Rose, but they understood why Dimitri was doing what he was doing

**“Again, with what?” “All right, I give up. You’ve already got the answer. You’re just messing with me. I’m at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?”**

Everyone was looking at Dimitri waiting for him to answer.

“You run,” Dimitri said like it was the most oblivious thing in the world. 

**He looked at me and didn’t blink. “You run.” I repressed the urge to throw something at him. When I finished my stretches, he told me he’d run with me. That was a first. Maybe running would give me some insight into his killer reputation. We set out into the chilly October evening. Being back on a vampiric schedule still felt weird to me. With school about to start in an hour, I expected the sun to be coming up, not down. But it was sinking on the western horizon, lighting up the snow-capped mountains with an orange glow. It didn’t really warm things up, and I soon felt the cold pierce my lungs as my need for oxygen deepened. We didn’t speak. He slowed his pace to match mine, so we stayed together.**

Olena smiled and nodded at her son.

**Something about that bothered me; I suddenly very much wanted his approval. So I picked up my own pace, working my lungs and muscles harder. Twelve laps around the track made three miles; we had nine more to go. When we reached the third-to-last loop, a couple of other novices passed by, preparing to go to the group practice I’d soon be at as well. Seeing me, Mason cheered. “Good form, Rose!” I smiled and waved back.**

“And she’s going to slow down,” Ivan said shaking his head, he knew that Dimitri was not going to like that. Hell, he could see that his friend was glaring at the book.

**“You’re slowing down,” Dimitri snapped, jerking my gaze from the boys. The harshness in his voice startled me. “Is this why your times aren’t getting any faster? You’re easily distracted?” Embarrassed, I increased my speed once more, despite the fact that my body started screaming obscenities at me. We finished the twelve laps, and when he checked, he found we’d shaved two minutes off my best time. “Not bad, huh?” I crowed when we headed back inside for cool-down stretches. “Looks like I could get as far as the Limited before the Strigoi got me at the mall. Not sure how Lissa would do.” “If she was with you, she’d be okay.”**

Dimitri nodded and smiled

**I looked up in surprise. It was the first real compliment he’d paid me since I started training with him. His brown eyes watched me, both approving and amused. And that’s when it happened. I felt like someone had shot me.**

Everyone froze at that

**Sharp and biting, terror exploded in my body and in my head. Small razors of pain. My vision blurred, and for a moment, I wasn’t standing there. I was running down a flight of stairs, scared and desperate, needing to get out of there, needing to find…me.**

The room seemed to grow tenser by the minute. No one really wanted Rose in danger, but everyone hated the idea that Lissa was in danger

**My vision cleared, leaving me back on the track and out of Lissa’s head. Without a word to Dimitri, I tore off, running as fast as I could toward the Moroi dorm. It didn’t matter that I’d just put my legs through a mini-marathon. They ran hard and fast, like they were shiny and new. Distantly, I was aware of Dimitri catching up to me, asking me what was wrong. But I couldn’t answer him. I had one task and one alone: get to the dorm. Its looming, ivy-covered form was just coming into view when Lissa met up with us, her face streaked with tears.**

Everyone who knew the academy was impressed they knew how far Rose had run in a short amount of time.

**I came to a jarring stop, my lungs ready to burst. “What’s wrong? What happened?” I demanded, clutching her arms, forcing her to look into my eyes. But she couldn’t answer. She just flung her arms around me, sobbing into my chest. I held her there, stroking her sleek, silky hair while I told her it was going to be all right—whatever “it‟ was. And honestly, I didn’t care what it was just then. She was here, and she was safe, which was all that mattered. Dimitri hovered over us, alert and ready for any threat, his body coiled to attack.**

Tatiana was worried she didn’t like the idea that Lissa was in danger and that someone could get to her in the academy. Alberta meane wile was worried as well. Surely they had improved on the security of the academy.

**I felt safe with him beside us. A half hour later, we were crammed inside Lissa’s dorm room with three other guardians, Ms. Kirova, and the hall matron. This was the first time I’d seen Lissa’s room. Natalie had indeed managed to get her as a roommate, and the two sides of the room were a study in contrasts. Natalie’s looked lived in, with pictures on the wall and a frilly bedspread that wasn’t dorm-issue. Lissa had as few possessions as I did, making her half noticeably bare. She did have one picture taped to the wall, a picture taken from last Halloween, when we’d dressed up like fairies, complete with wings and glittery makeup. Seeing that picture and remembering how things used to be made a dull pain form in my chest. With all the excitement, no one seemed to remember that I wasn’t supposed to be in there.**

“A rather good thing,” Olena and Dimitri said at the same time.

**Outside in the hall, other Moroi girls crowded together, trying to figure out what was going on. Natalie pushed her way through them, wondering what the commotion in her room was. When she discovered it, she came to a screeching halt. Shock and disgust showed on almost everyone’s faces as we stared at Lissa’s bed. There was a fox on the pillow. Its coat was reddish-orange, tinged in white. It looked so soft and cuddly that it could have been a pet, perhaps a cat, something you’d hold in your arms and snuggle with. Aside from the fact that its throat had been slit.**

“What is so bad about that? Sure it’s gorse but why would Lissa freak out like that?” Adrian asked looking at Alberta 

“Lissa hates dead animals, especially if they were killed. Someone in the school must be messing with her,” Alberta answered

"Well, I think we all know who it is." Christian glared at the book

“Mia,” all the Belikov girls and Ivan said at the same time.

**The inside of the throat looked pink and jellylike. Blood stained that soft coat and had run down onto the yellow bedspread, forming a dark pool that spread across the fabric. The fox’s eyes stared upward, glazed, over with a sort of shocked look about them, like the fox couldn’t believe this was happening. Nausea built up in my stomach, but I forced myself to keep looking. I couldn’t afford to be squeamish. I’d be killing Strigoi someday. If I couldn’t handle a fox, I’d never survive major kills.**

“No matter what, you never get used to it,” Dimitri said softly. Ivan looked sadly at his friend, I van knew that the kills did whey on him quite a lot

**What had happened to the fox was sick and twisted, obviously done by someone too fucked up for words. Lissa stared at it, her face death-pale, and took a few steps toward it, hand involuntarily reaching out. This gross act hit her hard, I knew, digging at her love of animals. She loved them, they loved her.**

Everyone couldn’t help but feel sorry for Lissa. 

**While on our own, she’d often begged me for a pet, but I’d always refused and reminded her we couldn’t take care of one when we might have to flee at a moment’s notice. Plus, they hated me. So she’d contented herself with helping and patching up strays she found and making friends with other people’s pets, like Oscar the cat. She couldn’t patch this fox up, though. There was no coming back for it, but I saw in her face she wanted to help it, like she helped everything.**

“How is that possible?” Tatiana asked worried **ly.**

“No idea,” Adrian said intrigued 

**I took her hand and steered her away, suddenly recalling a conversation from two years ago. “ _What is that_? _Is it a crow_?” “ _Too big. It’s a raven_.” “ _Is it dead_?” “ _Yeah. Definitely dead. Don’t touch it_.” She hadn’t listened to me back then. I hoped she would now. “It was still alive when I got back,” Lissa whispered to me, clutching my arm. “Barely. Oh God, it was twitching. It must have suffered so much.” I felt bile rise in my throat now. Under no circumstances would I throw up. “Did you—?” “No. I wanted to…I started to…” “Then forget about it,” I said sharply. “It’s stupid. Somebody’s stupid joke. They’ll clean it up. Probably even give you a new room if you want.” **

“Oh they better,” Tatiana said shaking her head.

**She turned to me, eyes almost wild. “Rose…do you remember…that one time…” “Stop it,” I said. “Forget about it. This isn’t the same thing.” “What if someone saw? What if someone knows?…” I tightened my grip on her arm, digging my nails in to get her attention. She flinched. “No. It’s not the same. It has nothing to do with that. Do you hear me?” I could feel both Natalie and Dimitri’s eyes on us.**

“What the hell is going on?” Tatiana demanded

“If we knew we would tell you,” Alberta answered holding in all her anger for the queen.

**“It’s going to be okay. Everything’s going to be okay.” Not looking like she believed me at all, Lissa nodded. “Get this cleaned up,” Kirova snapped to the matron. “And find out if anyone saw anything.” Someone finally realized I was there and ordered Dimitri to take me away, no matter how much I begged them to let me stay with Lissa. He walked me back to the novices dorm. He didn’t speak until we were almost there. “You know something. Something about what happened. Is this what you meant when you told Headmistress Kirova that Lissa was in danger?”**

“Do you think she is going to tell him?” Victoria asked looking at her brother

“I don’t think so, she doesn’t know him well enough or respect him enough,” Alberta said worried for the two girls

**“I don’t know anything. It’s just some sick joke.” “Do you have any idea who’d do it? Or why?” I considered this. Before we’d left, it could have been any number of people. That was the way it was when you were popular. People loved you, people hated you. But now? Lissa had faded off to a certain extent. The only person who really and truly despised her was Mia, but Mia seemed to fight her battles with words, not actions.**

“That’s why it’s not her. This is someone ells,” Abe said trying to figure out who would do this.

**And even if she did decide to do something more aggressive, why do this? She didn’t seem like the type. There were a million other ways to get back at a person. “No,” I told him. “No clue.” “Rose, if you know something, tell me. We’re on the same side. We both want to protect her. This is serious.” I spun around, taking my anger over the fox out on him. “Yeah, it is serious. It’s all serious. And you have me doing laps every day when I should be learning to fight and defend her! If you want to help her, then teach me something! _Teach me how to fight_. I already know how to run away.” I didn’t realize until that moment how badly I did want to learn, how I wanted to prove myself to him, **

Alberta was shocked, Rose had never taken so fast to anyone. Alberta looked at Dimitri in a new light

**to Lissa, and to everyone else. The fox incident had made me feel powerless, and I didn’t like that. I wanted to do something, _anything_. Dimitri watched my outburst calmly, with no change in his express** **ion. When I finished, he simply** **beckoned me forward like I hadn’t said anything. “Come on. You’re late for practice.”**

“Done, who is next?’ Sonja asked holding out the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this.  
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.  
> So I will be posting as I complete the chapters, as South Africa just got another 2 weeks added to our lockdown, and I really don’t have anything better to do. So enjoy


	9. Chapter 8

Victoria took the book from her sister

**EIGHT**

**BURNING WITH ANGER, I FOUGHT harder and better that day than I ever had in any of my classes with the novices. So much so that I finally won my first hand-to-hand pairing, annihilating Shane Reyes. We’d always gotten along, and he took it good-naturedly, applauding my performance, as did a few others. “The comeback’s starting,” observed Mason after class.**

Everyone but Tatiana smiled. Alberta and Dimitri were probably the happiest that Rose seemed to be catching up.

**“So it would seem.” He gently touched my arm. “How’s Lissa?” It didn’t surprise me that he knew. Gossip spread so fast around here sometimes, it felt like everyone had a psychic bond. “Okay. Coping.” I didn’t elaborate on how I knew that. Our bond was a secret from the student body.**

"Well, that is surprising. Normally things like that would spread through the school like wildfire,” Christian said amazed. Alberta nodded agreeing with him.

**“Mase, you claim to know about Mia. You think she might have done that?” “Whoa, hey, I’m not an expert on her or anything. But honestly? No. Mia won’t even do dissections in biology. I can’t picture her actually catching a fox, let alone, um, killing it.” “Any friends who might do it for her?”**

“I didn’t think about that,” Abe said disappointed at himself for not thinking about that.

**He shook his head. “Not really. They’re not really the types to get their hands dirty either. But who knows?” Lissa was still shaken when I met her for lunch later, her mood made worse when Natalie and her crew wouldn’t shut up about the fox. Apparently Natalie had overcome her disgust enough to enjoy the attention the spectacle had brought her.**

Abe shook his head, just when he was starting to like a royal, they go and rune everything. Tatiana, on the other hand, was happy that Natalie seemed to be acting more like a royal should

**Maybe she wasn’t as content with her fringe status as I’d always believed. “And it was just _there_ ,” she explained, waving her hands for emphasis. “Right in the middle of the bed. There was blood _everywhere_.” Lissa looked as green as the sweater she wore, and I pulled her away before I even finished my food and immediately launched into a string of obscenities about Natalie’s social skills. “She’s nice,” Lissa said automatically. “You were just telling me the other day how much you liked her.” “I do like her, but she’s just incompetent about certain things.” **

Even Tatiana couldn’t help but nod agreeing with Rose

**We stood outside our animal behavior class, and I noticed people giving us curious looks and whispering as they passed. I sighed. “How are you doing with all this?” A half-smile crossed her face. “Can’t you already feel it?” “Yeah, but I want to hear it from you.” “I don’t know. I’ll be okay. I wish everyone wouldn’t keep staring at me like I’m some kind of freak.” My anger exploded again. The fox was bad. People upsetting her made it worse, but at least I could do something about them. “Who’s bothering you?” “Rose, you can’t beat up everyone we have a problem with.”**

“Oh but she will,” Alberta laughed. Abe and Janine smiled proudly at that. Dimitri looked at Ivan and he understood how Rose felt about protecting her best friend.

**“Mia?” I guessed. “And others,” she said evasively. “Look, it doesn’t matter. What I want to know is how this could have…that is, I can’t stop thinking about that time—” “Don’t,” I warned. “Why do you keep pretending that didn’t happen? You of all people. You made fun of Natalie for going on and on, but it’s not like you’ve got a good grip on your control switch. You’ll normally talk about anything.” “But not _that_. We need to forget about it. It was a long time ago. We don’t even really know what happened.” She stared at me with those big green eyes, calculating her next argument. **

Everyone sat forward, they wanted to know about what they were talking about. But for some reason, everyone knew that they won't be finding out about it till a later time

**“Hey, Rose.” Our conversation dropped as Jesse strolled up to us. I turned on my best smile. “Hey.” He nodded cordially to Lissa. “So hey, I’m going to be in your dorm tonight for a study group. You think…maybe…” Momentarily forgetting Lissa, I focused my full attention on Jesse. Suddenly, I so needed to do something wild and bad.**

Dimitri tilted his head, he was shocked at the sudden change in Rose's behaviour. Dimitri looked at Alberts who looked just as shocked as him. The smiles faded off of Abe and Janine's face, Janine because she was disappointed in how Rose was behaving. While Abe simply hated the idea of Rose being romantic with a boy.

**Too much had happened today. “Sure.” He told me when he’d be there, and I told him I’d meet him in one of the common areas with “further instructions.” Lissa stared at me when he left. “You’re under house arrest. They won’t let you hang out and talk to him.” “I don’t really want to “talk‟ to him. We’ll slip away.”**

Abe and Dimitri both glared at the book in Victoria’s hand. Yeva smiled at Dimitri a knowing look in her eyes.

**She groaned. “I just don’t know about you sometimes.” “That’s because you’re the cautious one, and I’m the reckless one.”**

Alberta nodded agreeing with that full heartily

**Once animal behavior started, I pondered the likelihood of Mia being responsible. From the smug look on her psycho-angel face, she certainly seemed to be enjoying the sensation caused by the bloody fox. But that didn’t mean she was the culprit, and after observing her over the last couple of weeks, I knew she’d enjoy anything that upset Lissa and me. She didn’t need to be the one who had done it.**

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to end well?" Victoria asked worriedly.

"I think we all can see this is not going to end well," Alberta shook her head. She didn't want Rose to get into any more trouble than she already was.

**“Wolves, like many other species, differentiate their packs into alpha males and alpha females whom the others defer to. Alphas are almost always the strongest physically, though many times, confrontations turn out to be more a matter of willpower and personality. When an alpha is challenged and replaced, that wolf may find himself ostracized from the group or even attacked.” I looked up from my daydreams and focused on Ms. Meissner.**

Alberta smiled happy that Rose still seemed to love that class.

**“Most challenges are likely to occur during mating season,” she continued. This, naturally, brought snickers from the class. “In most packs, the alpha pair are the _only_ ones who mate. If the alpha male is an older, seasoned wolf, a younger competitor may think he has a shot. Whether that is true works on a case-by-case basis. The young often don’t realize how seriously outclassed they are by the more experienced.” **

Yeva looked between Dimitri and Adrian and smiled, oh how she was going to enjoy these books and the emotions that they were going to bring up.

**The old-and-young-wolf thing notwithstanding, I thought the rest was pretty relevant. Certainly in the Academy’s social structure, I decided bitterly, there seemed to be a lot of alphas and challenges. Mia raised her hand. “What about foxes? Do _they_ have alphas too?” There was a collective intake of breath from the class, followed by a few nervous giggles. No one could believe Mia had gone there. Ms. Meissner flushed with what I suspected was anger. **

“She should be careful, wouldn’t want the wolves to devour her,” Adrian smiled. Everyone nodded agreeing with him.

**“We’re discussing wolves today, Miss Rinaldi.” Mia didn’t seem to mind the subtle chastising, and when the class paired off to work on an assignment, she spent more time looking over at us and giggling. Through the bond, I could “Don’t worry,” I told her. “I’ve got a way—” “Hey, Lissa,” someone interrupted. We both looked up as Ralf Sarcozy stopped by our desks. He wore his trademark stupid grin, and I had a feeling he’d come over here on a dare from his friends. “So, admit it,” he said. “You killed the fox. You’re trying to convince Kirova you’re crazy so that you can get out of here again.”**

Tatiana glared at the book, Christian was also glaring at the book

**“Screw you,” I told him in a low voice. “Are you offering?” “From what I’ve heard, there isn’t much to screw,” I shot back. “Wow,” he said mockingly. “You _have_ changed. Last I remembered, you weren’t too picky about who you got naked with.” “And the last I remember, the only people you ever saw naked were on the Internet.” **

That got a few chuckles out of everyone

**He cocked his head in an overly dramatic fashion. “Hey, I just got it: it was you, wasn’t it?” He looked at Lissa, then back at me. “She got _you_ to kill the fox, didn’t she? Some weird kind of lesbian voo-ahhh!” **

Oh how Christian wished he was there, he simply loves to set Ralf of fire

**Ralf burst into flames. I jumped up and pushed Lissa out of the way—not easy to do, since we were sitting at our desks. We both ended up on the floor as screams—Ralf’s in particular-filled the classroom and Ms. Meissner sprinted for the fire extinguisher. And then, just like that, the flames disappeared. Ralf was still screaming and patting himself down, but he didn’t have a single singe mark on him.**

Everyone but Tatiana was smiling happily that Ralf had gotten his just reward. Tatiana was happy that he got his just reward but she was getting the feeling that it had to smooth to do with Christian and she did not approve. 

**The only indication of what had happened was the lingering smell of smoke in the air. For several seconds, the entire classroom froze. Then, slowly, everyone put the pieces together. Moroi magical specializations were well known, and after scanning the room, I deduced three fire users: Ralf, his friend Jacob, and— Christian Ozera.**

Christian smiled evilly. While Tatiana just glared at him

**Since neither Jacob nor Ralf would have set Ralf on fire, it sort of made the culprit obvious. The fact that Christian was laughing hysterically sort of gave it away too. Ms. Meissner changed from red to deep purple. “Mr. Ozera!” she screamed. “How dare you—do you have any idea—report to Headmistress Kirova’s office now!” Christian, completely unfazed, stood up and slung his backpack over one shoulder. That smirk stayed on his face. “Sure thing, Ms. Meissner.” He went out of his way to walk past Ralf, who quickly backed away as he passed.**

“Well now they won’t be talking about Lissa and the fox,” Christian smiled looking proud of his future deeds. 

**The rest of the class stared, open-mouthed. After that, Ms. Meissner attempted to return the class to normal, but it was a lost cause. No one could stop talking about what had happened. It was shocking on a few different levels. First, no one had ever seen that kind of spell: a massive fire that didn’t actually burn anything. Second, Christian had used it offensively. He had attacked another person. Moroi never did that.**

"And that's why we are being picked off one for one," Abe said glaring at Tatiana who in turn just shook her head

**They believed magic was meant to take care of the earth, to help people live better lives. It was never, ever used as a weapon. Magic instructors never taught those kinds of spells; I don’t think they even knew any. Finally, craziest of all, _Christian_ had done it. Christian, whom no one ever noticed or gave a damn about. Well, they’d noticed him now. It appeared someone still knew offensive spells after all, and as much as I had enjoyed the look of terror on Ralf’s face, it suddenly occurred to me that Christian might really and truly be a psycho. **

“Agreed,” Tatiana, Dimitri looked at Christian he knew that Christian most probably had learned that spell form, Tasha 

**“Liss,” I said as we walked out of class, “please tell me you haven’t hung out with him again.” The guilt that flickered through the bond told me more than any explanation could. “Liss!” I grabbed her arm. “Not that much,” she said uneasily. “He’s really okay—” “Okay? _Okay_?” People in the hall stared at us. I realized I was practically shouting. “He’s out of his mind. _He set Ralf on fire_. I thought we decided you weren’t going to see him anymore.” **

“Last we checked Rose decided that not Lissa,” Christian crossed his arms defensively

**“You decided, Rose. Not me.” There was an edge in her voice I hadn’t heard in a while. “What’s going on here? Are you guys…you know?…” “No!” she insisted. “I told you that already. God.” She shot me a look of disgust. “Not everyone thinks—and acts—like you.” I flinched at the words. Then we noticed that Mia was passing by. She hadn’t heard the conversation but had caught the tone. A snide smile spread over her face. “Trouble in paradise?” “Go find your pacifier, and shut the hell up,” I told her, not waiting to hear her response. Her mouth dropped open, then tightened into a scowl. Lissa and I walked on in silence, and then Lissa burst out laughing.**

Alberta let out a breath, glad that their fight was over.

**Like that, our fight diffused. “Rose…” Her tone was softer now. “Lissa, he’s dangerous. I don’t like him. Please be careful.” She touched my arm. “I am. I’m the cautious one, remember? You’re the reckless one.” I hoped that was still true. But later, after school, I had my doubts. I was in my room doing homework when I felt a trickle of what could only be called sneakiness coming from Lissa.**

Tatiana frowned, she did not like the sound of that. Everyone less was worried as well. Most of them looked at Christian

**Losing track of my work, I stared off into space, trying to get a more detailed understanding of what was happening to her. If ever there was a time for me to slip into her mind, it was now, but I didn’t know how to control that. Frowning, I tried to think what normally made that connection occur. Usually she was experiencing some strong emotion, an emotion so powerful it tried to blast into my mind. I had to work hard to fight against that; I always sort of kept a mental wall up. Focusing on her now, I tried to remove the wall. I steadied my breathing and cleared my mind. My thoughts didn’t matter, only hers did. I needed to open myself to her and let us connect. I’d never done anything like this before; I didn’t have the patience for meditation. My need was so strong, however, that I forced myself into an intense, focused relaxation. I needed to know what was going on with her, and after a few more moments, my effort paid off. I was in.**

Everyone let out a breath, happy that Rose was able to open the bond. Dimitri felt strangely proud of her. Everyone was happy that Rose would be able to find out what was wrong with Lissa whenever. 

"Okay, I'm done. Who would like to be next?" Victoria asked holding up the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	10. Chapter 9

“I will,” Adrian smiled flirtier at Victoria who simply smiled shyly at him before handing him the book. Dimitri and Ivan glared at Adrian who was smiling at Victoria.

**NINE**

**I SNAPPED INTO HER MIND, once again seeing and directly experiencing what went on around her.**

**She was sneaking into the chapel’s attic again, confirming my worst fears. Like last time, she met no resistance. _Good God_ , I thought, _could that priest be any worse about securing his own chapel_? **

Christian smiled as Tatiana glared at him.

**Sunrise lit up the stained-glass window, and Christian’s silhouette was framed against it: he was sitting in the window seat. “You‟re late,” he told her. “Been waiting a while.” Lissa pulled up one of the rickety chairs, brushing dust off it. “I figured you’d be tied up with Headmistress Kirova.” He shook his head. “Not much to it. They suspended me for a week, that’s all. Not like it’s hard to sneak out.”**

Christian smiled nodded thinking back to the times he had gotten into trouble

**He waved his hands around. “As you can see.” “I’m surprised you didn’t get more time.” A patch of sunlight lit up his crystal-blue eyes. “Disappointed?” She looked shocked. “You set someone on fire!” “No, I didn’t. Did you see any burns on him?” “He was covered in flames.” “I had them under control. I kept them off of him.” She sighed. “You shouldn’t have done that.”**

“Agreed,” Tatiana nodded not looking at Christian, she just couldn’t understand why Lissa was hanging out with Christian and not one of the acceptable royals.

**Straightening out of his lounging position, he sat up and leaned toward her. “I did it for you.” “You attacked someone for me?” “Sure. He was giving you and Rose a hard time. She was doing an okay job against him, I guess, but I figured she could use the backup. Besides, this’ll shut anyone else up about the whole fox thing, too.”**

Everyone but Tatiana nodded at that

**“You shouldn’t have done that,” she repeated, looking away. She didn’t know how to feel about this “generosity.” “And don’t act like it was all for me. You _liked_ doing it. Part of you wanted to—just because.” **

Christian huffed and shook his head, was it really so hard for people to believe that he sometimes did things for the better.

**Christian’s smug expression dropped, replaced by one of uncharacteristic surprise. Lissa might not be psychic, but she had a startling ability to read people. Seeing him off guard, she continued. “Attacking someone else with magic is forbidden—and that’s _exactly_ why you wanted to do it. You got a thrill out of it.” “Those rules are stupid. If we used magic as a weapon instead of just for warm and fuzzy shit, Strigoi wouldn’t keep killing so many of us.” **

Abe and the dhampirs nodded agreeing with Christian. Tatiana just shook her head and glared at him, she did not like the idea of magic being used like that.

**“It’s wrong,” she said firmly. “Magic is a gift. It’s peaceful.” “Only because they say it is. You’re repeating the party line we’ve been fed our whole lives.” He stood up and paced the small space of the attic. “It wasn’t always that way, you know. We used to fight, right along with the guardians—centuries ago. Then people started getting scared and stopped. Figured it was safer to just hide. They forgot the attack spells.”**

“True,” Abe said looking accused at Tatiana who was glaring at Christian, she did not want him planting those ideas into Lissa’s head.

**“Then how did you know that one?” He crooked her a smile. “Not everyone forgot.” “Like your family? Like your parents?” The smile disappeared. “You don’t know anything about my parents.” His face darkened, his eyes grew hard. To most people, he might have appeared scary and intimidating, but as Lissa studied and admired his features, he suddenly seemed very, very vulnerable.**

Christian blushed and looked away from everyone.

**“You’re right,” she admitted softly, after a moment. “I don’t. I’m sorry.” For the second time in this meeting, Christian looked astonished. Probably no one apologized to him that often. Hell, no one even talked to him that often. Certainly no one ever listened.**

Christian looked down and nodded, Olena looked sadly at the boy suddenly remembering that he was only a child.

**Like usual, he quickly turned into his cocky self. “Forget it.” Abruptly, he stopped pacing and knelt in front of her so they could look each other in the eye. Feeling him so close made her hold her breath. A dangerous smile curled his lips. “And really, I don’t get why _you_ of all people should act so outraged that I used “forbidden‟ magic.” “Me “of all people‟? What’s that supposed to mean?” “You can play all innocent if you want—and you do a pretty good job—but I know the truth.” “What truth is that?” She couldn’t hide her uneasiness from me or Christian. He leaned even closer. “That you use compulsion. All the time.” **

Christian and Adrian smiled, Tatiana faked looking disappointed, but she was secretly happy that Lissa was using her powers to control people. 

**“No, I don’t,” she said immediately. “Of course you do. I’ve been lying awake at night, trying to figure out how in the world you two were able to rent out a place and go to high school without anyone ever wanting to meet your parents. Then I figured it out. You had to be using compulsion. That’s probably how you broke out of here in the first place.” “I see. You just figured it out. Without any proof.” “I’ve got all the proof I need, just from watching you.” “You’ve been watching me—spying on me—to prove I’m using compulsion?” He shrugged.**

Adrian smiled at Christian

“Sure that was why you will be following her around,” Adrian smiled at Christian

**“No. Actually, I’ve been watching you just because I like it. The compulsion thing was a bonus. I saw you use it the other day to get an extension on that math assignment. And you used it on Ms. Carmack when she wanted to make you go through more testing.”**

That got all the teens in the room to laugh. Adrian had a look of nostalgia in his eyes. Remembering all the times he had used compulsion to get out of trouble.

**“So you assume it’s compulsion? Maybe I’m just really good at convincing people.” There was a defiant note in her voice: understandable, considering her fear and anger. Only she delivered it with a toss of her hair which—if I didn’t know any better—might have been considered flirtatious. And I did know better…right? Suddenly, I wasn’t sure. He went on, but something in his eyes told me he’d noticed the hair, that he always noticed everything about her.**

Christian blushed and looked away from everyone, he could feel all the eyes on him

**“People get these goofy looks on their faces when you talk to them. And not just any people—you’re able to do it to Moroi. Probably dhampirs, too. Now _that’s_ crazy. I didn’t even know that was possible. You’re some kind of superstar. Some kind of evil, compulsion-abusing superstar.” It was an accusation, but his tone and presence radiated the same flirtatiousness she had. **

“You two are probably going to be the strangest couple at that school,” Adrian laughed looking at Christian. Tatiana glared Christian and Adrian.

**Lissa didn’t know what to say. He was right. Everything he’d said was right. Her compulsion was what had allowed us to dodge authority and get along in the world without adult help. It was what had allowed us to convince the bank to let her tap into her inheritance. And it was considered every bit as wrong as using magic as a weapon. Why not? It _was_ a weapon. A powerful one, one that could be abused very easily. **

Everyone in the room nodded agreeing.

“But she was using it to help her friend and protect herself,” Olena said not understanding why it was so bad that she was using her powers.

“But she shouldn’t be using it,” Tatiana stated, but she left the rest of the sentence out, the part about how she shouldn’t be using it when people were able to see her use it. 

**Moroi children had it drilled into them from an early age that compulsion was very, very wrong. No one was taught to use it, though every Moroi technically had the ability. Lissa had just sort of stumbled into it—deeply—and, as Christian had pointed out, she could wield it over Moroi, as well as humans and dhampirs. “What are you going to do then?” she asked. “You going to turn me in?” He shook his head and smiled. “No. I think it’s hot.”**

Christian blushed, as Adrian nugget him with his elbow.

**She stared, eyes widening and heart racing. Something about the shape of his lips intrigued her. “Rose thinks you’re dangerous,” she blurted out nervously. “She thinks you might have killed the fox.” I didn’t know how I felt about being dragged into this bizarre conversation. Some people were scared of me. Maybe he was too. Judging from the amusement in his voice when he spoke, it appeared he wasn’t.**

“Why aren’t you afraid of her?” Abe asked

“Rose only ever harms people who threaten Lissa, and I think the books so far have shown my intentions,” Christian explained

**“People think I’m unstable, but I tell you, Rose is ten times worse. Of course, that makes it harder for people to fuck with _you_ , so I’m all for it.” Leaning back on his heels, he finally broke the intimate space between them. “And I sure as hell didn’t do _that_. Find out who did, though…and what I did to Ralf won’t seem like anything.” **

“I’m starting to feel sorry for the person who did that,” Alberta shook her head, whoever had done it better start running.

**His gallant offer of creepy vengeance didn’t exactly reassure Lissa…but it did thrill her a little. “I don’t want you doing anything like that. And I still don’t know who did it.” He leaned back toward her and caught her wrists in his hands. He started to say something, then stopped and looked down in surprise, running his thumbs over faint, barely there scars.**

Everyone in the room froze, never in their wildest dreams did they think that Lissa would do something like that,

"Oh when this is all over I'm going to talk with Kirova," Tatiana all but growled.

**Looking back up at her, he had a strange—for him—kindness in his face. “You might not know who did it. But you know something. Something you aren’t talking about.” She stared at him, a swirl of emotions playing in her chest. “You can’t know all my secrets,” she murmured.**

“But I have a feeling he is going to find them out now,” Adrian laughed.

**He glanced back down at her wrists and then released them, that dry smile of his back on his face. “No. I guess not.” A feeling of peace settled over her, a feeling I thought only I could bring.**

Alberta shook her head, but she had a small smile on her face, she was happy that Lissa seemed to be getting someone other than Rose to depend on.

**Returning to my own head and my room, I sat on the floor staring at my math book. Then, for reasons I didn’t really get, I slammed it shut and threw it against the wall.**

That got everyone attention, they didn’t understand why Rose’s emotions seemed to be all over the place.

**I spent the rest of the night brooding until the time I was supposed to meet Jesse came around. Slipping downstairs, I went into the kitchen—a place I could visit so long as I kept things brief—and caught his eye when I cut through the main visiting area. Moving past him, I paused and whispered, “There’s a lounge on the fourth floor that nobody uses. Take the stairs on the other side of the bathrooms and meet me there in five minutes. The lock on the door is broken.”**

Abe and Dimitri were glaring at the book. Adrian just hoped that he didn’t have to read any nasty business.

**He complied to the second, and we found the lounge dark, dusty, and deserted. The drop in guardian numbers over the years meant a lot of the dorm stayed empty, a sad sign for Moroi society but terribly convenient right now. He sat down on the couch, and I lay back on it, putting my feet in his lap. I was still annoyed after Lissa and Christian’s bizarre attic romance and wanted nothing more than to forget about it for a while.**

Janine took deep breaths she didn’t know how to feel. And she as well didn’t want to read about her daughter getting naked with anyone.

**“You really here to study, or was it just an excuse?” I asked. “No. It was real. Had to do an assignment with Meredith.” The tone in his voice indicated he wasn’t happy about that. “Pooh,” I teased. “Is working with a dhampir beneath your royal blood? Should I be offended?” He smiled, showing a mouth full of perfect white teeth and fangs.**

Olena was getting worried, she had a very bad feeling about that whole situation

**“You’re a lot hotter than she is.” “Glad I make the cut.” There was a sort of a heat in his eyes that was turning me on, as was his hand sliding up my leg. But I needed to do something first. It was time for some vengeance.**

“I do approve of vengeance, but I do not like this,” Abe shook his head.

**“Mia must too, since you guys let her hang out with you. She’s not royal.”**

“Okay I approve that,” Abe smiled

**His finger playfully poked me in the calf. “She’s with Aaron. And I’ve got lots of friends who aren’t royal. And friends who are dhampirs. I’m not a total asshole.” “Yeah, but did you know her parents are practically custodians for the Drozdovs?” The hand on my leg stopped.**

“Okay you told him now please get out of there,” Janine al but begged. Adrian swallowed before continuing

**I’d exaggerated, but he was a sucker for gossip—and he was notorious for spreading it. “Seriously?” “Yeah. Scrubbing floors and stuff like that.” “Huh.” I could see the wheels turning in his dark blue eyes and had to hide a smile. The seed was planted. Sitting up, I moved closer to him and draped a leg over his lap. I wrapped my arms around him, and without further delay, thoughts of Mia disappeared as his testosterone kicked in.**

"Not good," Alberta started looking at everyone's faces,

**He kissed me eagerly—sloppily, even—pushing me against the back of the couch, and I relaxed into what had to be the first enjoyable physical activity I’d had in weeks. We kissed like that for a long time, and I didn’t stop him when he pulled off my shirt. “I’m not having sex,” I warned between kisses.**

“Oh thank god,” Abe and Adrian all but said at the same time. Dimitri also let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding

**I had no intention of losing my virginity on a couch in a lounge. He paused, thinking about this, and finally decided not to push it. “Okay.” But he pushed me onto the couch, lying over me, still kissing with that same fierceness. His lips traveled down to my neck, and when the sharp points of his fangs brushed against my skin,**

Olena shivered, she shook her head she really hoped that Rose wouldn’t let him bite her.

**I couldn’t help an excited gasp. He raised himself up, looking into my face with open surprise. For a moment, I could barely breathe, recalling that rush of pleasure that a vampire bite could fill me with, wondering what it’d be like to feel that while making out. Then the old taboos kicked in. Even if we didn’t have sex, giving blood while we did _this_ was still wrong, still dirty. **

“Please no,” Janine and Abe begged at the same time. Dimitri was about ready to kill this Jesse.

**“Don’t,” I warned. “You want to.” His voice held excited wonder. “I can tell.” “No, I don’t.” His eyes lit up. “You do. How—hey, have you done it before?” “No,” I scoffed. “Of course not.” Those gorgeous blue eyes watched me, and I could see the wheels spinning behind them. Jesse might flirt a lot and have a big mouth, but he wasn’t stupid.**

“Not good,” Olena shook her head, if Rose was not able to lie believably that boy could harm her a lot. 

**“You act like you have. You got excited when I was by your neck.” “You’re a good kisser,” I countered, though it wasn’t entirely true. He drooled a little more than I would have preferred. “Don’t you think everyone would know if I was giving blood?” The realization seized him. “Unless you weren’t doing it before you left. You did it while you were gone, didn’t you? You fed Lissa.” “Of course not,” I repeated. But he was on to something, and he knew it. “It was the only way. You didn’t have feeders. Oh, man.” “She found some,” I lied. It was the same line we’d fed Natalie, the one she’d spread around and that no one—except Christian—had ever questioned. “Plenty of humans are into it.” “Sure,” he said with a smile.**

Janine closed her eyes and hid her face in Abe’s chest. Abe and Dimitri looked about ready to go and kill him. Tatiana was the only one who didn’t look fazed at what they were reading.

**He leaned his mouth back to my neck. “I’m not a blood whore,” I snapped, pulling away from him. “But you _want_ to. You like it. All you dhampir girls do.” His teeth were on my skin again. Sharp. Wonderful. I had a feeling hostility would only make things worse, so I defused the situation with teasing. “Stop it,” I said gently, running a fingertip over his lips. “I told you, I’m not like that. But if you want something to do with your mouth, I can give you some ideas.” That peaked his interest. “Yeah? Like wha—?” And that was when the door opened. We sprang apart. I was ready to handle a fellow student or even possibly the matron. What I was not ready for was Dimitri. **

“Thank you,” Abe and Janine said at the same time. Dimitri let out his breath and smiled happy that he had been able to stop them.

**He burst in the door like he’d expected to find us, and in that horrible moment, with him raging like a storm, I knew why Mason had called him a god. In the blink of an eye, he crossed the room and jerked Jesse up by his shirt, nearly holding the Moroi off the ground. “What’s your name?” barked Dimitri. “J-Jesse, sir. Jesse Zeklos, sir.”**

“oh, why did he have to be in my family," Ivan groaned shaking his head. 

**“Mr. Zeklos, do you have permission to be in this part of the dorm?” “No, sir.” “Do you know the rules about male and female interactions around here?” “Yes, sir.” “Then I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can before I turn you over to someone who will punish you accordingly. If I ever see you like this again”—Dimitri pointed to where I cowered, half-dressed, on the couch—“ _I_ will be the one to punish you. And it will hurt. A lot. Do you understand?” **

Abe and Janine all nodded thankfully at Dimitri. Olena and her daughters all smiled proudly at him,

**Jesse swallowed, eyes wide. None of the bravado he usually showed was there. I guess there was “usually” and then there was being held in the grip of a really ripped, really tall, and really pissed-off Russian guy “Yes, sir!” “Then _go_.” Dimitri released him, and, if possible, Jesse got out of there faster than Dimitri had burst in. My mentor then turned to me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but the angry, disapproving message came through loud and clear. **

Alberts sighed, she knew that Rose hated it when someone she looked up to felt disappointed of her.

**And then it shifted. It was almost like he’d been taken by surprise, like he’d never noticed me before. Had it been any other guy, I would have said he was checking me out.**

Abe and Adrian looked at Dimitri with a raised eyebrow. Yeva smiled at her grandson who had frozen.

**As it was, he was definitely studying me. Studying my face, my body. And I suddenly realized I was only in jeans and a bra—a black bra at that. I knew perfectly well that there weren’t a lot of girls at this school who looked as good in a bra as I did. Even a guy like Dimitri, one who seemed so focused on duty and training and all of that, had to appreciate that. And, finally, I noticed that a hot flush was spreading over me, and that the look in his eyes was doing more to me than Jesse’s kisses had.**

“Oh this is not going to end well for you,” Alberta tried not to laugh as she looked at Dimitri who was still frozen and had gone pale.

**Dimitri was quiet and distant sometimes, but he also had a dedication and an intensity that I’d never seen in any other person. I wondered how that kind of power and strength translated into…well, sex. I wondered what it’d be like for him to touch me and—shit! What was I thinking? Was I out of my mind?**

“Yes,” Abe and Janine said at the same time.

**Embarrassed, I covered my feelings with attitude. “You see something you like?” I asked. “Get dressed.” The set of his mouth hardened, and whatever he’d just felt was gone.**

Ivan smiled and nudged Dimitri. Ivan knew how Dimitri hid his emotions and he was getting the feeling that something was going to happen between his best friend and this Rose.

**That fierceness sobered me up and made me forget about my own troubling reaction. I immediately pulled my shirt back on, uneasy at seeing his badass side. “How’d you find me? You following me to make sure I don’t run away?” “Be quiet,” he snapped, leaning down so that we were at eye level.**

“Oh now she’s in trouble,” Victoria said recognizing the stance Dimitri was taking in the book, it was one he had used on her when she had done something wrong.

**“A janitor saw you and reported it. Do you have any idea how stupid this was?” “I know, I know, the whole probation thing, right?” “Not just that. I’m talking about the stupidity of getting in _that_ kind of situation in the first place.” “I get in _that_ kind of situation all the time, Comrade. It’s not a big deal.” Anger replaced my fear. I didn’t like being treated like a child. “Stop calling me that. You don’t know even know what you’re talking about.” “Sure I do. I had to do a report on Russia and the R.S.S.R. last year.” **

"U.S.S.R," All the Russians in the room said at the same time.

**“U.S.S.R. And it is a big deal for a Moroi to be with a dhampir girl. They like to brag.” “So?” “ _So_?” he looked disgusted. “So don’t you have any respect? Think about Lissa. You make yourself look cheap. You live up to what a lot of people already think about dhampir girls, and it reflects back on her. And me.” “Oh, I see. Is that what this is about? Am I hurting your big, bad male pride? Are you afraid I’ll ruin your reputation?” “My reputation is already made, Rose. I set my standards and lived up to them long ago. What you do with yours remains to be seen.” His voice hardened again. “Now get back to your room—if you can manage it without throwing yourself at someone else.” **

Abe glared at Dimitri who didn’t feel ashamed at how he had handled the situation.

**“Is that your subtle way of calling me a slut?” “I hear the stories you guys tell. I’ve heard stories about you.” Ouch. I wanted to yell back that it was none of his business what I did with my body, but something about the anger and disappointment on his face made me falter. I didn’t know what it was. “Disappointing” someone like Kirova was a non-event, but Dimitri?…I remembered how proud I’d felt when he praised me the last few times in our practices. Seeing that disappear from him…well, it suddenly made me feel as cheap as he’d implied I was.**

Alberta sighed sadly, she hated it when Rose felt like that,

**Something broke inside of me. Blinking back tears, I said, “Why is it wrong to…I don’t know, have fun? I’m seventeen, you know. I should be able to enjoy it.” “You’re seventeen, and in less than a year, someone’s life and death will be in your hands.” His voice still sounded firm, but there was a gentleness there too.**

Olena let out her breath, she hated it whenever Dmitri was hard on anyone, and with the glares, Abe was sending her son she was worried for his life

**“If you were human or Moroi, you could have fun. You could do things other girls could.” “But you’re saying I can’t.” He glanced away, and his dark eyes went unfocused. He was thinking about something far away from here. “When I was seventeen, I met Ivan Zeklos. We weren’t like you and Lissa, but we became friends, and he requested me as his guardian when I graduated. I was the top student in my school. I paid attention to everything in my classes, but in the end, it wasn’t enough. That’s how it is in this life. One slip, one distraction…” He sighed.**

“Hey it won’t be your fault,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri who again had looked ashamed

**“And it’s too late.” A lump formed in my throat as I thought about one slip or one distraction costing Lissa her life. “Jesse’s a Zeklos,” I said, suddenly realizing Dimitri had just thrown around a relative of his former friend and charge. “I know.” “Does it bother you? Does he remind you of Ivan?” “It doesn’t matter how I feel. It doesn’t matter how any of us feel.”**

The dhampirs in the room sighed,

“That’s why I choose not to be a guardian,” Olena said shaking her head.

**“But it does bother you.” It suddenly became very obvious to me. I could read his pain, though he clearly worked hard to hide it. “You hurt. Every day. Don’t you? You miss him.” Dimitri looked surprised, like he didn’t want me to know that, like I’d uncovered some secret part of him.**

Dimitri and his family looked shocked, no-one had been able to read him so easily or fast, hell it had taken Ivan a while as well.

**I’d been thinking he was some aloof, antisocial tough guy, but maybe he kept himself apart from other people so he wouldn’t get hurt if he lost them.**

“True,” Ivan and his family said at the same time.

**Ivan’s death had clearly left a permanent mark. I wondered if Dimitri was lonely. The surprised look vanished, and his standard serious one returned. “It doesn’t matter how I feel. _They_ come first. Protecting them.” I thought about Lissa again. “Yeah. They do.” A long silence fell before he spoke again. “You told me you want to fight, to _really_ fight. Is that still true?” “Yes. Absolutely.” “Rose…I can teach you, but I have to believe you’re dedicated. Really dedicated. I can’t have you distracted by things like this.” He gestured around the lounge. “Can I trust you?” Again, I felt like crying under that gaze, under the seriousness of what he asked. I didn’t get how he could have such a powerful effect on me. **

Truth be told neither did Abe or Janine. Ivan smiled, oh he couldn't wait to see how they fell for each other.

**I’d never cared so much about what one person thought. “Yes. I promise.” “All right. I’ll teach you, but I need you strong. I know you hate the running, but it really is necessary. You have no idea what Strigoi are like. The school tries to prepare you, but until you’ve seen how strong they are and how fast…well, you can’t even imagine. So I can’t stop the running and the conditioning. If you want to learn more about fighting, we need to add more trainings. It’ll take up more of your time. You won’t have much left for your homework**

"You don't have to worry about that. She really doesn't like homework," Alberta shook her head.

**or anything else. You’ll be tired. A lot.” I thought about it, about him, and about Lissa. “It doesn’t matter. If you tell me to do it, I’ll do it.” He studied me hard, like he was still trying to decide if he could believe me. Finally satisfied, he gave me a sharp nod. “We’ll start tomorrow.”**

"And done, who is next?' Adrian said happily, he was so grateful that he didn't need to read about anyone getting downright dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	11. CHAPTER 10

Christian took the book from Adrian

**TEN**

**“EXCUSE ME, MR. NAGY? I CAN’T really concentrate with Lissa and Rose passing notes over there.”**

**Mia was attempting to distract attention from herself—as well as from her inability to answer Mr. Nagy’s question—and it was ruining what had otherwise been a promising day. A few of the fox rumors still circulated, but most people wanted to talk about Christian attacking Ralf.**

“You’re welcome,” Christian nodded down at the book in his hands

**I still hadn’t cleared Christian of the fox incident—I was pretty sure he was psycho enough to have done it as some crazy sign of affection for Lissa—but whatever his motives, he had shifted the attention off her, just as he’d said. Mr. Nagy legendary for his ability to humiliate students by reading notes aloud, homed in on us like a missile. He snatched the note away, and the excited class settled in for a full reading. I swallowed my groan, trying to look as blank and unconcerned as possible. Beside me, Lissa looked like she wanted to die. “My, my,” he said, looking the note over. “If only students would write this much in their essays. One of you has considerably worse writing than the other, so forgive me if I get anything wrong here.”**

Everyone moved uneasily in their seats, no-one wanted to hear how a grown man embraced two teenage girls

**He cleared his throat. “ “ _So, I saw J last night_ ,‟ begins the person with bad handwriting, to which the response is, “ _What happened_ ,‟ followed by no fewer than five question marks. Understandable, since sometimes one—let alone four—just won’t get the point across, eh?” The class laughed, and I noticed Mia throwing me a particularly mean smile. “The first speaker responds: “ _What do you think happened_? _We hooked up in one of the empty lounges_.‟ Mr. Nagy glanced up after hearing some more giggles in the room. His British accent only added to the hilarity. **

Christian nodded a smile on his face, he rather enjoyed that class when someone was being embarrassed

**“May I assume by this reaction that the use of ”hook up‟ pertains to the more recent, shall we say, _carnal_ application of the term than the tamer one I grew up with?” More snickers ensued. Straightening up, I said boldly, “Yes, sir, Mr. Nagy. That would be correct, sir.” A number of people in the class laughed outright. “Thank you for that confirmation, Miss Hathaway. Now, where was I? Ah yes, the other speaker then asks, “ _How was it_?‟ The response is, “ _Good_ ,‟ punctuated with a smiley face to confirm said adjective. Well. I suppose kudos are in order for the mysterious J, hmmm? „ _So, like, how far did you guys go_?” Uh, ladies,” said Mr. Nagy, “I do hope this doesn’t surpass a PG rating. **

“Thank goodness for that,” Adrian said thankfully. Everyone nodded agreeing with him 

**“ _Not very. We got caught_.‟ and again, we are shown the severity of the situation, this time through the use of a not-smiling face. “ _What happened_?” “ _Dimitri showed up. He threw Jesse out and then bitched me out_.‟ The class lost it, both from hearing Mr. Nagy say “bitched” and from finally getting some participants named. “Why, Mr. Zeklos, are you the aforementioned J? The one who earned a smiley face from the sloppy writer?” Jesse’s face turned beet red, but he didn’t look entirely displeased at having his exploits made known in front of his friends. He’d kept what had happened a secret thus far—including the blood talk—because I suspected Dimitri had scared the hell out of him. “Well, while I applaud a good misadventure as much as the next teacher whose time is utterly wasted, do remind your “friends‟ in the future that my class is not a chat room.” He tossed the paper back on to Lissa’s desk. **

“Why do I get the feeling that this is going to come back and bite them in the ass?” Victoria asked looking at everyone.

"Because it probably is," Karolina said shaking her head. Paul looked rather bored

**“Miss Hathaway, it seems there’s no feasible way to punish you, since you’re already maxed out on penalties around here. Ergo, you, Miss Dragomir, will serve two detentions instead of one on behalf of your friend. Stay here when the bell rings, please.”**

Tatiana shook her hard and mumbled something about wrongful punishing the wrong person

**After class, Jesse found me, an uneasy look on his face. “Hey, um, about that note…you know I didn’t have anything to do with that. If Belikov finds out about it…you’ll tell him? I mean, you’ll let him know I didn’t—” “Yeah, yeah,” I interrupted him. “Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Standing with me, Lissa watched him walk out of the room. Thinking of how easily Dimitri had thrown him around—and of his apparent cowardice—I couldn’t help but remark, “You know, Jesse’s suddenly not as hot as I used to think.”**

“Oh thank goodness, now she’ll stay away from him,” Abe said happily, Janine nodded agreeing with him but she got the feeling that Rose might have started liking someone ells 

**She only laughed. “You’d better go. I’ve got desks to wash.” I left her, heading back for my dorm. As I did, I passed a number of students gathered in small clusters outside the building. I regarded them wistfully, wishing I had the free time to socialize. “No, it’s true,” I heard a confident voice say. Camille Conta. Beautiful and popular, from one of the most prestigious families in the Conta clan. She and Lissa had sort of been friends before we left, in the uneasy way two powerful forces keep an eye on each other.**

Abe shook his head while Tatiana looked pleased.

**“They, like, clean toilets or something.” “Oh my God,” her friend said. “I’d die if I was Mia.” I smiled. Apparently Jesse had spread some of the stories I’d told him last night. Unfortunately, the next overheard conversation shattered my victory. “—heard it was still _alive_. Like, twitching on her bed.” “That is so gross. Why would they just leave it there?” “I don’t know. Why kill it in the first place?” “You think Ralf was right? That she and Rose did it to get kicked—” They saw me and shut up. **

"Oh for a moment I thought they were talking about the Jessy thing," Victoria said relieved, she didn't want to see how the school would react when they found out Lissa had fed of Rose.

**Scowling, I skulked off across the quadrangle. _Still alive, still alive_. I’d refused to let Lissa talk about the similarities between the fox and what had happened two years ago. I didn’t want to believe they were connected, and I certainly didn’t want her to either. But I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that incident, not only because it was chilling, but because it really did remind me of what had just happened in her room. **

The tension in the room seemed to build and build. Christian had a small smile on his face as he deliberately read slower and slower, trying to see who would lose their cool first

**We had been out in the woods near campus one evening, having skipped out on our last class. I’d traded a pair of cute, rhinestone-studded sandals to Abby Badica for a bottle of peach schnapps—desperate, yes, but you did what you had to in Montana—which she’d somehow gotten hold of. Lissa had shaken her head in disapproval when I suggested cutting class to go put the bottle out of its misery, but she’d come along anyway.**

Abe smiled proudly while Janine and Tatiana just shook their heads. Ivan and Dimitri thought back to their last year at school

**Like always. We found an old log to sit on near a scummy green marsh. A half-moon cast a tiny sliver of light on us, but it was more than enough for vampires and half-vampires to see by. Passing the bottle back and forth, I grilled her on Aaron. She’d fessed up that the two of them had had sex the weekend before, and I felt a surge of jealousy that she’d been the one to have sex first.**

"Now that is still something I find hard to believe," Janine and Tatiana said at the same time. for them, the idea that sweet always following the rules Lissa was the first one between the girls to have sex, instead of break every rule Rose shocked them

**“So what was it like?” She shrugged and took another drink. “I don’t know. It wasn’t anything.” “What do you mean it wasn’t anything? Didn’t the earth move or the planets align or something?” “No,” she said, smothering a laugh. “Of course not.” I didn’t really get why that should be funny, but I could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. This was around the time the bond had begun forming, and her emotions were starting to creep into me now and then. I held up the bottle and glared at it. “I don’t think this stuff is working.” “That’s because there’s barely any alcohol in—”**

“So alcohol dulls the bond, that is good to know,” Adrian smiled. Abe and Dimitri simply glared at him

**The sound of something moving in the brush came from nearby. I immediately shot up, putting my body between her and the noise. “It’s some animal,” she said when a minute went by in silence. That didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous. The school’s wards kept out Strigoi, but wild animals often wandered into the outskirts of campus, posing their own threats. Bears. Cougars. “Come on,” I told her. “Let’s head back.” We hadn’t gone very far when I heard something moving again, and someone stepped out into our path. “Ladies.” Ms. Karp. We froze, and whatever quick reactions I’d shown back by the marsh disappeared as I delayed a few moments in hiding the bottle behind my back. A half-smile crossed her face, and she held out her hand. Sheepishly, I gave the bottle to her, and she tucked it under her arm. She turned without another word, and we followed, knowing there would be consequences to deal with. “You think no one notices when half a class is gone?” she asked after a little while.**

“The kids only ever skipped her class,” Alberta shook her head, she was rather fond of Sonja and she missed her terribly

**“Half a class?” “A few of you apparently chose today to skip. Must be the nice weather. Spring fever.” Lissa and I trudged along. I’d never been comfortable around Ms. Karp since the time she’d healed my hands. Her weird, paranoid behavior had taken on a strange quality to me—a lot stranger than before. Scary, even. And lately I couldn’t look at her without seeing those marks by her forehead. Her deep red hair usually covered them but not always. Sometimes there were new marks; sometimes the old ones faded to nothing. A weird fluttering noise sounded to my right. We all stopped. “One of your classmates, I imagine,” murmured Ms. Karp, turning toward the sound. But when we reached the spot, we found a large black bird lying on the on the ground. Birds—and most animals—didn’t do anything for me, but even I had to admire its sleek feathers and fierce beak. It could probably peck someone’s eyes out in thirty seconds—if it weren’t obviously dying. With a last, halfhearted shake, the bird finally went still. “What is that? Is it a crow?” I asked. “Too big,” said Ms. Karp. “It’s a raven.” “Is it dead?” asked Lissa. I peered at it. “Yeah. Definitely dead. Don’t touch it.” “Probably attacked by another bird,” observed Ms. Karp. “They fight over territory and resources sometimes.” Lissa knelt down, compassion on her face. I wasn’t surprised, since she’d always had a thing for animals.**

Christian all but froze as he read ahead. The room was quiet for a few moments before Tatiana snapped

“Would you read, or have you forgotten how?”

**She’d lectured me for days after I’d instigated the infamous hamster-and-hermit-crab fight. I’d viewed the fight as a testing of worthy opponents. She’d seen it as animal cruelty. Transfixed, she reached toward the raven. “Liss!” I exclaimed, horrified. “It’s probably got a disease.” But her hand moved out like she hadn’t even heard me. Ms. Karp stood there like a statue, her white face looking like a ghosts. Lissa’s fingers stroked the raven’s wings. “Liss,” I repeated, starting to move toward her, to pull her back. Suddenly, a strange sensation flooded through my head, a sweetness that was beautiful and full of life. The feeling was so intense, it stopped me in my tracks. Then the raven moved.**

Everyone was shocked at that, now they understood why Christian had frozen.

“What? How?” Tatiana asked finally after a few moments of silence. But no-one answered her. Thankfully Christian relaxed a little more before he continued to read 

**Lissa gave a small scream and snatched her hand back. We both stared wide-eyed. The raven flapped its wings, slowly trying to right itself and stand up. When it managed to do so, it turned toward us, fixing Lissa with a look that seemed too intelligent for a bird, its eyes held hers, and I couldn’t read her reaction through the bond. At long last, the raven broke the gaze and lifted into the air, strong wings carrying it away. Wind stirring the leaves was the only sound left. “Oh my God,” breathed Lissa. “What just happened?” “Hell if I know,” I said, hiding my stark terror. Ms. Karp strode forward and grabbed Lissa’s arm, forcefully turning her so that they faced each other. I was there in a flash, ready to take action if Crazy Karp tried anything,**

All the guardian in the room nodded approving about her response

**though even I had qualms about taking down a teacher. “Nothing happened,” said Ms. Karp in an urgent voice, her eyes wild-looking. “Do you hear me? Nothing. And you can’t tell anyone— _anyone—_ about what you saw. Both of you. Promise me. Promise me you won’t ever talk about this again.” Lissa and I exchanged uneasy glances. “Okay” she croaked out. Ms. Carp’s grip relaxed a little. “And don’t ever do it again. If you do, they’ll find out. They’ll try to find you.”**

“How is it possible that a known crazy person knew more about the girls then we all did?”

**She turned to me. “You can’t let her do it. Not ever again.” On the quad, outside my dorm, someone was saying my name. “Hey, Rose? I’ve called you, like, a hundred times.” I forgot about Ms. Karp and the raven and glanced over at Mason, who had apparently started walking with me toward the dorm while I was off in la-la land. “Sorry,” I mumbled. “I’m out of it. Just…um, tired.” “Too much excitement last night?” I gave him a narrow-eyed look. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.” “I guess,” he laughed, though he didn’t exactly sound amused.**

Alberta shook her head, she didn’t understand why Rose couldn’t clearly see that Mason like her

**“Sounds like Jesse couldn’t handle it.” “He did okay.” “If you say so. But personally, I think you’ve got bad taste.” I stopped walking. “And _I_ don’t think it’s any of your business.” He looked away angrily. “You made it the whole class’s business.” “Hey, I didn’t do that on purpose.” “Would’ve happened anyway. Jesse’s got a big mouth.” “He wouldn’t have told.” “Yeah,” said Mason. “Because he’s so cute and has such an important family.” “Stop being an idiot,” I snapped. “And why do you even care? Jealous I’m not doing it with you?” **

“Yes,” Everyone in the room said at the same time

**His flush grew, going all the way to the roots of his red hair. “I just don’t like hearing people talk shit about you, that’s all. There are a lot of nasty jokes going around. They’re calling you a slut.” “I don’t care what they call me.” “Oh, yeah. You’re really tough. You don’t need anyone.” I stopped. “I don’t. I’m one of the best novices in this fucking place. I don’t need you acting all gallant and coming to my defense. Don’t treat me like I’m some helpless girl.”**

“Well that escalated quickly,” Janine said shocked, she never thought that Lissa would go off on one of her friends like that.

**I turned around and kept walking, but he caught up to me easily. The woes of being five-seven. “Look…I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m just worried about you.” I gave a harsh laugh. “I’m serious. Wait…” he began. “I, uh, did something for you. Sort of. I went to the library last night and tried to look up St. Vladimir,” I stopped again. “You did?” “Yeah, but there wasn’t much on Anna. All the books were kind of generic. Just talked about him healing people, bringing them back from the edge of death.”**

That got everyone’s attention.

**That last part hit a nerve. “Was…was there anything else?” I stammered. He shook his head. “No. You probably need some primary sources, but we don’t have any here.” “Primary what?” He scoffed, a smile breaking over his face. “Do you do anything but pass notes? We just talked about them the other day in Andrews class. They’re books from the actual time period you want to study. Secondary ones are written by people living today. You’ll get better information if you find something written by the guy himself. Or someone who actually knew him.”**

That broke the tension in the room, a few of the people in the room chuckled

**“Huh. Okay. What are you, like, a boy genius now?” Mason gave me a light punch in the arm. “I pay attention, that’s all. You’re so oblivious. You miss all sorts of things.” He smiled nervously. “And look…I really am sorry about what I said. I was just—” Jealous, I realized. I could see it in his eyes. How had I never noticed this before? He was crazy about me. I guess I really was oblivious.**

“Well that took her long enough,” Alberta smiled happy that Rose seemed to be observing the people around her more.

**“It’s all right, Mase. Forget about it.” I smiled. “And thanks for looking that stuff up.” He smiled back, and I went inside, sad that I didn’t feel the same way about him.**

“And done,” Christian said closing the book.

“Dinner time,” Yeva smiled before standing up and leaving the room. Again everyone but Tatiana followed her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Olena, Sonja and Victoria moved around the kitchen getting dinner ready as everyone ells talked and watched the three lady’s work their magic. Dimitri was busy playing with Paul, who simply loved having his uncle’s attention solely on him. Adrian and Christian were talking about defensive magic, not that either of them knew much about it.

Tatiana was still in the living room, she was not liking the idea of Lissa and Christian being together. As Tatiana sat on her chair and thought she started planning how to get Lissa with a more respectable royal Moroi, one like her dear nephew Adrian. There was a knock on the door and 5 feeders walked in after the queen answered

***

Two hours later everyone was back to sitting in the living room, their bellies full. Adrian looked at his great aunt and saw that she too was in a much better mode, and he was not liking the smile she was sending him.

Ivan picked up the book and opened it

**ELEVEN**

**“YOU NEED SOMETHING TO WEAR?” Lissa asked. “Hmm?” I glanced over at her. We were waiting for Mr Nagy's Slavic art class to start, and I was preoccupied with listening to Mia adamantly deny the claims about her parents to one of her friends.**

That got smiles on everyone ells face 

**“It’s not like they’re servants or anything,” she exclaimed, clearly flustered. Straightening her face, she tried for haughtiness. “They’re practically advisors. The Drozdovs don’t decide _anything_ without them.” I choked on a laugh, and Lissa shook her head. **

“No-one is going to believe that,” Adrian smirked,

**“You’re enjoying this way too much.” “Because it’s awesome. What’d you just ask me?” I dug through my bag, messily looking for my lip gloss. I made a face when I found it. It was almost empty; I didn’t know where I was going to score some more.**

Dimitri tilted his head intrigued

**“I asked if you need something to wear tonight,” she said. “Well, _yeah_ , of course, I do. But none of your stuff fits me." “What are you going to do?” I shrugged my shoulders. “Improvise, like always. I don’t really care anyway. I’m just glad Kirova’s letting me go.” We had an assembly tonight. It was November 1, All Saints’ Day**

Tatiana smiled she knew her book self would be showing up soon

**—which also meant** **we’d been back almost a month now. A royal group was visiting the school, including Queen Tatiana herself. Honestly, that wasn’t what excited me.**

Tatiana glared at the book, while Abe merely smiled

**She’d visited the Academy before. It was pretty common and a lot less cool than it sounded. Besides, after living among humans and elected leaders, I didn’t think much of stiff royals. Still, I’d gotten permission to go because everyone else would be there. It was a chance to hang out with actual people for a change and not stay locked in my dorm room. A little freedom was definitely worth the pain of sitting through a few boring speeches.**

All the kids in the room nodded

**I didn't stay to chat with Lissa after school like I usually did. Dimitri had stuck to his promise about extra training, and I was trying to stick to mine. I now had two additional hours of practice with him, one before _and_ one after school. The more I watched him in action, the more I understood the badass-god reputation. He clearly knew a lot—his six _molnija_ marks proved as much**

Dimitri rubbed the back of his next not liking the idea of killing more strigoi’s. Ivan tried to smile at Dimitri but he knew how hard it was for Dimitri

**—and I burned to have him teach me what he knew. When I arrived at the gym, I noticed he was wearing a T-shirt and loose running pants, as opposed to his usual jeans. It was a good look for him. Really good.**

Olena and Yeva shared a look and smile. Victoria and her sisters, on the other hand, did not understand what was so appealing of their brother wearing a t-shirt and loose running pants

**_Stop looking_ ** **, I immediately told myself. He positioned me so that we stood facing each other on the mat and crossed his arms. “What’s the first problem you’ll run into when facing a Strigoi?” “They’re immortal?” “Think of something more basic.” More basic than that? I considered. “They could be bigger than me. And stronger.” Most Strigoi—unless they’d been human first—had the same height as their Moroi cousins. Strigoi also had better strength, reflexes, and senses than dhampirs. That’s why guardians trained so hard; we had a “learning curve” to compensate for.**

The guardians in the room nodded thinking back to their own fights with the strigoi’s

**Dimitri nodded. “That makes it difficult but not impossible. You can usually use a person’s extra height and weight against them.” He turned and demonstrated several manoeuvres, pointing out where to move and how to strike someone. Going through the motions with him, I gained some insight into why I took such a regular beating in the group practice. I absorbed his techniques quickly and couldn't wait to actually use them.**

Alberta, Janine and Abe all had proud smiles on their faces, as had Dimitri but his just looked different

**Near the end of our time together, he let me try. “Go ahead,” he said. “Try to hit me.” I didn’t need to be told twice. Lunging forward, I tried to land a blow and was promptly blocked and knocked down onto the mat. Pain surged through my body, but I refused to give in to it. I jumped up again, hoping to catch him off guard. I didn’t. After several more failed attempts, I stood up and held out my hands in a gesture of truce. “Okay, what am I doing wrong?”** **“Nothing.”**

“Then why can’t she hit you?” Sonja asked looking at Dimitri

Because it was the first time she tried and but that time I have been doing it for years,” Dimitri answered

**I wasn’t as convinced. “If I wasn’t doing anything wrong, I’d have rendered you unconscious by now.”** **“Unlikely. Your moves are all correct, but this is the first time you’ve really tried. I’ve done it for years.” I shook my head and rolled my eyes at his older-and-wiser manner. He’d once told me he was twenty-four. “Whatever you say, Grandpa. Can we try it again?” “**

“That’s not a bad idea for a nickname, Grandpa” Ivan laughed

“You’re older than me,” Dimitri shot back to Ivan who just stopped laughing

“Right,” Ivan said looking down at the book in his hand

**We’re out of time. Don’t you want to get ready?” I looked at the dusty clock on the wall and perked up. Almost time for the banquet. The thought made me giddy I felt like Cinderella, but without the clothes. “Hell, yeah, I do.” He walked off ahead of me. Studying him carefully, I realized I couldn’t let the opportunity go by.**

“Not going to work,” Ivan smiled, but Dimitri’s mother and sisters all sat forward hoping that Rose would be able to.

**I leapt at his back, positioning myself exactly the way he’d taught me. I had the element of surprise. Everything was perfect, and he wouldn’t even see me coming. Before I could make contact, he spun around at a ridiculously high speed. In one deft motion, he grabbed me like I weighed nothing and threw me to the ground, pinning me there. I groaned. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” His eyes looked levelly into mine as he held my wrists, but he didn’t look as serious as he had during the lesson. He seemed to find this funny. “The battle cry sort of gave you away. Try not to yell next time.”**

Abe laughed as Janine just shook her head. Alberta was imagining it in her head and she was having a hard time keeping her laughter it.

**“Would it have really made a difference if I’d been quiet?” He thought about it. “No. Probably not.” I sighed loudly, still in too much of a good mood to really let this disappointment get me down. There were some advantages to having such a kick-ass mentor—one who also happened to have a foot of height on me and outweighed me considerably. And that wasn’t even considering his strength. He wasn’t bulky but his body had a lot of hard, lean muscle. If I could ever beat _him_ , I could beat anyone. **

Janine and Alberta looked at Dimitri and nodded

**All of a sudden, it occurred to me that he was still holding me down.**

Abe looked at Dimitri who just hoped his book self wouldn’t get him killed

**The skin on his fingers was warm as he clutched my wrists. His face hovered inches from my own, and his legs and torso were actually pressing against mine. Some of his long brown hair hung around his face, and he appeared to be noticing me too, almost like he had that night in the lounge.**

Ivan smiled, while Abe and Janine were looking at Dimitri like they were debating with themselves on what to do with him **.**

**And oh _God_ , did he ** **smell good. Breathing became difficult for me, and it had nothing to do with the workout or my lungs being crushed. I would have given anything to be able to read his mind right then. Ever since that night in the lounge, I’d noticed him watching me with this same, studious expression.**

Dimitri’s sisters and mother were also looking at him, waiting for him to explain, or just say anything. While Abe, Janine and Adrian were looking at him with no expression on their faces

**He never actually did it during the training themselves—those were _business_. **

Ivan rolled his eyes and huffed, he wished that his best friend would relax a little more

**But before and after, he would sometimes lighten up just a little, and I’d see him look at me in a way that was almost admiring. And sometimes, if I was really, really lucky, he’d smile at me. A real smile, too—not the dry one that accompanied the sarcasm we tossed around so often. I didn’t want to admit it to anyone—not to Lissa, not even to myself—but some days, I lived for those smiles. They lit up his face. “Gorgeous” no longer adequately described him.**

No-one said anything. Abe and Janine knew that everything they were hearing was Rose's thoughts and they had no reason to be mad at Dimitri. Dimitri, on the other hand, was pale, not sure how he should feel. He knew that he should have felt nothing, but for some reason, he was very happy.

**Hoping to appear calm, I tried to think of something professional and guardian-related to say. Instead, I said, “So um…you got any other moves to show me?”**

That got a chuckle out of everyone.

**His lips twitched, and for a moment, I thought I was going to get one of those smiles. My heart leapt. Then, with visible effort,**

Ivan smiled up at Dimitri who had become pale again. Abe and Janine were glaring at him now,

**he pushed the smile back and once more became my tough-love mentor. He shifted off me, leaned back on his heels, and rose. “Come on. We should go.” I scrambled to my own feet and followed him out of the gym. He didn’t look back as he walked, and I mentally kicked myself on the way back to my room. I was crushing on my mentor. Crushing on my _older_ mentor. **

“He’s not that much older,” Karolina said smiling at her brother

“He’s her mentor, it is not allowed,” Tatiana scowled

**I had to be out of my mind. He was seven years older than me. Old enough to be my…well, okay, nothing.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Dimitri whispered

**But still older than me. Seven years was a lot. He’d been learning to write when I was born. When I’d been learning to write and throw books at my teachers, he’d probably been kissing girls.**

“Oh she had it bad,” Victoria laughed. Her sisters nodded agreeing with her

**Probably lots of girls, considering how he looked. I so did not need this complication in my life right now. I found a passable sweater back in my room and after a quick shower, I headed off across campus to the reception. Despite the looming stone walls, fancy statues, and turrets on the outsides of the buildings, the Academy’s insides were quite modern. We had Wi-Fi, fluorescent lights, and just about anything else technological you could imagine.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Christian smiled

**The commons, in particular, looked pretty much like the cafeterias I'd eaten in while in Portland and Chicago, with simple rectangular tables, soothing taupe walls, and a little room off to the side where our dubiously prepared meals were served. Someone had at least hung framed black-and-white photos along the walls in an effort to decorate it, but I didn't really consider pictures of vases and leafless trees "art." Tonight, however, someone had managed to transform the normally boring commons into a bona fide dining room. Vases spilling over with crimson roses and delicate white lilies. Glowing candles. Tablecloths made of—wait for it—bloodred linen.**

Tatiana smiled happily at how the school was still keeping the up with its traditions.

**The effect was gorgeous. It was hard** **to believe this was the same place I usually ate chicken patty sandwiches in. It looked fit for, well, a queen. The tables had been arranged in straight lines, creating an aisle down the middle of the room. We had assigned seating, and naturally, I couldn’t sit anywhere near Lissa. She sat in the front with the other Moroi; I was in the back with the novices. But she did catch my eye when I entered and flashed me a smile. She’d borrowed a dress from Natalie—blue, silky, and strapless—that looked amazing with her pale features.**

Alberta nodded about Lissa.

**Who’d known Natalie owned anything so good? It made my sweater lose a few cool points. They always conducted these formal banquets in the same way. A head table sat on a dais at the front of the room, where we could all ooh and ahh and watch Queen Tatiana and other royals eat dinner. Guardians lined the walls, as stiff and formal as statues. Dimitri stood among them, and a weird feeling twisted my stomach as I recalled what had happened in the gym. His eyes stared straight ahead as if focusing on nothing and everything in the room at once.**

All the guardians in the room nodded.

**When the time came for the royals‟ entrance, we all stood up respectfully and watched as they walked down the aisle. I recognized a few, mostly those who had children attending the Academy. Victor Dashkov was among them, walking slowly and with a cane. While I was happy to see him, I cringed to watch each agonizing step he took toward the front of the room. Once that group had passed, four solemn guardians with red-and-black-pin-striped jackets entered the commons. Everyone but the guardians along the walls sank to our knees in a silly show of loyalty. What a lot of ceremony and posturing, I thought wearily. Moroi monarchs were chosen by the previous monarch from within the royal families. The king or queen couldn’t choose one of his or her own direct descendants, and a council from the noble and royal families could dispute the choice with enough cause. That almost never happened, though.**

“Why does that feel like foreshadowing?” Adrian asked looking at the book.

"Write it down and we will see," Yeva said with no emotions

**Queen Tatiana followed her guards, wearing a red silk dress and matching jacket. She was in her early sixties and had dark grey hair bobbed to her chin and crowned with a Miss America-type tiara. She moved into the room slowly, like she was taking a stroll, four more guardians at her back. She moved through the novices‟ section fairly quickly, though she did nod and smile here and there. Dhampirs might just be the half-human, illegitimate children of the Moroi, but we trained and dedicated our lives to serving and protecting them. The likelihood was strong that many of us gathered here would die young, and the queen had to show her respect for that.**

Tatiana said nothing she merely nodded

**When she got to the Moroi section, she paused longer and actually spoke to a few students. It was a big deal to be acknowledged, mostly a sign that someone’s parents had gotten in good with her. Naturally, the royals got the most attention. She didn’t really say much to them that was all that interesting, mostly just a lot of fancy words. “Vasilisa Dragomir.”** **My head shot up.**

Tatiana smile, she had an idea about how the next part was going to playoff

**Alarm coursed through the bond at the sound of her name. Breaking protocol, I pushed out of my position and wiggled over to get a better view, knowing no one would notice me when the queen herself had personally singled out the last of the Dragomir’s.**

Everyone nodded, but Tatiana looked did not look impressed

**Everyone was eager to see what the monarch had to say to Lissa the runaway princess. “We heard you had returned. We are glad to have the Dragomir’s back, even though only one remains. We deeply regret the loss of your parents and your brother; they were among the finest of the Moroi, their deaths a true tragedy.”**

Abe and Olena were glaring at Tatiana

**I’d never really understood the royal “we” thing, but otherwise, everything sounded okay. “You have an interesting name,” she continued. “Many heroines in Russian fairy tales are named Vasilisa. Vasilisa the Brave, Vasilisa the Beautiful. They are different young women, all having the same name and the same excellent qualities: strength, intelligence, discipline, and virtue. All accomplish great things, triumphing over their adversaries. “Likewise, the Dragomir name commands its own respect. Dragomir kings and queens have ruled wisely and justly in our history. They have used their powers for miraculous ends. They have slain Strigoi, fighting right alongside their guardians. They are _royal_ for a reason.” She waited a moment, letting the weight of her words sink in. I could feel the mood changing in the room, as well as the surprise and shy pleasure creeping out from Lissa. This would shake the social balance. We could probably expect a few wannabes trying to get in good with Lissa tomorrow. **

Tatiana smiled, she had always liked the girl, she needed to be taught a lesson

**"Yes," Tatiana continued, "you are doubly named with power. Your names represent the finest qualities people have to offer and hearken back in time to deeds of greatness and valour." She paused a moment. "But, as you have demonstrated, names do _not_ make a person. Nor do they have any bearing on how that person turns out.” And with that verbal slap in the face, she turned away and continued her procession. **

It was fair to say that Tatiana was not the most liked person in the room

**A collective shock filled the room. I briefly contemplated and then dismissed any attempts at jumping into the aisle and tackling the queen.**

“Well she is learning,” Alberta smiled happy that Rose was able to control herself.

**Half a dozen guardians would have me down on the floor before I’d even taken five steps. So I sat impatiently through dinner, all the while feeling Lissa’s absolute mortification. When the post-dinner reception followed, Lissa made a beeline for the doors leading out to the courtyard. I followed but got delayed having to weave around and avoid the mingling, socializing people.** **She’d wandered outside to an adjacent courtyard, one that matched the Academy’s grand external style. A roof of carved, twisting wood covered the garden, with little holes here and there to let in some light, but not enough to cause damage to Moroi. Trees leaves now gone for the winter, lined the area and guarded paths leading out to other gardens, courtyards, and the main quadrangle. A pond, also emptied for the winter, lay in a corner, and standing over it was an imposing statue of St. Vladimir himself. Carved of grey rock, he wore long robes and had a beard and moustache. Rounding a corner, I stopped when I saw Natalie had beaten me to Lissa. I considered interrupting but stepped back before they could see me. Spying might be bad, but I was suddenly very curious to hear what Natalie had to say to Lissa.**

“Why does that sound like a smart idea?” Dimitri asked not understanding why he was not trusting Natalie

“No idea,” Janine answered unsure herself.

**"She shouldn't have said that," Natalie said. She wore a yellow dress similar in cut to Lissa's but somehow lacked the grace and poise to make it look as good. Yellow was also a terrible colour on her. It clashed with her black hair, which she'd put up into an off-centre bun. "It wasn't right," she went on. “Don’t let it bother you.” “Kind of late for that.” Lissa’s eyes were locked firmly on the stone walkway below. “She was wrong.” “She’s _right_ ,” Lissa exclaimed. “My parents…and Andre…they would have hated me for what I did.” **

“No they wouldn’t,” Tatiana shook her head,

**"No, they wouldn't have," Natalie spoke in a gentle voice. “It was stupid to run away. Irresponsible.” "So what? You made a mistake. I make mistakes all the time. The other day, I was doing this assignment in science, and it was for chapter ten, and I'd actually read chapter eleven—" Natalie stopped herself and, in a remarkable show of restraint, got herself back on track. "People change. We're always changing, right? You aren't the same as you were then. I'm not the same as I was then." Actually, Natalie seemed _exactly_ the same to me, but that didn’t bother me so much anymore. She’d grown on me. “Besides,” she added, “was running away really a mistake? You must have done it for a reason. You must have gotten something out of it, right? There was a lot of bad stuff going on with you, wasn’t there? With your parents and your brother. I mean, maybe it was the right thing to do.” Lissa hid a smile.**

“She’s looking for information,” Dimitri said without thinking

“But why?” Alberta asked

“I don’t know, but she is,” Dimitri said not sure how he knew that.

**Both of us were pretty sure Natalie was trying to find out why we had left—just like everyone else in the school. She sort of sucked at being sneaky. “I don’t know if it was, no,” Lissa answered. “I was weak. Andre wouldn’t have run away. He was so good. Good at everything. Good at getting along with people and all that royal crap.” “** **You’re good at that too.” “I guess. But I don’t like it. I mean, I like people…but most of what they do is so fake. That’s what I don’t like.” “Then don’t feel bad about not getting involved,” Natalie said. “I don’t hang out with all those people either, and look at _me_. I’m just fine. Daddy says he doesn’t care if I hang out with the royals or not. He just wants me to be happy.” **

Tatiana shook her head, she really did not approve of way Victor was raising his only daughter

**“And that,” I said, finally making my appearance, “is why _he_ should be ruling instead of that bitch of a queen. He got robbed.” **

Tatiana was shocked, she didn't know how to respond to what she just heard. Abe nodded, he also thought that Victor would make a better ruler then Tatiana. Hell Abe believed that anyone would make a better ruler than her

**Natalie nearly jumped ten feet. I felt pretty confident her vocabulary of swear words mostly consisted of “golly” and “darn.” “I wondered where you were,” said Lissa. Natalie looked back and forth between us, suddenly seeming a little embarrassed to be right between the best-friends dream team. She shifted uncomfortably and tucked some messy hair behind her ear. “Well…I should go find Daddy. I’ll see you back in the room.” “See you,” said Lissa. “And thanks.” Natalie hurried off. “Does she really call him ‘ _Daddy_ ’?” Lissa cut me a look. “Leave her alone. She’s nice.” “She is, actually. I heard what she said, and as much as I hate to admit it, there was nothing there I could really make fun of. It was all true.” I paused. “I’ll kill her, you know. **

“But she is so sweet,” Victoria said not understanding why anyone wanted to harm a sweet girl

“I don’t think she meant Natalie. I believe Roza was talking about the Queen,” Olena smiled down at her daughter

**The queen, not Natalie. Screw the guardians. I’ll do it. She can’t get away with that.” “God, Rose! Don’t say that. They’ll arrest you for treason. Just let it go.” “Let it go? After what she said to you? In front of everyone?” She didn’t answer or even look at me. Instead, she toyed absentmindedly with the branches of a scraggly bush that had gone dormant for the winter. There was a vulnerable look about her that I recognized—and feared.**

Everyone sat forward wanting to know what would make Rose scared

**“Hey.” I lowered my voice. “Don’t look like that. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about, okay? Don’t let this get you down. Don’t do anything you shouldn’t.” She glanced back up at me. “** **It’s going to happen again, isn’t it?”**

"What is going to happen?" Tatiana asked worriedly

“Nothing good,” Alberta said worried for the girls

**she whispered. Her hand, still clutching the tree, began to tremble.** **“Not if you don’t let it.” I tried to look at her wrists without being too obvious.**

"She wouldn't," Tatiana said shocked, everyone who knew Lissa was in shock as well,

**“You haven’t?…” “No.” She shook her head and blinked back tears. “I haven’t wanted to. I was upset after the fox, but it’s been okay. I like the coasting thing. I miss seeing you, but everything’s been all right. I like…” She paused. I could hear the word-forming in her mind. “Christian.”**

All eyes were on him again

**“I wish you couldn’t do that. Or wouldn’t.” “Sorry. Do I need to give you the Christian’s-a-psychopathic-loser talk again?” “I think I’ve got it memorized after the last ten times,” she muttered. I started to launch into number eleven when I heard the sound of laughter and the clatter of high heels on stone. Mia walked toward us with a few friends in tow but no Aaron. Immediately my defences snapped on.**

“Smart,” Alberta nodded, everyone ells nodded agreeing with her,

**Internally, Lissa was still shaken over the queen’s comments. Sorrow and humiliation were swirling inside of her. She felt embarrassed over what others must think of her now and kept thinking about how her family would have hated her for running away. I didn’t believe that, but it felt real to her, and her dark emotions churned and churned. She was _not_ okay, no matter how casual she’d just tried to act, and I was worried she might do something reckless. **

“Alberta make a note, I want Lissa to see someone when she gets back to the academy” Tatiana ordered as Alberta wrote it down

**Mia was the last person she needed to see right now. “What do you want?” I demanded. Mia smiled haughtily at Lissa and ignored me, taking a few steps forward. “Just wanted to know what it’s like to be _so_ important and _so_ royal. You must be so excited that the queen talked to you.” Giggles surfaced from the gathering group. “You’re standing too close.” I stepped between them, and Mia flinched a little, possibly still worried I might break her arm. “And hey at least the queen knew her name, which is more than I can say for you and your wannabe-royal act. _Or_ your parents.” **

“Oh that had to hurt,” Adrian said with a small smile. The teens nodded agreeing

**I could see the pain that caused her. Man, she wanted to be royal so badly. “At least I _see_ my parents,” she retorted. “At least I know who they both are. God only knows who your father is. And your mom’s one of the most famous guardians around, but she couldn’t care less about you either. Everyone knows she never visits. Probably was glad when you were gone. If she even _noticed_.” **

Janine and Abe looked down sadly.

“I do know she is gone, but there’s nothing I could do about it,” Janine all but whispered to herself

**That hurt. I clenched my teeth. “Yeah, well, at least** **she’s famous. She really does advise royals and nobles. She doesn’t clean up after them.”**

“Oh I’m proud of her,” Abe smiled proudly. Thankfully no-one ells said anything

**I heard one of her friends snicker behind her. Mia opened her mouth, no doubt to unleash one of the many retorts she’d had to accumulate since the story started going around when the lightbulb suddenly went off in her head. “It was _you_ ,” she said, eyes wide. “Someone told me Jesse’d started it, but he couldn’t have known anything about me. He got it from you. When you _slept_ with him.” **

“She did not,” Abe, Janine and Dmitri said at the same time

“We all know that,” Ivan smiled at his best friend

**Now she was really starting to piss me off. “I didn’t sleep with him.” Mia pointed at Lissa and glared back at me. “So that’s it, huh? You do her dirty work because she’s too pathetic to do it herself. You aren’t always going to be able to protect her,” she warned. “ _You_ aren’t safe either.” Empty threats. I leaned forward, making my voice as menacing as possible. In my current mood, it wasn’t difficult. “Yeah? Try and touch me now and find out.” I hoped she would. I wanted her to. **

“If Mia attacked her and Rose responded would Rose get in trouble?” Abe asked looking at Alberta

“If they could prove Mia attacked her, she would get into less trouble. But in the end Rose is a trained novice and Mia is a Moroi,” Alberta said sadly. She hated it that Rose would get into trouble

**We didn’t need her messed-up vendetta in our lives just now. She was a distraction—one I very much wanted to punch right now. Looking past her, I saw Dimitri move out into the garden, eyes searching for something—or someone. I had a pretty good idea who it was. When he saw me, he strode forward, shifting his attention when he noticed the crowd gathered around us. Guardians can smell a fight a mile away.**

All the moroi’s looked at the guardians in the room who smiled and nodded

**Of course, a six-year-old could have smelled this fight. Dimitri stood beside me and crossed his arms. “Everything all right?” “Sure thing, Guardian Belikov.” I smiled as I said it, but I was furious. Raging, even. This whole Mia confrontation had only made Lissa feel worse. “We were just swapping family stories. Ever heard Mia’s? _It’s fascinating_.” **

"Well she's more your child than mine," Janine smiled looking at Abe who nodded agreeing with her.

**“Come on,” said Mia to her followers. She led them off, but not before she’d given me one last, chilling look. I didn’t need to read her mind to know what it said. This wasn’t over. She was going to try to get one or both of us back. Fine. Bring it on, Mia. “I’m supposed to take you back to your dorm,” Dimitri told me drily. “You weren’t about to just start a fight, were you?” “Of course not,” I said, my eyes still staring at the empty doorway Mia had disappeared through. “I don’t start fights where people can see them.”**

“That is true,” Alberta said nodding thinking about all the times Rose had started fights.

**“Rose,” groaned Lissa. “Let’s go. Good night, Princess.” He turned, but I** **didn’t move. “You going to be okay, Liss?” She nodded. “I’m fine.” It was such a lie, I couldn’t believe she had the nerve to try to put it past me. I didn’t need the bond to see tears shining in her eyes. We should never have come back to this place, I realized bleakly. “Liss…” She gave me a small, sad smile and nodded in Dimitri’s direction. “I told you, I’m fine. You’ve got to go.” Reluctantly, I followed him. He led me out toward the other side of the garden. “We may need to add an extra training on self-control,” he noted. “I have plenty of self contr—hey!” I stopped talking as I saw Christian**

“This is not going to end well,” Ivan shook his head

**slip past us, moving down the path we’d just come from. I hadn’t seen him at the reception, but if Kirova had released me to come tonight, I suppose she would have done the same for him. “You going to see Lissa?” I demanded, shifting my Mia rage to him. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and gave me that look of bad-boy indifference. “What if I am?” “Rose, this isn’t the time,” said Dimitri. But it was so the time. Lissa had ignored my warnings about Christian for weeks. It was time to go to the source and stop their ridiculous flirtation once and for all. “Why don’t you just leave her alone? Are you so messed up and desperate for attention that you can’t tell when someone doesn’t like you?” He scowled. “You’re some crazy stalker, and she knows it. She’s told me all about your weird obsession—how you’re always hanging out in the attic together, how you set Ralf on fire to impress her. She thinks you’re a freak, but she’s too nice to say anything.” His face had paled, and something dark churned in his eyes. “But _you_ aren’t too nice?” “No. Not when I feel sorry for someone.” “Enough,” said Dimitri, steering me away. “Thanks for „helping,‟ then,” snapped Christian, **

Everyone looked at Christian with sad eyes, well everyone but Tatiana, she was rather happy that Rose had spoken up.

"Thanks," Christian said looking up at Dimitri who just nodded.

**his voice dripping with animosity. “No problem,” I called back over my shoulder.** **When we’d gone a little way, I stole a glance behind me and saw Christian standing just outside the garden. He’d stopped walking and now stood staring down the path that led to Lissa in the courtyard. Shadows covered his face as he thought, and then, after a few moments, he turned around and headed back toward the Moroi dorms.**

Tatiana smiled happily. Ivan closed the books and waited to see who would like to read next,

“I’ll read next,” Dimitri said taking the book from Ivan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.
> 
> Sorry, this took so long, I just got my first job and it had been a mad dash these last two weeks.


	13. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

**SLEEP CAME RELUCTANTLY THAT NIGHT and I tossed and turned for a long time before finally going under. An hour or so later, I sat up in bed, trying to relax and sort out the emotions coming to me. Lissa. Scared and upset. Unstable. The night’s events suddenly came rushing back to me as I went through what could be bothering her. The queen humiliating her.**

That got Tatiana a few glares.

**Mia. Maybe even Christian—he could have found her for all I knew. Yet…none of those was the problem right now. Buried within her, there was something else. Something terribly wrong. I climbed out of bed, dressed hastily, and considered my options. I had a third-floor room now—way too high to climb down from, particularly since I had no Ms. Karp to patch me up this time.**

“Glad to see that she has started thinking things through,” Janine said with a small smile. Alberta and Dimitri nodded agreeing with her.

**I would never be able to sneak out of the main hall. That only left going through the “appropriate” channels.**

Everyone looked at Alberta who in turn was looking at Dimitri

**“Where do you think you’re going?” One of the matrons who supervised my hall looked up from her chair. She sat stationed at the end of the hall, near the stairs going down. During the day, that stairwell had loose supervision. At night, we might as well have been in jail. I crossed my arms. “I need to see Dim—Guardian Belikov.” “It’s late.” “It’s an emergency.” She looked me up and down. “You seem okay to me.” “You’re going to be in so much trouble tomorrow when everyone finds out you stopped me from reporting what I know.” “Tell me.” “It’s private guardian stuff.”**

“Would that work?” Christian asked looking at Alberta

“Probably,” Alberta started, “It mostly depends on how urgent she sounds,”

**I gave her as hard a stare as I could manage. It must have worked, because she finally stood up and pulled out a cell phone. She called someone—Dimitri, I hoped—but murmured too low for me to hear. We waited several minutes, and then the door leading to the stairs opened. Dimitri appeared, fully dressed and alert, though I felt pretty sure we’d pulled him out of bed.**

“Perfect like always,” Olena smiled proudly at her only son

**He took one look at me. “Lissa.” I nodded. Without another word, he turned around and started back down the stairs. I followed. We walked across the quad in silence, toward the imposing Moroi dorm. It was “night” for the vampires, which meant it was daytime for the rest of the world. Mid-afternoon sun shone with a cold, golden light on us. The human genes in me welcomed it and always sort of regretted how Moroi light sensitivity forced us to live in darkness most of the time.**

The dhampirs in the room nodded understanding the feeling, they two all secretly enjoyed the sunlight

**Lissa’s hall matron gaped when we appeared, but Dimitri was too intimidating to oppose. “She’s in the bathroom,” I told them. When the matron started to follow me inside, I wouldn’t let her. “She’s too upset. Let me talk to her alone first.” Dimitri considered. “Yes. Give them a minute.” I pushed the door open. “Liss?” A soft sound, like a sob, came from within. I walked down five stalls and found the only one closed. I knocked softly. “Let me in,” I said, hoping I sounded calm and strong. I heard a sniffle, and a few moments later, the door unlatched. I wasn’t prepared for what I saw. Lissa stood before me…covered in blood.**

Everyone in the room froze, no one liked the idea of Lissa covered in blood.

**Horrified, I squelched a scream and almost called for help. Looking more closely, I saw that a lot of the blood wasn’t actually coming from her. It was smeared on her, like it had been on her hands and she’d rubbed her face. She sank to the floor, and I followed, kneeling before her. “Are you okay?” I whispered. “What happened?” She only shook her head, but I saw her face crumple as more tears spilled from her eyes. I took her hands. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned—” I stopped. She _was_ bleeding after all. **

“No,” Christian whispered, he couldn’t imagine that Lissa would purposely harm herself.

"How did you not know?" Tatiana demanded, looking at Alberta

“Kirova handles all of the moroi’s, the dhampirs are my responsibility,” Alberta bowed her head, she did not like how the queen was treating her

**Perfect lines crossed her wrists, not near any crucial veins, but enough to leave wet, red tracks across her skin. She hadn’t hit her veins when she did this; death hadn’t been her goal. She met my eyes. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean…Please don’t let them know…” she sobbed. “When I saw _it_ , I freaked out.” She nodded toward her wrists. “This just happened before I could stop. I was upset…” “It’s okay,” I said automatically, wondering what “it” was. “Come on.” I heard a knock on the door. “Rose?” “Just a sec,” I called back. I took her to the sink and rinsed the blood off her wrists. Grabbing the first-aid kit, I hastily put some Band-Aids on the cuts. The bleeding had already slowed. “We’re coming in,” the matron called. **

"No, they have to see, how ells will they be able to help her," Tatiana practically yelled at the book.

“Aunty you know that they can’t hear you right?” Adrian smirked at Tatiana who just glared at him

**I jerked off my hoodie sweatshirt and quickly handed it to Lissa. She had just pulled it on when Dimitri and the matron entered. He raced to our sides in an instant, and I realized that in hiding Lissa’s wrists, I’d forgotten the blood on her face. “It’s not mine,” she said quickly, seeing his expression. “It…it’s the rabbit…” Dimitri assessed her, and I hoped he wouldn’t look at her wrists.**

“Well next time I will look at her writs,” Dimitri said more to himself then anyone ells

**When he seemed satisfied she had no gaping wounds, he asked, “What rabbit?” I was wondering the same thing. With shaking hands, she pointed at the trash can. “I cleaned it up. So Natalie wouldn’t see.” Dimitri and I both walked over and peered into the can. I pulled myself away immediately, swallowing back my stomach’s need to throw up. I don’t know how Lissa knew it was a rabbit. All I could see was blood. Blood and blood-soaked paper towels. Globs of gore I couldn’t identify.**

The moroi in the room all paled they too did not like what was being described 

**The smell was horrible. Dimitri shifted closer to Lissa, bending down until they were at eye level. “Tell me what happened.” He handed her several tissues. “I came back about an hour ago. And it was there. Right there in the middle of the floor. Torn apart. It was like it had…exploded.” She sniffed. “I didn’t want Natalie to find it, didn’t want to scare her…so I-I cleaned it up. Then I just couldn’t…I couldn’t go back…” She began to cry, and her shoulders shook.**

Christian felt sorry for Lissa, he just wanted to comfort her

**I could figure out the rest, the part she didn’t tell Dimitri. She’d found the rabbit, cleaned up, and freaked out. Then she’d cut herself, but it was the weird way she coped with things that upset her. “No one should be able to get into those rooms!”**

That just confused everyone; they all wanted to know who would do that **,**

**exclaimed the matron. “How is this happening?” “Do you know who did it?” Dimitri’s voice was gentle. Lissa reached into her pajama pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. It had so much blood soaked into it, I could barely read it as he held it and smoothed it out. _I know what you are. You won’t survive being here. I’ll make sure of it. Leave now. It’s the only way you might live through this_. **

Everyone was shocked; most couldn’t imagine why anyone would write that to Lissa. More so everyone was wondering why they thought that Lissa was something ells

**The matron’s shock transformed into something more determined, and she headed for the door. “I’m getting Ellen.” It took me a second to remember that was Kirova’s first name. “Tell her well be at the clinic,” said Dimitri. When she left, he turned to Lissa. “You should lie down.” When she didn’t move, I linked my arm through hers. “Come on, Liss. Let’s get you out of here.” Slowly, she put one foot in front of the other and let us lead her to the Academy’s medical clinic.**

All the guardians in the room smiled proud of they was Rose was handling the situation.

**It was normally staffed by a couple of doctors, but at this time of night, only a nurse stayed on duty. She offered to wake one of the doctors, but Dimitri declined. “She just needs to rest.” Lissa had no sooner stretched out on a narrow bed than Kirova and a few others showed up and started questioning her. I thrust myself in front of them, blocking her. “Leave her alone! Can’t you see she doesn’t want to talk about it? Let her get some sleep first!”**

The guardians smiled proud, while Tatiana was shocked, she did not understand why Rose was keeping Kirova away from Lissa

**“Miss Hathaway,” declared Kirova, “you’re out of line as usual. I don’t even know what you’re doing here.” Dimitri asked if he could speak with her privately and led her into the hall. I heard angry whispers from her, calm and firm ones from him. When they returned, she said stiffly, “You may stay with her for a little while. We’ll have janitors do further cleaning and investigation in the bathroom and your room, Miss Dragomir, and then discuss the situation in detail in the morning.”**

“Thank goodness,” Tatiana smiled pleased, she hoped that Lissa would get the help she needs so that Tatiana could start to train her

**“Don’t wake Natalie,” whispered Lissa. “I don’t want to scare her. I cleaned up everything in the room anyway.” Kirova looked doubtful. The group retreated but not before the nurse asked if Lissa wanted anything to eat or drink. She declined. Once we were alone, I lay down beside her and put my arm around her. “I won’t let them find out,” I told her, sensing her worry about her wrists. “But I wish you’d told me before I left the reception. You’d said you’d always come to me first.” “I wasn’t going to do it then,” she said, her eyes staring blankly off. “I swear, I wasn’t going to. I mean, I was upset…but I thought…I thought I could handle it. I was trying so hard…really, Rose. I was. But then I got back to my room, and I saw _it_ , and I…just lost it. It was like the last straw, you know? And I knew I had to clean it up. Had to clean it up before they saw, before they found out, but there was so much blood…and afterward, after it was done, it was too much, and I felt like I was going to…I don’t know…explode, and it was just too much, I had to let it out, you know? I had to—” **

The room was silent, no-one knew what to say. 

**I interrupted her hysteria. “It’s okay, I understand.” That was a lie. I didn’t get her cutting at all. She’d done it sporadically, ever since the accident, and it scared me each time. She’d try to explain it to me, how she didn’t want to die—she just needed to get _it_ out somehow. She felt so much emotionally, she would say that a physical outlet—physical pain—was the only way to make the internal pain go away. It was the only way she could control it. **

“So all this started after the accident, so if you go and get them now we all could avoid this,” Tatiana said looking at all the books

**“Why is this happening?” she cried into her pillow. “Why am I a freak?” “You aren’t a freak.” “No one else has this happen to them. No one else does magic like I can.” “Did you try to do magic?” No answer. “Liss? Did you try to heal the rabbit?” “I reached out, just to see if I could maybe fix it, but there was just too much blood…I couldn’t.” _The more she uses it, the worse it’ll get. Stop her, Rose_. Lissa was right. Moroi magic could conjure fire and water, move rocks and other pieces of earth. But no one could heal or bring animals back from the dead. No one except Ms. Karp. **

The kids all looked at Tatiana and Alberta who merely looked away from anyone, they did not want to talk about her or what had happened to her

**_Stop her before they notice, before they notice and take her away too. Get her out of here_ ** **. I hated carrying this secret, mostly because I didn’t know what to do about it. I didn’t like feeling powerless. I needed to protect her from this—and from herself. And yet, at the same time, I needed to protect her from _them_ , too. **

“Poor girl, no-one should feel so alone and powerless,” Olena said sadly

"If she wants to be a guardian, then she should get used to it," Janine said with no emotion, she also didn't want her daughter to feel so but she knew that there was an easy way in the life they were given

**“We should go,” I said abruptly. “We’re going to leave.” “Rose—” “It’s happening again. And it’s worse. Worse than last time.” “You’re afraid of the note.” “I’m not afraid of any note. But this place isn’t safe.” I suddenly longed for Portland again. It might be dirtier and more crowded than the rugged Montana landscape, but at least you knew what to expect—not like here. Here at the Academy, past and present warred with each other. It might have its beautiful old walls and gardens, but inside, modern things were creeping in. People didn’t know how to handle that. It was just like the Moroi themselves. Their archaic royal families still held the power on the surface, but people were growing discontent.**

Tatiana glared at the book, while the Belikova’s were secretly happy about that statement. Christina and Adrian weren’t really worried as well.

**Dhampirs who wanted more to their lives. Moroi like Christian who wanted to fight the Strigoi. The royals still clung to their traditions, still touted their power over everyone else, just as the Academy’s elaborate iron gates put on a show of tradition and invincibility. And, oh, the lies and secrets. They ran through the halls and hid in the corners. Someone here hated Lissa, someone who was probably smiling right to her face and pretending to be her friend.**

That sent a cold chill up everyone’s spines

“Well that rules out Mia,” Victoria said looking at Dimitri, who nodded at her.

“But who can it be, certainly not Natalie. The two haven’t let anyone ells near them,” Tatiana said worried as well

**I couldn’t let them destroy her. “You need to get some sleep,” I told her. “I can’t sleep.” “Yes, you can. I’m right here. You won’t be alone.” Anxiety and fear and other troubled emotions coursed through her. But in the end, her body’s needs won out. After a while, I saw her eyes close. Her breathing became even, and the bond grew quiet. I watched her sleep, too keyed up with adrenaline to allow myself any rest. I think maybe an hour had passed when the nurse returned and told me I had to leave.**

“She is not going to like that,” Alberta said already picturing the tantrum Rose is going to throw

**“I can’t go,” I said. “I promised her she wouldn’t be alone.” The nurse was tall, even for a Moroi, with kind brown eyes. “She won’t be. I’ll stay with her.” I regarded her skeptically. “I promise.” Back in my room, I had my own crash. The fear and excitement had worn me out too, and for an instant, I wished I could have a normal life and a normal best friend.**

“We all do,” Victoria said not looking at anyone.

"You can have a normal life if you wanted to," Olena said looking down at her youngest daughter. Victoria just looked at her two older sisters

**Immediately, I cast that thought out. No one was normal, not really. And I’d never have a better friend than Lissa…but man, it was so hard sometimes. I slept heavily until morning. I went to my first class tentatively, nervous that word about last night had gotten around. As it turned out, people _were_ talking about last night, but their attention was still focused on the queen and the reception. **

“One good thing you did,” Karolina said smiling at Paul who smiled up at her. Tatiana glared at Karolina, while Yeva simply glared at Tatiana

**They knew nothing about the rabbit. As hard as it was to believe, I’d nearly forgotten about that other stuff. Still, it suddenly seemed like a small thing compared to someone causing a bloody explosion in Lissa’s room. Yet, as the day went on, I noticed something weird. People stopped looking at Lissa so much. The started looking at _me_. **

“Not good,” all the teenagers said at the same time,

**Whatever. Ignoring them, I hunted around and found Lissa finishing up with a feeder. That funny feeling I always got came over me as I watched her mouth work against the feeder’s neck, drinking his blood. A trickle of it ran down his throat, standing out against his pale skin. Feeders, though human, were nearly as pale as Moroi from all the blood loss. He didn’t seem to notice; he was long gone on the high of the bite. Drowning in jealousy, I decided I needed therapy.**

“We all can agree on that,” Tatiana rolled her eyes at the book. Everyone ells just glared at her

**“You okay?” I asked her later, on our way to class. She wore long sleeves, purposefully obscuring her wrists. “Yeah…I still can’t stop thinking about that rabbit…It was so horrible. I keep seeing it in my head. And then what I did.” She squeezed her eyes shut, just for a moment, and then opened them again. “People are talking about us.” “I know. Ignore them.” “I _hate_ it,” she said angrily. A surge of darkness shot up into her and through the bond. **

“What are they talking about?” Tatiana all but demanded at the book

"I don't think we are going to get answers any time soon," Alberta said looking at the queen

**It made me cringe. My best friend was lighthearted and kind. She didn’t have feelings like that. “I hate all the gossip. It’s so stupid. How can they all be so shallow?” “Ignore them,” I repeated soothingly. “You were smart not to hang out with them anymore.” Ignoring them grew harder and harder, though. The whispers and looks increased. In animal behavior, it became so bad, I couldn’t even concentrate on my now-favorite subject. Ms. Meissner had started talking about evolution and survival of the fittest and how animals sought mates with good genes.**

“Why is that being mentioned?” Abe asked not liking the subject his daughter was enjoying.

"Perhaps it will be important later on," Adrian smiled. Abe and Dimitri merely glared at him, while Yeva smiled while looking between Dimitri and Adrian

**It fascinated me, but even she had a hard time staying on task, since she had to keep yelling at people to quiet down and pay attention. “Something’s going on,” I told Lissa between classes. “I don’t know what, but they’re all over something new.” “Something else? Other than the queen hating me? What more could there be?” “Wish I knew.” Things finally came to a head in our last class of the day, Slavic art. It started when a guy I barely knew made a very explicit and nearly obscene suggestion to me while we all worked on individual projects. I replied in kind, letting him know exactly what he could do with his request. He only laughed. “Come on, Rose. I _bleed_ for you.” **

“Not good,” The Belikov girls started to pale. Abe and Dimitri looked about ready to kill some. Everyone ells were just shocked

**Loud giggles ensued, and Mia cut us a taunting look. “Wait, it’s Rose who does the bleeding, right?” More laughter. Understanding slapped me in the face. I jerked Lissa away. “They know.” “Know what?” “About us. About how you…you know, how I fed you while we were gone.” She gaped. “How?” “How do you think? Your “friend‟ Christian.”**

“I would never,” Christian glared at the book before glaring at Tatiana who was looking at him

**“No,” she said adamantly. “He wouldn’t have.” “Who else knew?” Faith in Christian flashed in her eyes and in our bond. But she didn’t know what I knew. She didn’t know how I’d bitched him out last night, how I’d made him think she hated him. The guy was unstable.**

“Well she’s not wrong, but I would never hurt Lissa,” Christian said before he could think. After he realized what he said he blushed

**Spreading our biggest secret—well, one of them—would be an adequate revenge. Maybe he’d killed the rabbit, too. After all, it had died only a couple hours after I’d told him off. Not waiting around to hear her protests, I stalked off to the other side of the room where Christian was working by himself, as usual. Lissa followed in my wake. Not caring if people saw us, I leaned across the table toward him, putting my face inches from his. “I’m going to kill you.” His eyes darted to Lissa, the faintest glimmer of longing in them, and then a scowl spread over his face.**

The girls all smiled at Christian who just looked away from everyone

**“Why? Is it like guardian extra credit?” “Stop with the attitude,” I warned, pitching my voice low. “You told. You told how Lissa had to feed off me.” “Tell her,” said Lissa desperately. “Tell her she’s wrong.” Christian dragged his eyes from me to her, and as they regarded each other, I felt such a powerful wave of attraction, it was a wonder it didn’t knock me over. Her heart was in her eyes. It was obvious to me he felt the same way about her, but she couldn’t see it, particularly since he was still glaring at her.**

“But Rose can,” Christian pouted

“Girls are funny like that. Lissa doesn’t notice because she likes you. Rose notices because she does not like you,” Sonja smiled at Christian

**“You can stop it, you know,” he said. “You don’t have to pretend anymore.” Lissa’s giddy attraction vanished, replaced by hurt and shock over his tone. “I…what? Pretend what?…” “You _know_ what. Just stop. Stop with the act.” Lissa stared at him, her eyes wide and wounded. She had no clue I’d gone off on him last night. She had no clue that he believed she hated him. “Get over feeling sorry for yourself, and tell us what’s going on,” I snapped at him. “Did you or didn’t you tell them?” He fixed me with a defiant look. “No. I didn’t.” “I don’t believe you.” “I do,” said Lissa. “I know it’s impossible to believe _a freak_ like me could keep his mouth shut—especially since neither of you can—but I have better things to do than spread stupid rumors. You want someone to blame? Blame your golden boy over there.”**

“He’s dead,” Abe, Dimitri and Adrian all said at the same time. Janine and Alberta nodded at each other agreeing with the men. Ivan tried to feel sorry for his distant family member but he couldn’t

**I followed his gaze to where Jesse was laughing about something with that idiot Ralf. “Jesse doesn’t know,” said Lissa defiantly. Christian’s eyes were glued to me. “He _does_ , though. Doesn’t he, Rose? He knows.” My stomach sank out of me. Yes. Jesse did know. He’d figured it out that night in the lounge. “I didn’t think…I didn’t think he’d tell. He was too afraid of Dimitri.” **

“Clearly not scared enough,” Dimitri all but growled at the book he was holding 

**“You _told_ him?” exclaimed Lissa. “No, he guessed.” I was starting to feel sick. “He apparently did more than guess,” muttered Christian. I turned on him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” “Oh. You don’t know.” “I swear to God, Christian, I’m going to break your neck after class.” “Man, you really are unstable.” He said it almost happily, but his next words were more serious. He still wore that sneer, still glowed with anger, but when he spoke, I could hear the faintest uneasiness in his voice. “He sort of elaborated on what was in your note. Got into a little more detail.” “Oh, I get it. He said we had sex.” I didn’t need to mince words. **

“Who’s going to kill him first me or you,” Abe asked looking at Dimitri

“I’m sure we can take turns killing him,” Dimitri answered him

**Christian nodded. So. Jesse was trying to boost his own reputation. Okay. That I could deal with. Not like my reputation was that stellar to begin with. Everyone already believed I had sex all the time. “And uh, Ralf too. That you and he—” Ralf? No amount of alcohol or any illegal substance would make me touch him. “I—what? That I had sex with Ralf too?” Christian nodded. “That asshole! I’m going to—” “There’s more.” “How? Did I sleep with the basketball team?” “He said—they both said—you let them…well, you let them drink your blood.”**

"Good another body to dispose of," Ivan said looking between Abe and Dimitri

**That stopped even me. Drinking blood during sex. The dirtiest of the dirty. Sleazy. Beyond being easy or a slut. A gazillion times worse than Lissa drinking from me for survival. Blood-whore territory. “That’s crazy!” Lissa cried. “Rose would never—Rose?” But I wasn’t listening anymore. I was in my own world, a world that took me across the classroom to where Jesse and Ralf sat. They both looked up, faces half smug and half…nervous, if I had to guess. Not unexpected, since they were both lying through their teeth. The entire class came to a standstill. Apparently they’d been expecting some type of showdown. My unstable reputation in action.**

“How bad could it be?” Olena asked looking at Alberta

“Basically the two of them mixed,” Alberta answered looking at Janine and Abe.

“Not good,” Olena said with wide eyes

**“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I asked in a low, dangerous voice. Jesse’s nervous look turned to one of terror. He might have been taller than me, but we both knew who would win if I turned violent. Ralf, however, gave me a cocky smile. “We didn’t do anything you didn’t want us to do.” His smiled turned cruel. “And don’t even think about laying a hand on us. You start a fight, and Kirova’ll kick you out to go live with the other blood whores.” The rest of the students were holding their breaths, waiting to see what we’d do. I don’t know how Mr. Nagy could have been oblivious to the drama occurring in his class. I wanted to punch both of them, hit them so hard that it’d make Dimitri’s brawl with Jesse look like a pat on the back.**

“Please do,” Alberta begged she would make sure the nothing bad would happen to Rose

**I wanted to wipe that smirk off Ralf’s face. But asshole or not, he was right. If I touched them, Kirova would expel me in the blink of an eye. And if I got kicked out, Lissa would be alone. Taking a deep breath, I made one of the hardest decisions of my life. I walked away.**

“Why do I feel proud of her?” Janine asked wishing for once that Rose would just hit him,

“Because she did the right thing,” Alberta said annoyed that Rose was choosing to do the right thing

**The rest of the day was miserable. In backing down from the fight, I opened myself up to mockery from everyone else. The rumors and whispers grew louder. People stared at me openly. People laughed. Lissa kept trying to talk to me, to console me, but I ignored even her. I went through the rest of my classes like a zombie, and then I headed off to practice with Dimitri as fast I could. He gave me a puzzled look but didn’t ask any questions.**

“Thank you,” All the girls said looking at Dimitri

“Smart move,” Ivan patted Dimitri on the back

**Alone in my room later on, I cried for the first time in years. Once I got that out of my system, I was about to put on my pajamas when I heard a knock at my door. Dimitri. He studied my face and then glanced away, obviously aware I’d been crying. I could tell, too, that the rumors had finally reached him. He knew. “Are you okay?” “It doesn’t matter if I am, remember?” I looked up at him.**

“No-one should be okay with that,” Dimitri said

**“Is Lissa okay? This’ll be hard on her.” A funny look crossed his face. I think it astonished him that I’d still be worried about her at a time like this. He beckoned me to follow and led me out to a back stairwell, one that usually stayed locked to students. But it was open tonight, and he gestured me outside. “Five minutes,” he warned. More curious than ever, I stepped outside. Lissa stood there.**

“Such a sweet boy,” Olena smiled proudly at her son

**I should have sensed she was close, but my own out-of-control feelings had obscured hers. Without a word, she put her arms around me and held me for several moments. I had to hold back more tears. When we broke apart, she looked at me with calm, level eyes. “I’m sorry,” she said. “Not your fault. It’ll pass.” She clearly doubted that. So did I. “It is my fault,” she said. “She did it to get back at me.” “She?” “Mia. Jesse and Ralf aren’t smart enough to think of something like that on their own. You said it yourself: Jesse was too scared of Dimitri to talk much about what happened. And why wait until now? It happened a while ago. If he’d wanted to spread stuff around, he would have done it back then. Mia’s doing this as retaliation for you talking about her parents. I don’t know how she managed it, but she’s the one who got them to say those things.”**

“Well handle her,” Janine and Alberta said at the same time 

“For who do you feel sorrier?” Adrian asked Christian

“The boys. Chances are good guardian Hathaway and Alberta are only going to talk to Mia. While Abe and Dimitri look like they’re ready to kill,” Christian explained. Ivan agreed with him

**In my gut, I realized Lissa was right. Jesse and Ralf were the tools; Mia had been the mastermind. “Nothing to be done now,” I sighed. “Rose—” “Forget it, Liss. It’s done, okay?” She studied me quietly for a few seconds. “I haven’t seen you cry in a long time.”**

“When was the last time she had cried?” Olena asked looking at Alberta. Alberta just looked at Janine

**“I wasn’t crying.” A feeling of heartache and sympathy beat through to me from the bond. “She can’t do this to you,” she argued. I laughed bitterly, half surprised at my own hopelessness. “She already did. She said she’d get back at me, that I wouldn’t be able to protect you. She did it. When I go back to classes…” A sickening feeling settled in my stomach. I thought about the friends and respect I’d managed to eke out, despite our low profile. That would be gone. You couldn’t come back from something like this. Not among the Moroi. Once a blood whore, always a blood whore.**

Yeva, Olena and Karolina all looked down ashamed. Abe, Dimitri and Ivan were mad about that fact

**What made it worse was that some dark, secret part of me did like being bitten. “You shouldn’t have to keep protecting me,” she said. I laughed. “That’s my job. I’m going to be your guardian.” “I know, but I meant like this. You shouldn’t suffer because of me. You shouldn’t always have to look after me. And yet you always do. You got me out of here. You took care of everything when we were on our own. Even since coming back…you’ve always been the one who does all the work. Every time I break down—like last night—you’re always there. Me, I’m _weak_. I’m not like you.” I shook my head. “That doesn’t matter. It’s what I do. I don’t mind.” **

“Should we be worried about that?” Abe asked looking at Alberta and Janine

“Their last months at the academy, Rose was a lot more protective then she was before the accident,” Alberta remarked thinking back

“Let’s just make a note of that,” Dimitri said taking another note

**“Yeah, but look what happened. I’m the one she really has a grudge against—even though I still don’t know why. Whatever. It’s going to stop. I’m going to protect _you_ from now on.” There was a determination in her expression, a wonderful confidence radiating off of her that reminded me of the Lissa I’d known before the accident. **

Tatiana and Alberta smiled as well, feeling better that the old Lissa was still in there 

**At the same time, I could feel something else in her—something darker, a sense of deeply buried anger. I’d seen this side of her before too, and I didn’t like it. I didn’t want her tapping into it. I just wanted her to be safe. “Lissa, you can’t protect me.” “I can,” she said fiercely. “There’s one thing Mia wants more than to destroy you and me. She wants to be accepted. She wants to hang out with the royals and feel like she’s one of them. I can take that away from her.” She smiled. “I can turn them against her.” “How?” “By _telling_ them.” Her eyes flashed. **

Tatiana smiled, happy that Lissa was taking a more royal approach,

**My mind was moving too slowly tonight. It took me a while to catch on. “Liss—no. You can’t use compulsion. Not around here.”**

Everyone was looking at Tatiana waiting to see how she would react.

“Well that is not the right way, but perhaps just to start,” Tatiana said lifting her shoulders

**“I might as well get some use out of these stupid powers.” _The more she uses it, the worse it’ll get. Stop her, Rose. Stop her before they notice, before they notice and take her away too. Get her out of here_. “Liss, if you get caught—” Dimitri stuck his head out. “You’ve got to get back inside, Rose, before someone finds you.” I shot a panicked look at Lissa, but she was already retreating. “** **I’ll** **tak** **e care of everything this time,** **Rose. _Everything_.”**

“Well that sounded ominous, who would like to read next?” Dimitri asked holding up the book. Tatiana huffed before reaching for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long but the last while has been hectic, my parents just got custody of my niece and it's been hard with her, as my sister and her husband abused my niece so badly. I had hoped things with my job would calm down, but I just three more students who I have to tutor. One is in preschool, one in gr2, one in gr4 and one in gr9 so I'm a lot busier than I normally was, so unfortunately writing is going to come last in everything I have to do every day. I'm not giving up on the story's I'm just not going to get as much time to write anymore  
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.  
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time.


	14. CHAPTER 13

Tatiana took a deep breath before opening the book

**THIRTEEN**

**THE AFTERMATH OF JESSE AND Ralf’s lies was about as horrible as I’d expected.**

The Belikov females sighed they all knew how Rose felt.

**The only way I survived was by putting blinders on, by ignoring everyone and everything. It kept me sane—barely—but I hated it. I felt like crying all the time. I lost my appetite and didn’t sleep well.**

That got everyone worried more for Rose, they all knew by now how important food was for her.

**Yet, no matter how bad it got for me, I didn’t worry about myself as much** **as I did Lissa.**

That did put a smile on Tatiana’s face, she was happy that Rose still had her propertied

**She stood by** **her promise to change things. It was slow at first, but gradually, I would see a royal or two come up to her at lunch or in class and say hello. She’d turn on a brilliant smile, laughing and talking to them like they were all best friends. At first, I didn’t understand how she was pulling it off. She’d told me she would use compulsion to win the other royals over and turn them against Mia. But I didn’t see it happening.**

Tatiana smiled happy that Lissa was acting more like a prince, while Alberta just shook her head, she did not want to see how all this would play out

**It was possible, of course, that she was winning people over without compulsion. After all, she was funny, smart, and nice. Anyone would like her. Something told me she wasn’t winning friends the old-fashioned way, and I finally figured it out. She was using compulsion when I wasn’t around.**

That made everyone worried, no-one was really pleased with the idea of someone using compulsion, even Tatiana didn’t like the idea but she was just happy that Lissa was spending more time with the other royals

**I only saw her for a small part of the day, and since she knew I didn’t approve, she only worked her power when I was away. After a few days of this secret compulsion, I knew what I needed to do: I had to get back in her head again. By choice. I’d done it before; I could do it again. At least, that’s what I told myself, sitting and spacing out in Stan’s class one day. But it wasn’t as easy as I’d thought it would be, partly because I felt too keyed up to relax and open myself to her thoughts.**

“Well it is hard to relax in Stan’s classroom,” Christian said thinking back to the previous chapters

**I also had trouble because I picked a time when she felt relatively calm. She came through the “loudest” when her emotions were running strong. Still, I tried to do what I’d done before, back when I’d spied on her and Christian. The meditation thing. Slow breathing. Eyes closed. Mental focus like that still wasn’t easy for me, but at long last I managed the transition, slipping into her head and experiencing the world as hers.**

“Thank goodness she got in,” Olena said hoping that the two girls would be fine

**She stood in her American lit class, during project-work time, but, like most of the students, she wasn’t working. She and Camille Conta leaned against a wall on the far side of the room, talking in hushed voices. “It’s gross,” said Camille firmly, a frown crossing her pretty face. She had on a blue skirt made of velvet-like fabric, short enough to show off her long legs and possibly raise eyes about the dress code. “If you guys were doing it, I’m not surprised she got addicted and did it with Jesse.” “She didn’t do it with Jesse,” insisted Lissa. “And it’s not like we had sex. We just didn’t have any feeders, that’s all.” Lissa focused her full attention on Camille and smiled. “It’s no big deal. Everyone’s overreacting.” Camille looked like she seriously doubted this, and then, the more she stared at Lissa, the more unfocused her eyes became. A blank look fell over her. “Right?” asked Lissa, voice like silk. “It’s not a big deal.”**

Everyone was shocked at that, they knew that Lissa’s compulsion was strong but they never thought that it would be so strong **.**

**The frown returned. Camille tried to shake the compulsion. That fact that it’d even gotten this far was incredible. As Christian had observed, using it on Moroi was unheard of. Camille, although strong-willed, lost the battle. “Yeah,” she said slowly. “It’s really not that big a deal.”** **“And Jesse’s lying.” She nodded. “Definitely lying.” A mental strain burned inside of Lissa as she held onto the compulsion.**

Dimitri and Ivan saw how Adrian looked down and rubbed his neck.

"He knows how Lissa is feeling," Ivan whispered to Dimitri who nodded

**It took a lot of effort, and she wasn’t finished. “What are you guys doing tonight?” “Carly and I are going to study for Matheson’s test in her room.” “Invite me.” Camille thought about it. “Hey, you want to study with us?” “Sure,” said Lissa, smiling at her. Camille smiled back. Lissa dropped the compulsion, and a wave of dizziness swept over her. She felt weak. Camille glanced around, momentarily surprised, then shook off the weirdness. “See you after dinner then.” “See you,” murmured Lissa, watching her walk away. When Camille was gone, Lissa reached up to tie her hair up in a ponytail. Her fingers couldn’t quite get all the hair through, and suddenly, another pair of hands caught hold and helped her. She spun around and found herself staring into Christian’s ice-blue eyes.**

“Not smart on your part,” Sonja said shaking her head

“Haven’t done it yet so,” Christian smiled

**She jerked away from him. “Don’t do that!” she exclaimed, shivering at the realization that it had been his fingers touching her. He gave her his lazy, slightly twisted smile and brushed a few pieces of unruly black hair out of his face. “Are you asking me or ordering me?” “Shut up.” She glanced around, both to avoid his eyes and make sure no one saw them together. “What’s the matter? Worried about what your slaves’ll think if they see you talking to me?”**

“Well she could just make them forget they saw you two together,” Adrian smirked at Christian who agreed with him

**“They’re my friends,” she retorted. “Oh. Right. Of course they are. I mean, from what I saw, Camille would probably do anything for you, right? Friends till the end.” He crossed his arms over his chest, and in spite of her anger, she couldn’t help but notice how the silvery gray of his shirt set off his black hair and blue eyes. “At least she isn’t like you. She doesn’t pretend to be my friend one day and then ignore me for no reason.”**

“Technically that was Rose’s fault,” Christian said

"Yes, and you have to do everything my daughter tells you to do?" Janine said looking at Christian who after a few moments shook his head

**An uncertain look flickered across his features. Tension and anger had built up between them in the last week, ever since I’d yelled at Christian after the royal reception. Believing what I’d told him, Christian had stopped talking to her and had treated her rudely every time she’d tried to start a conversation. Now, hurt and confused, she’d given up attempts at being nice. The situation just kept getting worse and worse.**

Christian sighed and looked down sad that he and Lissa weren’t getting along in the books

**Looking out through Lissa’s eyes, I could see that he still cared about her and still wanted her. His pride had been hurt, however, and he wasn’t about to show weakness.**

“Boys,” all the girls in the room said at the same time. 

**“Yeah?” he said in a low, cruel voice. “I thought that was the way all royals were supposed to act. You certainly seem to be doing a good job with it. Or maybe you’re just using compulsion on me to make me think you’re a two-faced bitch. Maybe you really aren’t. But I doubt it.” Lissa flushed at the word compulsion—and cast another worried look around—**

"That's what she worried about, not the fact that he called her a two-faced bitch?" Victoria asked astonished

“She really needs to sort out her priorities,” Karolina shook her head

**but decided not to give him the satisfaction of arguing anymore. She simply gave him one last glare before storming off to join a group of royals huddled over an assignment Returning to myself, I stared blankly around the classroom, processing what I’d seen. Some tiny, tiny part of me was starting to feel sorry for Christian.**

“Oh the horror,” Christian said dramatically

**It was only a tiny part, though, and very easy to ignore. At the beginning of the next day, I headed out to meet Dimitri. These practices were my favorite part of the day now, partly because of my stupid crush on him**

Yeva, Olena and her daughters all smiled at Dimitri where on the other hand Abe and Janine just looked at him with a frown- they weren’t sure what do with him just yet- Ivan just smiled at his friend. Adrian just rolled his eyes

**and partly because I didn’t have to be around the others. He and I started with running as usual, and he ran with me, quiet and almost gentle in his instructions, probably worried about causing some sort of breakdown.**

“Such a good boy,” Olena said proud of her only son and how he was handling Rose

**He knew about the rumors somehow, but he never mentioned them. When we finished, he led me through an offensive exercise where I could use any makeshift weapons I could find to attack him. To my surprise, I managed to land a few blows on him, although they seemed to do me more damage than him. The impacts always made me stagger back, but he never budged. It still didn’t stop me from attacking and attacking, fighting with an almost blind rage.**

“Smart move,” Janine, Abe and Alberta said at the same time.

**I didn’t know who I really fought in those moments: Mia or Jesse or Ralf. Maybe all of them. Dimitri finally called a break. We carried the equipment we’d used on the field and returned everything to the supply room. While putting it away, he glanced at me and did a double take. “Your hands.”**

“Please tell me she had gloves?” Dimitri asked looking at Alberta

“Knowing Rose probably not,” Alberta said thinking about it. Janine and Dimitri both shook their head at that

**He swore in Russian. I could recognize it by now, but he refused to teach me what any of it meant. “Where are your gloves?” I looked down at my hands. They’d suffered for weeks, and today had only made them worse. The cold had turned the skin raw and chapped, and some parts were actually bleeding a little. My blisters swelled. “Don’t have any. Never needed them in Portland.” He swore again and beckoned me to a chair while he retrieved a first-aid kit. Wiping away the blood with a wet cloth, he told me gruffly, “We’ll get you some.” I looked down at my destroyed hands as he worked. “This is only the start, isn’t it?” “Of what?” “Me. Turning into Alberta. Her…and all the other female guardians. They’re all leathery and stuff. Fighting and training and always being outdoors—they aren’t pretty anymore.”**

"Thank you very much, Rose," Alberta said sarcastically,

“Well she is not wrong,” Sonja said not looking at Alberta and Janine 

**I paused. “This…this life. It destroys them. Their looks, I mean.” He hesitated for a moment and looked up from my hands. Those warm brown eyes surveyed me, and something tightened in my chest. Damn it. I had to stop feeling this way around him.**

Abe and Janine nodded their heads agreeing with Rose. While Olena and Ivan just smiled mischievously

**“It won’t happen to you. You’re too…” He groped for the right word, and I mentally substituted all sorts of possibilities. Goddess-like. Scorchingly sexy.**

The room was stunned everyone was looking at Dimitri, waiting to see if he would answer,

“I don’t have the book how would I know the future me would answer,” Dimitri voiced but he knew how his book counterpart wanted to say 

**Giving up, he simply said, “It won’t happen to you.” He turned his attention back to my hands. Did he…did he think I was pretty? I never doubted the reaction I caused among guys my own age, but with him, I didn’t know. The tightening in my chest increased. “It happened to my mom. She used to be beautiful. I guess she still is, sort of. But not the way she used to be.” Bitterly, I added, “Haven’t seen her in a while. She could look completely different for all I know.”**

Janine looked down at her hands ashamed

“Don’t worry you’re still beautiful to me,” Abe said kissing Janine’s cheek

**“You don’t like your mother,” he observed. “You noticed that, huh?” “You barely know her.” “That’s the point. She abandoned me. She left me to be raised by the Academy.” When he finished cleaning my open wounds, he found a jar of salve and began rubbing it into the rough parts of my skin. I sort of got lost in the feel of his hands massaging mine.**

“Don’t,” Dimitri said before Ivan could even try to say something,

**“You say that…but what else should she have done? I know you want to be a guardian. I know how much it means to you. Do you think she feels any differently? Do you think she should have quit to raise you when you’d spend most of your life here anyway?” I didn’t like having reasonable arguments thrown at me.**

“Thank you,” Janine said gratefully at Dimitri

**“Are you saying I’m a hypocrite?” “I’m just saying maybe you shouldn’t be so hard on her. She’s a very respected dhampir woman. She’s set you on the path to be the same.” “It wouldn’t kill her to visit more,”**

“I should have visited her more,” Janine said ashamed of herself

**I muttered. “But I guess you’re right. A little. It could have been worse, I suppose. I could have been raised with blood whores.” Dimitri looked up. “I was raised in a dhampir commune. They aren’t as bad as you think.” “Oh.” I suddenly felt stupid. “I didn’t mean—” “It’s all right.” He focused his attention back on my hands. “So, did you, like, have family there? Grow up with them?” He nodded.**

“I loved it,” Dimitri smiled at his mother and sister

**“My mother and two sisters. I didn’t see them much after I went to school, but we still keep in touch. Mostly, the communities are about family. There’s a lot of love there, no matter what stories you’ve heard.” My bitterness returned, and I glanced down to hide my glare. Dimitri had had a happier family life with his disgraced mother and relatives than I’d had with my “respected” guardian mother.**

That made everyone in the room sad again, well everyone but Tatiana

**He most certainly knew his mother better than I knew mine. “Yeah, but…isn’t it weird? Aren’t there a lot of Moroi men visiting to, you know?…” His hands rubbed circles into mine. “Sometimes.” There was something dangerous in his tone, something that told me this was an unwelcome topic. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up something bad…” “Actually…you probably wouldn’t think it’s bad,” he said after almost a minute had passed. A tight smile formed on his lips. “You don’t know your father, do you?” I shook my head. “No. All I know is he must have had wicked cool hair.”**

“Thank you,” Abe said proudly running his fingers through his hair

**Dimitri glanced up, and his eyes swept me. “Yes. He must have.” Returning to my hands, he said carefully, “I knew mine.” I froze. “Really? Most Moroi guys don’t stay—I mean, some do, but you know, usually they just—” “Well, he liked my mother.” He didn’t say “liked” in a nice way. “And he visited her a lot. He’s my sisters‟ father too. But when he came…well, he didn’t treat my mother very well. He did some horrible things.” “Like…” I hesitated. This was Dimitri’s mother we were talking about. I didn’t know how far I could go.**

“So sweet of her,” Olena said already liking Rose a lot

**“Blood-whore things?” “Like beating-her-up kinds of things,” he replied flatly. He’d finished the bandages but was still holding my hands. I don’t even know if he noticed. I certainly did. His were warm and large, with long and graceful fingers. Fingers that might have played the piano in another life.**

“I can’t see it,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri’s hands

**“Oh God,” I said. How horrible. I tightened my hands in his. He squeezed back. “That’s horrible. And she…she just let it happen?” “She did.” The corner of his mouth turned up into a sly, sad smile. “But I didn’t.” Excitement surged through me. “Tell me, tell me you beat the crap out of him.” His smile grew. “I did.”**

“I don’t like how their bonding over hurting moroi’s,” Tatiana glared at Dimitri who just smiled at the thought of what he did to his father

**“Wow.” I hadn’t thought Dimitri could be any cooler, but I was wrong. “You beat up your dad. I mean, that’s really horrible…what happened. But, wow. You really are a god.” He blinked. “What?” “Uh, nothing.” Hastily, I tried to change the subject. “How old were you?” He still seemed to be puzzling out the god comment. “Thirteen.” Whoa. Definitely a god.**

Everyone laughed at that, while Dimitri just shook his head

**“You beat up your dad when you were thirteen?” “It wasn’t that hard. I was stronger than he was, almost as tall. I couldn’t let him keep doing that. He had to learn that being royal and Moroi doesn’t mean you can do anything you want to other people—even blood whores.” I stared. I couldn’t believe he’d just said that about his mother.**

“Sorry mama,” Dimitri said

“Don’t worry,” Olena smiled at him.

**“I’m sorry.” “It’s all right.” Pieces clicked into place for me. “That’s why you got so upset about Jesse, isn’t it? He was another royal, trying to take advantage of a dhampir girl.” Dimitri averted his eyes. “I got upset over that for a lot of reasons. After all, you were breaking the rules, and…” He didn’t finish, but he looked back into my eyes in a way that made warmth build between us.**

Janine and Abe both looked at Dimitri with a raised eyebrow. Dimitri just looked away form everyone

**Thinking about Jesse soon darkened my mood, unfortunately. I looked down. “I know you heard what people are saying, that I—” “I know it’s not true,” he interrupted. His immediate, certain answer surprised me, and I stupidly found myself questioning it. “Yeah, but how do you—” “Because I know you,” he replied firmly. “I know your character. I know you’re going to be a great guardian.” His confidence made that warm feeling return. “I’m glad someone does. Everyone else thinks I’m totally irresponsible.” “With the way you worry more about Lissa than yourself…” He shook his head. “No. You understand your responsibilities better than guardians twice your age. You’ll do what you have to do to succeed.”**

“Yes she does,” Alberta said smiling, all the guardians in the room nodded agreeing with book Dimitri

**I thought about that. “I don’t know if I can do everything I have to do.” He did that cool one-eyebrow thing. “I don’t want to cut my hair,” I explained. He looked puzzled. “You don’t have to cut your hair. It’s not required.” “All the other guardian women do. They show off their tattoos.” Unexpectedly, he released my hands and leaned forward.**

“Oh you better not try to kiss her,” Abe said glaring at Dimitri

**Slowly, he reached out and held a lock of my hair, twisting it around one finger thoughtfully. I froze, and for a moment, there was nothing going on in the world except him touching my hair. He let my hair go, looking a little surprised—and embarrassed—at what he’d done. “Don’t cut it,” he said gruffly. Somehow, I remembered how to talk again. “But no one’ll see my tattoos if I don’t.” He moved toward the doorway, a small smile playing over his lips. “Wear it up.”**

“Thank you,” Abe smiled at Dimitri.

“Okay I’m done, who would like to read next?” Tatiana asked holding up the book

"I think we had enough. We all should go to bed," Olena said getting up. Tatiana placed down the book and stood with everyone. Slowly everyone chooses their rooms and went to bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to force myself to try to update weekly again so wish me good luck
> 
> All the characters and books are the property of Richelle Mead. This is a fanfiction.
> 
> Reviews are greatly appreciated and loved so thank you. Till next time


	15. FOURTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just wanted to know who you guys dream cast for Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian is.

“Everyone ready?” Alberta asked as she picked up the book, everyone had gotten up early to read again, most of the people were still busy eating their breakfast. Most just nodded

**FOURTEEN**

**I CONTINUED SPYING ON LISSA over the next couple of days, feeling mildly guilty each time.**

“well she should be, she has no business spying on a princess,” Tatiana said after she swallowed her food

**She’d always hated it when I did by accident, and now I did it on purpose. Steadily, I watched as she reintegrated herself into the royal power players one by one. She couldn’t do group compulsion, but catching one person alone was just as effective, if slower. And really, a lot didn’t need to be compelled to start hanging out with her again. Many weren’t as shallow as they seemed; they remembered Lissa and liked her for who she was.**

“They only care about her because she is a princess and he’s from a respected family,” Christian said rolling his eyes. Adrian just nodded agreeing with him

**They flocked to her, and now, a month and a half after our return to the Academy, it was like she’d never left at all. And during this rise to fame, she advocated for me and rallied against Mia and Jesse. One morning, I tuned into her while she was getting ready for breakfast. She’d spent the last twenty minutes blow-drying and straightening her hair, something she hadn’t done in a while. Natalie, sitting on the bed in their room, watched the process with curiosity. When Lissa moved on to makeup, Natalie finally spoke. “Hey, we’re going to watch a movie in Erin’s room after school. You going to come?” I’d always made jokes about Natalie being boring, but her friend Erin had the personality of dry wall. “Can’t. I’m going to help Camille bleach Carly’s hair.”**

Christian shook his head, he didn’t like what Lissa was turning into. The dhampir woman in the room shook their heads they never understood why someone would want to bleach their own hair. It was much saver to let a professional doe it

**“You sure spend a lot of time with them now.” “Yeah, I guess.” Lissa dabbed mascara across her lashes, instantly making her eyes look bigger. “I thought you didn’t like them anymore.” “I changed my mind.” “They sure seem to like you a lot now. I mean, not that anyone wouldn’t like you, but once you came back and didn’t talk to them, they seemed okay ignoring you too. I heard them talking about you a lot. I guess that’s not surprising, because they’re Mia’s friends too, but isn’t it weird how much they like you now? Like, I hear them always waiting to see what you want to do before they make plans and stuff. And a bunch of them are defending Rose now, which is really crazy. Not that I believe any of that stuff about her, but I never would have thought it was possible—”**

“Not good she’s picking up on the compulsion,” Ivan shook his head. Dimitri nodded he didn’t like how it seemed like Natalie was milking Lissa for information

**Underneath Natalie’s rambling was the seed of suspicion, and Lissa picked up on it. Natalie probably never would have dreamed of compulsion, but Lissa couldn’t risk innocent questions turning into something more. “You know what?” she interrupted. “Maybe I will swing by Erin’s after all. I bet Carly’s hair won’t take that long.” The offer derailed Natalie’s train of thought. “Really? Oh wow, that would be great. She was telling me how sad she was that you’re not around as much anymore, and I told her…”**

“Well that was easily,” Dimitri said shocked

**On it went. Lissa continued her compulsion and return to popularity. I watched it all quietly, always worrying, even though her efforts were starting to reduce the stares and gossip about me. “This is going to backfire,” I whispered to her in church one day. “Someone’s going to start wondering and asking questions.”**

“well she isn’t wrong,” Adrian said looking at his aunt who just rolled her eyes

**“Stop being so melodramatic. Power shifts all the time around here.” “Not like this.” “You don’t think my winning personality could do this on its own?” “Of course I do, but if Christian spotted it right away, then someone else will—” My words were interrupted when two guys farther down the pew suddenly exploded into snickers. Glancing up, I saw them looking right at me, not even bothering to hide their smirks.**

“Please go and kick their bits,” Victoria said looking at the books

**Looking away, I tried to ignore them, suddenly hoping the priest would start up soon. But Lissa returned their looks, and a sudden fierceness flashed across her face. She didn’t say a word, but their smiles grew smaller under her heavy gaze. “Tell her you’re sorry,” she told them. “And make sure she believes it.” A moment later, they practically fell all over themselves apologizing to me and begging for forgiveness.**

“Well that’s terrifying,” Ivan said not liking how Lissa was acting

“Agreed,” Abe said nodding

**I couldn’t believe it. She’d used compulsion in public—in church, of all places. And on two people at the same time. They finally exhausted their supply of apologies, but Lissa wasn’t finished. “That’s the best you can do?” she snapped. Their eyes widened in alarm, both terrified that they’d angered her. “Liss,” I said quickly, touching her arm. “It’s okay I, uh, accept their apologies.” Her face still radiated disapproval, but she finally nodded.**

“This is really not good,” Janine said worried for Lissa. No-one liked how dark she suddenly had became

**The guys slumped in relief. Yikes. I’d never felt so relieved to have a service start. Through the bond, I felt a sort of dark satisfaction coming from Lissa. It was uncharacteristic for her, and I didn’t like it. Needing to distract myself from her troubling behavior, I studied other people as I so often did. Nearby, Christian openly watched Lissa, a troubled look on his face.**

“even noticed that,” Adrian smiled at Christian who looked worried

**When he saw me, he scowled and turned away. Dimitri sat in the back as usual, for once not scanning every corner for danger. His attention was turned inward, his expression almost pained. I still didn’t know why he came to church. He always seemed to be wrestling with something.**

“What’s on your mind?” Ivan smiled at Dimitri who just shook his head. Olen was just happy that her son was still going to church

**In the front, the priest was talking about St. Vladimir again. “His spirit was strong, and he was truly gifted by God. When he touched them, the crippled walked, and the blind could see. Where he walked, flowers bloomed.” Man, the Moroi needed to get more saints—Healing cripples and blind people? I’d forgotten all about St. Vladimir. Mason had mentioned Vladimir bringing people back from the dead, and it had reminded me of Lissa at the time.**

“Still don’t like the way their comparing Lissa to Vlad,” Christian said shaking his head

**Then other things had distracted me. I hadn’t thought about the saint or his “shadow-kissed” guardian—and their bond—in a while. How could I have overlooked this? Ms. Karp, I realized, wasn’t the only other Moroi who could heal like Lissa. Vladimir could too. “And all the while, the masses gathered to him, loving him, eager to follow his teachings and hear him preach the word of God…”**

“Is Rose implying that Vlad used compulsion?” Tatiana asked looking at Alberta. Everyone ells was just shocked, they never thought about it like that **.**

**Turning, I stared at Lissa. She gave me a puzzled look. “What?” I didn’t get a chance to elaborate—I don’t even know if I could have formed the words—because I was whisked back to my prison almost as soon as I stood up at the end of the service. Back in my room, I went online to research St. Vladimir but turned up nothing useful. Damn it. Mason had skimmed the books in the library and said there was little there. What did that leave me with? I had no way of learning more about that dusty old saint. Or did I? What had Christian said that first day with Lissa? Over there, we have an old box full of the writings of the blessed and crazy St. Vladimir.**

“Well hopefully they will contain useful information, but the question is how is she going to get them?” Christian said looking around

**The storage room above the chapel. It had the writings. Christian had pointed them out. I needed to look at them, but how? I couldn’t ask the priest. How would he react if he found out students were going up there? It’d put an end to Christian’s lair. But maybe…maybe Christian himself could help.**

“Not likely,” Christian shook his head

“Not even to help Lissa,” Sonja asked with a smile. Christian just glared at her

**It was Sunday, though, and I wouldn’t see him until tomorrow afternoon. Even then, I didn’t know if I’d get a chance to talk to him alone. While heading out to practice later, I stopped in the dorm’s kitchen to grab a granola bar. As I did, I passed a couple of novice guys, Miles and Anthony. Miles whistled when he saw me. “How’s it been going, Rose? You getting lonely? Want some company?” Anthony laughed. “I can’t bite you, but I can give you something else you want.” I had to pass through the doorway they stood in to get outside. Glaring, I pushed past, but Miles caught me around the waist, his hand sliding down to my butt.**

“He’s dead,” Abe and Dimitri said at the same time

**“Get your hands off my ass before I break your face,” I told him, jerking away. In doing so, I only bumped into Anthony. “Come on,” Anthony said, “I thought you didn’t have a problem taking on two guys at the same time.” A new voice spoke up. “If you guys don’t walk away right now, I’ll take both of you on.” Mason. My hero. “You’re so full of it, Ashford,” said Miles. He was the bigger of the two and left me to go square off with Mason. Anthony backed off from me, more interested in whether or not there’d be a fight. There was so much testosterone in the air, I felt like I needed a gas mask.**

The girls laughed at that, while the guys just rolled their eyes

**“Are you doing her too?” Miles asked Mason. “You don’t want to share?” “Say one more word about her, and I’ll rip your head off.” “Why? She’s just a cheap blood—” Mason punched him. It didn’t rip Miles‟ head off or even cause anything to break or bleed, but it looked like it hurt. His eyes widened, and he lunged toward Mason. The sound of doors opening in the hall caused everyone to freeze. Novices got in a lot of trouble for fighting.**

“true,” Alberta said remembering all the times she had to pull novices off each other

**“Probably some guardians coming.” Mason grinned. “You want them to know you were beating up on a girl?” Miles and Anthony exchanged glances. “Come on,” Anthony said. “Let’s go. We don’t have time for this.” Miles reluctantly followed. “I’ll find you later, Ashford.” When they were gone, I turned on Mason. “’Beat up on a girl‟?” “You’re welcome,” he said drily. “I didn’t need your help.” “Sure. You were doing just fine on your own.”**

“Good to know she has both of you two’s pride,” Alberta smiled happy that Rose was still save and not in trouble 

**“They caught me off guard, that’s all. I could have dealt with them eventually.” “Look, don’t take being pissed off at them out on me.” “I just don’t like being treated like…a girl.” “You are a girl. And I was just trying to help.” I looked at him and saw the earnestness on his face. He meant well. No point in being a bitch to him when I had so many other people to hate lately.**

“Sweet,” Olena smiled happy that the girl still had her manners

**“Well…thanks. Sorry I snapped at you.” We talked a little bit, and I managed to get him to spill some more school gossip. He had noticed Lissa’s rise in status but didn’t seem to find it strange. As I talked to him, I noticed the adoring look he always got around me spread across his face. It made me sad to have him feel that way about me. Guilty, even. How hard would it be, I wondered, to go out with him? He was nice, funny, and reasonably good-looking. We got along. Why did I get caught up in so many messes with other guys when I had a perfectly sweet one here who wanted me?**

Dimitri just shook his head, all of a sudden he just felt pissed off, and he couldn’t imagine why.

**Why couldn’t I just return his feelings? The answer came to me before I’d even finished asking myself the question. I couldn’t be Mason’s girlfriend because when I imagined someone holding me and whispering dirty things in my ear,**

Everyone sat forward, Dimitri the most. Thankfully no-one saw

**he had a Russian accent.**

Abe and Adrian just glared at Dimitri while Janine looked at him funny. She had chosen not the blame Dimitri just because her daughter fancied him, after all Dimitri had done nothing wrong.

**Mason continued watching me admiringly, oblivious to what was going on in my head. And seeing that adoration, I suddenly realized how I could use it to my advantage. Feeling a little guilty, I shifted my conversation to a more flirty style and watched Mason’s glow increase.**

“That is so you,” Janine said looking at Abe who just smiled proud of his daughter. Dimitri was pissed again. Ivan saw this and just smiled

**I leaned beside him on the wall so our arms just touched and gave him a lazy smile. “You know, I still don’t approve of your whole hero thing, but you did scare them. That was almost worth it.” “But you don’t approve?” I trailed fingers up his arm. “No. I mean, it’s hot in principle but not in practice.” He laughed. “The hell it isn’t.” He caught hold of my hand and gave me a knowing look. “Sometimes you need to be saved. I think you like being saved sometimes and just can’t admit it.” “And I think you get off on saving people and just can’t admit it.” “I don’t think you know what gets me off. Saving damsels like you is just the honorable thing to do,” he declared loftily.**

“Only if their Rose,” Victoria smiled

**I repressed the urge to smack him over the use of damsels. “Then prove it. Do me a favor just because it’s ‘the right thing to do.’ ” “Sure,” he said immediately. “Name it.”**

“Oh she’s good,” Abe smiled proudly

**“I need you to get a message to Christian Ozera.” His eagerness faltered. “What the—? You aren’t serious.” “Yes. Completely.” “Rose…I can’t talk to him. You know that.” “I thought you said you’d help. I thought you said helping „damsels‟ is the honorable thing to do.” “I don’t really see how honor’s involved here.” I gave him the most smoldering look I could manage. He caved.**

Must be one hell of a look,” Adrian smiled intrigued. Dimitri and Abe just glared at him

**“What do you want me to tell him?” “Tell him I need St. Vladimir’s books. The ones in storage. He needs to sneak them to me soon. Tell him it’s for Lissa. And tell him…tell him I lied the night of the reception.” I hesitated.**

“Well that took her long enough,” Christian said crossing his arms

**“Tell him I’m sorry.” “That doesn’t make any sense.” “It doesn’t have to. Just do it. Please?” I turned on the beauty queen smile again. With hasty assurances that he’d see what he could do, he left for lunch, and I went off to practice.**

Everyone but Abe shook their head, Abe was just happy that Rose was able to do that so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	16. FIFTEEN

Janine took the book and opened it on the right page

**FIFTEEN**

**MASON DELIVERED. He found me the next day before school. He was carrying a box of books. “I got them,” he said. “Hurry and take them before you get in trouble for talking to me.” He handed them over, and I grunted. They were heavy. “Christian gave you these?” “Yeah. Managed to talk to him without anyone noticing. He’s got kind of an attitude, did you ever notice that?”**

“you don’t say,” Adrian said smiling at Christian who just shook his head. He was surprised that Mason was able to get the books from him

**“Yeah, I noticed.” I rewarded Mason with a smile that he ate up. “Thanks. This means a lot.” I hauled the loot up to my room, fully aware of how weird it was that someone who hated to study as much as I did was about to get buried in dusty crap from the fourteenth century. When I opened the first book, though, I saw that these must be reprints of reprints of reprints, probably because anything that old would have long since fallen apart.**

“True everyone,” said at the same time

**Sifting through the books, I discovered they fell into three categories: books written by people after St. Vladimir had died, books written by other people when he was still alive, and one diary of sorts written by him.**

"Use the book he wrote himself. it would be easier to find out everything,” Abe said looking at the book in Janine’s hands

“But would she be able to understand them if she tried,” Olena said looking at Abe who just nodded understanding

**What had Mason said about primary and secondary sources? Those last two groups were the ones I wanted. Whoever had reprinted these had reworded the books enough so that I didn’t have to read Ye Olde English or anything. Or rather, Russian, I supposed. St. Vladimir had lived in the old country.**

“Old country, that sounds too strange," Victoria said smiling

“Well she isn’t wrong,” Adrian said looking at all the grownups in the room

**_Today I healed the mother of Sava who has long since suffered from sharp pains within her stomach. Her malady is now gone, but God has not allowed me to do such a thing lightly. I am weak and dizzy, and the madness is trying to leak into my head._ **

****

"That sounds a lot like what Lissa was feeling," Christian said worriedly

"I'm more worried about the madness Vlad was talking about. Could that be the darkness that Rose keeps feeling in Lissa?" Ivan said worriedly. Ivan has a sneaky suspension that his friends were going to fall for Rose and seeing that Lissa was important to Rose, that would make her important to Dimitri and Ivan. Because Ivan had no plan in dying

****

**_I thank God every day for shadow-kissed Anna, for without her, I would surely not be able to endure._ ** **Anna again. And “shadow-kissed.” He talked about her a lot,**

“were they?” Adrian asked lifting his eyebrows up and down suggestively

“Adrian,” Tatiana scolded him, but Adrian just ignored her

“Who knows?” Abe smiled

**among other things. Most of the time he wrote long sermons, just like what I’d hear in church. Super boring. But other times, the book read just like a diary, recapping what he did each day. And if it really wasn’t just a load of crap, he healed all the time. Sick people. Injured people. Even plants. He brought dead crops back to life when people were starving. Sometimes he would make flowers bloom just for the hell of it. Reading on, I found out that it was a good thing old Vlad had Anna around, because he was pretty messed up.**

that got everyone’s attention. They all were listing more closely because they were afraid for Lissa

**The more he used his powers, the more they started to get to him. He’d get irrationally angry and sad. He blamed it on demons and stupid stuff like that, but it was obvious he suffered from depression. Once, he admitted in his diary, he tried to kill himself. Anna stopped him.**

“Okay we need to make sure when Vasilisa gets back to the academy she has all the help she needs,” Tatiana said worried, she didn’t want the Dragomir bloodline disappearing, sure she knew about Jill bit if she could keep Vasilisa alive it would be a lot better

**Later, browsing through the book written by the guy who knew Vladimir, I read: And many think it miraculous too, the power the blessed Vladimir shows over others. Moroi and dhampirs flock to him and listen to his words, happy just to be near him. Some say it is madness that touches him and not spirit, but most adore him and would do anything he asked.**

“Oh he so used commission,” Sonja shook her head. Most of the dhampirs in the room took great pleasure in the fact that he was not as great as everyone made him out to be

**Such is the way God marks his favorites, and if such moments are followed by hallucinations and despair, it is a small sacrifice for the amount of good and leadership he can show among the people. It sounded a lot like what the priest had said, but I sensed more than just a “winning personality” People adored him, would do anything he asked. Yes, Vladimir had used compulsion on his followers, I was certain.**

Tatiana glared at the book in Janine’s hand, she did not like it that Rose was exposing Vlad

**A lot of Moroi had in those days, before it was banned, but they didn’t use it on Moroi or dhampirs. They couldn’t. Only Lissa could. I shut the book and leaned back against my bed. Vladimir healed plants and animals. He could use compulsion on a massive scale. And by all accounts, using those sorts of powers had made him crazy and depressed. Added into it all, making it that much weirder was that everyone kept describing his guardian as “shadow-kissed.”**

“Why is she only concerned with the guardian, she should be telling Kirova and you about Lissa’s problems,” Tatiana glared at Alberta who just looked at

“She is worried about Lissa, but the shadow-kiss part is worrying her because she doesn’t know what that is,” Yeva said calmly. She was really getting irritated at the queen

**That expression had bugged me ever since I first heard it… “You’re shadow-kissed! You have to take care of her!” Ms. Karp had shouted those words at me, her hands clenching my shirt and jerking me toward her. It had happened on a night two years ago when I’d been inside the main part of the upper school to return a book. It was nearly past curfew, and the halls were empty. I’d heard a loud commotion, and then Ms. Karp had come tearing around the corner, looking frantic and wild-eyed. She shoved me into a wall, still gripping me. “Do you understand?” I knew enough self-defense that I could have probably pushed her away, but my shock kept me frozen.**

“Not good,” All the guardians in the room shook their heads, they knew that you could never freeze it’s what gets you killed

**“No.” “They’re coming for me. They’ll come for her.” “Who?” “Lissa. You have to protect her. The more she uses it, the worse it’ll get. Stop her, Rose. Stop her before they notice, before they notice and take her away too. Get her out of here.” “I…what do you mean? Get her out of…you mean the Academy?” “Yes! You have to leave. You’re bound. It’s up to you. Take her away from this place.” Her words were crazy. No one left the Academy. Yet as she held me there and stared into my eyes, I began to feel strange.**

The room was silent no-one wanted to accept that Rose was compelled because that would mean Sonja Karp was like Lissa. And no0one wanted Lissa to end up like Sonja Karp

**A fuzzy feeling clouded my mind. What she said suddenly sounded very reasonable, like the most reasonable thing in the world. Yes. I needed to take Lissa away, take her— Feet pounded in the hallway, and a group of guardians rounded the corner. I didn’t recognize them; they weren’t from the school. They pried her off of me, restraining her wild thrashing. Someone asked me if I was okay, but I could only keep staring at Ms. Karp. “Don’t let her use the power!” she screamed. “Save her. Save her from herself!” The guardians had later explained to me that she wasn’t well and had been taken to a place where she could recover. She would be safe and cared for, they assured me. She would recover.**

“Yes she turned,” Christian said terrified he did not what that happening to Lissa

**Only she hadn’t. Back in the present, I stared at the books and tried to put it all together. Lissa. Ms. Karp. St. Vladimir. What was I supposed to do? Someone rapped at my door, and I jerked out of my memories. No one had visited me, not even staff, since my suspension. When I opened the door, I saw Mason in the hall. “Twice in one day?” I asked. “And how’d you even get up here?” He flashed his easy smile. “Someone put a lit match in one of the bathroom’s garbage cans. Damn shame. The staff’s kind of busy. Come on, I’m springing you.”**

“That’s sweet of him,” Olena said happily that Rose had a friend like that. 

**I shook my head. Setting fires was apparently a new sign of affection. Christian had done it and now Mason. “Sorry, no saving me tonight. If I get caught—” “Lissa’s orders.”**

“and he said the magic words,” Ivan laughed 

**I shut up and let him smuggle me out of the building. He took me over to the Moroi dorm and miraculously got me in and up to her room unseen. I wondered if there was a distracting bathroom fire in this building too. Inside her room, I found a party in full swing. Lissa, Camille, Carly, Aaron, and a few other royals sat around laughing, listening to loud music, and passing around bottles of whiskey.**

“That is not normal,” Alberta and Christian said at the same time. No-one ells like what they were hearing, not even Adrian who was seriously craving a drink

**No Mia, no Jesse. Natalie, I noticed a few moments later, sat apart from the group, clearly unsure how to act around all of them. Her awkwardness was totally obvious. Lissa stumbled to her feet, the fuzzy feelings in our bond indicating she’d been drinking for a while. “Rose!” She turned to Mason with a dazzling smile. “You delivered.” He swept her an over-the-top bow. “I’m at your command.” I hoped he’d done it for the thrill of it and not because of any compulsion.**

“That is a terrifying thought,” everyone said at the same time,

**Lissa slung an arm around my waist and pulled me down with the others. “Join the festivities.” “What are we celebrating?” “I don’t know. Your escape tonight?” A few of the others held up plastic cups, cheering and toasting me. Xander Badica poured two more cups, handing them to Mason and me. I took mine with a smile, all the while feeling uneasy about the night’s turn of events. Not so long ago, I would have welcomed a party like this and would have downed my drink in thirty seconds. Too much bothered me this time, though. Like the fact that the royals were treating Lissa like a goddess. Like how none of them seemed to remember that I had been accused of being a blood whore. Like how Lissa was completely unhappy despite her smiles and laughter.**

Everyone was quiet, they didn’t know that to say or how to feel. Most were happy that everyone had forgotten about the whole blood lie, but at the price of Lissa acing completely different

**“Where’d you get the whiskey?” I asked. “Mr. Nagy,” Aaron said. He sat very close to Lissa. Everyone knew Mr. Nagy drank all the time after school and kept a stash on campus. He continually used new hiding places—and students continually found them.**

"Don't look at me, that's Kirova's job, not mine," Alberta said looking away from the queen

**Lissa leaned against Aaron’s shoulder. “Aaron helped me break into his room and take them. He had them hidden in the bottom of the paint closet.” The others laughed, and Aaron gazed at her with complete and utter worship. Amusingly, I realized she hadn’t had to use any compulsion on him. He was just that crazy for her. He always had been.**

Christian just huffed and crossed his arms, he was so jealous anyone could see it

**“Why aren’t you drinking?” Mason asked me a little while later, speaking quietly into my ear.**

That made Dimitri glare at the book

**I glanced down at my cup, half surprised to see it full. “I don’t know. I guess I don’t think guardians should drink around their charges.”**

“She’s right,” Dimitri and Janine said at the same time

**“She’s not your charge yet! You aren’t on duty. You won’t be for a long time. Since when did you get so responsible?” I didn’t really think I was all that responsible. But I was thinking about what Dimitri had said about balancing fun and obligation. It just seemed wrong to let myself go wild when Lissa was in such a vulnerable state lately.**

“Okay where have you been for most if Rose’s live wee could have used you a lot earlier,” Alberta laughed at Dimitri who just shook his head

**Wiggling out of my tight spot between her and Mason, I walked over and sat beside Natalie. “Hey Nat, you’re quiet tonight.” She held a cup as full as mine. “So are you.” I laughed softly. “I guess so.” She tilted her head, watching Mason and the royals like they were some sort of science experiment. They’d consumed a lot more whiskey since I’d arrived, and the silliness had shot up considerably. “Weird, huh? You used to be the center of attention. Now she is.” I blinked in surprise. I hadn’t considered it like that.**

Tatiana huffed not liking that Rose used to get all the attention

**“I guess so.” “Hey, Rose,” said Xander, nearly spilling his drink as he walked over to me. “What was it like?” “What was what like?” “Letting someone feed off you?” The others fell quiet, a sort of anticipation settling over them. “She didn’t do that,” said Lissa in a warning voice. “I told you.” “Yeah, yeah, I know nothing happened with Jesse and Ralf. But you guys did it, right? While you were gone?” “Let it go,” said Lissa. Compulsion worked best with direct eye contact, and his attention was focused on me, not her.**

"Not to mention the alcohol in her system must be making it harder for her," Ivan said worriedly

**“I mean, it’s cool and everything. You guys did what you had to do, right? It’s not like you’re a feeder. I just want to know what it was like. Danielle Szelsky let me bite her once. She said it didn’t feel like anything.” There was a collective “ew” from among the girls. Sex and blood with dhampirs was dirty; between Moroi, it was cannibalistic.**

"Love the standers," Karolina rolled her eyes, she wonders sometimes if the Moroi's forgot that dhampirs are half vampires

**“You are such a liar,” said Camille. “No, I’m serious. It was just a small bite. She didn’t get high like the feeders. Did you?” He put his free arm around my shoulder. “Did you like it?” Lissa’s face went still and pale. Alcohol muted the full force of her feelings, but I could read enough to know how she felt. Dark, scared thoughts trickled into me—underscored with anger.**

“Not good,” Everyone said remembering what Rose had read about Vlad

**She usually had a good grip on her temper—unlike me—but I’d seen it flare up before. Once it had happened at a party very similar to this one, just a few weeks after Ms. Karp had been taken away. Greg Dashkov—a distant cousin of Natalie’s—had held the party in his room. His parents apparently knew someone who knew someone, because he had one of the biggest rooms in the dorm.**

“Of course he did,” Victoria rolled her eyes

**He’d been friends with Lissa’s brother before the accident and had been more than happy to take Andre’s little sister into his social fold. Greg had also been happy to take me in, and the two of us had been all over each other that night.**

Abe Dimitri and Adrian glared at the book at that point, while Janine and Alberta just shook their heads.

**For a sophomore like me, being with a royal Moroi senior was a huge rush. I drank a lot that night but still managed to keep an eye on Lissa. She always wore an edge of anxiety around this many people, but no one really noticed, because she could interact with them so well. My heavy buzz kept a lot of her feelings from me, but as long as she looked okay, I didn’t worry. Mid-kiss, Greg suddenly broke away and looked at something over my shoulder. We both sat in the same chair, with me on his lap, and I craned my neck to see. “What is it?” He shook his head with a sort of amused exasperation. “Wade brought a feeder.”**

“Oh that night, finally we can see why Rose did what she did,” Alberta said glad that they would find out why Rose had done what she had done.

**I followed his gaze to where Wade Voda stood with his arm around a frail girl about my age. She was human and pretty, with wavy blond hair and porcelain skin pale from so much blood loss. A few other guys had homed on her and stood with Wade, laughing and touching her face and hair. “She’s already fed too much today,” I said, observing her coloring and complete look of confusion. Greg slid his hand behind my neck and turned me back to him. “They won’t hurt her.” We kissed a while longer and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. “Rose.” I looked up into Lissa’s face. Her anxious expression startled me because I couldn’t feel the emotions behind it. Too much beer for me.**

“Agreed,” everyone said at the same time. No-one wanted Lissa worried and with Rose not being to feel her emotions that just made everyone more worried

**I climbed off of Greg’s lap. “Where are you going?” he asked. “Be right back.” I pulled Lissa aside, suddenly wishing I was sober. “What’s wrong?” “Them.” She nodded toward the guys with the feeder girl. She still had a group around her, and when she shifted to look at one of them, I saw small red wounds scattered on her neck. They were doing a sort of group feeding, taking turns biting her and making gross suggestions. High and oblivious, she let them. “They can’t do that,” Lissa told me. “She’s a feeder. Nobody’s going to stop them.” Lissa looked up at me with pleading eyes. Hurt, outrage, and anger filled them. “Will you?” I’d always been the aggressive one, looking after her ever since we were little.**

“Well Lissa isn’t scary so it’s understandable that Rose would be the aggressive one,” Alberta smiled

**Seeing her there now, so upset and looking at me to fix things, was more than I could stand. Giving her a shaky nod, I stumbled over to the group. “You so desperate to get some that you’ve got to drug girls now, Wade?” I asked. He glanced up from where he’d been running his lips over the human girl’s neck. “Why? Are you done with Greg and looking for more?” I put my hands on my hips and hoped I looked fierce. The truth was, I was actually starting to feel a little nauseous from all I’d drunk. “Aren’t enough drugs in the world to get me near you,” I told him. A few of his friends laughed. “But maybe you can go make out with that lamp over there. It seems to be out of it enough to make even you happy.**

“Well said,” Abe and Christian said at the same time

**You don’t need her anymore.” A few other people laughed. “This isn’t any of your business,” he hissed. “She’s just lunch.”**

Everyone glared at the book. They didn’t approve of what the boy had just called the poor girl

**Referring to feeders as meals was about the only thing worse than calling dhampirs blood whores. “This isn’t a feeding room. Nobody wants to see this.” “Yeah,” agreed a senior girl. “It’s gross.” A few of her friends agreed. Wade glared at all of us, me the hardest. “Fine. None of you have to see it. Come on.” He grabbed the feeder girl’s arm and jerked her away. Clumsily, she stumbled along with him out of the room, making soft whimpering noises.**

“Not good,” everyone said worried, it would be easy for the boy to drain her blood and turn, even if he did it by accident

**“Best I could do,” I told Lissa. She stared at me, shocked. “He’s just going to take her to his room. He’ll do even worse things to her.” “Liss, I don’t like it either, but it’s not like I can go chase him down or anything.” I rubbed my forehead. “I could go punch him or something, but I feel like I’m going to throw up as it is.”**

“Defiantly to much," Adrian said thinking of the feeling he knows too well

**Her face grew dark, and she bit her lip. “He can’t do that.” “I’m sorry.” I returned to the chair with Greg, feeling a little bad about what had happened. I didn’t want to see the feeder get taken advantage of any more than Lissa did—it reminded me too much of what a lot of Moroi guys thought they could do to dhampir girls. But I also couldn’t win this battle, not tonight. Greg had shifted me around to get a better angle on my neck when I noticed Lissa was gone a few minutes later. Practically falling, I clambered off his lap and looked around. “Where’s Lissa?”**

“Good question, where did she go?” Tatiana said worried she did not want anything happening to Lissa.

**He reached for me. “Probably the bathroom.” I couldn’t feel a thing through the bond. The alcohol had numbed it. Stepping out into the hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief at escaping the loud music and voices. It was quiet out here—except for a crashing sound a couple rooms down. The door was ajar, and I pushed my way inside. The feeder girl cowered in a corner, terrified. Lissa stood with arms crossed, her face angry and terrible. She was staring at Wade intently, and he stared back, enchanted. He also held a baseball bat, and it looked like he’d used it already, because the room was trashed: bookshelves, the stereo, the mirror… “Break the window too,” Lissa told him smoothly.**

“It wasn’t Rose,” Alberta said shocked, everyone had assumed that it had been Rose. But the truth was more terrible then they could have imagined

**“Come on. It doesn’t matter.” Hypnotized, he walked over to the large, tinted window. I stared, my mouth nearly hitting the floor, as he pulled back and slammed the bat into the glass. It shattered, sending shards everywhere and letting in the early morning light it normally kept blocked out. He winced as it shone in his eyes, but he didn’t move away. “Lissa,” I exclaimed. “Stop it. Make him stop.” “He should have stopped earlier.” I barely recognized the look on her face. I’d never seen her so upset, and I’d certainly never seen her do anything like this. I knew what it was, of course. I knew right away. Compulsion. For all I knew, she was seconds away from having him turn the bat on himself.**

“Stop her,” Everyone yelled at the book, no-one like what they were hearing. They didn’t want Lissa to go dark

**“Please, Lissa. Don’t do it anymore. Please.” Through the fuzzy, alcoholic buzz, I felt a trickle of her emotions. They were strong enough to practically knock me over. Black. Angry. Merciless. Startling feelings to be coming from sweet and steady Lissa. I’d known her since kindergarten, but in that moment, I barely knew her. And I was afraid.**

The room was silent no-one could imagine what they were hearing.

**“Please, Lissa,” I repeated. “He’s not worth it. Let him go.” She didn’t look at me. Her stormy eyes were focused entirely on Wade. Slowly carefully, he lifted up the bat, tilting it so that it lined up with his own skull. “Liss,” I begged. Oh God. I was going to have to tackle her or something to make her stop. “Don’t do it.” “He should have stopped,” Lissa said evenly. The bat quit moving. It was now at exactly the right distance to gain momentum and strike. “He shouldn’t have done that to her. People can’t treat other people like that—even feeders.” “But you’re scaring her,” I said softly. “Look at her.” Nothing happened at first, then Lissa let her gaze flick toward the feeder. The human girl still sat huddled in a corner, arms wrapped around herself protectively. Her blue eyes were enormous, and light reflected off her wet, tear-streaked face. She gave a choked, terrified sob. Lissa’s face stayed impassive. Inside her, I could feel the battle she was waging for control. Some part of her didn’t want to hurt Wade, despite the blinding anger that otherwise filled her. Her face crumpled, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Her right hand reached out to her left wrist and clenched it, nails digging deep into the flesh. She flinched at the pain, but through the bond, I felt the shock of the pain distract her from Wade. She let go of the compulsion,**

The room was silent everyone was happy that Lissa had dropped the compulsion but they were still shocked that Lissa had done that. And it made them more worried for Rose and Lissa in the book. Who knew what Lissa would do to Mia and what if he went dark like Karp

**and he dropped the bat, suddenly looking confused. I let go of the breath I’d been holding. In the hallway, footsteps sounded. I’d left the door open, and the crash had attracted attention. A couple of dorm staff members burst into the room, freezing when they saw the destruction in front of them. “What happened?” The rest of us looked at each other. Wade looked completely lost. He stared at the room, at the bat, and then at Lissa and me. “I don’t know…I can’t…” He turned his full attention to me and suddenly grew angry. “What the—it was you! You wouldn’t let the feeder thing go.” The dorm workers looked at me questioningly, and in a few seconds, I made up my mind. You have to protect her.**

Abe, Janine, Alberta and Dimitri didn’t know if they should have been proud or not. Sure Rose was choosing to protect Lissa but they didn’t want her to endanger or harm **herself**

**The more she uses it, the worse it’ll get. Stop her, Rose. Stop her before they notice, before they notice and take her away too. Get her out of here. I could see Ms. Karp’s face in my mind, pleading frantically. I gave Wade a haughty look, knowing full well no one would question a confession I made or even suspect Lissa. “Yeah, well, if you’d let her go,” I told him, “I wouldn’t have had to do this.” Save her. Save her from herself. After that night, I never drank again. I refused to let my guard down around Lissa. And two days later, while I was supposed to be suspended for “destruction of property,” I took Lissa and broke out of the Academy.**

“We seriously need to figure out how they had gotten out. If something like that happened again…” Alberta didn’t have to finish.

**Back in Lissa’s room, with Xander’s arm around me and her angry and upset eyes on us, I didn’t know if she’d do anything drastic again. But the situation reminded me too much of that one from two years ago, and I knew I had to defuse it. “Just a little blood,” Xander was saying. “I won’t take much. I just want to see what dhampir tastes like. Nobody here cares.” “Xander,” growled Lissa, “leave her alone.”**

**I slipped out from under his arm and smiled, looking for a funny retort rather than one that might start a fight.**

"Smart," All the grownup said happily that Rose was thinking better and not just acting.

**“Come on,” I teased. “I had to hit the last guy who asked me that, and you’re a hell of a lot prettier than Jesse. It’d be a waste.” “Pretty?” he asked. “I’m stunningly sexy but not pretty.” Carly laughed. “No, you’re pretty. Todd told me you buy some kind of French hair gel.” Xander, distracted as so many drunk people easily are, turned around to defend his honor, forgetting me. The tension disappeared, and he took the teasing about his hair with a good attitude. Across the room, Lissa met my eyes with relief. She smiled and gave me a small nod of thanks before she returned her attention to Aaron.**

“Okay so she’s not completely gone, that’s good,” Christian said relived, he was still not happy about the Aaron thing but that could wait for now.

“Who’s next?” Janine asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	17. author note

Hi guys!!!!

okay so I'm going to take a small break from writing, I'm not going to abandon any of my stories I'm just taking some time away

Firstly my best friend just went through her very first heartbreak and I need to be there for her and I can't stand to see her cry or sad so I need to help her

Secondly, I never made notes about that the characters discovered every chapter so I want to do those notes before I start writing again 

Sorry that I didn't update this week, but today was my birthday and we spend the whole week planing for the family to come over and the week just went past so fast.

Thank you all for sticking with me. 


	18. SIXTEEN

Abe took the book from Janine opened it. He hoped that the book was near the end, he didn’t like seeing his daughter in so much pain. 

**SIXTEEN**

**THE NEXT DAY, IT FULLY hit me how much things had changed since the Jesse-and-Ralf rumors first started. For some people, I remained a nonstop source of whispers and laughter. From Lissa’s converts, I received friendliness and occasional defense.**

“Well that would give anyone whiplash,” Victoria said imagining how Rose must have felt.

**Overall, I realized, our classmates actually gave me very little of their attention anymore. This became especially true when something new distracted everyone. Lissa and Aaron. Apparently, Mia had found about the party and had blown up when she learned that Aaron had been there without her. She’d bitched at him and told him that if he wanted to be with her, he couldn’t run around and hang out with Lissa.**

Christian shook his head, he was annoyed that Lissa was back with Aaron. He didn’t understand what Lissa saw in him, while Tatiana was pleased that now Christian didn’t have a chance with Lissa

**So Aaron had decided he didn’t want to be with her. He’d broken up with her that morning…and moved on. Now he and Lissa were all over each other. They stood around in the hall and at lunch, arms wrapped around one another, laughing and talking. Lissa’s bond feelings showed only mild interest, despite her gazing at him as though he was the most fascinating thing on the planet. Most of this was for show, unbeknownst to him.**

“Idiot,” Adrian and Christian said at the same time.

**He looked as though he could have built a shrine at her feet at any moment.** **And me? I felt ill. My feelings were nothing, however, compared to Mia’s. At lunch, she sat on the far side of the room from us, eyes fixed pointedly ahead, ignoring the consolations of the friends near her. She had blotchy pink patches on her pale, round cheeks, and her eyes were red-rimmed. She said nothing mean when I walked past. No smug jokes. No mocking glares. Lissa had destroyed her, just as Mia had vowed to do us.**

"Well that is what happens when you take on those two," Christian said thinking about all the kids who had tried to fight the two. But normally it was Rose who destroyed the kids, not Lissa.

**The only person more miserable than Mia was Christian. Unlike her, he had no qualms about studying the happy couple while wearing an open look of hatred on his face. As usual, no one except me even noticed. After watching Lissa and Aaron make out for the tenth time, I left lunch early and went to see Ms. Carmack, the teacher who taught elemental basics.**

That got everyone’s attention, everyone wanted to see what the teacher would say about Lissa not specializing

**I’d been wanting to ask her something for a while. “Rose, right?” She seemed surprised to see me but not angry or annoyed like half the other teachers did lately. “Yeah. I have a question about, um, magic.” She raised an eyebrow. Novice’s didn’t take magic classes. “Sure. What do you want to know?” “I was listening to the priest talk about St. Vladimir the other day…Do you know what element he specialized in? Vladimir, I mean. Not the priest.”**

“That is a very good question,” Tatiana stated surprised that Rose would think of something like that. Adrian just looked at his aunt, she somedays seemed to forget he too never specialized

**She frowned. “Odd. As famous as he is around here, I’m surprised it never comes up. I’m no expert, but in all the stories I’ve heard, he never did anything that I’d say connects to any one of the elements. Either that or no one ever recorded it.” “What about his healings?” I pushed further. “Is there an element that lets you perform those?” “No, not that I know of.” Her lips quirked into a small smile. “People of faith would say he healed through the power of God, not any sort of elemental magic. After all, one thing the stories are certain about is that he was ‘full of spirit.’ ”**

That got both Ivan, Dimitri and Adrian attention. All three made a small note about that. They didn’t understand why that stood out for them, it just did

**“Is it possible he didn’t specialize?” Her smile faded. “Rose, is this really about St. Vladimir? Or is it about Lissa?” “Not exactly…” I stammered. “I know it’s hard on her—especially in front of all her classmates—but she has to be patient,” she explained gently. “It will happen. It always happens.” “But sometimes it doesn’t.” “Rarely. But I don’t think she’ll be one of those. She’s got a higher-than-average aptitude in all four, even if she hasn’t hit specialized levels. One of them will shoot up any day now.”**

Adrian snorted, that is what they said about him, and he still had to specialize

**That gave me an idea. “Is it possible to specialize in more than one element?” She laughed and shook her head. “No. Too much power. No one could handle all that magic, not without losing her mind.”**

That made everyone froze, they didn’t what that to happen to her.

**Oh. Great. “Okay. Thanks.” I started to leave, then thought of something else. “Hey, do you remember Ms. Karp? What did she specialize in?” Ms. Carmack got that uncomfortable look other teachers did whenever anyone mentioned Ms. Karp. “Actually—” “What?” “I almost forgot. I think she really was one of the rare ones who never specialized. She just always kept a very low control over all four.”**

“That is not good,” Everyone said at the same time. Even Adrian was getting worried, as he hasn't specialized and he did not want to turn. He rather enjoyed his life 

**I spent the rest of my afternoon classes thinking about Ms. Carmack, words, trying to work them into my unified Lissa-Karp-Vladimir theory. I also watched Lissa. So many people wanted to talk to her now that she barely noticed my silence. Every so often, though, I’d see her glance at me and smile, a tired look in her eyes. Laughing and gossiping all day with people she only sort of liked was taking its toll on her. “The mission’s accomplished,” I told her after school. “We can stop Project Brainwash.” We sat on benches in the courtyard, and she swung her legs back and forth.**

“Is she going to be able to stop it?” Karolina asked worried for the two girls.

“Not likely, she could still believe that Rose need protecting, and who knows she could perhaps not be able to let go of all the ,,” Adrian said thinking about the feeling he got when he used his abilities. Everyone just looked at him with raised eyebrows

**“What do you mean?” “You’ve done it. You stopped people from making my life horrible. You destroyed Mia. You stole Aaron. Play with him for another couple weeks, then drop him and the other royals. You’ll be happier.” “You don’t think I’m happy now?” “I know you aren’t. Some of the parties are fun, but you hate pretending to be friends with people you don’t like—and you don’t like most of them. I know how much Xander pissed you off the other night.”**

“well he is a jerk,” all the girls said at the same time

**“He’s a jerk, but I can deal with that. If I stop hanging out with them, everything’ll go back to the way it was. Mia will just start up again. This way, she can’t bother us.” “It’s not worth it if everything else is bothering you.” “Nothing’s bothering me.” She sounded a little defensive. “Yeah?” I asked meanly. “Because you’re so in love with Aaron? Because you can’t wait to have sex with him again?” She glared at me.**

“I don’t need to hear that,” Christian said closing her eyes. Everyone nodded agreeing with him. Even Tatiana doesn’t want to hear about Lissa’s sex live

**“Have I mentioned you can be a huge bitch sometimes?” I ignored that. “I’m just saying you’ve got enough shit to worry about without all this. You’re burning yourself out with all the compulsion you’re using.” “Rose!” She glanced anxiously around. “Be quiet!” “But it’s true. Using it all the time is going to screw with your head. For real.” “Don’t you think you’re getting carried away?” “What about Ms. Karp?” Lissa’s expression went very still. “What about her?” “You. You’re just like her.”**

“Sadly she is starting to show those same symptoms," Alberta said worried for Lissa. Neither Christian or Tatiana wanted to think about that.

**“No, I’m not!” Outrage flashed in those green eyes. “She healed too.” Hearing me talk about this shocked her. This topic had weighed us down for so long, but we’d almost never spoken about it. “That doesn’t mean anything.” “You don’t think it does? Do you know anyone else who can do that? Or can use compulsion on dhampirs and Moroi?” “She never used compulsion like that,” she argued. “She did. She tried to use it on me the night she left. It started to work, but then they took her away before she finished.” Or had they?**

“Why does it feel like it had worked?” Abe said not liking the idea of his daughter being compelled. Janine wasn’t fond of the idea as well

**After all, it was only a month later that Lissa and I had run away from the Academy. I’d always thought that was my own idea, but maybe Ms. Karp’s suggestion had been the true force behind it. Lissa crossed her arms. Her face looked defiant, but her emotions felt uneasy. “Fine. So what? So she’s a freak like me. That doesn’t mean anything. She went crazy because…well, that was just the way she was. That’s got nothing to do with anything else.” “But it’s not just her,” I said slowly. “there’s someone else like you guys, too. Someone I found.” I hesitated. “You know St. Vladimir…” And that’s when I finally let it all out.**

"Well tell her, maybe it would get her to stop doing all this," Christian said hoping that Lissa would stop with all the compulsion

**I told her everything. I told her about how she, Ms. Karp, and St. Vladimir could all heal and use super-compulsion. Although it made her squirm, I told her how they too grew easily upset and had tried to hurt themselves. “He tried to kill himself,” I said, not meeting her eyes. “And I used to notice marks on Ms. Karp’s skin—like she’d claw at her own face. She tried to hide it with her hair, but I could see the old scratches and tell when she made new ones.” “It doesn’t mean anything,” insisted Lissa. “It—it’s all a coincidence.” She sounded like she wanted to believe that, and inside, some part of her really did. But there was another part of her, a desperate part of her that had wanted for so long to know that she wasn’t a freak, that she wasn’t alone.**

Adrian felt the same. He had a small smile on his face, he couldn’t wait to meet the two girls

**Even if the news was bad, at least now she knew there were others like her. “Is it a coincidence that neither of them seems to have specialized?” I recounted my conversation with Ms. Carmack and explained my theory about specializing in all four elements. I also repeated Ms. Carmack’s comment about how that would burn someone out. Lissa rubbed her eyes when I finished, smudging a little of her makeup. She gave me a weak smile. “I don’t know what’s crazier: what you’re actually telling me or the fact that you actually read something to find all this out.” I grinned,**

“Well that is a terrifying thought,” Christian said with a small smile

“Well it had to do with Lissa, so I don’t think it so strange,” Alberta smiled, happy that Rose would do anything for her best friend

**relieved that she’d actually mustered a joke. “Hey, I know how to read too.” “I know you do. I also know it took you a year to read The Da Vinci Code.” She laughed. “That wasn’t my fault! And don’t try to change the subject.” “I’m not.” She smiled, then sighed. “I just don’t know what to think about all this.” “There’s nothing to think about. Just don’t do stuff that’ll upset you. Remember coasting through the middle? Go back to that. It’s a lot easier on you.” She shook her head. “I can’t do that. Not yet.” “Why not? I already told you—” I stopped, wondering why I hadn’t caught on before. “It’s not just Mia. You’re doing all this because you feel like you’re supposed to. You’re still trying to be Andre.”**

Tatiana nodded, while everyone just shook their heads. They didn’t understand why the royals forced their young to act like that.

**“My parents would have wanted me to—” “Your parents would have wanted you to be happy.”**

Tatiana huffed, she knew it was true. But it was no way for Lissa to act. She was the last of her line, well last legal one of her line

**“It’s not that easy, Rose. I can’t ignore these people forever. I’m royal too.” “Most of them suck.”**

“Well technically she’s not wrong,” Christian joked, making Adrian and Victoria laugh. While all the grownups shook their head

**“And a lot of them are going to help rule the Moroi. Andre knew that. He wasn’t like the others, but he did what he had to do because he knew how important they were.” I leaned back against the bench. “Well, maybe that’s the problem. We’re deciding who’s „important‟ based on family alone, so we end up with these screwed-up people making decisions. That’s why Moroi numbers are dropping and bitches like Tatiana are queen. Maybe there needs to be a new royal system.”**

That shocked everyone, no-one expected Rose to say that. But her words heled truth even if Tatiana didn’t want to acknowledge it

**“Come on, Rose. This is the way it is; that’s the way it’s been for centuries. We have to live with that.” I glared. “Okay, how about this?” she continued. “You’re worried about me becoming like them—like Ms. Karp and St. Vladimir—right? Well, she said I shouldn’t use the powers, that it would make things get worse if I did. What if I just stop? Compulsion, healing, everything.” I narrowed my eyes. “You could do that?” The convenient compulsion aside, that was what I’d wanted her to do the whole time.**

"I hope she does," Christian said more to himself than anyone ells

**Her depression had started at the same time the powers emerged, just after the accident. I had to believe they were connected, particularly in light of the evidence and Ms. Karp’s warnings. “Yes.” Her face was perfectly composed, her expression serious and steady. With her pale hair woven into a neat French braid and a suede blazer over her dress, she looked like she could have taken her family’s place on the council right now.**

Dimitri and Ivan shared another look. That sounded for them a lot like foreshadowing, so they made another note

**“You’d have to give up everything,” I warned. “No healing, no matter how cute and cuddly the animal. And no more compulsion to dazzle the royals.” She nodded seriously. “I can do it. Will that make you feel better?” “Yeah, but I’d feel even better if you stopped magic and went back to hanging out with Natalie.” “I know, I know. But I can’t stop, not now at least.” I couldn’t get her to budge on that—yet—but knowing that she would avoid using her powers relieved me. “All right,” I said, picking up my backpack. I was late for practice. Again. “You can keep playing with the brat pack,**

Tatiana glared at the book before glaring at Abe and Janine who just ignored her

**so long as you keep the “other stuff‟ in check.” I hesitated. “And you know, you really have made your point with Aaron and Mia. You don’t have to keep him around to keep hanging out with the royals.” “Why do I keep getting the feeling you don’t like him anymore?” “I like him okay—which is about as much as you like him. And I don’t think you should get hot and sweaty with people you only like ‘okay’ ” Lissa widened her eyes in pretend astonishment. “Is this Rose Hathaway talking? Have you reformed? Or do you have someone you like “more than okay‟?”**

“Well she caught on fast, I wonder if she is going to tell her about her crush?” Sonja smiled at her brother who just shook his head. Abe and Janine just looked at Dimitri

**“Hey,” I said uncomfortably, “I’m just looking out for you. That, and I never noticed how boring Aaron is before.” She scoffed. “You think everyone’s boring.” “Christian isn’t.” It slipped out before I could stop it. She quit smiling. “He’s a jerk. He just stopped talking to me for no reason one day.” She crossed her arms.**

"I wonder if Rose is going to confess," Adrian said looking at Christian who was glaring at the book

**“And don’t you hate him anyway?” “I can still hate him and think he’s interesting.” But I was also starting to think that I might have made a big mistake about Christian. He was creepy and dark and liked to set people on fire, true. On the other hand, he was smart and funny—in a twisted way—and somehow had a calming effect on Lissa.**

Christian was shocked, he never would have thought that Rose would say anything nice about him.

**But I’d messed it all up. I’d let my anger and jealousy get the best of me and ended up separating them. If I’d let him go to her in the garden that night, maybe she wouldn’t have gotten upset and cut herself. Maybe they’d be together now, away from all the school politics. Fate must have been thinking the same thing, because five minutes after I left Lissa, I passed Christian walking across the quad. Our eyes locked for a moment before we passed each other. I nearly kept walking. Nearly. Taking a deep breath, I came to a stop. “Wait…Christian.”**

Everyone was shocked, no-one expected that Rose would speak to Christian

**I called out to him. Damn, I was so late for training. Dimitri was going to kill me. Christian spun around to face me, hands stuffed in the pockets of his long black coat, his posture slumped and uncaring. “Yeah?” “Thanks for the books.” He didn’t say anything. “The ones you gave to Mason.” “Oh, I thought you meant the other books.” Smartass. “Aren’t you going to ask what they were for?” “Your business. Just figured you were bored being suspended.” “I’d have to be pretty bored for that.” He didn’t laugh at my joke. “What do you want, Rose? I’ve got places to be.” I knew he was lying, but my sarcasm no longer seemed as funny as usual. “I want you to, uh, hang out with Lissa again.”**

“Well that was rather blunt,” Abe smiled

“Well it’s Rose and Christian, with them they need to be,” Alberta smiled at Christian who just shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face

**“Are you serious?” He studied me closely, suspicion all over him. “After what you said to me?” Yeah, well…Didn’t Mason tell you?…” Christian’s lips turned up into a sneer. “He told me something.” “And?” “And I don’t want to hear it from Mason.” His sneer cranked up when I glared. “You sent him to apologize for you. Step up and do it yourself.” “You’re a jerk,” I informed him. “Yeah. And you’re a liar. I want to see you eat your pride.”**

“why do I get a feeling their going to be great friends,” Victoria smiled at Christian who just shook his head, he couldn’t imagine himself being good friends with Rose.

“Probably because they’re so alike,” Ivan said looking at Victoria

**“I’ve been eating my pride for two weeks,” I growled. Shrugging, he turned around and started to walk away. “Wait!” I called, putting my hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked back at me. “All right, all right. I lied about how she felt. She never said any of that stuff about you, okay? She likes you. I made it up because I don’t like you.” “And yet you want me to talk to her.” When the next words left my lips, I could barely believe it. “I think…you might be…good for her.”**

Christian looked at the book like it might explode at any moment, this all was to much for him. Even Alberta was shocked, she was happy that Rose was growing. But it terrified her how much she was changing in such a short amount to time

**We stared at each other for several heavy moments. His smirk dried up a little. Not much surprised him. This did. “I’m sorry. I didn’t hear you. Can you repeat that?” he finally asked. I almost punched him in the face. “Will you stop it already? I want you to hang out with her again.” “No.” “Look, I told you, I lied—” “It’s not that. It’s her. You think I can talk to her now? She’s Princess Lissa again.” Venom dripped off his words. “I can’t go near her, not when she’s surrounded by all those royals.” “You’re royal too,” I said, more to myself than him. I kept forgetting the Ozera’s were one of the twelve families. “Doesn’t mean much in a family full of Strigoi, huh?” “But you’re not—wait. That’s why she connects to you,” I realized with a start. “Because I’m going to become a Strigoi?” he asked snidely.**

Christian was back to glaring at the book again, while Janine and Alberta shook their heads. Rose really still needed to learn to think before she spoke

**“No…because you lost your parents too. Both of you saw them die.” “She saw hers die. I saw mine murdered.” I flinched. “I know. I’m sorry, it must have been…well, I don’t have any idea what it was like.” Those crystal-blue eyes went unfocused. “It was like seeing an army of Death invade my house.” “You mean…your parents?” He shook his head. “The guardians who came to kill them. I mean, my parents were scary, yeah, but they still looked like my parents—a little paler, I guess. Some red in their eyes. But they walked and talked the same way. I didn’t know anything was wrong with them, but my aunt did. She was watching me when they came for me.”**

Christian got a faraway look in his eyes. Adrian looked at his aurora and saw that the colours were all shades of blue, meaning that he was sad 

**“Were they going to convert you?” I’d forgotten my original mission here, too caught up in the story. “You were really little.” “I think they were going to keep me until I was older, then turn me. Aunt Tasha wouldn’t let them take me. They tried to reason with her, convert her too, but when she wouldn’t listen, they tried to take her by force. She fought them—got really messed up**

Dimitri, Ivan and Christian all thought about the scars that ran down Tasha’s face

**—and then the guardians showed up.” His eyes drifted back to me. He smiled, but there was no happiness in it. “Like I said, an army of Death. I think you’re crazy, Rose, but if you turn out like the rest of them, you’re going to be able to do some serious damage one day. Even I won’t mess with you.” I felt horrible.**

“Well that was probably the idea,” Christian said with no emotions

**He’d had a miserable life, and I’d taken away one of the few good things in it. “Christian, I’m sorry for screwing things up between you and Lissa. It was stupid. She wanted to be with you. I think she still does now. If you could just—” “I told you, I can’t.” “I’m worried about her. She’s into all this royal stuff because she thinks it’s going to get back at Mia—she’s doing it for me.” “And you aren’t grateful?” The sarcasm returned. “I’m worried. She can’t handle playing all these catty political games. It isn’t good for her, but she won’t listen to me. I could…I could use help.” “She could use help. Hey, don’t look so surprised—I know there’s something funny going on with her. And I’m not even talking about the wrist thing.” I jumped.**

Tatiana shook her head, she didn’t want Christian anywhere near Lissa. And she most defiantly didn’t want Christian and Rose to become friends

**“Did she tell you?…” Why not? She’d told him everything else. “She didn’t need to,” he said. “I’ve got eyes.” I must have looked pathetic, because he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Look, if I catch Lissa alone…I’ll try to talk to her. But honestly…if you really want to help her…well, I know I’m supposed to be all anti-establishment, but you might get the best help talking to somebody else. Kirova. Your guardian guy. I don’t know. Someone who knows something. Someone you trust.”**

"Well she does trust Dimitri, but the problem is he would have to tell Kirova and Rose doesn't trust them. This is not going to end well," Alberta said worriedly. She wanted Lissa to get help but she knew that was going to be near impossible with Rose who didn't trust anyone, and with good reason

**“Lissa wouldn’t like that.” I considered. “Neither would I.” “Yeah, well, we all have to do things we don’t like. That’s life.” My snarky switch flipped on. “What are you, an after-school special?” A ghostly smile flickered across his face. “If you weren’t so psychotic, you’d be fun to hang around.” “Funny, I feel that way about you too.” He didn’t say anything else, but the smile grew, and he walked away.**

“Are you two friends now?” Adrian asked looking at Christian who just shook his head

“No we probably just made peach,” Christian answered him

“Okay who would like to read next?” Abe asked holding up the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	19. SEVENTEEN

Olena took the book from Abe. Abe relaxed back in his seat, his one arm going behind Janine, who just gave him a small smile

**SEVENTEEN**

**A FEW DAYS LATER, LISSA found me outside the commons and delivered the most astonishing news.**

**“Uncle Victor’s getting Natalie off campus this weekend to go shopping in Missoula. For the dance. They said I could come along.” I didn’t say anything. She looked surprised at my silence. “Isn’t that cool?” “For you, I guess. No malls or dances in my future.” She smiled excitedly. “He told Natalie she could bring two other people besides me. I convinced her to bring you and Camille.”**

“That is nice of her,” Victoria smiled

“Would Kirova allow her to go?” Dimitri asked looking at Alberta

“I have no idea,” Alberta answered

**I threw up my hands. “Well, thanks, but I’m not even supposed to go to the library after school. No one’s going to let me go to Missoula.” “Uncle Victor thinks he can get Headmistress Kirova to let you go. Dimitri’s trying too.”**

That got Dimitri a few smiles while Abe just looked at him questionably. Dimitri just smiled at him

**“Dimitri?” “Yeah. He has to go with me if I leave campus.” She grinned, taking my interest in Dimitri as interest in the mall.**

“Sometimes Lissa is pretty smart and then there are times like that,” Adrian shook his head while Christian just smiled. 

**“They figured out my account finally—I got my allowance back. So we can buy other stuff along with dresses. And you know if they let you go to the mall, they’ll have to let you go to the dance.” “Do we go to dances now?” I said. We never had before. School-sponsored social events? No way. “Of course not. But you know there’ll be all kinds of secret parties. We’ll start at the dance and sneak off.” She sighed happily.**

“That sounds normal for them,” Alberta shook her head. Dimitri and Ivan just looked at each other thinking back to their own days at school

**“Mia’s so jealous she can barely stand it.” She went on about all the stores we’d go to, all the things we’d buy. I admit, I was kind of excited at the thought of getting some new clothes, but I doubted I’d actually get this mythical release. “Oh hey,” she said excitedly. “You should see these shoes Camille let me borrow. I never knew we wore the same size. Hang on.” She opened her backpack and began rifling through it. Suddenly, she screamed and threw it down. Books and shoes spilled out. So did a dead dove.**

“Who the hell is doing that to Lissa?” Christian demanded, oh when he got his hands on that person he was to kill them. Everyone wanted to know who it was and most were getting annoyed at what they were doing to Lissa

**It was one of the pale brown mourning doves that sat on wires along the freeway and under trees on campus. It had so much blood on it that I couldn’t figure out where the wound was. Who knew something so small even had that much blood? Regardless, the bird was definitely dead. Covering her mouth, Lissa stared wordlessly, eyes wide. “Son of a bitch,” I swore. Without hesitating, I grabbed a stick and pushed the little feathered body aside. When it was out of the way, I started shoving her stuff back into the backpack, trying not to think about dead-bird germs. “Why the hell does this keep—Liss!” I leapt over and grabbed her, pulling her away. She had been kneeling on the ground, with her hand outstretched to the dove. I don’t think she’d even realized what she was about to do.**

"This is really getting out of hand," Tatiana said worriedly

“Would she be able to bring it back from the dead?’ Adrian asked looking down at his own hands. On-one knew how to answer him

**The instinct in her was so strong, it acted on its own. “Lissa,” I said, tightening my hand around hers. She was still leaning toward the bird. “Don’t. Don’t do it.” “I can save it.” “No, you can’t. You promised, remember? Some things have to stay dead. Let this one go.” Still feeling her tension, I pleaded. “Please, Liss. You promised. No more healings. You said you wouldn’t. You promised me.” After a few more moments, I felt her hand relax and her body slump against mine. “I hate this, Rose. I hate all of this.” Natalie walked outside then,**

Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other. Both were really starting to wonder why Natalie was showing up every time something happened to Lissa

**oblivious to the gruesome sight awaiting her. “Hey, do you guys—oh my God!” she squealed, seeing the dove. “What is that?” I helped Lissa as we rose to our feet. “Another, um, prank.” “Is it…dead?” She scrunched up her face in disgust. “Yes,” I said firmly. Natalie, picking up on our tension, looked between the two of us. “What else is wrong?” “Nothing.” I handed Lissa her backpack. “This is just someone’s stupid, sick joke, and I’m going to tell Kirova so they can clean this up.” Natalie turned away, looking a little green.**

“Well what would you suspect of a royal Moroi girl,” Christian asked looking at the book. While Dimitri and Ivan were suspecting something ells 

**“Why do people keep doing this to you? It’s horrible.” Lissa and I exchanged looks. “I have no idea,” I said. Yet as I walked to Kirova’s office, I started to wonder. When we’d found the fox, Lissa had hinted that someone must know about the raven. I hadn’t believed that. We’d been alone in the woods that night, and Ms. Karp wouldn’t have told anyone. But what if someone actually had seen? What if someone kept doing this not to scare her, but to see if she’d heal again?**

Dimitri and Ivan made a note of that.

"Who would like to know if she could heal, who would want to make her do that?" Adrian asked worriedly

“I get a feeling it is someone we know,” Abe said worried for the two girls

**What had the rabbit note said? I know what you are. I didn’t mention any of this to Lissa; I figured there were only so many of my conspiracy theories she could handle. Besides, when I saw her the next day, she’d practically forgotten the dove in light of other news: Kirova had given me permission to go on the trip that weekend.**

“Wow miracles do happen,” Alberta said surprised, she didn’t think that Kirova would let Rose go.

**The prospect of shopping can brighten a lot of dark situations—even animal murder—and I put my own worries on hold.**

“Is it a girl thing?” Ivan and Karolina who nodded and smiled at him

**Only, when the time came, I discovered my release came with strings attached. “Headmistress Kirova thinks you’ve done well since coming back,” Dimitri told me. “Aside from starting a fight in Mr. Nagy’s class?” “She doesn’t blame you for that. Not entirely. I convinced her you needed a break…and that you could use this as a training exercise.”**

“Thank you,” Abe smiled at Dimitri who nodded

**“Training exercise?” He gave me a brief explanation as we walked out to meet the others going with us. Victor Dashkov, as sickly as ever, was there with his guardians, and Natalie practically barreled into him. He smiled and gave her a careful hug, one that ended when a coughing fit took over.**

“Him?” Ivan whispered to Dimitri who just looked at him worried. He couldn’t imagine Victor doing that.

“Doubt it, perhaps his daughter. She does care a lot for him so,” Dimitri answered

**Natalie’s eyes went wide with concern as she waited for it to pass. He claimed he was fine to accompany us, and while I admired his resolve, I thought he’d be putting himself through a lot just to shop with a bunch of teenage girls. We rode out the two-hour trip to Missoula in a large school van, leaving just after sunrise. Many Moroi lived separately from humans, but many also lived among them, and when shopping at their malls, you had to go during their hours. The back windows of the van had tinted glass to filter the light and keep the worst of it away from the vampires. We had nine people in our group: Lissa, Victor, Natalie, Camille, Dimitri, me, and three other guardians. Two of the guardians, Ben and Spiridon, always traveled with Victor. The third was one of the school’s guardians: Stan, the jerk who’d humiliated me on my first day back.**

“Just wait and see, one of these days Stan is going to tell Rose he respects her, and it’s going to blindside her completely,” Alberta smiled

**“Camille and Natalie don’t have personal guardians yet,” Dimitri explained to me. “They’re both under the protection of their families‟ guardians. Since they are Academy students leaving campus, a school guardian accompanies them—Stan. I go because I’m Lissa’s assigned guardian. Most girls her age wouldn’t have a personal guardian yet, but circumstances make her unusual.” I sat in the back of the van with him and Spiridon, so they could dispense guardian wisdom to me as part of the “training exercise.”**

“Smart,” All the guardian in the room said at that same time

**Ben and Stan sat up front, while the others sat in the middle. Lissa and Victor talked to each other a lot, catching up on news. Camille, raised to be polite among older royals, smiled and nodded along. Natalie, on the other hand, looked left out and kept trying to shift her father’s attention from Lissa. It didn’t work. Head apparently learned to tune out her chatter.**

That made Abe frown he couldn’t understand why a father would ignore his own daughter. Abe knew that if he had Rose in his life he would spend all his time with her

**I turned back to Dimitri. “She’s supposed to have two guardians. Princes and princesses always do.” Spiridon was Dimitri’s age, with spiky blond hair and a more casual attitude. Despite his Greek name, he had a Southern drawl. “Don’t worry, she’ll have plenty when the time comes. Dimitri’s already one of them. Odds are you’ll be one too. And that’s why you’re here today.”**

“Hopefully,” Janine and Alberta said at the same time

**“The training part,” I guessed. “Yup. You’re going to be Dimitri’s partner.”**

Olena looked at Dimitri with a look. Ivan just smiled at best friend

**A moment of funny silence fell, probably not noticeable to anyone except Dimitri and me. Our eyes met. “Guarding partner,” Dimitri clarified unnecessarily, like maybe he too had been thinking of other kinds of partners. “Yup,” agreed Spiridon. Oblivious to the tension around him, he went on to explain how guardian pairs worked. It was standard stuff, straight from my textbooks, but it meant more now that I’d be doing it in the real world.**

“Well that is how it always is,” Alberta said hoping that Rose would learn a lot for the shopping day. The more she knew the better prepared she would be.

**Guardians were assigned to Moroi based on importance. Two was a common grouping, one I’d probably work in a lot with Lissa. One guardian stayed close to the target; the other stood back and kept an eye on the surroundings. Boringly, those holding these positions were called near and far guards. “You’ll probably always be near guard,” Dimitri told me. “You’re female**

“Well that’s obvious, anything ells you would like to point out.” Adrian smiled at Dimitri who just glared at him. 

**and the same age as the princess. You can stay close to her without attracting any attention.” “And I can’t ever take my eyes off her,” I noted. “Or you.” Spiridon laughed again and elbowed Dimitri. “You’ve got a star student there. Did you give her a stake?” “No. She’s not ready.”**

“Well she would be if you showed her how to use one,” Abe said looking at Dimitri

“She’s not ready for that,” Dimitri said thinking about everything they have learned from the book so far 

**“I would be if someone would show me how to use one,” I argued. I knew every guardian in the van had a stake and a gun concealed on him. “More to it than just using the stake,” said Dimitri in his old-and-wise way. “You’ve still got to subdue them. And you’ve got to bring yourself to kill them.” “Why wouldn’t I kill them?” “Most Strigoi used to be Moroi who purposely turned. Sometimes they’re Moroi or dhampirs turned by force. It doesn’t matter. There’s a strong chance you might know one of them. Could you kill someone you used to know?”**

The guardians in the room all looked down, thinking about all the strigoi’s they have killed before. Christian thought back to his parents and he knew that he could never have brought himself to kill them

**This trip was getting less fun by the minute. “I guess so. I’d have to, right? If it’s them or Lissa…” “You might still hesitate,” said Dimitri. “And that hesitation could kill you. And her.” “Then how do you make sure you don’t hesitate?” “You have to keep telling yourself that they aren’t the same people you knew. They’ve become something dark and twisted. Something unnatural. You have to let go of attachments and do what’s right. If they have any grain of their former selves left, they’ll probably be grateful.” “Grateful for me killing them?” “If someone turned you into a Strigoi, what would you want?”**

Everyone in the room was silent they didn’t like the feeling that was growing in them, Dimitri felt himself go ice-cold. Ivan looked worriedly at his friend.

**he asked. I didn’t know how to answer that, so I said nothing. Never taking his eyes off me, he kept pushing. “What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi against your will? If you knew you would lose all sense of your old morals and understanding of what’s right and wrong? If you knew you’d live the rest of your life—your immortal life—killing innocent people? What would you want?” The van had grown uncomfortably silent. Staring at Dimitri, burdened by all those questions, I suddenly understood why he and I had this weird attraction, good looks aside.**

That got a chuckle out of the girls in the room. Abe and Janine were just glaring at Dimitri and Ivan was smiling at his best friend

**I’d never met anyone else who took being a guardian so seriously, who understand all the life-and-death consequences. Certainly no one my age did yet; Mason hadn’t been able to understand why I couldn’t relax and drink at the party. Dimitri had said I grasped my duty better than many older guardians, and I didn’t get why—especially when they would have seen so much more death and danger. But I knew in that moment that he was right, that I had some weird sense of how life and death and good and evil worked with each other. So did he. We might get lonely sometimes. We might have to put our “fun” on hold. We might not be able to live the lives we wanted for ourselves. But that was the way it had to be.**

Dimitri sighed sadly, Ivan looked at his friend and he knew that everything they had just heard was true, and Ivan wished he could help his friend. Olena looked at her son sadly, she wished that he and all her children had never been born dhampirs

**We understood each other, understood that we had others to protect. Our lives would never be easy. And making decisions like this one was part of that. “If I became Strigoi…I’d want someone to kill me.” “So would I,” he said quietly. I could tell that he’d had the same flash of realization I’d just had, that same sense of connection between us.**

Abe and Janine looked at each other they were worried for their daughter. Dimitri suppressed the shutter that went through him when he imagines Rose with blood-red eyes and a pale skin 

**“It reminds me of Mikhail hunting Sonya,” murmured Victor thoughtfully. “Who are Mikhail and Sonya?” asked Lissa. Victor looked surprised. “Why, I thought you knew. Sonya Karp.” “Sonya Kar…you mean, Ms. Karp? What about her?” She looked back and forth between me and her uncle. “She…became Strigoi,” I said, not meeting Lissa’s eyes. “By choice.” I’d known Lissa would find out some day. It was the final piece of Ms. Karp’s saga, a secret I’d kept to myself.**

**“I understand why she kept it a secret from Rose, but she should have told her earlier,” Christian said worried for Lissa**

“Why did Victor have mention Sonja and Mikhail?” Ivan wanted to know, he knew that Dimitri didn’t suspect Victor, but something was bugging Ivan about Victor and how he always said the wrong things

**A secret that worried me constantly. Lissa’s face and bond registered complete and utter shock, growing in intensity when she realized I’d known and never told. “But I don’t know who Mikhail is,” I added. “Mikhail Tanner,” said Spiridon. “Oh. Guardian Tanner. He was here before we left.” I frowned. “Why is he chasing Ms. Karp?” “To kill her,” said Dimitri flatly. “They were lovers.” The entire Strigoi thing shifted into new focus for me.**

"Not good," Yeva muttered under her breath, she was not liking the root the book was taking, and judging by the faces of everyone she was not the only one who was affected by what they were reading

**Running into a Strigoi I knew during the heat of battle was one thing. Purposely hunting down someone…someone I’d loved. Well, I didn’t know if I could do that, even if it was technically the right thing. “Perhaps it is time to talk about something else,” said Victor gently. “Today isn’t a day to dwell on depressing topics.” I think all of us felt relieved to get to the mall. Shifting into my bodyguard role, I stuck by Lissa’s side as we wandered from store to store, looking at all the new styles that were out there. It was nice to be in public again and to do something with her that was just fun and didn’t involve any of the dark, twisted politics of the Academy.**

The mood in the room got better slightly, but the dark thoughts still lingered in the minds of the readers

**It was almost like old times. I’d missed just hanging out. I’d missed my best friend. Although it was only just past mid-November, the mall already had glittering holiday decorations up. I decided I had the best job ever. Admittedly, I did feel a little put out when I realized the older guardians got to stay in contact through cool little communication devices. When I protested my lack of one, Dimitri told me I’d learn better without one.**

“True,” Janine said thinking about how that would have distracted Rose, as she was not used to it yet

**If I could handle protecting Lissa the old-fashioned way, I could handle anything. Victor and Spiridon stayed with us while Dimitri and Ben fanned out, somehow managing not to look like creepy stalker guys watching teenage girls. “This is so you,” said Lissa in Macy’s, handing me a low-cut tank top embellished with lace. “I’ll buy it for you.” I regarded it longingly, already picturing myself in it. Then, making my regular eye contact with Dimitri, I shook my head and handed it back.**

Alberta, Abe, Olena and Dimitri had sad smiled on their faces, they knew what Rose was doing and it did make them proud, but it also made them sad.

**“Winter’s coming. I’d get cold.” “Never stopped you before.” Shrugging, she hung it back up. She and Camille tried on a nonstop string of clothes, their massive allowances ensuring that price posed no problem. Lissa offered to buy me anything I wanted. We’d been generous with each other our whole lives, and I didn’t hesitate to take her up on it. My choices surprised her. “You’ve got three thermal shirts and a hoodie,” she informed me, flipping through a stack of BCBG jeans.**

“Well she is thing maturely,” Adrian said shaking his head, he couldn’t figure Rose out.

**“You’ve gone all boring on me.” “Hey, I don’t see you buying slutty tops.” “I’m not the one who wears them.” “Thanks a lot.” “You know what I mean. You’re even wearing your hair up.” It was true. I’d taken Dimitri’s advice and wrapped my hair up in a high bun, earning a smile when he’d seen me.**

Adrian and Abe just glared at Dimitri who was smiling

**If I’d had molnija marks, they would have shown. Glancing around, she made sure none of the others could hear us. The feelings in the bond shifted to something more troubled. “You knew about Ms. Karp.” “Yeah. I heard about it a month or so after she left.” Lissa tossed a pair of embroidered jeans over her arm, not looking at me. “Why didn’t you tell me?” “You didn’t need to know.” “You didn’t think I could handle it?”**

“Basically,” everyone said at the same time

**I kept my face perfectly blank. As I stared at her, my mind was back in time, back to two years ago. I’d been on day two of my suspension for allegedly destroying Wade’s room when a royal party visited the school. I’d been allowed to attend that reception too but had been under heavy guard to make sure I didn’t “try anything.” Two guardians escorted me to the commons and talked quietly with each other along the way. “She killed the doctor attending her and nearly took out half the patients and nurses on her way out.” “Do they have any idea where she went?” “No, they’re tracking her…but, well, you know how it is.” “I never expected her to do this. She never seemed like the type.” “Yeah, well, Sonya was crazy. Did you see how violent she was getting near the end? She was capable of anything.”**

“why do I get the feeling that is why Rose didn’t want to tell Vasilisa,” Tatiana said worried for Lissa.

**I’d been trudging along miserably and jerked my head up. “Sonya? You mean Ms. Karp?” I asked. “She killed somebody?” The two guardians exchanged looks. Finally, one said gravely, “She became a Strigoi, Rose.” I stopped walking and stared. “Ms. Karp? No…she wouldn’t have…” “I’m afraid so,” the other one replied. “But…you should keep that to yourself. It’s a tragedy. Don’t make it school gossip.” I went through the rest of the night in a daze. Ms. Karp. Crazy Karp. She’d killed someone to become Strigoi. I couldn’t believe it. When the reception ended, I’d managed to sneak off from my guardians and steal a few precious moments with Lissa.**

"Please don't let her tell Lissa, it would just end badly," Tatiana said worriedly. She didn't want to imagine what Lissa would have done with that information

“I think Rose should tell Lissa, how ells should Lissa be able to protect herself,” Christian said looking at the queen

**The bond had grown strong by now, and I hadn’t needed to see her face to know how miserable she was. “What’s wrong?” I asked her. We were in a corner of the hallway, just outside the commons. Her eyes were blank. I could feel how she had a headache; its pain transferred to me. “I…I don’t know. I just feel weird. I feel like I’m being followed, like I have to be careful, you know?” I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t think she was being followed, but Ms. Karp used to say the same thing. Always paranoid. “It’s probably nothing,” I said lightly.**

"I'm getting the feeling that someone is following them," Dimitri said worriedly

**“Probably,” she agreed. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. “But Wade isn’t. He won’t shut up about what happened. You can’t believe the things he’s saying about you.” I could, actually but I didn’t care. “Forget about him. he’s nothing.” “I hate him,” she said. Her voice was uncharacteristically sharp. “I’m on the committee with him for that fund-raiser, and I hate hearing him run his fat mouth every day and seeing him flirt with anything female that walks by. You shouldn’t be punished for what he did. He needs to pay.” My mouth went dry. “It’s okay…I don’t care. Calm down, Liss.” “I care,” she snapped, turning her anger on me. “I wish there was a way I could get back at him. Some way to hurt him like he hurt you.” She put her hands behind her back and paced back and forth furiously, her steps hard and purposeful. The hatred and anger boiled within her. I could feel it in the bond. It felt like a storm, and it scared the hell out of me.**

That got everyone ells worried as well, they still didn’t like it when Lissa’s emotions got so strong. And Dimitri and Ivan were beginning to suspect her emotions might be cause or enhanced by something ells 

**Wrapped around it all was an uncertainty, an instability that said Lissa didn’t know what to do but that she wanted desperately to do something. Anything. My mind flashed to the night with the baseball bat. And then I thought about Ms. Karp. She became a Strigoi, Rose. It was the scariest moment of my life. Scarier than seeing her in Wade’s room. Scarier than seeing her heal that raven. Scarier than my capture by the guardians would be. Because just then, I didn’t know my best friend. I didn’t know what she was capable of.**

Everyone froze. No-one knew how to respond to that. If Rose believed that Lissa could turn then there was no doubt in their minds that Lissa would be capable of it.

**A year earlier, I would have laughed at anyone who said she’d want to go Strigoi. But a year earlier, I also would have laughed at anyone who said she’d want to cut her wrists or make someone “pay.” In that moment, I suddenly believed she might do the impossible. And I had to make sure she didn’t. Save her. Save her from herself. “We’re leaving,” I said, taking her arm and steering her down the hall. “Right now.” Confusion momentarily replaced her anger. “What do you mean? You want to go to the woods or something?” I didn’t answer.**

“This is how they escaped?” Alberta said shocked.

**Something in my attitude or words must have startled her, because she didn’t question me as I led us out of the commons, cutting across campus toward the parking lot where visitors came. It was filled with cars belonging to tonight’s guests. One of them was a large Lincoln Town Car, and I watched as its chauffeur started it up. “Someone’s leaving early,” I said, peering at him from around a cluster of bushes. I glanced behind us and saw nothing. “They’ll probably be here any minute.” Lissa caught on. “When you said, ‘We’re leaving,’ you meant…no. Rose, we can’t leave the Academy. We’d never get through the wards and checkpoints.” “We don’t have to,” I said firmly. “He does.” “But how does that help us?” I took a deep breath, regretting what I had to say but seeing it as the lesser of evils. “You know how you made Wade do those things?” She flinched but nodded. “I need you to do the same thing. Go up to that guy and tell him to hide us in his trunk.”**

The room was speechless, no-one thought that it was that easy for the girls to get out,

**Shock and fear poured out of her. She didn’t understand, and she was scared. Extremely scared. She’d been scared for weeks now, ever since the healing and the moods and Wade. She was fragile and on the edge of something neither of us understood. But through all of that, she trusted me. She believed I would keep her safe. “Okay,” she said. She took a few steps toward him, then looked back at me. “Why? Why are we doing this?” I thought about Lissa’s anger, her desire to do anything to get back at Wade. And I thought about Ms. Karp—pretty, unstable Ms. Karp—going Strigoi. “I’m taking care of you,” I said. “You don’t need to know anything else.” At the mall in Missoula, standing between racks of designer clothes, Lissa asked again, “Why didn’t you tell me?” “You didn’t need to know,” I repeated. She headed toward the dressing room, still whispering with me. “You’re worried I’m going to lose it. Are you worried I’ll go Strigoi too?”**

“Yes,” Everyone said at the same time

**“No. No way. That was all her. You’d never do that.” “Even if I was crazy?” “No,” I said, trying to make a joke. “You’d just shave your head and live with thirty cats.” Lissa’s feelings grew darker, but she didn’t say anything else. Stopping just outside the dressing room, she pulled a black dress off the rack. She brightened a little. “This is the dress you were born for. I don’t care how practical you are now.” Made of silky black material, the dress was strapless and sleek, falling about to the knees. Although it had a slight flair at the hemline, the rest looked like it would definitely manage some serious clinging action. Super sexy. Maybe even challenge-the-school-dress-code sexy.**

“And the rose I know is back,” Alberta smiled shaking her head. Dimitri and Adrian were curious to see how Rose would look in the dress

**“That is my dress,” I admitted. I kept staring at it, wanting it so badly that it ached in my chest. This was the kind of dress that changed the world. The kind of dress that started religions. Lissa pulled out my size. “Try it on.” I shook my head and started to put it back. “I can’t. It would compromise you. One dress isn’t worth your grisly death.” “Then we’ll just get it without you trying it on.” She bought the dress.**

Olena smiled and shook her head. She really loved how much Lissa and Rose love each other, it reminded her a lot of Dimitri and Ivan

**The afternoon continued, and I found myself growing tired. Always watching and being on guard suddenly became a lot less fun. When we hit our last stop, a jewelry store, I felt kind of glad. “Here you go,” said Lissa, pointing at one of the cases. “The necklace made to go with your dress.” I looked. A thin gold chain with a gold-and-diamond rose pendant. Emphasis on the diamond part. “I hate rose stuff.”**

"Why does she hate rose-themed things?" Adrian pouted

"Maybe because it's her name and cliché," Christian smirked up at Adrian. Both Dimitri and Adrian made a mental note that Rose didn’t like rose things

**Lissa had always loved getting me rose things—just to see my reaction, I think. When she saw the necklace’s price, her smile fell away. “Oh, look at that. Even you have limits,” I teased. “Your crazy spending is stopped at last.” We waited for Victor and Natalie to finish up. He was apparently buying her something, and she looked like she might grow wings and fly away with happiness. I was glad. She’d been dying for his attention.**

Abe smiled and nodded approving, even though he thought that Victor should have given Natalie more attention from the begging. Abe knew that when he was allowed back into Rose's life he was going to give her all his attention

**Hopefully he was buying her something extra-expensive to make up for it. We rode home in tired silence, our sleep schedules all messed up by the daylight trip. Sitting next to Dimitri, I leaned back against the seat and yawned, very aware that our arms were touching. That feeling of closeness and connection burned between us. “So, I can’t ever try on clothes again?” I asked quietly not wanting to wake up the others. Victor and the guardians were awake, but the girls had fallen asleep. “When you aren’t on duty, you can. You can do it during your time off.” “I don’t ever want time off. I want to always take care of Lissa.”**

All the guardians shook their heads, they knew how Rose felt. But they also knew that eventually they were going to have to take time off. They can't work 24/7 the whole year round till they die

**I yawned again. “Did you see that dress?” “I saw the dress.” “Did you like it?” He didn’t answer. I took that as a yes. “Am I going to endanger my reputation if I wear it to the dance?” When he spoke, I could barely hear him. “You’ll endanger the school.” I smiled and fell asleep.**

“Oh I’m so going to that dance,” Adrian said with a smile. Abe, Dimitri and Ivan were glaring at him.

"You can't remember you're not in school anymore," Christian pointed out. Christian didn't what Adrian near Lissa. Tatiana saw that as the perfect way to get Lissa and Adrian together

**When I woke up, my head rested against his shoulder. That long coat of his-the duster-covered me like a blanket. The van had stopped; we were back at school. I pulled the duster off and climbed out after him, suddenly feeling wide awake and happy. Too bad my freedom was about to end. “Back to prison,” I sighed, walking beside Lissa toward the commons. “Maybe if you fake a heart attack, I can make a break for it.” “Without your clothes?” She handed me a bag, and I swung it around happily. “I can’t wait to see the dress.” “Me either. If they let me go. Kirova’s still deciding if I’ve been good enough.” “Show her those boring shirts you bought. She’ll go into a coma. I’m about ready to.”**

“Very true,” Alberta smiled

**I laughed and hopped up onto one of the wooden benches, pacing her as I walked along it. I jumped back down when I reached the end. “They aren’t that boring.” “I don’t know what to think of this new, responsible Rose.” I hopped up onto another bench. “I’m not that responsible.” “Hey,” called Spiridon. He and the rest of the group trailed behind us. “You’re still on duty. No fun allowed up there.” “No fun here,” I called back, hearing the laughter in his voice.**

“Well we all enjoy to see people act their age every now and then,” Alberta answered before anyone could ask

**“I swear—shit.” I was up on a third bench, near the end of it. My muscles tensed, ready to jump back down. Only when I tried to, my foot didn’t go with me. The wood, at one moment seemingly hard and solid, gave way beneath me, almost as though made of paper. It disintegrated. My foot went through, my ankle getting caught in the hole while the rest of my body tried to go in another direction. The bench held me, swinging my body to the ground while still seizing my foot. My ankle bent in an unnatural direction. I crashed down. I heard a cracking sound that wasn’t the wood. The worst pain of my life shot through my body. And then I blacked out.**

The room was silent. Karolina took the book from Olean's hand in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more then welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	20. EIGHTEEN

Karolina opened the book hurriedly, she and everyone ells wanted to know how hurt Rose was.

**EIGHTEEN**

**I WOKE UP STARING AT the boring white ceiling of the clinic. A filtered light—soothing to Moroi patients—shone down on me. I felt strange, kind of disoriented, but I didn’t hurt.**

Everyone let out a breath of relief, and relaxed back into their seats

**“Rose.” The voice was like silk on my skin. Gentle. Rich. Turning my head, I met Dimitri’s dark eyes.**

Ivan just smiled at his friend knowingly

**He sat in a chair beside the bed I lay on, his shoulder-length brown hair hanging forward and framing his face. “Hey,” I said, my voice coming out as a croak. “How do you feel?” “Weird. Kind of groggy.” “Dr. Olendzki gave you something for the pain—you seemed pretty bad when we brought you in.” “I don’t remember that…How long have I been out?” “A few hours.” “Must have been strong. Must still be strong.”**

Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**Some of the details came back. The bench. My ankle getting caught. I couldn’t remember much after that. Feeling hot and cold and then hot again. Tentatively, I tried moving the toes on my healthy foot. “I don’t hurt at all.” He shook his head. “No. Because you weren’t seriously injured.” The sound of my ankle cracking came back to me.**

“Could she have imagined it?” Olena and Janine asked at the same time. Alberta shook her head

“I don’t think anyone can imagine that,” Alberta answered

**“Are you sure? I remember…the way it bent. No. Something must be broken.” I manage to sit up, so I could look at my ankle. “Or at least sprained.” He moved forward to stop me. “Be careful. Your ankle might be fine, but you’re probably still a little out of it.” I carefully shifted to the edge of the bed and looked down. My jeans were rolled up. The ankle looked a little red, but I had no bruises or serious marks. “God, I got lucky. If I’d hurt it, it would have put me out of practice for a while.”**

“That is what she’s worried about?” Sonja shook her head. If it had been her in the same situation she would have been more worried about embarrassing herself in front of her crush

**Smiling, he returned to his chair. “I know. You kept telling me that while I was carrying you. You were very upset.” “You…you carried me here?”**

“That must have made her happy,” Adrian teased smiling at Dimitri. Adrian just got glares from Abe and Dimitri

**“After we broke the bench apart and freed your foot.” Man. I’d missed out on a lot. The only thing better than imagining Dimitri carrying me in his arms was imagining him shirtless while carrying me in his arms.**

Janine rolled her eyes, while the Belikov girls just smiled and giggled

**Then the reality of the situation hit me. “I was taken down by a bench,” I groaned. “What?” “I survived the whole day guarding Lissa, and you guys said I did a good job. Then, I get back here and meet my downfall in the form of a bench.” Ugh.**

“Now the embarrassment sets in,” Sonja smiled 

**“Do you know how embarrassing it is? And all those guys saw, too.” “It wasn’t your fault,” he said. “No one knew the bench was rotted. It looked fine.” “Still. I should have just stuck to the sidewalk like a normal person. The other novices are going to give me shit when I get back.” His lips held back a smile. “Maybe presents will cheer you up.” I sat up straighter.**

“Well you’re not wrong,” Victoria smiled at Dimitri. Olena and Yeva just nodded approving of Dimitri. Hell even Abe was happy that Dimitri had gotten something for Rose

**“Presents?” The smile escaped, and he handed me a small box with a piece of paper. “This is from Prince Victor.”**

Ivan just looked worried. Ivan knew that Victor knew Rose, but Ivan has never heard of a royal Moroi getting something for another moroi’s guardian. Tatiana just shook her head. She was going to have a serious discussion with Victor, he should not be getting Rose any presents

**Surprised that Victor would have given me anything, I read the note. It was just a few lines, hastily scrawled in pen. _Rose—I’m very happy to see you didn’t suffer any serious injuries from your fall. Truly, it is a miracle. You lead a charmed life, and Vasilisa is lucky to have you._ **

Everyone moved uneasily in their seats. They were worried about why Rose wasn't injured, so far everything is showing that she should have been hurt. Ivan was feeling uneasy about the Victor said it was a miracle

**“That’s nice of him,” I said, opening the box. Then I saw what was inside. “Whoa. Very nice.” It was the rose necklace, the one Lissa had wanted to get me but couldn’t afford.**

“Okay that is a little creepy,” Christian said looking around. A few of the people in the room nodded agreeing with him.

**I held it up, looping its chain over my hand so the glittering, diamond-covered rose hung free. “This is pretty extreme for a get-well present,” I noted, recalling the price. “He actually bought it in honor of you doing so well on your first day as an official guardian. He saw you and Lissa looking at it.”**

“You’re not making in any less creepy,” Adrian smiled. Ivan nudged Dimitri.

“He’s the one doing all this,” Ivan whispered at Dimitri who just looked at his friend.

"Just because he's acting creepy and buying a teenager expensive gifts doesn't make him the one ordering Natalie around," Dimitris whispered back, but as he thought about what he just said he understood what Ivan was meaning

“See,” Ivan whispered seeing the look on Dimitri’s face

**“Wow.” It was all I could say. “I don’t think I did that good of a job.” “I do.” Grinning, I placed the necklace back in the box and set it on a nearby table. “You did say ‘presents,‟ right? Like more than one?”**

“She doesn’t miss anything,” Christian shook his head

**He laughed outright, and the sound wrapped around me like a caress. God, I loved the sound of his laugh.**

"We all do," Olena said smiling at her son. All of Dimitri’s sibling agreed with their mother

**“This is from me.” He handed me a small, plain bag. Puzzled and excited, I opened it up. Lip gloss, the kind I liked.**

Janine, Abe and Adrian gave Dimitri questioned looks. While Alberta, Yeva and Ivan just smiled. Dimitri and Adrian were curious to see what type of lip gloss Rose liked. Christian just wondered what Lissa would like

**I’d complained to him a number of times how I was running out, but I’d never thought he was paying attention. “How’d you manage to buy this? I saw you the whole time at the mall.” “Guardian secrets.” “What’s this for? For my first day?” “No,” he said simply. “Because I thought it would make you happy.”**

“Smooth,” Adrian rolled his eyes.

**Without even thinking about it, I leaned forward and hugged him. “Thank you.” Judging from his stiff posture, I’d clearly caught him by surprise.**

“well there is always a first,” Victoria smiled happy that someone had been able to surprise Dimitri

**And yeah…I’d actually caught myself by surprise, too. But he relaxed a few moments later, and when he reached around and rested his hands on my lower back, I thought I was going to die. “I’m glad you’re better,” he said. His mouth sounded like it was almost in my hair, just above my ear. “When I saw you fall…” “You thought, ‘Wow, she’s a loser.’ ” “That’s not what I thought.” He pulled back slightly, so he could see me better, but we didn’t say anything. His eyes were so dark and deep that I wanted to dive right in. Staring at them made me feel warm all over, like they had flames inside.**

Ivan couched trying to hide his laughter. Could the two be anymore oblivious to the fact that they liked each other?

**Slowly, carefully, those long fingers of his reached out and traced the edge of my cheekbone, moving up the side of my face. At the first touch of his skin on mine, I shivered. He wound a lock of my hair around one finger, just like he had in the gym. Swallowing, I dragged my eyes up from his lips. I’d been contemplating what it’d be like to kiss him. The thought both excited and scared me, which was stupid. I’d kissed a lot of guys and never thought much about it. No reason another one—even an older one—should be that big of a deal. Yet the thought of him closing the distance and bringing his lips to mine made the world start spinning.**

Abe and Janine looked at each other silently agreeing to have a talk with Dimitri

**A soft knock sounded at the door, and I hastily leaned back.**

Everyone let out the breath they were holding. Adrian was the happiest because it meant he still had a shot

**Dr. Olendzki stuck her head in. “I thought I heard you talking. How do you feel?” She walked over and made me lie back down. Touching and bending my ankle, she assessed it for damage and finally shook her head when finished. “You’re lucky. With all the noise you made coming in here, I thought your foot had been amputated. Must have just been shock.” She stepped back. “I’d feel better if you sat out from your normal trainings tomorrow, but otherwise, you’re good to go.”**

"Thank goodness," Abe said, happy that his daughter had not been hurt terribly

**I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn’t remember my hysteria—and was actually kind of embarrassed that I’d thrown such a fit—but I had been right about the problems this would have caused me if I’d broken or sprained it. I couldn’t afford to lose any time here; I needed to take my trials and graduate in the spring. Dr. Olendzki gave me the okay to go and then left the room. Dimitri walked over to another chair and brought me my shoes and coat. Looking at him, I felt a warm flush sweep me as I recalled what had happened before the doctor had entered. He watched as I slipped one of the shoes on. “You have a guardian angel.” “I don’t believe in angels,” I told him. “I believe in what I can do for myself.”**

Bothe Abe and Janine nodded agreeing with Rose. Yeva and Olena just shook their heads

**“Well then, you have an amazing body.” I glanced up at him with a questioning look.**

Karolina, Sonja and Victoria laughed almost falling out of their seats. Yeva and Olena just shook their heads

**“For healing, I mean. I heard about the accident…” He didn’t specify which accident it was, but it could be only one. Talking about it normally bothered me, but with him, I felt I could say anything. “Everyone said I shouldn’t have survived,” I explained.**

A shuttered when though everyone

**“Because of where I sat and the way the car hit the tree. Lissa was really the only one in a secure spot. She and I walked away with only a few scratches.” “And you don’t believe in angels or miracles.” “Nope. I—” Truly, it is a miracle. You lead a charmed life…. And just like that, a million thoughts came slamming into my head. Maybe…maybe I had a guardian angel after all…**

“Lissa healed Rose,” Alberta said shocked. They had known that Lissa could heal people, but they didn’t think in that sense and not in front of so many people.

"Random question what is Victor's speciality?' Ivan asked acting like he suspected nothing.

“Earth,” Tatiana said not understanding why he wanted to know that. Ivan just shared a look with Dimitri who understood what that meant

**Dimitri immediately noticed the shift in my feelings. “What’s wrong?” Reaching out with my mind, I tried to expand the bond and shake off the lingering effects of the pain medication. Some more of Lissa’s feelings came through to me. Anxious. Upset. “Where’s Lissa? Was she here?” “I don’t know where she is. She wouldn’t leave your side while I brought you in. She stayed right next the bed, right up until the doctor came in. You calmed down when she sat next to you.” I closed my eyes and felt like I might faint. I had calmed down when Lissa sat next to me because she’d taken the pain away. She’d healed me…Just as she had the night of the accident.**

"Well, that answers both questions," Abe said worried for his daughter

“What do you mean?” Tatiana asked looking at Abe

“First that is how Rose survived the accident. And secondly, that was also when the bond appeared, so the two must walk hand in hand," Abe explained

**It all made sense now. I shouldn’t have survived. Everyone had said so. Who knew what kind of injuries I’d actually suffered? Internal bleeding. Broken bones. It didn’t matter because Lissa had fixed it, just like she’d fixed everything else. That was why she’d been leaning over me when I woke up. It was also probably why she’d passed out when they took her to the hospital. She’d been exhausted for days afterward. And that was when her depression had begun.**

The room grew silent. They didn’t like the idea of everything having to do with the accident

**It had seemed like a normal reaction after losing her family, but now I wondered if there was more to it, if healing me had played a role. Opening my mind again, I reached out to her, needing to find her. If she’d healed me, there was no telling what shape she could be in now. Her moods and magic were linked, and this had been a pretty intense show of magic.**

Everyone made a note of that

**The drug was almost gone from my system, and like that, I snapped into her. It was almost easy now. A tidal wave of emotions hit me, worse than when her nightmares engulfed me. I’d never felt such intensity from her before. She sat in the chapel’s attic, crying. She didn’t entirely know why she was crying either. She felt happy and relieved that I’d been unharmed, that she’d been able to heal me. At the same time, she felt weak in both body and mind. She burned inside, like she’d lost part of herself.**

Christian was worried, he didn’t like how that sounded

**She worried I’d be mad because she’d used her powers. She dreaded going through another school day tomorrow, pretending she liked being with a crowd who had no other interests aside from spending their families‟ money and making fun of those less beautiful and less popular. She didn’t want to go to the dance with Aaron and see him watch her so adoringly—and feel him touching her—when she felt only friendship for him.**

“Poor girl, she needs a hug and a year away from all the royals,” Yeva said shaking her head sadly. Christian and everyone but Tatiana agreed

**Most of these were all normal concerns, but they hit her hard, harder than they would an ordinary person, I thought. She couldn’t sort through them or figure out how to fix them. “You okay?” She looked up and brushed the hair away from where it stuck to her wet cheeks. Christian stood in the entrance to the attic.**

“Help her,” Victoria said looking at Christian who hoped that he would be able to help her

**She hadn’t even heard him come up the stairs. She’d been too lost in her own grief. A flicker of both longing and anger sparked within her. “I’m fine,” she snapped. Sniffling, she tried to stop her tears, not wanting him to see her weak. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and wore an unreadable expression. “Do…do you want to talk?” “Oh…” She laughed harshly. “You want to talk now? After I tried so many times—” “I didn’t want that! That was Rose—” He cut himself off and I flinched. I was totally busted. Lissa stood up and strode toward him.**

“Not good,” Everyone said looking at Christian who just nodded agreeing with them

**“What about Rose?” “Nothing.” His mask of indifference slipped back into place. “Forget it.” “What about Rose?” She stepped closer. Even through her anger, she still felt that inexplicable attraction to him. And then she understood. “She made you, didn’t she? She told you to stop talking to me?” He stared stonily ahead. “It was probably for the best. I would have just messed things up for you. You wouldn’t be where you are now.”**

“You two really know how to woo a woman,” Karolina smiled looking at Dimitri and Christian who just shook their head

**“What’s that supposed to mean?” “What do you think it means? God. People live or die at your command now, Your Highness.” “You’re being kind of melodramatic.” “Am I? All day, I hear people talking about what you’re doing and what you’re thinking and what you’re wearing. Whether you’ll approve. Who you like. Who you hate. They’re your puppets.”**

“He’s not wrong,” Adrian said looking disapprovingly at Tatiana, who he knew like it that situation

**“It’s not like that. Besides, I had to do it. To get back at Mia…” Rolling his eyes, he looked away from her. “You don’t even know what you’re getting back at her for.” Lissa’s anger flared. “She set up Jesse and Ralf to say those things about Rose! I couldn’t let her get away with that.” “Rose is tough. She would have gotten over it.” “You didn’t see her,” she replied obstinately. “She was crying.” “So? People cry. You’re crying.” “Not Rose.”**

“Lissa is right, Rose hardly ever cried,” Alberta said thinking about all the years Rose had been at the academy

**He turned back to her, a dark smile curling his lips. “I’ve never seen anything like you two. Always so worried about each other. I get her thing—some kind of weird guardian hang-up—but you’re just the same.” “She’s my friend.”**

“Could the bond affect them both that way?” Janine asked looking at around.

“No they have always been like that,” Alberta answered

**“I guess it’s that simple. I wouldn’t know.” He sighed, momentarily thoughtful, then snapped back to sarcastic mode. “Anyway. Mia. So you got back at her over what she did to Rose. But you’re missing the point. Why did she do it?” Lissa frowned. “Because she was jealous about me and Aaron—” “More to it than that, Princess. What did she have to be jealous about? She already had him. She didn’t need to attack you to drive that home. She could have just made a big show of being all over him. Sort of like you are now,” he added wryly.**

“Why did Mia attack them?” Tatiana asked worried now

“Hopefully the book tells us,” Olena said wanting to know why someone would want to harm Lissa

**“Okay. What else is there, then? Why did she want to ruin my life? I never did anything to her—before all this, I mean.” He leaned forward, crystal-blue eyes boring into hers. “You’re right. You didn’t—but your brother did.”**

“Leave him out of this,” Tatiana glared looking at the book. She didn’t want anyone to tarnished the Dragomir name

**Lissa pulled away from him. “You don’t know anything about my brother.” “I know he screwed Mia over. Literally.” “Stop it, stop lying.” “I’m not. Swear to God or whoever else you want to believe in. I used to talk to Mia now and then, back when she was a freshman. She wasn’t very popular, but she was smart. Still is. She used to work on a lot of committees with royals—dances and stuff. I don’t know all of it. But she got to know your brother on one of those, and they sort of got together.” “They did not. I would have known. Andre would have told me.”**

“Sorry to burst your bubble, but he was an ass,” Christian shook his head

**“Nope. He didn’t tell anyone. He told her not to either. He convinced her it should be some kind of romantic secret when really, he just didn’t want any of his friends to find out he was getting naked with a non-royal freshman.” “If Mia told you that, she was making it up,” exclaimed Lissa. “Yeah, well, I don’t think she was making it up when I saw her crying. He got tired of her after a few weeks and dumped her. Told her she was too young and that he couldn’t really get serious with someone who wasn’t from a good family.**

Tatiana nodded agreeing with him. Everyone ells just glared at the book, not approving of how Lissa’s bother was acting

**From what I understand, he wasn’t even nice about it either—didn’t even bother with the ‘let’s be friends’ stuff.” Lissa pushed herself into Christian’s face. “You didn’t even know Andre! He would never have done that.” “You didn’t know him. I’m sure he was nice to his baby sister; I’m sure he loved you. But in school, with his friends, he was just as much of a jerk as the rest of the royals. I saw him because I see everything. Easy when no one notices you.”**

All the dhampirs nodded thinking about everything they saw

**She held back a sob, unsure whether to believe him or not. “So this is why Mia hates me?” “Yup. She hates you because of him. That, and because you’re royal and she’s insecure around all royals, which is why she worked so hard to claw up the ranks and be their friend. I think it’s a coincidence that she ended up with your ex-boyfriend, but now that you’re back, that probably made it worse. Between stealing him and spreading those stories about her parents, you guys really picked the best ways to make her suffer. Nice work.”**

“She asked for it,” Adrian said looking at Christian who nodded

**The smallest pang of guilt lurched inside of her. “I still think you’re lying.” “I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a liar. That’s your department. And Rose’s.” “We don’t—” “Exaggerate stories about people’s families? Say that you hate me? Pretend to be friends with people you think are stupid? Date a guy you don’t like?” “I like him.” “Like or like?” “Oh, there’s a difference?” “Yes. Like is when you date a big, blond moron and laugh at his stupid jokes.”**

“Now you sound like Rose,” Victoria laughed. Christian just glared at her before smiling

**Then, out of nowhere, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was hot and fast and furious, an outpouring of the rage and passion and longing that Christian always kept locked inside of him. Lissa had never been kissed like that, and I felt her respond to it, respond to him—how he made her feel so much more alive than Aaron or anyone else could.**

Christian smiled as Tatiana glared at him.

“Just keep it in your pants, wouldn’t want Rose to see,” Adrian laughed at Christian who just blushed before frowning. He didn’t want Rose to see him naked

**Christian pulled back from the kiss but still kept his face next to hers. “That’s what you do with someone you like.” Lissa’s heart pounded with both anger and desire. “Well, I don’t like or like you. And I think you and Mia are both lying about Andre. Aaron would never make up anything like that.” “That’s because Aaron doesn’t say anything that requires words of more than one syllable.” She pulled away.**

“And you just ruined the mood, now she is going to be pissed,” Sonja shook her head

“Well Lissa needed to know that,” Christian defended his book self

**“Get out. Get away from me.” He looked around comically. “You can’t throw me out. We both signed the lease.” “Get. Out!” she yelled. “I hate you!” He bowed. “Anything you want, Your Highness.” With a final dark look, he left the attic. Lissa sank to her knees, letting out the tears she’d held back from him. I could barely make sense out of all the things hurting her. God only knew things upset me—like the Jesse incident—but they didn’t attack me in the same way. They swirled within her, beating at her brain. The stories about Andre. Mia’s hate. Christian’s kiss. Healing me. This, I realized, was what real depression felt like. What madness felt like.**

The room was silent. Everyone wanted to help Lissa but they didn't know-how. None of them had ever gone through what she had

**Overcome, drowning in her own pain, Lissa made the only decision she could. The only thing she could do to channel all of these emotions. She opened up her purse and found the tiny razor blade she always carried… Sickened, yet unable to break away, I felt as she cut her left arm, making perfectly even marks, watching as the blood flowed across her white skin. As always, she avoided veins, but her cuts were deeper this time. The cutting stung horribly, yet in doing it, she was able to focus on the physical pain, distract herself from the mental anguish so that she could feel like she was in control.**

The mothers in the room were holding back their tears, they just wanted to comfort the girl and tell her that everything would be okay and that they would fix everything

**Drops of blood splattered onto the dusty floor, and her world began spinning. Seeing her own blood intrigued her. She had taken blood from others her entire life. Me. The feeders. Now, here it was, leaking out. With a nervous giggle, she decided it was funny. Maybe by letting it out, she was giving it back to those she’d stolen it from. Or maybe she was wasting it, wasting the sacred Dragomir blood that everyone obsessed over.**

“She needs help,” Tatiana said looking at Alberta

“She had Rose and Christian and herself that is all she needs. Plus what is your plan to drug her. Let her work through all her emotions on her own. When she needs help she will ask for it,” Ivan glared at Tatiana who just looked at him

**I’d forced my way into her head, and now I couldn’t get out. Her emotions had ensnared me now—they were too strong and too powerful. But I had to escape—I knew it with every ounce of my being. I had to stop her. She was too weak from the healing to lose this much blood. It was time to tell someone. Breaking out at last, I found myself back in the clinic. Dimitri’s hands were on me, gently shaking me as he said my name over and over in an effort to get my attention.**

Dimitri could imagine how terrified he must have been in that moment

**Dr. Olendzki stood beside him, face dark and concerned. I stared at Dimitri, truly seeing how much he worried and cared about me. Christian had told me to get help, to go to someone I trusted about Lissa. I’d ignored the advice because I didn’t trust anyone except her. But looking at Dimitri now, feeling that sense of understanding we shared, I knew that I did trust someone else. I felt my voice crack as I spoke. “I know where she is. Lissa. We have to help her.”**

“Good, now they can help her,” Janine said relieved. Karolina closed the book and set it down.

"Lunchtime," Olena said getting up. Everyone got up and followed her to the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	21. Chapter 19

“Okay, who is going to read next?” Tatiana asked after everyone sat down again

“I will,” Sonja tried to smile at the queen but she failed.

**NINETEEN**

**IT‟S HARD TO SAY WHAT finally made me do it. I’d held on to so many secrets for so long, doing what I believed best protected Lissa. But hiding her cutting did nothing to protect her. I hadn’t been able to make her stop—and really, I now wondered if it was my fault she’d ever started.**

“it’s not,” Alberta, Abe, and Janine said at the same time.

**None of this had happened until she healed me in the accident. What if she’d left me injured? Maybe I would have recovered. Maybe she would be all right today.**

Adrian shook his head, he was not normal or getting better for that matter

**I stayed in the clinic while Dimitri went to get Alberta. He hadn’t hesitated for a second when I told him where she was. I’d said she was in danger, and he’d left immediately. Everything after that moved like some sort of slow-motion nightmare. The minutes dragged on while I waited. When he finally returned with an unconscious Lissa, a flurry arose at the clinic, one everyone wanted me kept out of. She had lost a lot of blood, and while they had a feeder on hand right away, rousing her to enough consciousness to drink proved difficult.**

Everyone was shocked they found it very hard to imagine that Lissa would harm herself so bad that she would pass out. Christian felt like shit, he should have stayed and made sure she didn’t hurt herself

**It wasn’t until the middle of the Academy’s night that someone decided she was stable enough for me to visit. “Is it true?” she asked when I walked into the room. She lay on the bed, wrists heavily bandaged. I knew they’d put a lot of blood back into her, but she still looked pale to me. “They said it was you. You told them.” “I had to,” I said, afraid to get too close. “Liss…you cut yourself worse than you ever have. And after healing me…and then everything with Christian…you couldn’t handle it. You needed help.” She closed her eyes. “Christian. You know about that. Of course you do. You know about everything.” “I’m sorry. I just wanted to help.” “What happened to what Ms. Karp said? About keeping it all secret?”**

“I doubt she meant the cutting," Abe shook his head

**“She was talking about the other stuff. I don’t think she’d want you to keep cutting yourself.” “Did you tell them about the ‘other stuff’?” I shook my head. “Not yet.” She turned toward me, eyes cold. “‘Yet.’ But you’re going to.” “I have to. You can heal other people…but it’s killing you.” “I healed you.” “I would have been okay eventually. The ankle would have healed. It’s not worth what it does to you. And I think I know how it started…when you first healed me…” I explained my revelation about the accident and how all of her powers and depression had started after that. I also pointed out how our bond had formed after the accident too, though I didn’t fully understand why yet.**

“I don’t want to know how,” Janine shook her head, everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**“I don’t know what’s going on, but this is beyond us. We need someone’s help.” “They’ll take me away,” she said flatly. “Like Ms. Karp.” “I think they’ll try to help you. They were all really worried. Liss, I’m doing this for you. I just want you to be okay.” She turned away from me. “Get out, Rose.” I did.**

“Are they going to fight?” Victoria asked worried for the girls

“Most likely but it won’t be long till they made up,” Alberta said trying to calm the mood but it didn’t help

**They released her the next morning on the condition that she’d have to come back for daily visits to the counselor. Dimitri told me they also planned on putting her on some sort of medication to help with the depression. I wasn’t a big fan of pills, but I’d cheer on anything that would help her. Unfortunately, some sophomore had been in the clinic for an asthma attack.**

“That is not good,” Everyone said at the same time

**He’d seen her come in with Dimitri and Alberta. He didn’t know why she’d been admitted, but that hadn’t stopped him from telling people in his hall what he’d seen. They then told others at breakfast. By lunch, all the upperclassmen knew about the late-night clinic visit. And more importantly, everyone knew she wasn’t speaking to me. Just like that, whatever social headway I’d made plummeted. She didn’t outright condemn me, but her silence spoke legions, and people behaved accordingly.**

Everyone but Tatiana shook their heads, not liking how everyone was acting

**The whole day, I walked around the Academy like a ghost. People watched and occasionally spoke to me, but few made much more effort than that. They followed Lissa’s lead, imitating her silence. No one was openly mean to me—they probably didn’t want to risk it in case she and I patched things up. Still, I heard “blood whore” whispered here and there when someone thought I wasn’t listening. Mason would have welcomed me to his lunch table, but some of his friends might not have been so nice. I didn’t want to be the cause of any fights between him and them.**

“That is sweet of him,” Abe tried to smile but he didn’t like how they all were treating his daughter

**So I chose Natalie instead. “I heard Lissa tried to run away again, and you stopped her,” Natalie said. No one had a clue why she’d been in the clinic yet. I hoped it stayed that way. Running away? Where in the world had that come from? “Why would she do that?” “I don’t know.” She lowered her voice. “Why’d she leave before? It’s just what I heard.” That story raged on as the day passed, as did all sorts of rumors about why Lissa might have gone to the med clinic. Pregnancy and abortion theories were eternally popular.**

Everyone rolled their eyes

**Some whispered she might have gotten Victor’s disease. No one even came close to guessing the truth. Leaving our last class as quickly as possible, I was astonished when Mia started walking toward me.**

“This is not going to end well for her,” Alberta shook her head. She prayed that Mia would make it out alive

**“What do you want?” I demanded. “I can’t come out and play today, little girl.” “You sure have an attitude for someone who doesn’t exist right now.” “As opposed to you?” I asked. Remembering what Christian had said, I did feel a little sorry for her. That guilt disappeared after I took one look at her face. She might have been a victim, but now she was a monster. There was a cold, cunning look about her, very different from the desperate and depressed one from the other day.**

“Oh she’s out for blood,” Christian shook his head, he knew that this was really not going to end well for Mia

**She hadn’t stayed beaten after what Andre had done to her—if that was even true, and I believed it was—and I doubted she would with Lissa either. Mia was a survivor. “She got rid of you, and you’re too high and mighty to admit it.” Her blue eyes practically bugged out. “Don’t you want to get back at her?”**

“That is never going to happen,” Alberta shook her head. Everyone ells were shocked that Mia would try to get Rose to turn on Lissa

**“Are you more psycho than usual? She’s my best friend. And why are you still following me?” Mia _tsk_ ed. “She doesn’t act like it. Come on, tell me what happened at the clinic. It’s something big, isn’t it? She really is pregnant, right? Tell me what it is.” “Go away.” “If you tell me, I’ll get Jesse and Ralf to say they made all that stuff up.” **

“Would that work?” Victoria asked looking at Alberta

"No, But Mia is signing her death certificate," Alberta answered worried about how Rose would handle everything

**I stopped walking and spun around to face her. Scared, she took a few steps backward. She must have recalled some of my past threats of physical violence. “I already know they made it all up, because I didn’t _do_ any of it. And if you try to turn me against Lissa one more time, the stories are going to be about _you_ bleeding, because I’ll have ripped your throat out!” **

Everyone was shocked. No-one knew what to say or what to do

**My voice grew louder with each word until I practically shouted. Mia stepped back further, clearly terrified. “You really are crazy. No wonder she dropped you.” She shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll find out what’s going on without you.” When the dance came that weekend, I decided I really didn’t want to go. It had sounded stupid to begin with, and I’d only been interested in going to the after-parties anyway. But without Lissa, I wasn’t likely to gain admission to those. Instead, I holed up in my room, trying—and failing—to do some homework.**

“Poor girl,” Alberta said knowing how much Rose hated her homework

**Through the bond, I felt all sorts of mixed emotions from her, particularly anxiety and excitement. It had to be hard hanging out all night with a guy you didn’t really like. About ten minutes after the dance’s start time, I decided to clean up and take a shower. When I came back down the hall from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my head, I saw Mason standing outside my door.**

“Wow he is persistent,” Victoria laughed. Dimitri and Adrian just glared at the book

**He wasn’t exactly dressed up, but he also wasn’t wearing jeans. It was a start. “There you are, party girl. I was about ready to give up.” “Did you start another fire? No guys allowed in this hall.” “Whatever. Like that makes a difference.” True. The school might be able to keep Strigoi out, but they did a horrible job at keeping the rest of us away from each other. “Let me in. You’ve got to get ready.” It took me a minute to realize what he meant. “No. I’m not going.” “Come on,” he prodded, following me inside. “‘cause you had a fight with Lissa? You guys are going to make up soon.**

“See even he knows it,” Alberta said sure that Rose and Lissa would make up soon

**No reason for you to stay here all night. If you don’t want to be around her, Eddie’s getting a group together over in his room later.” My old, fun-loving spirit perked its head up just a bit. No Lissa. Probably no royals. “Yeah?” Seeing that he was starting to get me, Mason grinned. Looking at his eyes, I realized again how much he liked me. And again I wondered, why couldn’t I just have a normal boyfriend? Why did I want my hot, older mentor**

“Something we all would like to know,” Abe said looking at Dimitri who just avoided everyone’s stare

**—the mentor I’d probably end up getting fired? “It’ll just be novices,” Mason continued, oblivious to my thoughts. “And I have a surprise for you when we get there.” “Is it in a bottle?” If Lissa wanted to ignore me, I had no reason to keep myself sober. “No, that’s at Eddie’s. Hurry up and get dressed. I know you aren’t wearing that.” I looked down at my ripped jeans and University of Oregon T-shirt. Yeah. Definitely not wearing this. Fifteen minutes later, we cut across the quad back over to the commons, laughing as we recounted how a particularly clumsy classmate of ours had given himself a black eye in practice this week. Moving quickly over the frozen ground wasn’t easy in heels, and he kept grabbing my arm to keep me from falling over, half-dragging me along. It made us laugh that much more. A happy feeling started to well up in me—**

Dimitri was happy that Rose was finally happy, but he couldn’t stop himself from feeling jealous

**I wasn’t entirely rid of the ache for Lissa, but this was a start. Maybe I didn’t have her and her friends, but I had my own friends. It was also very likely that I was going to get head-over-heels drunk tonight, which, while not a great way to solve my problems, would at least be really fun.**

“It always is,” Adrian smiled

**Yeah. My life could be worse. Then we ran into Dimitri and Alberta. They were on their way somewhere else, talking guardian business. Alberta smiled when she saw us, giving us the kind of indulgent look older people always give to younger people who appear to be having fun and acting silly. Like she thought we were cute. The nerve.**

Everyone laughed at that, Alberta the hardest

**We stumbled to a halt, and Mason put a hand on my arm to steady me. “Mr. Ashford, Miss Hathaway. I’m surprised you aren’t already in the commons.” Mason gave her an angelic, teacher’s-pet smile. “Got delayed, Guardian Petrov. You know how it is with girls. Always got to look perfect. You especially must know all about that.”**

“Smooth,” All the girls said nodding approvingly

**Normally I would have elbowed him for saying something so stupid, but I was staring at Dimitri and incapable of speech. Perhaps more importantly, he was staring at me too. I had on the black dress, and it was everything I’d hoped it could be. In fact, it was a wonder Alberta didn’t call me on the dress code right there and then. The fabric clung everywhere, and no Moroi girl’s chest could have held this dress up. Victor’s rose hung around my neck, and I’d done a hasty blow-dry of my hair, leaving it down the way I knew Dimitri liked it.**

A sketch fell out of the book. Sonja picked it up before smiling and handing it off. Everyone was shocked at what they saw. Sure they all had good imaginations but they never picked that the dress looked like that. Thankfully Abe and Janine got the sketch last otherwise no-one would have seen it

**I hadn’t worn tights because no one wore tights with dresses like this anymore, so my feet were freezing in the heels. All for the sake of looking good. And I was pretty sure I looked damn good, but Dimitri’s face wasn’t giving anything away. He just looked at me—and looked and looked. Maybe that said something about my appearance in and of itself. Remembering how Mason sort of held my hand, I pulled away from him.**

Dimitri smiled at that

**He and Alberta finished up their joking remarks, and we all went our separate ways. Music blasted inside the commons when we arrived, white Christmas lights and—ugh—a disco ball casting the only light in the otherwise darkened room. Gyrating bodies, mostly underclassmen, packed the dance floor. Those who were our age stood in too-cool clusters along the edges of the room, waiting for an opportune time to sneak off. An assortment of chaperones, guardians and Moroi teachers alike, patrolled around, breaking up those dancers who did a little too much gyrating. When I saw Kirova in a sleeveless plaid dress, I turned to Mason and said, “Are you sure we can’t hit the hard liquor yet?”**

“Agreed,” Christian said imaging what was described

**He snickered and took my hand again. “Come on, time for your surprise.” Letting him lead me, I walked across the room, cutting through a cluster of freshmen who looked way too young to be doing the kind of pelvic thrusts they were attempting. Where were the chaperones when you needed them? Then I saw where he was leading me and came to a screeching halt. “No,” I said, not budging when he tugged my hand. “Come on, it’s going to be great.” “You’re taking me to Jesse and Ralf. The only way I can _ever_ be seen with them is if I’ve got a blunt object, and I’m aiming between their legs.” **

Everyone nodded approving of Rose’s thoughts

**He pulled me again. “Not anymore. Come on.” Reluctant, I finally started moving: my worst fears were realized when a few pair’s eyes turned our way. Great. Everything was starting all over again. Jesse and Ralf didn’t notice us at first, but when they did, an amusing array of expressions played over their faces. First they saw my body and the dress. Testosterone took over as pure male lust shone out of their faces. Then they seemed to realize it was me and promptly turned terrified.**

“Good,” Abe and Janine said at the same time. everyone ells were curious to see what will happen

**Cool. Mason gave Jesse a sharp poke in the chest with the end of his finger. “All right, Zeklos. Tell her.” Jesse didn’t say anything, and Mason repeated the gesture, only harder. “Tell her.” Not meeting my eyes, Jesse mumbled, “Rose, we know none of that stuff happened.” I almost choked on my own laughter. “ _Do_ you? Wow. I’m really glad to hear that. Because you see, until you said that, I’d been thinking it _had_ happened. Thank God you guys are here to set me straight and tell me what the hell I have or haven’t done!” **

“Please hit them,” Abe and Ivan hoped

**They flinched, and Mason’s light expression darkened to something harder. “She knows that,” he growled. “Tell her the rest.” Jesse sighed. “We did it because Mia told us to.” “And?” prompted Mason. “And we’re sorry.” Mason turned to Ralf. “I want to hear it from you, big boy.” Ralf wouldn’t meet my eyes either, but he mumbled something that sounded vaguely like an apology. Seeing them defeated, Mason turned chipper. “You haven’t heard the best part yet.”**

“What could be better than that?” Christian wondered

**I cut him a sidelong look. “Yeah? Like the part where we rewind time and none of this ever happened?” “Next best thing.” He tapped Jesse again. “Tell her. Tell her _why_ you did it.” Jesse looked up and exchanged uneasy looks with Ralf. “Boys,” warned Mason, clearly delighted about something, “you’re making Hathaway and me very angry. Tell her why you did it.” Wearing the look of one who realized things ** **couldn’t** **get any worse, Jesse finally met my eyes. “We did it because she slept with us. Both of us.”**

“Was not expecting that,” Ivan said shaking his head in disgust

“I’m done. Who is next?” Sonja asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated
> 
> I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.
> 
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.
> 
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01
> 
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	22. TWENTY

"I will," Dimitri said taking the book from Sonja

**TWENTY**

**MY MOUTH DROPPED OPEN. “Uh…wait…you mean _sex_?” My astonishment prevented me from thinking of a better response. **

“That is understandable,” Viktoria and Sonja nodded

**Mason thought it was hysterical. Jesse looked like he wanted to die. “Of course I mean sex. She said she’d do it if we said that we’d…you know…” I made a face. “You guys didn’t both, uh, do it at the same time, did you?” “No,” said Jesse in disgust. Ralf kind of looked like he wouldn’t have minded.**

“That is gorse,” Adrian and Christian nodded,

**“God,” I muttered, pushing hair out of my face. “I can’t believe she hates us that much.” “Hey,” exclaimed Jesse, reading into my insinuation. “What’s that supposed to mean? We’re not that bad. And you and me—we were pretty close to—”**

"No, they weren't," everyone said at the same time

**“No. We weren’t _even_ close to that.” Mason laughed again, and something struck me. “If this…if this happened back then, though…she must have still been dating Aaron.” All three guys nodded. “Oh. Whoa.” Mia _really_ hated us. She’d just moved beyond poor-girl-wronged-by-girl’s-brother and well into sociopath territory. **

“Okay that girl needs help,” Tatiana shook her head.

“Oh you have no idea,” Christian shook his head

**She’d slept with these two and cheated on a boyfriend whom she seemed to adore. Jesse and Ralf looked incredibly relieved when we walked away. Mason slung a lazy arm around my shoulders. “Well? What do you think? I rule, right? You can tell me. I won’t mind.” I laughed. “How’d you finally find that out?” “I called in a lot of favors. Used some threats. The fact that Mia can’t retaliate helped too.”**

“I dote that she is helpless,” Karolina shook her head

**I recalled Mia accosting me the other day. I didn’t think she was entirely helpless yet but didn’t say so. “They’ll start telling people on Monday.” he continued. “They promised. Everyone’ll know by lunch.” “Why not now?” I asked sulkily.**

“Chances are good they don’t want to deal with it that night,” Abe said shaking his head. He really didn’t like the kids in that school

**“They slept with a girl. Hurts her more than them.” “Yeah. True. They didn’t want to deal with it tonight. You could start telling people if you wanted to. We could make a banner.”**

Everyone chuckled at that

**With as many times as Mia had called me a slut and a whore? Not a bad idea. “You got any markers and paper?…” My words trailed off as I stared across the gym to where Lissa stood surrounded by admirers, Aaron’s arm around her waist. She wore a sleek pink cotton sheath in a shade I never could have pulled off. Her blond hair had been pulled up in a bun that she’d used little crystal hairpins on. It almost looked like she wore a crown.**

Christian and Tatiana were smiling but for different reasons

**Princess Vasilisa. The same feelings as earlier hummed through to me, anxiety and excitement. She just couldn’t quite enjoy herself tonight. Watching her from the other side of the room, lurking in the darkness, was Christian.**

The smiled disappeared of Tatiana’s face

**He practically blended into the shadows. “Stop it,” Mason chided me, seeing my stare. “Don’t worry about her tonight.” “Hard not to.” “It makes you look all depressed. And you’re too hot in that dress to look depressed. Come on, there’s Eddie.” He dragged me away, but not before I cast one last glance at Lissa over my shoulder. Our eyes met briefly. Regret flashed through the bond.**

Most people smiled at that, they all hoped that the two girls would make up soon,

**But I pushed her out of my head—figuratively speaking—and managed to put on a good face when we joined a group of other novices. We earned a lot of mileage by telling them about the Mia scandal and, petty or not, seeing my name cleared and getting revenge on her felt amazingly good. And as those in our group wandered off and mingled with others, I could see the news spreading and spreading.**

“Ah high school, the one place where gossip spreads faster than any other place,” Adrian smiled wishfully

**So much for waiting until Monday. Whatever. I didn’t care. I was actually having a good time. I fell into my old role, happy to see I hadn’t grown too dusty in making funny and flirty remarks. Yet, as time passed and Eddie’s party grew closer, I started to feel Lissa’s anxiety pick up in intensity.**

"Why would she be panicking?" Tatiana asked worriedly

**Frowning, I stopped talking and turned around, scanning the room for her. There. She was still with a group of people, still the sun in her little solar system. But Aaron was leaning very close to her, saying something in her ear. A smile I recognized as fake was plastered across her face, and the annoyance and anxiety from her increased further.**

Everyone sat forward they knew that Lissa didn’t like Aaron but they knew that it had to be something ells that made her nervous 

**Then it spiked. Mia had walked up to them.**

“This is not going to end well,” Everyone said at the same time

**Whatever she’d come to say, she didn’t waste any time in saying it. With the eyes of Lissa’s admirers on her, little Mia in her red dress gestured wildly, mouth working animatedly. I couldn’t hear the words from across the room, but the feelings grew darker and darker through the bond. “I’ve got to go,” I told Mason.**

“Smart idea,” Abe smiled

**I half walked, half ran over to Lissa’s side, catching only the tail end of Mia’s tirade. She was yelling at Lissa full force now and leaning into her face. From what I could tell, word must have reached her about Jesse and Ralf selling her out. “—you and your slutty friend! I’m going to tell everyone what a psycho you are and how they had to lock you in the clinic because you’re so crazy. They’re putting you on medication. That’s why you and Rose left before anyone else could find out you cut—”**

"Wow she knows a lot," Christian said worriedly

**Whoa, not good. Just like at our first meeting in the cafeteria, I grabbed her and jerked her away. “Hey,” I said. “Slutty friend here. Remember what I said about standing too close to her?” Mia snarled, baring her fangs.**

“Oh she better not try to bite my daughter,” Janine and Abe said at the same time

**As I’d noted before, I couldn’t feel too sorry for her anymore. She was dangerous. She had stooped low to get back at me. Now, somehow, she knew about Lissa and the cutting. _Really_ knew, too; she wasn’t just guessing. The information she had now sounded both like what the guardians on the scene had reported, as well as what I’d told them about Lissa’s history. Maybe some confidential doctor’s stuff too. Mia’d snagged the records somehow. **

Everyone looked at Albert who just nodded and made a note of it

**Lissa realized it too, and the look on her face—scared and fragile, no more princess—made my decision for me.**

“Poor Mia,” Everyone said at the same time

**It didn’t matter that Kirova had spoken the other day about giving me my freedom, that I’d been having a good time, and that I could have let my worries go and partied tonight. I was going to ruin everything, right here and right now. I’m really not good with impulse control.**

“You’re child,” Abe and Janine said looking at each other. Everyone ells just smiled at each other and shook their heads

**I punched Mia as hard as I could—harder, I think, than I’d even hit Jesse.**

Everyone winced at that

**I heard a crunch as my fist impacted her nose, and blood spurted out. Someone screamed. Mia shrieked and flew backwards into some squealing girls who didn’t want to get blood on their dresses.**

“Please let that be the only hit she gets in,” Janine begged, everyone was worried for Mia. Sure she was horrible to the girls but she didn’t deserve getting her ass kicked by Rose

**I swooped in after her, getting in one more good punch before somebody peeled me off her. I didn’t fight restraint as I had when they’d taken me from Mr. Nagy’s classroom. I’d expected this as soon as I’d swung at her. Stopping all signs of resistance, I let two guardians lead me out of the dance while Ms. Kirova tried to bring some semblance of order.**

“Well didn’t expect that,” Alberta said impressed, she looked at Dimitri happy that the man had been able to teach Rose some restraint

**I didn’t care what they did to me. Not anymore. Punish or expel. Whatever. I could handle— Ahead of us, through the ebbing and flowing waves of students passing through the double doors, I saw a figure in pink dart out. Lissa. My own out-of-control emotions had overridden hers, but there they were, flooding back into me. Devastation. Despair. Everyone knew her secret now. She’d face more than just idle speculation. Pieces would fall together. She couldn’t handle that.**

“Poor girl,” everyone said at the same time

**Knowing I wasn’t going anywhere, I frantically searched for some way to help her. A dark figure caught my eye. “Christian!” I yelled.**

Christian smiled, while Tatiana just shook her head

**He’d been staring at Lissa’s retreating figure but glanced up at the sound of his name. One of my escorts shushed me and took my arm. “Be quiet.” I ignored her. “Go after her,” I called to Christian. “Hurry.” He just sat there, and I suppressed a groan.**

“Idiot,” Adrian shook his head looking at Christian **, who just smiled**

**“Go, you idiot!” My guardians snapped at me to be quiet again, but something inside of Christian woke up. Springing up from his lounging position, he tore off in the direction Lissa had traveled.**

Tatiana glared at Christian who just smiled at her

**No one wanted to deal with me that night. There’d be hell to pay tomorrow—I heard talk of suspension or possibly even expulsion—but Kirova had her hands full with a bleeding Mia and a hysterical student body. The guardians escorted me to my room under the watchful eye of the dorm matron who informed me she’d check on me every hour to make sure I stayed in my room. A couple guardians would also hang out around the dorms entrances. Apparently I was now a high-security risk.**

“Because she hit an annoying little girl?” Victoria shook her head annoyed with the headmistress

**I’d probably just ruined Eddie’s party; he’d never sneak a group up to his room now. Heedless of my dress, I flounced onto the floor of my room, crossing my legs underneath me. I reached out to Lissa. She was calmer now. The events from the dance still hurt her terribly, but Christian was soothing her somehow, although whether it was through simple words or physical mojo, I couldn’t say.**

Everyone but Tatiana smiled at Christian happy that he was able to calm Lissa down,

**I didn’t care. So long as she felt better and wouldn’t do anything stupid. I returned to myself. Yes, things were going to get messy now. Mia and Jesse’s respective accusations were going to set the school on fire. I probably would get thrown out and have to go live with a bunch of skanky dhampir women.**

“No,” Dimitri, Abe, Janine and Alberta said at the same time

**At least Lissa might realize Aaron was boring and that she wanted to be with Christian. But even if that was the right thing, it still meant— Christian. Christian. Christian was hurt.**

“What?” everyone said at the same time. 

**I snapped back into Lissa’s body, suddenly sucked in by the terror pounding through her. She was surrounded, surrounded by men and women who had come out of nowhere, bursting up into the attic of the chapel where she and Christian had gone to talk. Christian leapt up, fire flaring from his fingers. One of the invaders hit him on the head with something hard, making his body slump to the ground.**

"Who would attach them?" Alberta said worriedly

**I desperately hoped he was okay, but I couldn’t waste any more energy worrying about him. All my fear was for Lissa now. I couldn’t let the same thing happen to her. I couldn’t let them hurt her. I needed to save her, to get her out of there. But I didn’t know how. She was too far away, and I couldn’t even escape her head at the moment, let alone run over there or get help. The attackers approached her, calling her Princess and telling her not to worry, and that they were guardians.**

That shocked everyone,

“That couldn’t be possible could it,” Tatiana said worried, but no-one said anything

**And they _did_ seem like guardians. Definitely dhampirs. Moving in precise, efficient ways. But I didn’t recognize them as any of the guardians from school. Neither did Lissa. Guardians wouldn’t have attacked Christian. And guardians certainly wouldn’t be binding and gagging her—Something forced me out of her head, and I frowned, staring around my room. **

"What could do that?" Olen said worriedly

“Nothing good,” Yeva said shaking her head

**I needed to go back to her and find out what had happened. Usually the connection just faded or I closed it off, but this—this was like something had actually removed me and pulled me. Pulled me back here. But that made no sense. What could pull me back from…wait. My mind blanked. I couldn’t remember what I’d just been thinking about. It was gone.**

"Okay, what the hell is going on there?" Ivan asked worriedly

**Like static in my brain. Where had I been? With Lissa? What about Lissa? Standing up, I wrapped my arms around myself, confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Lissa. Something with Lissa. _Dimitri_ , a voice inside my head suddenly said. **

“Say what now,” Abe said looking worried. He didn’t like what was going on with his daughter

**_Go to Dimitri_ ** **. Yes. Dimitri. My body and spirit burned for him all of a sudden, and I wanted to be with him more than I ever had before. I couldn’t stay away from him. He’d know what to do. And he’d told me before I should come to him if something was wrong with Lissa. Too bad I couldn’t remember what that was. Still. I knew he’d take care of everything.**

Everyone nodded at that

**Getting up to the staff wing of the dorm wasn’t hard, since they wanted to keep me inside tonight. I didn’t know where his room was, but it didn’t matter. _Something_ was pulling me to him, urging me closer. An instinct pushed me toward one of the doors, and I beat the living daylights out of it. After a few moments, he opened it, brown eyes widening when he saw me. **

“How?” everyone said at the same time.

**“Rose?” “Let me in. It’s Lissa.” He immediately stepped aside for me. I’d apparently caught him in bed, because the covers were peeled back on one side and only a small tableside lamp shone in the darkness. Plus, he wore only cotton pajama bottoms; his chest—which I’d never seen before, and wow, did it look great—was bare.**

“That is just going to distract her,” Sonja shook her head looking at her brother

**The ends of his dark hair curled near his chin and appeared damp, like he’d taken a shower not so long ago. “What’s wrong?” The sound of his voice thrilled me, and I couldn’t answer. I couldn’t stop staring at him. The force that had pulled me up here pulled me to him. I wanted him to touch me so badly, so badly I could barely stand it. He was so amazing.**

Everyone just looked around confused at what was going on with Rose

**So unbelievably gorgeous. I knew somewhere something was wrong, but it didn’t seem important. Not when I was with him. With almost a foot separating us, there was no way I could easily kiss his lips without his help. So instead, I aimed for his chest, wanting to taste that warm, smooth skin.**

“What the hell,’ Adrian shook his head, he was confused as everyone, Rose was not acting the way she should have been

**“Rose!” he exclaimed, stepping back. “What are you doing?” “What do you think?” I moved toward him again, needing to touch him and kiss him and do so many other things. “Are you drunk?” he asked, holding his hand out in a warding gesture. “Don’t I wish.” I tried to dodge around him, then paused, momentarily uncertain.**

Dimitri hoped that at that moment she had seen reason but sadly she didn’t

**“I thought you wanted to—don’t you think I’m pretty?” In all the time we’d known each other, in all the time this attraction had built, he’d never told me I was pretty. He’d hinted at it, but that wasn’t the same. And despite all the assurances I had from other guys that I was hotness incarnate, I needed to hear it from the one guy I actually wanted. “Rose, I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to go back to your room.” When I moved toward him again, he reached out and gripped my wrists. With that touch, an electric current shot through both of us, and I saw him forget whatever he’d just been worrying about.**

“Okay what the hell, what could be making her act like that?” Tatiana said worried, she didn’t like the idea that Lissa was in trouble and no-one knew of it.

“Hopefully the book says, and then we could stop it," Alberta said worried for Lissa. Yeva meanwhile was watching Dimitri who had gone rigged and pale.

“What is wrong?” Ivan asked when Dimitri just stopped reading. Dmitri said nothing and just handed him the book. Ivan scanned the rest of the chapter before laughing at his friend who was looking down at his hands shaking his head

“You are so screwed,” Ivan chuckled before opening the book

**Something seized him too, something that made him suddenly want me as much I wanted him.**

Abe and Janine both looked at Dimitri with questions but the man didn’t look up from his hands that were resting on his knees

**Releasing my wrists, he moved his hands up my arms, sliding slowly along my skin. Holding me in his dark, hungry gaze, he pulled me to him, pressing me right up to his body. One of his hands moved up the back of my neck, twining his fingers in my hair and tipping my face up to his. He brought his lips down, barely brushing them against mine. Swallowing, I asked again, “Do you think I’m pretty?” He regarded me with utter seriousness, like he always did. “I think you’re beautiful.” “Beautiful?” “You are so beautiful, it hurts me sometimes.”**

"Aww," All of Dimitri's sister and mother said at the same time, while Adrian and Abe were just glaring at him. Janine was holding herself back from doing anything, she had chosen to wait and see what would happen between the two

**His lips moved to mine, gentle at first, and then hard and hungry. His kiss consumed me. His hands on my arms slid down, down my hips, down to the edge of my dress.**

“Oh you better not,” Janine glared at Dimitri while Olena nodded agreeing with Janine

**He gathered up the fabric in his hands and began pushing it up my legs. I melted into that touch, into his kiss and the way it burned against my mouth. His hands kept sliding up and up, until he’d pulled the dress over my head and tossed it on the floor. “You…you got rid of that dress fast,” I pointed out between heavy breaths. “I thought you liked it.” “I do like it,” he said. His breathing was as heavy as mine. “I love it.” And then he took me to the bed.**

“Okay I’ll read the next chapter as well,” Ivan chuckled.

“Please let it not be a sex scene,” Christian begged, he was worried for Lissa and wanted to know what was wrong with her. But he really didn’t like the idea of hearing about Rose’s love life. Abe and Janine glared at Dimitri but they had chosen to wait and see what would happen but they were ready to kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	23. Chapter 21

“You are so dead, you know that right?” Ivan asked Dimitri who was still trying to figure out how he was going to survive Abe and Janine.

**TWENTY-ONE**

**I’D NEVER BEEN COMPLETELY NAKED around a guy before. It scared the hell out of me—even though it excited me, too. Lying on the covers, we clung to each other and kept kissing—and kissing and kissing and kissing.**

“Please let it not get any more heated,” Christian and Adrian begged at the same time

**His hands and lips took possession of my body, and every touch was like fire on my skin. After yearning for him for so long, I could barely believe this was happening. And while the physical stuff felt great, I also just liked being close to him. I liked the way he looked at me, like I was the sexiest, most wonderful thing in the world. I liked the way he would say my name in Russian, murmured like a prayer: _Roza, Roza…_ **

“Aww, she really loves you,” Victoria smiled at Dimitri who just looked up at her, he wanted to say something but then he saw the glares Abe and Janine were sending him

**And somewhere, somewhere in all of this, was that same urging voice that had driven me up to his room, a voice that didn’t sound like my own but that I was powerless to ignore. _Stay with him, stay with him. Don’t think about anything else except him. Keep touching him. Forget about everything else_. **

“This is not good, something is controlling them and I don’t like it,” Abe glared. All the grown-ups nodded agreeing with him

**I listened—not that I really needed any extra convincing. The burning in his eyes told me he wanted to do a lot more than we were, but he took things slow, maybe because he knew I was nervous. His pajama pants stayed on.**

Abe and Janine let out a breath of relief. Dimitri just bought himself more time to live, not much but a little

**At one point, I shifted so that I hovered over him, my hair hanging around him. He tilted his head slightly, and I just barely caught sight of the back of his neck. I brushed my fingertips over the six tiny marks tattooed there. “Did you really kill six Strigoi?” He nodded.**

“Okay that is a mood killer,” Adrian shook his head

“Yet they continued,” Ivan smirked

**“Wow.” He brought my own neck down to his mouth and kissed me. His teeth gently grazed my skin, different from a vampire but every bit as thrilling. “Don’t worry. You’ll have a lot more than me someday.”**

Janine and Alberta nodded proudly of the idea that Rose would be able to protect herself and her charge

**“Do you feel guilty about it?” “Hmm?” “Killing them. You said in the van that it was the right thing to do, but it still bothers you. It’s why you go to church, isn’t it? I see you there, but you aren’t really into the services.” He smiled, surprised and amused I’d guessed another secret about him.**

“She is good,” Karolina smiled existed to see how their relationship will change over time. Karolina hoped that she had gained a new sister. 

**“How do you know these things? I’m not guilty exactly…just sad sometimes. All of them used to be human or dhampir or Moroi. It’s a waste, that’s all, but as I said before, it’s something I have to do. Something we all have to do. Sometimes it bothers me, and the chapel is a good place to think about those kinds of things. Sometimes I find peace there, but not often. I find more peace with you.”**

“You are too sweet,” Janine shook her head at Dimitri

**He rolled me off of him and moved on top of me again. The kissing picked up once more, harder this time. More urgent. _Oh God_ , I thought. _I’m finally going to do it. This is it. I can feel it_. He must have seen the decision in my eyes. Smiling, he slid his hands behind my neck and unfastened Víctor’s necklace. **

Ivan froze before he looked at Dimitri with an I told you so look.

**He set it on the bedside table. As soon as the chain left his fingers, I felt like I’d been slapped in the face. I blinked in surprise.**

“No,” Everyone said shocked they never would have thought Victor would do smoothing like that

**Dimitri must have felt the same way. “What happened?” he asked. “I-I don’t know.” I felt like I was trying to wake up, like I’d been asleep for two days. I needed to remember something. Lissa. Something with Lissa. My head felt funny. Not pain or dizziness, but…the voice, I realized. The voice urging me toward Dimitri was gone.**

“He’s dead,” Abe and Janine said at the same time

**That wasn’t to say I didn’t want him anymore because hey, seeing him there in those sexy pajama bottoms, with that brown hair spilling over the side of face was pretty fine. But I no longer had that outside influence pushing me to him. Weird. He frowned, no longer turned on. After several moments of thought, he reached over and picked up the necklace. The instant his fingers touched it, I saw desire sweep over him again. He slid his other hand onto my hip, and suddenly, that burning lust slammed back into me.**

“He charmed the necklace,” Abe was furious. Dimitri and Ivan were also furious at the idea of Victor doing that to Rose

“But why?” Tatiana said not understanding why Victor would spend so much effort on two dhampirs

**My stomach went queasy while my skin started to prickle and grow warm again. My breathing became heavy. His lips moved toward mine again. Some inner part of me fought through. “Lissa,” I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. “I have to tell you something about Lissa. But I can’t…remember…I feel so strange…” “I know.” Still holding onto me, he rested his cheek against my forehead. “There’s something…something here…” He pulled his face away, and I opened my eyes. “This necklace. That’s the one Prince Victor gave you?” I nodded and could see the sluggish thought process trying to wake up behind his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hand from my hip and pushed himself away.**

"And here is the Dimitri with the iron-strong will," Victoria said happy that her brother was breaking free of the necklace's control, but she also had a sneaky suspension that after this Dimitri is going to tell Rose there was nothing between them

**“What are you doing?” I exclaimed. “Come back…” He looked like he wanted to—very badly—but instead he climbed out of the bed. He and the necklace moved away from me. I felt like he’d ripped part of me away, but at the same time, I had that startling sensation of waking up, like I could think clearly once more without my body making all the decisions. On the other hand, Dimitri still wore a look of animal passion on him, and it seemed to take a great deal of effort for him to walk across the room. He reached the window and managed to open it one-handed. Cold air blasted in, and I rubbed my hands over my arms for warmth. “What are you going to—?” The answer hit me, and I sprang out of bed, just as the necklace flew out the window.**

"Smart boy," Abe nodded happily that Dimitri had woken up from the charm. He still wanted to kill Dimitri but he knew he couldn’t.

**“No! Do you know how much that must have—?” The necklace disappeared, and I no longer felt like I was _waking_ up. I _was_ awake. Painfully, startlingly so. I took in my surroundings. Dimitri’s room. Me naked. The rumpled bed. But all that was nothing compared to what hit me next. “Lissa!” I gasped out. **

"Thank goodness for that," Tatiana relaxed she hoped that they would find out what had happened to Lissa

**It all came back, the memories and the emotions. And, in fact, her held-back emotions suddenly poured into me—at staggering levels. More terror. Intense terror. Those feelings wanted to suck me back into her body, but I couldn’t let them. Not quite yet. I fought against her, needing to stay here.**

“Good,” Alberta nodded, she was happy that the two were free and now they could focus on Lissa

**With the words coming out in a rush, I told Dimitri everything that had happened. He was in motion before I finished, putting on clothes and looking every bit like a badass god. Ordering me to get dressed, he tossed me a sweatshirt with Cyrillic writing on it to wear over the skimpy dress.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Abe and Janine said at the same time. Dimitri finally looked up from his hands. Everyone but Yeva was looking at the book. Yeva was looking at Dimitri like she wanted to hug him and slap him at the same time

**I had a hard time following him downstairs; he made no effort to slow for me this time. Calls were made when we got there. Orders shouted. Before long, I ended up in the guardians‟ main office with him. Kirova and other teachers were there. Most of the campus’s guardians. Everyone seemed to speak at once. All the while, I felt Lissa’s fear, felt her moving farther and farther away. I yelled at them to hurry up and do something, but no one except Dimitri would believe my story about her abduction until someone retrieved Christian from the chapel and then verified Lissa really wasn’t on campus.**

“We will have to change that this time around,” Alberta nodded to herself

**Christian staggered in, supported by two guardians. Dr. Olendzki appeared shortly thereafter, checking him out and wiping blood away from the back of his head. Finally, I thought, something would happen. “How many Strigoi were there?” one of the guardians asked me. “How in the world did they get in?” muttered someone else. I stared. “Wh—? There weren’t any Strigoi.” Several sets of eyes stared at me. “Who else would have taken her?” asked Ms. Kirova primly. “You must have seen it wrong through the…vision.” “No. I’m positive. It was…they were…guardians.” “She’s right,” mumbled Christian, still under the doctor’s ministrations.**

“Thank you,” Abe, Alberta and Janine said looking at Christian who just smiled and nodded

**He winced as she did something to the back of his head. “Guardians.” “That’s impossible,” someone said. “They weren’t school guardians.” I rubbed my forehead, fighting hard to keep from leaving the conversation and going back to Lissa. My irritation grew. “Will you guys get moving? She’s getting farther away!” “You’re saying a group of privately retained guardians came in and kidnapped her?” The tone in Kirova’s voice implied I was playing some kind of joke.**

“She really hates her,” Dimitri shook his head. Why was it so hard for them to trust Rose?

**“Yes,” I replied through gritted teeth. “They…” Slowly, carefully, I slipped my mental restraint and flew into Lissa’s body. I sat in a car, an expensive car with tinted windows to keep out most of the light. It might be “night” here, but it was full day for the rest of the world. One of the guardians from the chapel drove; another sat beside him in the front—one I recognized. Spiridon. In the back, Lissa sat with tied hands, another guardian beside her, and on the other side— “They work for Victor Dashkov,”**

Tatiana shook her head, they didn't understand why Victor would want Lissa. There was no way he knew about the healing

**I gasped out, focusing back on Kirova and the others. “They’re his.” “Prince Victor Dashkov?” asked one of the guardians with a snort. Like there was any other freaking Victor Dashkov. “Please,” I moaned, hands clutching my head. “Do something. They’re getting so far away. They’re on…” A brief image, seen outside the car window, flared in my vision. “Eighty-three. Headed south.” “Eighty-three already? How long ago did they leave? Why didn’t you come sooner?”**

“This should be good,” Adrian sat forwarded

**My eyes turned anxiously to Dimitri. “A compulsion spell,” he said slowly. “A compulsion spell put into a necklace he gave her. It made her attack me.”**

“Well he isn’t wrong,” Alberta nodded

**“No one can use that kind of compulsion,” exclaimed Kirova. “No one’s done that in ages.” “Well, someone did. By the time I’d restrained her and taken the necklace, a lot of time had passed,” Dimitri continued, face perfectly controlled. No one questioned the story. Finally, finally, the group moved into action. No one wanted to bring me, but Dimitri insisted when he realized I could lead them to her.**

"That bond is really a live saver," Ivan nodded, happy that Dimitri was still trusting Rose

**Three details of guardians set out in sinister black SUVs. I rode in the first one, sitting in the passenger seat while Dimitri drove. Minutes passed. The only times we spoke was when I gave a report. “They’re still on Eighty-three…but their turn is coming. They aren’t speeding. They don’t want to get pulled over.”**

"They probably figured that they had more time," Dimitri said tilting his head. He was relieved that he had stopped in the book and figured it out, otherwise, he would have been dead by now

**He nodded, not looking at me. He most definitely _was_ speeding. Giving him a sidelong glance, I replayed tonight’s earlier events. In my mind’s eye, I could see it all again, the way he’d looked at me and kissed me. But what had it been? An illusion? A trick? **

“Hopefully,” Abe and Janine said at the same time

**On the way to the car, he’d told me there really had been a compulsion spell in the necklace, a lust one. I had never heard of such a thing, but when I’d asked for more information, he just said it was a type of magic earth users once practiced but never did anymore.**

“For good reason,” everyone said at the same time

**“They’re turning,” I said suddenly. “I can’t see the road name, but I’ll know when we’re close.” Dimitri grunted in acknowledgment, and I sank further into my seat. What had it all meant? Had it meant anything to him? It had definitely meant a lot to me. “There,” I said about twenty minutes later, indicating the rough road Víctor’s car had turned off on. It was unpaved gravel, and the SUV gave us an edge over his luxury car. We drove on in silence, the only sound coming from the crunching of the gravel under the tires. Dust kicked up outside the windows, swirling around us. “They’re turning again.” Farther and farther off the main routes they went, and we followed the whole time, led by my instructions. Finally, I felt Victor’s car come to a stop.**

The room grew tenser and tenser. They hated the idea of Lissa being in danger

**“They’re outside a small cabin,” I said. “They’re taking her—” “Why are you doing this? What’s going on?” Lissa. Cringing and scared. Her feelings had pulled me into her. “Come, child,” said Victor, moving into the cabin, unsteady on his cane.**

“He’s running out of time,” Ivan said worried, he had a feeling that Victor knew about the healing and he was planning on using Lissa

**One of his guardians held the door open. Another pushed Lissa along and settled her into a chair near a small table inside. It was cold in here, especially in the pink dress. Victor sat across from her. When she started to get up, a guardian gave her a warning look. “Do you think I’d seriously hurt you?” “What did you do to Christian?” she cried, ignoring the question. “Is he dead? “The Ozera boy? I didn’t mean for that to happen. We didn’t expect him to be there. We’d hoped to catch you alone, to convince others you’d run away again. We’d made sure rumors already circulated about that.” _We_? I recalled how the stories had resurfaced this week…from Natalie. **

“I told you so,” Ivan said hitting Dimitri with the closed book.

“Sorry,” Dimitri said defending himself from his friend’s assault

**“Now?” He sighed, spreading his hands wide in a helpless gesture. “I don’t know. I doubt anyone will connect it to us, even if they don’t believe you ran away. Rose is the biggest liability. We’d intended to…dispatch her, letting others think she’d run away as well. The spectacle she created at your dance made that impossible, but I had another plan in place to make sure she stays occupied for some time…probably until tomorrow. We will have to contend with her later.”**

"Oh, he better not mean what I think he means," Abe glared at the book. Oh when these books were over he was going to kill a lot of people

**He hadn’t counted on Dimitri figuring out the spell. He’d figured we’d be too busy getting it on all night. “Why?” asked Lissa. “Why are you doing all this?” His green eyes widened, reminding her of her father’s.**

“Okay that must have been disturbing,” Christian shook his head imagining how Lissa must have felt in that moment

**They might be distant relatives, but that jade-green color ran in both the** **Dragomir’s and the** **Dashkov** **’** **s. “** **I’m** **surprised you even have to ask, my dear. I need you. I need you to heal me.”**

“How did he find out about that,” Tatiana all but demanded

“We will have to wait and see. Perhaps the books will say,” Ivan said closing the book. Abe looked at Olena and nodded at her, he was going to have a serious conversation with her about her son. Janine just sat back in her seat and decided that she would wait and see what the books tell her before she goes and kills Dimitri. And that was mostly because he seemed to be a good influent on Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	24. Chapter 22

Ivan passed the book over to Christian who took a deep breath before opening it

**TWENTY-TWO**

**“HEAL YOU?” _Heal him_? My thoughts echoed hers. “You’re the only way,” he said patiently. “The only way to cure this disease. I’ve been watching you for years, waiting until I was certain.” Lissa shook her head. **

“Then how did he find out about her in the first place?” Tatiana demanded, as she nor anyone on her council ever suspected Lissa’s abilities

**“I can’t…no. I can’t do anything like that.” “Your healing powers are incredible. No one has any idea just how powerful.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” “Come now, Vasilisa. I know about the raven—Natalie saw you do it.**

“Okay that explains it,” Tatiana shook her head. Dimitri and Ivan just shook their heads they really hated being wright in this instance

**She’d been following you. And I know how you healed Rose.” She realized the pointlessness of denying it. “That…was different. Rose wasn’t that hurt. But you…I can’t do anything about Sandovsky‟s Syndrome.” “Not _that_ hurt?” he laughed. “I’m not talking about her ankle—which was still impressive. I’m talking about the car accident. Because you’re right, you know. Rose didn’t get “that hurt.‟ She _died_.”**

That shocked everyone. No-one knew what to say

“He must be wrong, right?” Janine asked looking around the room worried

“He must, but if he isn’t then could that be how the bond was formed between the two girls?” Abe asked looking around the room. Only Yeva nodded and looked at the book

**He let the words sink in. “That’s…no. She lived,” Lissa finally managed. “No. Well, yes, she did. But I read all the reports. There was _no way_ she should have survived—especially with so many injuries. You healed her. You brought her back.” He sighed, half wistful and half weary. “I’d suspected you could do this for so long, and I tried so hard to repeat it…to see how much you could control…” Lissa caught on and gasped. **

“He’s sick,” Christian shook his head not understanding how someone would do that

**“The _animals_. It was you.” “With Natalie’s help.” “Why would you do that? How could you?” “Because I had to know. I have only a few more weeks to live, Vasilisa. If you can truly bring back the dead, then you can cure Sandovsky‟s. I had to know before I took you away that you could heal at will and not just in moments of panic.” **

“But if she can heal him why didn’t he just ask her. Why go through all the trouble of kidnapping her?” Janine shook her head worried.

“Perhaps because he would need her to heal him constantly, not just one time.” Ivan said worried

**“Why take me at all?” A spark of anger flared up in her. “You’re my near-uncle. If you wanted me to do this—if you really think I can…” Her voice and feelings showed me she didn’t really entirely believe she could heal him. “Then why kidnap me? Why didn’t you just ask?” “Because it’s not a onetime affair. It took a long time to figure out what you are, but I managed to acquire some of the old histories…scrolls kept out of Moroi museums. When I read about how wielding spirit works—”**

“Wielding what?” Tatiana shook her head

**“Wielding what?” “Spirit. It’s what you’ve specialized in.” “I haven’t specialized in anything! You’re crazy.” “Where else do you think these powers of yours have come from? Spirit is another element, one few people have any more.”**

“That explains why no-one ever thought that she specialized,” Adrian said intrigued with the concept

**Lissa’s mind was still reeling from the kidnapping and the possible truth that she’d brought me back from the dead. “That doesn’t make any sense. Even if it wasn’t common, I still would have heard of another element! Or of someone having it.” “No one knows about spirit anymore. It’s been forgotten. When people do specialize in it, nobody realizes it. They think the person simply hasn’t specialized at all.” “Look, if you’re just trying to make me feel—” She abruptly cut herself off. She was angry and afraid, but behind those emotions, her higher reasoning had been processing what he’d said about spirit users and specializing. It now caught up with her. “Oh my God. Vladimir and Ms. Karp.” He gave her a knowing look.**

“Well that is a good and terrible thing at the same time,” Dimitri said worried. Of those two were the expectation to what will become of Lissa, then she was in for a rough time

**“You’ve known about this all along.” “No! I swear. It’s just something Rose was looking into…She said they were like me…”**

“Looks like she was right,” Abe smiled, proud of his daughter

**Lissa was starting to change from a little scared to all scared. The news was too shocking. “They _are_ like you. The books even say Vladimir was “Full of spirit.‟ ” Victor seemed to find that funny. Seeing that smile made me want to slap him. “I thought…” Lissa still wanted him to be wrong. The idea of not specializing was safer than specializing in some freakish element. **

All the moroi’s in the room nodded agreeing with the book

**“I thought that meant, like, the Holy Spirit.” “So does everyone else, but no. It’s something else entirely. An element that’s within all of us. A master element that can give you indirect control over the others.” Apparently my theory about her specializing in all the elements wasn’t so far off.**

“Okay she was really on the mark with the theories with Lissa and her powers,” Christian shook his head amazed at how right Rose was with the few things she had learned

**She worked hard to get a grip on this news and her own self-control. “That doesn’t answer my question. It doesn’t matter if I have this spirit thing or whatever. You didn’t have to kidnap me.” “Spirit, as you’ve seen, can heal physical injuries. Unfortunately, it’s only good on acute injuries. Onetime things. Rose’s ankle.**

“That was his fault,” Abe glared at the book, he didn’t care that Victor was sickly, he hurt his daughter and that made him fair game

**The accident wounds. For something chronic—say, a genetic disease like Sandovsky‟s—continual healings are required. Otherwise it will keep coming back. That’s what would happen to me. I need you, Vasilisa. I need you to help me fight this and keep it away. So I can live.”**

“That still doesn’t explain why he needed to kidnap her,” Tatiana shook her head.

“Perhaps Lissa’s depression and cutting has to do with her using her powers?” Ivan shook her head worried for the two girls

**“That still doesn’t explain why you took me,” she argued. “I would have helped you if you’d asked.” “They never would have let you do it. The school. The council. Once they got over the shock of finding a spirit user, they’d get hung up on ethics. After all, how does one choose who gets to be healed? They’d say it wasn’t fair. That it was like playing God.**

“That makes sense,” everyone said at the same time before slightly glaring at Tatiana

**Or else they’d worry about the toll it’d take on you.”**

“She then defiantly shouldn’t be using her powers,” Tatiana shook her head, everyone agreed with that

**She flinched, knowing exactly what toll he referred to. Seeing her expression, he nodded. “Yes. I won’t lie to you. It will be hard. It will exhaust you—mentally and physically. But I must do it. I _am_ sorry. You’ll be provided with feeders and other entertainments for your services.” She leapt from the chair. Ben immediately stepped forward and pushed her back into it. “And then what? Are you going to just make me a prisoner here? Your own private nurse?” **

“That’s horrible. I never thought that he would be able to do anything like that,” Tatiana shook her head not believing that Victor would do something like that.

“That also explains why he was so nice to the girls,” Karolina shook her head

**He made that annoying open-palmed gesture again. “I’m sorry. I have no choice.” White-hot anger blasted away the fear inside of her. She spoke in a low voice. “Yes. _You_ don’t have the choice, because this is _me_ we’re talking about.” “It’s better for you this way. You know how the others turned out. How Vladimir spent the last of his days stark, raving mad. How Sonya Karp had to be taken away. **

“That is horrible.” Olena shook her head

“But Vladimir had a bond with Anna, perhaps that is why he stayed sane longer then Miss Karp,” Ivan said thinking out loud

**The trauma you’ve experienced since the accident comes from more than just your family’s loss. It’s from using spirit. The accident woke the spirit in you; your fear over seeing Rose dead made it burst out, allowing you to heal her. It forged your bond. And once it’s out, you can’t put it back. It’s a powerful element—but it’s also dangerous. Earth users get their power from the earth, air users from the air. But spirit? Where do you think that comes from?”**

“Wild guess, it comes from the spirt,” Sonja shook her head

**She glared. “It comes from you, from your own essence. To heal another, you must give part of yourself. The more you do that, the more it will destroy you over time. You must be noticing that already. I’ve seen how much certain things upset you, how fragile you are.” “I’m not fragile,” snapped Lissa. “And I’m not going to go crazy. I’m going to stop using spirit before things get worse.” He smiled. “Stop using it? You might as well stop breathing. Spirit has its own agenda…You’ll always have the urge to help and heal. It’s part of you. You resisted the animals, but you didn’t think twice about helping Rose. You can’t even help compulsion—which spirit also gives you special strength in. And that’s how it will always be. You can’t avoid spirit. Better to stay here, in isolation, away from further sources of stress.**

“Well that is rather stressful situation,” Adrian rolled his eyes,

“Plus he is forgetting Rose, he has no idea what that girl will do for the ones she love,” Yeva shook her head

“What do you mean mom,” Olena asked as she saw the look on her mother’s face

“You will see,” Olena said looking at Dimitri and tilting her head slightly like she was trying to figure something out.

**You’d either have become increasingly unstable at the Academy, or they would have put you on some pill that would have made you feel better but stunted your power.”**

“See there is a solution for her,” Tatiana said happy that there was solution for Lissa. Everyone ells were also pleased that Lissa would be okay

**A calm core of confidence settled inside her, one very different from what I’d observed over the last couple of years. “I love you, Uncle Victor, but _I’m_ the one who has to deal with that and decide what to do. Not you. You’re making me give up my life for yours. That’s not fair.” “It’s a matter of which life means more. I love you too. Very much. But the Moroi are falling apart. Our numbers are dropping as we let the Strigoi prey upon us. **

“Well he’s not wrong,” Christian and Abe said at the same time. Tatiana just glared at the two

**We used to actively seek them out. Now Tatiana and the other leaders hide away. They keep you and your peers isolated. In the old days, you were trained to fight alongside your guardians! You were taught to use magic as a weapon.**

“Hate to say it but I agree with him on that,” Ivan and Christian nodded. hell even Adrian agreed with them, not that he would go and fight with his powers but he was willing to help

**Not any longer. We wait. We are _victims_.” As he stared off, both Lissa and I could see how caught up in his passion he was. “I would have changed that if I were king. I would have brought about a revolution the likes of which neither Moroi nor Strigoi have ever seen. _I_ should have been Tatiana’s heir. She was ready to name me before they discovered the disease, and then she would not. If I were cured…if I were cured, I could take my rightful place…” **

“And does he not think we would as questions about his sudden recovery,” Tatiana shook her head **.**

“He wasn’t thinking that far ahead, or he simply thought you were idiots,” Adrian chuckled at the look on Tatiana’s face 

**His words triggered something inside of Lissa, a sudden consideration for the state of the Moroi. She’d never contemplated what he’d said, about how different it might be if Moroi and their guardians fought side by side to rid the world of the Strigoi and their evil. It reminded her of Christian and what he’d said about using magic as a weapon too.**

Tatiana shook her head, while Christian smiled happy that Lissa seemed to be agreeing with him

**But even if she did appreciate Victor’s convictions, neither of us thought it was worth what he wanted her to do. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for you. But please don’t make me do this.” “I have to.” She looked him straight in the eye. “I won’t do it.” He inclined his head, and someone stepped forward from the corner. Another Moroi. No one I knew. Walking around behind Lissa, he untied her hands. “This is Kenneth.” Victor held his hands out toward her free ones. “Please, Vasilisa. Take my hands. Send the magic through me just as you did with Rose.” She shook her head. “No.” His voice was less kindly when he spoke again. “Please. One way or another, you will heal me. I’d rather it be on your terms, not ours.”**

“He wouldn’t torcher her would he?” Olena said worried for Lissa

“Well I never thought he would be able to kidnap her but he’s surprising is all, so anything I possible,” Tatiana said not liking the idea that Victor could do something like that.

**She shook her head again. He made a slight gesture toward Kenneth. And that’s when the pain started. Lissa screamed. I screamed. In the SUV, Dimitri’s grip on the wheel jerked in surprise, making us veer. Casting me an alarmed look, he started to pull over. “No, no! Keep going!” I pressed my palms to my temples. “We have to get there!” From behind my seat, Alberta reached forward and rested a hand on my shoulder. “Rose, what’s happening?” I blinked back tears. “They’re torturing her…with air.**

That got the book a lot of glares. No-one liked the idea of the two girls being tortured like that 

**This guy…Kenneth…he’s making it press against her…into her head. The pressure’s insane. It feels like my—her—skull’s gonna explode.” I started sobbing. Dimitri looked at me out of the corner of his eye and pressed the gas pedal down harder.**

‘Aww he does love her,’ Ivan thought as he looked at his friend who looked worried as well.

**Kenneth didn’t stop with just the physical force of air. He also used it to affect her breathing. Sometimes he’d smother her with it; other times he’d take it all away and leave her gasping. After enduring all that firsthand—and it was bad enough secondhand—I felt pretty confident I would have done anything they wanted. And finally, she did.**

“Thank goodness for that,” everyone let out a breath of relieve. They hated the idea that Lissa would heal him but they were happy she wasn’t being torched as well

**Hurting and bleary-eyed, Lissa took Victor’s hands. I’d never been in her head when she worked magic and didn’t know what to expect. At first, I felt nothing. Just a sense of concentration. Then…it was like…I don’t even know how to describe it. Color and light and music and life and joy and love…so many wonderful things, all the lovely things that make up the world and make it worth living in. Lissa summoned up all of those things, as many as she could, and sent them into Victor. The magic flowed through both of us, brilliant and sweet. It was alive.**

“It’s her life,” Olena shook her head shocked that anyone would want to steel someone else’s life for their self’s

**It was her life. And as wonderful as it all felt, she was growing weaker and weaker. But as all of those elements—bound by the mysterious spirit element—flowed into Victor, he grew stronger and stronger. The change was startling. His skin smoothed, no longer wrinkled and pocked. The gray thinning hair filled out, turning dark and lustrous once more. The green eyes—still jade like—sparkled again, turning alert and lively. He’d become the Victor she remembered from her childhood.**

“That is amazing,” everyone said shocked. Most hated Victor now but they couldn’t deny that Lissa’s effect on him was amazing

**Exhausted, Lissa passed out. In the SUV, I tried to relate what was happening. Dimitri’s face grew darker and darker, and he spat out a string of Russian swear words he _still_ hadn’t taught me the meanings of. **

“Why do I get the feeling she is going to learn what they are on her own?” Dimitri smiled while shaking his head

“Well she seems to figure everything ells out as well. S that is a natural conclusion,” Olena smiled

**When we were a quarter mile from the cabin, Alberta made a call on her cell phone, and our whole convoy pulled over. All of the guardians—more than a dozen-got out and stood huddled, planning strategy. Someone went ahead to scout and returned with a report on the number of people inside and outside of the cabin. When the group seemed ready to disperse, I started to get out of the car. Dimitri stopped me. “No, Roza. You stay here.”**

Abe and Janine glared at him again for the use of Roza, they really hated the name now because it reminded them about what had happened in the previous chapter. While the Belikov and Ivan were very happy that Dimitri was still calling Rose that. 

**“The hell with that. I have to go help her.” He cupped my chin with his hands, fixing me with his eyes.**

Abe and Janine glared at Dimitri who just remembered who he was dealing with. He had forgot that Abe was known as Zmey and Janine was a well know guardian.

**“You have helped her. Your job is done. You did it well. But this isn’t any place for you. She and I both need you to stay safe.”**

“You are way too sweet,” Karolina smiled at her brother

**Only the realization that arguing would delay the rescue kept me quiet. Swallowing back any protests, I nodded. He nodded back and joined the others. All of them slipped off into the woods, blending with the trees. Sighing, I kicked the passenger seat back and lay down. I was so tired. Even though the sun poured through the windshield, it was night for me. I’d been up for most of it, and a lot had happened in that time. Between the adrenaline of my own role and sharing Lissa’s pain, I could have passed out just like she had. Except that she was awake now.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Alberta let out a breath of relieve

**Slowly, her perceptions dominated mine once more. She lay on a couch in the cabin. One of Victor’s henchmen must have carried her there after she’d fainted. Victor himself—alive and well now, thanks to his abuse of her—stood in the kitchen with the others as they all spoke in low voices about their plans. Only one stood near Lissa, keeping watch.**

“He was not very smart, she could just compel him and then she’s out of there,” Adrian shook his head

“He probably thought she would be out longer,” Dimitri said worried 

**He’d be easy to take down when Dimitri and the Badass Team burst inside. Lissa studied the lone guardian and then glanced at a window beside the couch. Still dizzy from the healing, she managed to sit up. The guardian turned around, watching her warily. She met his eyes and smiled. “You’re going to stay quiet no matter what I do,” she told him. “You aren’t going to call for help or tell anyone when I leave. Okay?” The thrall of compulsion slid over him. He nodded in agreement.**

“See, she is getting good at his,” Adrian said impressed.

“And that could have been another reason why you needed to take Rose along, she could have told you that Lissa was planning on escaping,” Abe said glaring at Dimitri

“But that would have placed her in more danger,” Dimitri said and he saw the glare on Abe’s face slightly dissipate

**Moving toward the window, she unlocked it and slid the glass up. As she did, a tumble of considerations played through her mind. She was weak. She didn’t know how far from the Academy—from anything, really—she was. She had no clue how far she could get before someone noticed. But she also knew she might not get another chance at escape. She had no intention of spending the rest of her life in this cabin in the woods.**

“Good thing Rose taught her to fight and how to run.” Ivan said happy that Lissa had picked up a few things from Rose

**At any other time, I would have cheered on her boldness, but not this time. Not when all those guardians were about to save her. She needed to stay put. Unfortunately, she couldn’t hear my advice. Lissa climbed out the window, and I swore out loud. “What? What’d you see?” asked a voice behind me. I jerked up from my reclining position in the car, banging my head on the ceiling. Glancing behind me, I found Christian peering up from the cargo space behind the farthest backseats.**

“You two were really too alike,” Adrian smiled shaking his head as he chuckled. Christian just glared at him.

**“What are you doing here?” I asked. “What’s it look like? I’m a stowaway.” “Don’t you have a concussion or something?” He shrugged like it didn’t matter. What a great pair he and Lissa were. Neither afraid to take on crazy feats while seriously injured.**

“Rose is just like that,” Victoria chuckled

**Still, if Kirova had made me stay behind, I would have been right beside him in the back. “What’s happening?” he asked. “Did you see something new? Hastily, I told him. I also got out of the car as I spoke. He followed. “She doesn’t know our guys are already coming for her. I’m going to go get her before she kills herself with exhaustion.” “What about the guardians? The schools, I mean. Are you going to tell them she’s gone?” I shook my head. “They’re probably already busting down the cabin’s door. I’m going after her.”**

“And why do I get the feeling that Christian is going to go along with her,” Sonja chuckled shaking her head.

“Either he going along, or Rose is going to drag him along,” Alberta smiled

**She was somewhere off to the right side of the cabin. I could head in that direction but wouldn’t be able to get very precise until I was much closer to her. Still, it didn’t matter. I had to find her. Seeing Christian’s face, I couldn’t resist giving him a dry smile. “And yeah, I know.** **You’re** **going with me.”**

“See,” Alberta smirked. Christian closed the book and held it up

“Past it here,” Ivan said when he saw that no-one wanted to take the book. Abe and Janine knew if they got the book and they read something they didn’t like, they would harm the book. Alberta wanted to be ready protect Dimitri because she had a sneaky suspicion that things between him and Rose was just going to get worst. And Abe and Janine weren’t going to be able to hold themselves back if things got more heated. Adrian just wanted to sit back and watch the show. The Belikov girls were also ready to jump in front of Dimitri to protect him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated  
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.  
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01  
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	25. Chapter 23

“Let’s hope you survives the books,” Ivan smiled at Dimitri who just glared at him

**TWENTY-THREE**

**I‟D NEVER HAD SO MUCH trouble staying out of Lissa’s head before, but then, we’d never been through anything like this together either. The strength of her thoughts and feelings kept trying to pull me in as I hurried through the forest.**

“That could also be because Rose is tired, her mental defenses would be weaker.” Abe said worried, he was not fond of the situation Rose was in. it would be too easy for her to get hurt

**Running through the brush and woods, Christian and I moved farther and farther from the cabin. Man, how I wished Lissa had stayed back there. I would have loved to see the raid through her eyes. But that was behind us now, and as I ran, Dimitri’s push on laps and stamina paid off.**

“But that run must have been hell for Christian,” Abe said looking at the young boy.

**She wasn’t moving very quickly, and I could feel the distance closing between us, giving me a more precise idea of her location. Likewise, Christian couldn’t keep up with me.**

“Perhaps I could start training with Dimitri. I’m sure if I asked he would help me,” Christian whispered tapping his chin. Adrian looked at him and smiled

**I started to slow for him but soon realized the foolishness of that. So did he. “Go,” he gasped out, waving me on. When I reached a point close enough to her that I thought she could hear me, I called out her name, hoping to get her to turn around. Instead, what answered me was a set of howls**

“They really can’t get a break can they?” Olena shook her head

**—a soft canine baying. Psi-hounds. Of course. Victor had said he hunted with them; he could control those beasts. I suddenly understood why no one at school recalled sending psi-hounds after Lissa and me in Chicago. The Academy hadn’t arranged that; Victor had.**

“Well that should have been a dead giveaway,” Alberta shook her head. So many of the things in the book made sense now, but why had they not seen if before

**A minute later, I reached a clearing where Lissa cringed, back against a tree. From her looks and bond feelings, she should have fainted long ago. Only the barest scraps of willpower kept her hanging on. Wide-eyed and pale, she stared in horror at the four psi-hounds cornering her. Noticing the full sunlight, it occurred to me that she and Christian had another obstacle to contend with out here. “Hey,” I yelled at the hounds, trying to draw them toward me.**

All the guardians nodded approving of how Rose acted, even if they hated the idea of her placing herself in danger.

**Victor must have sent them to trap her, but I hoped they’d sense and respond to another threat—especially a dhampir.**

“They are animals so they should act accordingly,” Janine and Alberta said at the same time

**Psi-hounds didn’t like us any better than other animals did. Sure enough, they turned on me, teeth bared and drool coming out of their mouths. They resembled wolves, only with brown fur and eyes that glowed like orange fire. He’d probably ordered them not to harm her, but they had no such instructions regarding me. Wolves. Just like in science class. What had Ms. Meissner said? A lot of confrontations were all about willpower? Bearing this mind, I tried to project an alpha attitude, but I don’t think they fell for it.**

“Well she was also probably about to pass out so that was natural,” Dimitri nodded

“And they aren’t wolves,” Ivan added

**Any one of them outweighed me. Oh yeah—they also outnumbered me. No, they didn’t have anything to be scared of. Trying to pretend this was just a free-for-all match with Dimitri, I picked up a branch from the ground that had about the same heft and weight as a baseball bat.**

Everyone chuckled at that

**I’d just positioned it in my hands when two of the hounds jumped me. Claws and teeth bit into me, but I held my own surprisingly well as I tried to remember everything I’d learned in the last two months about fighting bigger and stronger opponents. I didn’t like hurting them. They reminded me too much of dogs.**

“And that is why he drilled in the thought not to hesitate,” Alberta and Janine said at the same time. They just hoped that both girls would make it out alive

**But it was me or them, and survival instincts won out. One of them I managed to beat to the ground, dead or unconscious I didn’t know. The other was still on me, still coming on fast and furious. His companions looked ready to join him, but then a new competitor burst on the scene—sort of. Christian.**

“Good, but what would be able to do,” Adrian asked looking at Christian skeptically

**“Get out of here,” I yelled at him, shaking off my hound as its claws ripped into the bare skin of my leg, nearly toppling me over. I was still wearing the dress, though I’d shed the heels a while ago. But Christian, like any lovesick guy, didn’t listen. He picked up a branch as well and swung it at one of the hounds. Flames burst from the wood.**

“Okay that would help,” everyone said at the same time

**The hound backed up, still compelled to follow Victor’s orders, though also clearly afraid of the fire. Its companion, the fourth hound, circled away from the torch and came up behind Christian. Smart little bastard.**

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time

**It sprang at Christian, hitting him back first. The branch flew from his hands, the fire immediately going out. Both hounds then leapt onto his fallen form. I finished my hound—again feeling sick over what I had to do to subdue it—and moved toward the other two, wondering if I had the strength to take on these last ones. But I didn’t have to.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Alberta and Dimitri said at the same time. Everyone relaxed in their seats happy that the kids would be save

**Rescue appeared in the form of Alberta, emerging through some trees. With a gun in hand, she shot the hounds without hesitation. Boring as hell perhaps—and completely useless against Strigoi—but against other things? Guns were tried and true.**

“Thank you,” Abe and Janine said at the same time, nodding at Alberta who just smiled back at them

**The hounds stopped moving and slumped next to Christian’s body. And Christian’s body… All three of us made our way over to it—Lissa and I practically crawling. When I saw it, I had to look away. My stomach lurched, and it took a lot of effort not to throw up. He wasn’t dead yet, but I didn’t think he had much longer.**

“Sorry bud,” Adrian patted Christian’s back with sympathy

**Lissa’s eyes, wide and distraught, drank him in. Tentatively, she reached out toward him and then dropped her hand. “I can’t,” she managed in a small voice. “I don’t have the strength left.” Alberta, leathery face both hard and compassionate, gently tugged her arm. “Come on, Princess. We need to get out of here. We’ll send help.” Turning back to Christian, I forced myself to look at him and let myself feel how much Lissa cared about him. “Liss,” I said hesitantly. She looked over at me, like she’d forgotten I was even there. Wordlessly, I brushed my hair away from my neck and tilted it toward her.**

That shocked everyone, Christian the most. Everyone knew that Rose didn’t like him and they never thought that she would do that for Christian

**She stared for a moment, blank-faced; then understanding shone in her eyes. Those fangs that lurked behind her pretty smile bit into my neck, and a small moan escaped my lips. I hadn’t realized how much I’d missed it, that sweet, wonderful pain followed by glorious wonder. Bliss settled over me. Dizzying. Joyful. Like being in a dream. I don’t entirely remember how long Lissa drank from me. Probably not that long. She would never even consider drinking the quantities that would kill a person and make her a Strigoi. She finished,**

Abe and Janine relaxed again. Dimitri just sat back in his seat. He didn’t know how to feel, he was proud of Rose for doing that for her best friend, but the idea of someone drinking from Rose still bothered him a lot 

**and Alberta caught me as I started to sway. Dizzily, I watched as Lissa leaned over Christian and rested her hands on him. In the distance, I heard the other guardians crashing through the forest. No glowing or fireworks surrounded the healing. It all took place invisibly, occurring between Lissa and Christian. Even though the bites endorphins had numbed my connection to her, I remembered Victor’s healing and the wonderful colors and music she must be bringing forth. A miracle unfolded before my eyes, and Alberta gasped. Christian’s wounds closed. The blood dried up. Color—as much as a Moroi ever had, at least—returned to his cheeks. His eyelids fluttered, and his eyes regained their life again. Focusing on Lissa, he smiled.**

“Well that is good,” Tatiana said not really sure how she felt, she didn’t want any of his kind to die, but she was not fond of the boy and she had a feeling he would be getting in her way

**It was like watching a Disney movie. I must have keeled over after that, because I don’t remember anything else. Eventually, I woke up in the Academy’s clinic, where they forced fluids and sugar into me for two days.**

“Makes sense,” Everyone nodded

**Lissa stayed by my side almost the entire time, and slowly, the events of the kidnapping unfolded. We had to tell Kirova and a few choice others about Lissa’s powers, how she’d healed Victor and Christian and, well, me. The news was shocking, but the administrators agreed to keep it secret from the rest of the school.**

“Smart,” Alberta said happy that Lissa would get help and that the entire school wouldn’t know

**No one even considered taking Lissa away like they had Ms. Karp. Mostly all the other students knew was that Victor Dashkov had kidnapped Lissa Dragomir. They didn’t know why. Some of his guardians had died when Dimitri’s band attacked—a damned shame, when guardian numbers were so low already.**

The guardians sighed sadly.

**Victor was now being held under 24/7 guard at the school, waiting for a royal regiment of guardians to carry him away. The Moroi rulers might be a mostly symbolic government within another country’s larger government, but they had systems of justice, and I’d heard about Moroi prisons. Not any place I’d want to be. As for Natalie…that was trickier. She was still a minor, but she’d conspired with her father.**

“She did the same amount of damage as he, why should she be let of easy,” Abe asked shaking his head. 

**She’d brought in the dead animals and kept an eye on Lissa’s behavior—even before we left. Being an earth user like Victor, she’d also been the one to rot the bench that broke my ankle. After she’d seen me hold Lissa back from the dove, she and Victor realized that they needed to injure _me_ to get to her—it was their only chance to get her to heal again. Natalie had simply waited for a good opportunity. She wasn’t locked up or anything yet,**

“This is not good, who know what their back up plan was,” Alberta said worried. She hated the idea that the girls were still in trouble

**and the Academy didn’t know what to do with her until a royal command came. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for her. She was so awkward and self-conscious. Anyone could have manipulated her, let alone her father, whom she loved and from whom she so desperately wanted attention. She would have done anything.**

“That is what bothering me,” Dimitri said worried.

**Rumor said she’d stood screaming outside the detention center, begging them to let her see him. They’d refused and hauled her away. Meanwhile, Lissa and I slipped back into our friendship like nothing had happened.**

“All’s back to normal for those girls,” Alberta said happy that the girls were best friends again

**In the rest of her world, a lot had happened. After all that excitement and drama, she seemed to gain a new sense of what mattered to her. She broke up with Aaron. I’m sure she did it very nicely, but it still had to be hard on him. She’d dropped him twice now. The fact that his last girlfriend had cheated on him probably wasn’t helping his confidence any.**

“Poor guy,” Christian and Adrian chuckled

**And without any more hesitation, Lissa started dating Christian,**

Tatiana glared at Christian

**not caring about the consequences to her reputation. Seeing them out in public, holding hands, made me do a double take. He didn’t seem able to believe it himself. The rest of our classmates were almost too stunned to even comprehend it yet. They could barely process acknowledging his existence, let alone him being with someone like her.**

“That is going to be fun to watch,” Christian smiled excited about the future and couldn’t wait for Lissa to come back to the school

**My own romantic state was less rosy than hers—if you could even _call_ it a romantic state. Dimitri hadn’t visited me during my recovery, and our practices were indefinitely suspended. It wasn’t until the fourth day after Lissa’s kidnapping that I ran into him in the gym. **

Everyone sat forward eager to see what Dimitri would do, as this was the only chance he had of saving his live

**We were alone. I had come back for my gym bag and froze when I saw him, unable to speak. He started to walk past and then stopped. “Rose…” he began after several uncomfortable moments. “You need to report what happened. With us.”**

Abe and Janine nodded while everyone ells were just shocked. Tatiana just looked bored

**I’d been waiting a long time to talk to him, but this wasn’t the conversation I’d imagined. “I can’t do that. They’ll fire you. Or worse.” “They should fire me. What I did was wrong.” “You couldn’t help it. It was the spell…” “It doesn’t matter. It was wrong. And stupid.”**

“You know that you had no control over the charm right,” Victoria said shaking her head at her bother. She couldn’t believe that he was being so stupid

**Wrong? Stupid? I bit my lip, and tears threatened to fill my eyes. I quickly tried to regain my composure. “Look, it’s not a big deal.” “It _is_ a big deal! I took advantage of you.” “No,” I said evenly. “You didn’t.” There must have been something telling in my voice because he met my eyes with a deep and serious intensity. “Rose, I’m seven years older than you. In ten years, that won’t mean so much, but for now, it’s huge. I’m an adult. You’re a child.” **

“And he’s an idiot,” Karolina shook her head. Abe and Janine were agreeing with book Dimitri. While Dimitri just sat there and let everything sink in, he knew his book counterpart was doing the right thing but why did it hurt so much **.** It took all of Ivan’s will power not to close the book and hit Dimitri with it again 

**Ouch. I flinched. Easier if he’d just punched me. “You didn’t seem to think I was a child when you were all over me.” Now he flinched. “Just because your body…well, that doesn’t make you an adult. We’re in two very different places. I’ve been out in the world. I’ve been on my own. I’ve killed, Rose— _people_ , not animals. And you…you’re just starting out. Your life is about homework and clothes and dances.” **

“Really do you have to be so mean to her?” Sonja shook her head. She hated it when her brother got like that

**“That’s all you think I care about?” “No, of course not. Not entirely. But it’s all part of your world. You’re still growing up and figuring out who you are and what’s important. You need to keep doing that. You need to be with boys your own age.” I didn’t want boys my own age.**

“Who does,” Victoria mumbled but everyone heard her

“Don’t even think about it,” Dimitri and Olena said at the same time looking at Victoria

**But I didn’t say that. I didn’t say anything. “Even if you choose not to tell, you need to understand that _it was a mistake_. And it isn’t ever going to happen again,” he added. “Because you’re too old for me? Because it isn’t responsible?” His face was perfectly blank. “No. Because I’m just not interested in you in that way.” **

“That is so a lie,” all of Dimitri’s sister said at the same time. Abe and Janine were happy that Dimitri had done that in the book and relaxed back into their seats

**I stared. The message—the rejection—came through loud and clear. Everything from that night, everything I’d believed so beautiful and full of meaning, turned to dust before my eyes. “It only happened because of the spell. Do you understand?” Humiliated and angry, I refused to make a fool of myself by arguing or begging.**

Ivan hit Dimitri over the head with his hand.

“What was that for,” Dimitri asked rubbing his head

“Oh you know,” Ivan said not taking his eyes of the book. He and his friend are seriously going to have a talk about what his book counterpart just did

**I just shrugged. “Yeah. Understood.” I spent the rest of the day sulking, ignoring both Lissa and Mason’s attempts to draw me out of my room. It was ironic that I should want to stay inside. Kirova had been impressed enough by my performance with the rescue to end my house arrest.**

“Wow she does have a heart,” Christian and Victoria said impressed.

“From time to time,” Alberta nodded

**Before school the next day, I made my way to where Victor was being held. The Academy had honest-to-goodness cells, complete with bars, and two guardians stood watch in the hallway nearby.**

“Why?” Christian asked looking at Alberta

“No idea,” Alberta answered

**It took a little bit of finagling on my part to get them to let me inside to talk to him. Even Natalie wasn’t allowed in. But one of the guardians had ridden with me in the SUV and watched me undergo Lissa’s torture. I told him I needed to ask Victor about what he’d done to Lissa. It was a lie, but the guardians bought it and felt sorry for me.**

“See now she can you, you suck,” Victoria said glaring at her older brother

**They allowed me five minutes to speak, backing up a discrete distance down the hall where they could see but not hear. Standing outside Victor’s cell, I couldn’t believe I’d once felt sorry for him. Seeing his new and healthy body enraged me. He sat cross-legged on a narrow bed, reading. When he heard me approach, he looked up. “Why Rose, what a nice surprise. Your ingenuity never fails to impress me. I didn’t think they’d allow me any visitors.”**

“Can she please punch him,” Abe and Ivan begged at the same time

**I crossed my arms, trying to put on a look of total guardian fierceness. “I want you to break the spell. Finish it off.” “What do you mean?” “The spell you did on me and Dimitri.” “That spell is done. It burned itself out.” I shook my head. “No. I keep thinking about him. I keep wanting to…” He smiled knowingly when I didn’t finish. “My dear, that was already there, long before I set that up.”**

“We already knew that,” Janine shook her head

**“It wasn’t like this. Not this bad.” “Maybe not consciously. But everything else…the attraction—physical and mental—was already in you. And in him.**

Abe and Janine glared at Dimitri who just looked away

**It wouldn’t have worked otherwise. The spell didn’t really add anything new—it just removed inhibitions and strengthened the feelings you already had for each other.” “You’re lying. He said he didn’t feel that way about me.” “ _He’s_ lying. I tell you, the spell wouldn’t have worked otherwise, and honestly, he should have known better. He had no right to let himself feel that way. You can be forgiven for a schoolgirl’s crush. But him? He should have demonstrated more control in hiding his feelings. Natalie saw it and told me. **

“You two were seriously that obvious,” Adrian chuckled amazed that the entire school didn’t know at that point

**After just a few observations of my own, it was obvious to me too. It gave me the perfect chance to distract you both. I keyed the necklace’s charm for each of you, and you two did the rest.” “You’re a sick bastard, doing that to me and him. And to Lissa.” “I have no regrets about what I did with her,” he declared, leaning against the wall. “I’d do it again if I could. Believe what you want, I love my people. What I wanted to do was in their best interest. Now? Hard to say. They have no leader, no _real_ leader. **

**Tatiana glared at the book**

**There’s no one worthy, really.” He cocked his head toward me, considering. “Vasilisa actually might have been such a one—if she could ever have found it within herself to believe in something and overcome the influence of spirit.**

“Well that does feel like foreshadowing,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri who nodded

**It’s ironic, really. Spirit can shape someone into a leader and also crush her ability to remain one. The fear, depression, and uncertainty take over, and keep her true strength buried deep within her. Still, she has the blood of the Dragomir’s, which is no small thing. And of course, she has you, her shadow-kissed guardian. Who knows? She may surprise us yet.”**

“Can he please explain what that means?” Abe said worried. He hated the idea that Rose had died when she was 16 and thankfully came back. Why couldn’t it end there?

**“ „Shadow-kissed‟?” There it was again, the same thing Ms. Karp had called me. “You’ve been kissed by shadows. You’ve crossed into Death, into the other side, and returned. Do you think something like that doesn’t leave a mark on the soul? You have a greater sense of life and the world—far greater than even I have—even if you don’t realize it. You should have stayed dead. Vasilisa brushed Death to bring you back and bound you to her forever. You were actually in its embrace, and some part of you will always remember that, always fight to cling to life and experience all it has. That’s why you’re so reckless in the things you do. You don’t hold back your feelings, your passion, your anger. It makes you remarkable. It makes you dangerous.”**

“Okay that explains a lot actually,” Alberta said thinking about how Rose had changed after the accident. It also explained a lot of things from the book as well

**I didn’t know what to say to that. I was speechless, which he seemed to like. “It’s what created your bond, too. Her feelings always press out of her, onto others. Most people can’t pick up on them unless she’s actually directing her thoughts toward them with compulsion. You, however, have a mind sensitive to extrasensory forces—hers in particular.” He sighed, almost happily, and I remembered reading that Vladimir had saved Anna from death. That must have made _their_ bond, too. “Yes, this ridiculous Academy has no idea what they have in either you or her. **

“Well we do now,” Alberta said looking at the book

“Why is he telling her so much?” Christian asked not understanding why Victor was spilling all of his secrets

“Perhaps he had given up,” Tatiana answered

**If not for the fact that I needed to kill you, I would have made you part of my royal guard when you were older.” “You never would’ve had a royal guard. Don’t you think people would have been weirded out by you suddenly recovering like that? Even if no one found out about Lissa, Tatiana never would have made you king.” “You may be right, but it doesn’t matter. There are other ways of taking power. Sometimes it’s necessary to go outside the established channels.**

“Don’t like that,” Dimitri shook his head, he was wondering why it sounded like Victor was stalling for something

**Do you think Kenneth is the only Moroi who follows me? The greatest and most powerful revolutions often start very quietly, hidden in the shadows.” He eyed me. “Remember that.” Odd sounds came from the detention center’s entrance, and I glanced toward where I’d come in.**

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time

**The guardians who had let me in were gone. From around the corner, I heard a few grunts and thumps. I frowned and craned my head to get a better look. Victor stood up. “Finally.”**

“They did have a backup plan,” Alberta said shocked

**Fear spiked down my spine—at least until I saw Natalie round the corner.**

“Okay what type of plan is that,” Adrian shook his head,

**Mixed sympathy and anger flitted through me, but I forced a kind smile. She probably wouldn’t see her father again once they took him. Villain or no, they should be allowed to say goodbye. “Hey,” I said, watching her stride toward me. There was an unusual purpose in her movements that some part of me whispered wasn’t right. “I didn’t think they’d let you in.” Of course, they weren’t supposed to have let me in either. She walked right up to me and—no exaggeration— _launched_ me against the far wall. **

“How?” Christian and Adrian asked at the same time

“She wouldn’t, would she?” Janine asked shocked

“I get a feeling she did,” Dimitri said terrified of the idea that Natalie would do that to herself, and to make matters worse Rose was in there with her

**My body hit it hard, and black star-bursts danced across my vision. “What?…” I put a hand to my forehead and tried to get up. Unconcerned about me now, Natalie unlocked Victor’s cell with a set of keys I’d seen on one of the guardian’s belts. Staggering to my feet, I approached her. “What are you doing?” She glanced up at me, and that’s when I saw it. The faint ring of red around her pupils.**

Adrian and Christian were shocked. No-one said anything, no-one knew what to say

**Skin too pale, even for a Moroi. Blood smudged around her mouth. And most telling of all, the look in her eyes. A look so cold and so evil, my heart nearly came to a standstill. It was a look that said she no longer walked among the living—a look that said she was now one of the Strigoi.**

“Okay that is just horrible,” Ivan said handing the book over to Dimitri who looked about ready to snatch it out of his hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I just started cosplaying Rose and any duets are always welcome)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	26. Chapter 24

Dimitri all but flipped to the next page, eager to see what would happen **,**

**TWENTY-FOUR**

**IN SPITE OF ALL THE training I’d received, all the lessons on Strigoi habits and how to defend against them, I’d never ever actually seen one. It was scarier than I’d expected.**

“That is the problem,” Alberta shook her head. She wished they could prepare their students better

**This time, when she swung at me again, I was ready. Sort of. I dodged back, slipping out of reach, wondering what chance I had. I remembered Dimitri’s joke about the mall. No silver stake. Nothing to cut her head off with. No way to set her on fire.**

“Well that is the case mostly,” Dimitri shook his head. He and everyone ells hoped that Rose would survive

**Running seemed like the best option after all, but she was blocking my way. Feeling useless, I simply backed down the hall as she advanced on me, her movements far more graceful than they’d ever been in life. Then, also faster than she’d ever moved in life, she leapt out, grabbed me, and slammed my head against the wall. Pain exploded in my skull, and I felt pretty sure that was blood I tasted in the back of my mouth.**

The room grew tenser

**Frantically, I fought against her, trying to mount some kind of defense, but it was like fighting Dimitri on crack.**

“Okay if she wasn’t in that situation that would have been funny,” Karolina shook her head, everyone agreed with her

**“My dear,” murmured Victor, “try not to kill her if you don’t have to. We might be able to use her later.” Natalie paused in her attack, giving me a moment to back up, but she never took her cold eyes off me. “I’ll _try_ not to.” There was a skeptical tone in her voice. “Get out of here now. I’ll meet you there when I’m done.” **

“What are they planning, she will kill him as well,” Victoria shook her head. She can’t imagine a man loving power so much that he would let his own daughter turn just to escape.

“Perhaps he knows something we do not. All his other plans were rather well thought out,” Ivan said worried

**“I can’t believe you!” I yelled after him. “You got your own daughter to turn Strigoi?” “A last resort. A necessary sacrifice made for the greater good. Natalie understands.” He left. “Do you?” I hoped I could stall her with talking, just like in the movies.**

“It could work,” Alberta said “But it’s risky,”

“Hopefully someone shows up and saves her,” Abe said worried as well. He didn’t want his daughter to die like that

**I also hoped my questions would hide how utterly and completely terrified I was. “Do you understand? God, Natalie. You…you turned. Just because he told you to?” “My father’s a great man,” she replied. “He’s going to save the Moroi from the Strigoi.” “Are you insane?”**

“Yes,” everyone said at the same time

**I cried. I was backing up again and suddenly hit the wall. My nails dug into it, as though I could dig my way through. “You _are_ a Strigoi.” She shrugged, almost seeming like the old Natalie. “I had to do it to get him out of here before the others came. One Strigoi to save all of the Moroi. It’s worth it, worth giving up the sun and the magic.” “But you’ll want to kill Moroi! You won’t be able to help it.” “He’ll help me stay in control. **

“How?” that everyone wanted to know. They didn’t understand how Victor could believe he would be able to control his strigoi daughter

**If not, then they’ll have to kill me.” She reached out and grabbed my shoulders, and I shuddered at how casually she talked about her own death. It was almost as casual as the way she was no doubt contemplating _my_ death. “You _are_ insane. You can’t love him that much. You can’t really—” She threw me into a wall again, and as my body collapsed in a heap on the floor, I had a feeling I wouldn’t be getting up this time. **

Janine grabbed Abe’s hand in fright, she hated the idea that her child might die there. Dimitri began reading faster stressed out as well.

**Victor had told her not to kill me…but there was a look in her eyes, a look that said she wanted to. She wanted to feed off me; the hunger was there. It was the Strigoi way. I shouldn’t have talked to her, I realized. I’d hesitated, just as Dimitri had warned.**

“Well that is the first strigoi she has ever seen so it makes sense that she would hesitate,” Alberta nodded 

**And then, suddenly, he was there,**

Everyone let out a breath of relieve

“Thank you,” Abe and Janine said at the same time 

**charging down the hallway like Death in a cowboy duster. Natalie spun around. She was fast, so fast. But Dimitri was fast too and avoided her attack, a look of pure power and strength on his face. With an eerie fascination, I watched them move, circling each other like partners in a deadly dance. She was stronger than him, clearly, but she was also a fresh Strigoi. Gaining superpowers doesn’t mean you know how to use them.**

“One good thing about newly turned strigoi’s,” Alberta said still a little on edge.

**Dimitri, however, knew how to use the ones he had. After both giving and receiving some vicious hits, he made his move. The silver stake flashed in his hand like a streak of lightning, then it snaked forward—into her heart.**

At that everyone relaxed at that. Dimitri got a few smiles at that, happy that he had save Rose

**He yanked it out and stepped back, his face impassive as she screamed and fell to the floor. After a few horrible moments, she stopped moving. Just as quickly, he was leaning over me, slipping his arms under my body. He stood up, carrying me like he had when I hurt my ankle. “Hey, Comrade,” I murmured, my own voice sounding sleepy.**

“Please let her not go to sleep,” Abe and Janine begged at the same time

**“You were right about Strigoi.” The world started to darken, and my eyelids drooped. “Rose. Roza. Open your eyes.” I’d never heard his voice so strained, so frantic. “Don’t go to sleep on me. Not yet.” I squinted up at him as he carried me out of the building, practically running toward the clinic. “Was he right?” “Who?” “Victor…he said it couldn’t have worked. The necklace.”**

“She’s really going to bring that up know,” Olena said worried for her son and Rose

“Well he probably wouldn’t have answered her in another situation,” Karolina shook her head at Dimitri who agreed with her

**I started to drift off, lost in the blackness of my mind, but Dimitri prompted me back to consciousness. “What do you mean?” “The spell. Victor said you had to want me…to care about me…for it to work.” When he didn’t say anything, I tried to grip his shirt, but my fingers were too weak. “Did you? Did you want me?” His words came out thickly. “Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish…we could be together.”**

Janine wanted to glare at him but he did save her daughter so she decided to give him a pass. If he did anything ells to her he would be fair game again. While Abe just glared at him.

**“Then why did you lie to me?” We reached the clinic, and he managed to open the door while still holding me. As soon as he stepped inside, he began yelling for help. “Why did you lie?” I murmured again. Still holding me in his arms, he looked down at me. I could hear voices and footsteps getting closer. “Because we can’t be together.”**

“Okay I give them 2 books,” Karolina whispered to Sonja

“I say 3, Dimitri is stubborn,” Sonja shook Karolina’s hand 

“I say book 6,” Yeva smiled at her two grand daughters

**“Because of the age thing, right?” I asked. “Because you’re my mentor?” His fingertip gently wiped away a tear that had escaped down my cheek. “That’s part of it,” he said. “But also…well, you and I will both be Lissa’s guardians someday. I need to protect her at all costs. If a pack of Strigoi come, I need to throw my body between them and her.” “I know that. Of course that’s what you have to do.” The black sparkles were dancing in front of my eyes again. I was fading out. “No. If I let myself love you, I won’t throw myself in front of her. I’ll throw myself in front of you.”**

“Aww,” All the girls but Janine said at the same time.

“You know you are allowed to transfer to another Moroi,” Alberta said looking at Dimitri

“Well know it wouldn’t be needed, I’m not planning on dying,” Ivan smiled

**The medical team arrived and took me out of his arms. And that was how, two days after being discharged, I ended up back in the clinic.**

“That is rather normal for her,” Alberta shook her head, a small smile on her face

**My third time in the two months we’d been back at the Academy. It had to be some kind of record. I definitely had a concussion and probably internal bleeding, but we never really found out. When your best friend is a kick-ass healer, you sort of don’t have to worry about those things.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Abe and Janine said at the same time

**I still had to stay there for a couple of days, but Lissa—and Christian, her new sidekick**

“I’m not a sidekick,” Christian glared at the book

**—almost never left my side when they weren’t in class. Through them, I learned bits and pieces about the outside world. Dimitri had realized there was a Strigoi on campus when they’d found Natalie’s victim dead and drained of blood: Mr. Nagy of all people.**

“Poor man,” Alberta shook her head

**A surprising choice, but since he was older, he’d been able to put up less of a fight. No more Slavic art for us. The guardians in the detention center had been injured but not killed.**

“Thank goodness for that,” The guardians in the room said at the same item

**She’d simply slammed them around as she had me. Victor had been found and recaptured while trying to escape campus.**

“That good,” Tatiana said relaxed into her seat

**I was glad, even though it meant Natalie’s sacrifice had been for nothing. Rumors said that Victor hadn’t seemed afraid at all when the royal guards came and carried him away. He’d simply smiled the whole time, like he had some secret they didn’t know about.**

“He knew something,” Ivan said worried

**Inasmuch as it could, life returned to normal after that. Lissa did no more cutting. The doctor prescribed her something—an anti-depressant or anti-anxiety drug, I couldn’t remember which—that made her feel better.**

Christian and Tatiana smiled relieved

**I’d never really known anything about those kinds of pills. I thought they made people silly and happy. But it was a pill like any other, meant to fix something, and mostly it just kept her normal and feeling stable.**

“That is all it need to do,” Tatiana and Alberta said at the same time

**Which was a good thing—because she had some other issues to deal with. Like Andre. She’d finally believed Christian’s story, and allowed herself to acknowledge that Andre might not have been the hero she’d always believed him to be.**

“That took her long enough,” Christian shook his head. Tatiana shook her head, she was really not liking Christian

**It was hard on her, but she finally reached a peaceful decision, accepting that he could have had both good and bad sides, like we all do. What he’d done to Mia saddened her, but it didn’t change the fact that he’d been a good brother who loved her. Most importantly, it finally freed her from feeling like she needed to be _him_ to make her family proud. **

Tatiana shook her head disappointed at Lissa

**She could be herself—which she proved daily in her relationship with Christian.**

Christian smiled happy

**The school still couldn’t get over that. She didn’t care. She laughed it off, ignoring the shocked looks and disdain from the royals who couldn’t believe she’d date someone from a humiliated family. Not all of them felt that way though.**

Tatiana glared at that, Lissa was not acting like she should

**Some who had gotten to know her during her brief social whirlwind actually liked her for _her_ , no compulsion necessary. They liked her honesty and openness, preferring it to the games most royals played. A lot of royals ignored her, of course, and talked viciously about her behind her back. Most surprising of all, Mia—despite being utterly humiliated—managed to wiggle back into the good graces of a couple of these royals. **

“Vultures,” Christian and Abe said at the same time

**It proved my point. She wouldn’t stay down for long. And, in fact, I saw the first signs of her revenge lurking again when I walked past her one day on the way to class. She stood with a few other people and spoke loudly, clearly wanting me to hear. “—perfect match. Both of them are from _completely_ disgraced and rejected families.” I clenched my teeth and kept walking, following her gaze to where Lissa and Christian stood. **

“Wow I’m surprised that Rose didn’t punch her again,” Janine said impressed

**They were lost in their own world and formed a gorgeous picture, she blond and fair and he blue-eyed and black-haired. I couldn’t help but stare too.**

“That probably would make an interesting picture,” Adrian said looking at Christian who was blushing

**Mia was right. Both of their families were disgraced. Tatiana had publicly denounced Lissa, and while no one “blamed” the Ozera’s for what had happened to Christian’s parents, the rest of the royal Moroi families continued to keep their distance. But Mia had been right about the other part too. In some ways, Lissa and Christian were perfect for each other. Maybe they were outcasts, but the Dragomir’s and Ozera’s had once been among the most powerful Moroi leaders.**

Tatiana shook her head. She didn’t approve of the two but Rose was right, those two families were once very powerful

**And in only a very short time, Lissa and Christian had started shaping one another in ways that could put them right up there with their ancestors. He was picking up some of her polish and social poise; she was learning to stand up for her passions. The more I watched them, the more I could see an energy and confidence radiating around them.**

That shocked everyone, Christian the most.

“Wow that is going to be an interesting,” Ivana and Dimitri said at the same time.

**They weren’t going to stay down either. And I think that, along with Lissa’s kindness, may have been what attracted people to her. Our social circle began to steadily grow. Mason joined, of course, and made no secret of his interest in me.**

Abe and Dimitri glared at the book for that

**Lissa teased me a lot about that, and I didn’t yet know what to do about him. Part of me thought maybe it was time to give him a shot as a serious boyfriend,**

Abe and Dimitri glared again

**even though the rest of me yearned for Dimitri. For the most part, Dimitri treated me just like anyone would expect of a mentor. He was efficient. Fond. Strict. Understanding. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that would make anyone suspect what had passed between us**

“Good,” Janine and Abe said at the same time

**—save for an occasional meeting of our eyes. And once I overcame my initial emotional reaction, I knew he was—technically—right about us. Age was a problem, yes, particularly while I was still a student at the Academy. But the other thing he’d mentioned…it had never entered my mind. It should have. Two guardians in a relationship could distract each other from the Moroi they were supposed to protect. We couldn’t allow that to happen, couldn’t risk her life for our own wants. Otherwise, we’d be no better than the Badica guardian who’d run off.**

“Why are they both so stubborn,” Karolina shook her head

**I’d told Dimitri once that my own feelings didn’t matter. She came first. I just hoped I could prove it. “It’s too bad about the healing,” Lissa told me. “Hmm?” We sat in her room, pretending to study, but my mind was off thinking about Dimitri. I’d lectured her about keeping secrets, but I hadn’t told her about him or about how close I’d come to losing my virginity. For some reason, I couldn’t bring myself to tell.**

“Makes sense, Lissa did have a lot to deal with and rose probably didn’t want to put more stress on her,” Ivan nodded.

**She dropped the history book she’d been holding. “That I had to give up the healing. And the compulsion.” A frown crossed her face at that last part. The healing had been regarded as a wondrous gift in need of further study; the compulsion had met with serious reprimands from Kirova and Ms. Carmack.**

“Make sense, one can be used for good, but the other is bad,” Tatiana nodded agreeing with the book

**“I mean, I’m happy now. I should have gotten help a long time ago—you were right about that. I’m glad I’m on the medication.**

“That is good,” Christian said happy that Lissa was feeling better. But he wondered how Lissa would be effected not being able to use her powers, he couldn’t imagine himself without his flames

**But Victor was right too. I can’t use spirit anymore. I can still sense it, though…I miss being able to touch it.”**

Adrian looked down, he knew what Lissa was talking about. He felt like that every time he was drunk or high, but it helped with the dark thoughts

**I didn’t entirely know what to say. I liked her better like this. Losing that threat of madness had made her whole again, confident and outgoing, just like the Lissa I’d always known and loved. Seeing her now, it was easy to believe what Victor had said about her becoming a leader.**

Tatiana smiled proudly. Christian and Alberta also nodded happy that Lissa would be acting normal again. Dimitri, Ivan and his family just hoped that Rose would be okay now too

**She reminded me of her parents and of Andre—how they used to inspire devotion in those who knew them. “And that’s another thing,” she continued. “He said I couldn’t give it up. He was right. It hurts, not having the magic. I want it so badly sometimes.” “I know,” I said. I could feel that ache within her. The pills had dulled her magic, but not our bond.**

“So the bond was made with her powers but it isn’t maintained with it,” Abe said worried. He didn’t want his daughter to get in harm’s way but he knew that she was a dhampir and danger was her live. But he as a father hated seeing her in danger. 

**“And I keep thinking about all the things I could do, all the people I could help.” She looked regretful. “You have to help yourself first,” I told her fiercely. “I don’t want you getting hurt again. I won’t let you.” “I know. Christian says the same thing.”**

“You two are too alike,” Alberta smiled at Christian who just shook his head. He hated the idea that he and Rose were alike

**She got that dopey smile she always did when she thought about him. If I’d known what idiots being in love would make them, I might not have been so keen to get them back together.**

That shocked Christian. While Tatiana just glared at Christian. Adrian smiled at his great aunt, her aurora was still too easy to read, he knew what her plans were but he also knew that it wasn’t going to happen.

**“And I guess you guys are right. Better to want the magic and be sane than to have it and be a lunatic. There’s no middle ground.”**

“There is a middle ground,” Yeva said with a small smile

“What do you mean?” Tatiana asked intruded

“Rose is the middle ground, the books should show you all that,” Yeva smiled looking at Abe and Janine. Yeva was rather existed to finish the books, she knew that her grandson and Zmey was in for a wrought time

**“No,” I agreed. “Not with this.” Then, out of nowhere, a thought smacked me in the head. There _was_ a middle ground. Natalie‟s words reminded me of it. _It’s worth it, worth giving up the sun and the magic_. The magic. **

“That is not what I meant,” Yeva shook her head when Christian and Tatiana glared at her

**Ms. Karp hadn’t become Strigoi simply because she’d gone crazy. She’d become Strigoi to stay sane. Becoming Strigoi cut a person completely off from magic. In doing that, she couldn’t use it. She couldn’t feel it. She wouldn’t want it anymore. Staring at Lissa, I felt a knot of worry coil within me. What if she figured that out? Would she want to do it too?**

“No she wouldn’t,” everyone said at the same time. They couldn’t imagine that Lissa would make a decision like that.

**No, I quickly decided. Lissa would never do that. She was too strong a person, too moral. And so long as she stayed on the pills, her higher reasoning would keep her from doing something so drastic. Still, the whole concept prodded me to find out one last thing.**

“Well that concept would have bothered me too,” Dimitri and Ivan said looking at each other.

**The following morning, I went to the chapel and waited in one of the pews until the priest showed up. “Hello, Rosemarie,” he said, clearly surprised. “Can I help you with something?” I stood up. “I need to know more about St. Vladimir. I read that book you gave me and a couple others.” Best not to tell him about stealing the ones in the attic.**

“Smart,” everyone nodded smiling, they all wanted to figure out what would happen to Lissa if she never went on the pills and they wanted to know how Rose was the middle ground as Yeva put it.

**“But nobody told how he died. What happened? How did his life end? Was he, like, martyred?” The priest’s bushy eyebrows rose. “No. He died of old age. Peacefully.”**

Everyone had small smiles on their faces happy that Lissa had a chance

**“You’re sure? He didn’t become Strigoi or kill himself?” “No, of course not. Why would you think that?” “Well…he was holy and everything, but he was also kind of crazy, right? I read about it. I thought he might have, I don’t know, given into that.” His face was serious. “It’s true he fought demons—insanity—his whole life. It was a struggle, and he did want to die sometimes. But he overcame it. He didn’t let it defeat him.” I stared in wonder. Vladimir wouldn’t have had pills, and he’d clearly continued to use magic. “How? How did he do that?” “Willpower, I guess. Well…” He paused. “That and Anna.” “Shadow-kissed Anna,” I murmured. “His guardian.”**

“How is Rose going to keep her from killing herself or turning?” Tatiana asked worried.

“Wait and see,” Yeva smiled. Her daughter and grandchildren looked at her and shook their heads. They knew that smile and they didn’t like it one bit.

**The priest nodded. “She stayed with him. When he grew weak, she was the one who held him up. She urged him to stay strong and to never give in to his madness.” I left the chapel in a daze. Anna had done it. Anna had let Vladimir walk that middle ground, helping him to work miracles in the world without meeting a horrible end. Ms. Karp hadn’t been as lucky. She hadn’t had a bound guardian. She hadn’t had anyone to hold her up. Lissa _did_. **

Alberta shook her head. She knew the girls were close and she knew that Rose would keep Lissa save but she never thought that Rose would be the one to keep Lissa sane and strong. Dimitri and Abe felt rather proud of Rose.

**Smiling, I cut across the quadrangle toward the commons. I felt better about life than I had in a very long time. We could do this, Lissa and me. We could do it together.**

Alberta smirked she was glad that the two girls would be together through the tough times. Dimitri and Ivan smiled and shook their heads, they knew and understood how Rose felt. 

**Just then, I saw a dark figure out of the corner of my eye. It swooped past me and landed on a nearby tree. I stopped walking. It was a raven, large and fierce-looking, with shining black feathers. A moment later, I realized it wasn’t just _a_ raven; it was _the_ raven. The one Lissa had healed. **

“So is the bird bonded to her too,” Christian asked trying to keep his smile of his face.

“There is a possibility,” Adrian chuckled

**No other bird would land so close to a dhampir. And no other bird would be looking at me in such an intelligent, familiar way. I couldn’t believe he was still around. A chill ran down my spine, and I started to back up. Then the truth hit me. “You’re bound to her too, aren’t you?” I asked, fully aware that anyone who saw me would think I was crazy.**

“By know they all believed that she was crazy so she had no problem,” Adrian chuckled as Dimitri and Abe glared at him

**“She brought you back. You’re shadow-kissed.” That was actually pretty cool. I held out my arm to it, half hoping it’d come land on me in some sort of dramatic, movie-worthy gesture. All it did was look at me like I was an idiot, spread its wings, and fly off. I glared as it flew off into the twilight. Then I turned around and headed off to find Lissa. From far away, I heard the sound of cawing, almost like laughter**

Everyone chuckled at that.

“And that is that,” Dimitri said closing the book. Everyone just looked at each other not knowing what to say. Abe and Janine nodded at each other before looking at Dimitri. Olena and Alberta saw the look and got up and stood between the three.

“Let’s all act like grownups and talk,” Alberta said looking between Abe and Dimitri. Dimitri took a deep breath before looking at Abe and Janine.

“Fine,” Abe said before he and Janine walked out of the room. Dimitri, Ivan, Alberta and Olena followed after them

“She’s a minor!” Janine yelled pointing at Dimitri. Dimitri had his eyes on Abe, who was glaring daggers at the dhampir.   
“Nothing happened,” Alberta said making sure that she stayed between Abe and Dimitri.

“Plus most of the things in the book hasn’t happen yet. So I don’t see the problem here,” Olena said looking at Janine.

“They almost had sex and he admitted to loving her. This is a problem, he her mentor and 24. He has business falling in love with a 17 year old,” Abe said crossing his arms over his chest. Abe’s eyes were focused on Dimitri. Abe was trying to figure out what was the best way to take him down. Ivan looked between Abe and Dimitri.

“He’s not going to be her mentor when they come back to the school,” Abe said with no emotion. That shocked everyone. Dimitri froze, he knew what had happened to them in the book was wrong but he couldn’t imagine not meeting Roza now. Ivan shook his head, he refused to allow that to happen.

“Wait no, he found them and judging from what happened in the book and what Alberta has said so far he is a good influence on Rose. You can’t just kick him out. Who knows how that will change the future,” Ivan said glaring at Abe and Janine. Abe shifted his eyes from Dimitri to Ivan, Ivan felt a shiver of fear over him but he refused to show it.

“He’s right, and this is just the first book, can’t we wait and see what will happen in them?” Olena asked worried, she knew how Zmey was and she didn’t what him to go after her son. Janine huffed and looked at Abe who was glaring at the two boys.

“Fine we will wait but he better promise to leave Rose alone,” Abe glared at Dimitri

“No,” was all Dimitri said, that shocked everyone. Abe looked at Dimitri like he wanted a death wish

“What did you say?” Abe asked stepping closer to Dimitri.

“The books will say what happen, and then I will choose myself what I will do. I will be the one to train her,” Dimitri answered him not backing down. Janine looked at Dimitri before nodding. She decided that book Dimitri hadn’t done anything yet so she wasn’t going to try to kill him yet.

“Abe,” Janine said as she looked at Abe, she could see he was ready to do something.

“Abe!” she yelled snapping his graze away from Dimitri,   
“Fine lets finish the other books before I kill him,” Abe glared at Dimitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I just started cosplaying Rose and any duets are always welcome)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000  
> Thank you all for your support on this story and my others, I love doing what I’m doing and you guys are the reason I do it. I’m planning on taking a break this December, so the next update will be the 1 January 2021. Thank you all. Feel free to come and ask any questions over on Instagram.


	27. What Can Be

_“Fine let's finish the other books before I kill him,”_

I could still hear Zmey’s icy voice in my head as we all made out way to the living room, Mama and Ivan were on either side of me. Thankfully Abe and Janine were at the lead with Alberta in-between us.

"Why the hell did I say that to Zmey, He's going to kill me in my sleep. And guardian Hathaway is going to make it look like an accident," I whispered to myself, I didn't even recognize my voice. It had never sounded so terrified. Mama took my hand and squeezed it with her smaller one, I knew she was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. I could see she was just terrified as I was.

"You did the right thing. The books are proof of that." Ivan stopped in front of me halting Mama and me. "So far we have seen what a good influence you have been on Rose and I have seen how she is going to help you. Hell, you two haven't even met and she has already been a good influence on you," Ivan smiled pride in his voice and eyes. I looked at my best friend, my brother and suddenly felt sad. He was fated to die and I didn't know if I would be able to bear it now.

“No! No! No! no moping, we will find a way for me to survive and you will go and rescue your precious Roza and everything will be fine,” Ivan said glaring at me before turning and continuing to walk.

Roza now that brought the entire situation we were at the forefront of my mind. What was book me thinking, falling in love with a minor and his student? Something like that would never work, especially with Zmey's child. Sure Rose Hathaway was loyal and Mature for her age. Sure she looked past herself and cared for her friends, but she was wild and young and didn’t take bullshit from anyone. And she was perfect but…

Wait for No fuck no. I can't go and fall in love with a person I haven't even met yet. How would that work, I don't even know her. Sure we are reading books that are from her point of view and she is pretty honest with herself but still. Who is to say that the girl we are reading about will be the same as the one in our time now. Didn't reading the books and know what was going to happen to change everything. I was so lost in my head that I hadn't realized that Mama had to lead me back to my seat and that I had sat down. I was still rambling and overthinking everything when suddenly

Slap!

Pain exploded from the back of my head. Rubbing the spot I look behind me and came face to face with my grandmother who was glaring at me. A new type of fear overtook me, it was never good when Yeva Belikov was angry.

“Okay let’s take a break and come back tomorrow,” Alberta smiled looking around the room, but she was worried I could see it. She all but positioned herself between me and Roza’s parents who were still glaring at me.

“Great,” Karolina my oldest sister smiled before jumping up from her seat. She rushed over to me and pulled me out of my seat. She did it rather easily as I was still in shock about Zmey and Yeva who had not stopped glaring. I was aware that Ivan and the rest of my family were following me as Karolina dragged me to the room she was sharing with my mother and sisters. Victoria locked the door behind us and let out a breath of relief. Karolina all but pushed me down on the bed before moving back to Mama to take Paul who was looked bored.

“So how long do you have to live?” Sonja asked looking worriedly between Ivan, Me, and Mama.

“Till the books are done,” Mama said rubbing her eyes.

“He will be dead much sooner if he continues with that foolish notion of not being with Roza,” Yeva snapped at me still glaring. Everyone took in a deep breath. All eyes were on me and I just couldn’t handle the looks of sadness on my family’s face, so I looked down at my hands.

"What does she mean you don't plan on being with my new sister? No you two are going to be together," Victoria glared, I could feel how angry she was at me. Hell, I could feel how almost everyone was glaring at me.

"She's only a year older than Victoria and as the books have pointed out my student. It's wrong and adds on she is the child of Zmey. And we all can imagine how that would go." I answered fear taking me over again. I could imagine everything Abe would do to me and none of it was pleasant

Slap!

"Would you stop doing that," I glared at my grandmother who just glared back at me?

"You listen now and hear young man, that girl is going to be a part of our family. She already is and if you would just accept that you are going to spear you and her a lot of unnecessary pain." Yeva glared at me her voice harsh and demanding. I didn't know what to say, and the rest of my family wasn't helping as they all nodded agreeing with Yeva.

I knew when I was defeated and mealy nodded. Some battles you win others you lost and I knew there was no way I would be able to win this one so I just fell back against the bed as the rest of my family began to mingle and talk. Had I been half in the right mind I would have seen how Karolina and Ivan sat rather close to each other and were whispering. Closing my eyes I let the voices of my family lull me to sleep.

I couldn't remember what I was dreaming about but I knew I was waking up. Turning over I pushed my face deeper into the pillow. Taking a deep breath I smelled the most amazing scent I have ever smelled, it smelled like sweet roses and chocolate. I pulled the pillow closer to me wanting to sink further into the sent. Smiling softly I relaxed and let my other senses take control. I could hear the show in the background but nothing else. Where had my family gone and why did this pillow smell so good.

I heard the shower turn off and a few moments later I could hear the soft footsteps coming closer to the bed. It was quiet for a few moments then the feet moved away. I could hear a door open and it sounded like someone was getting dressed. Groaning I shifted to my other side and cuddled the pillow closer to myself.

“Comrade you need to get up, or we are going to be late,” a sweet voice sang. Groaning I tried to recognize the voice but I couldn’t place it. I knew that I knew that voice but I couldn’t pinpoint it. it was quiet for a few more moments then the person all but pulled my pillow away from me. Turning over onto my back I covered my eyes with my arm, not wanting to get up or let the peacefulness of sleep disappear. A heard a sweet giggle before the person jumped on me. I groaned at their body weight slammed into me.

"You need to get up. I'm up so you have no reason to still be sleepy," the voice said I could hear the smile in her voice, she was straddling my waist and I could feel where her hands were rested next to my head.

Perhaps I was still asleep? I thought to myself right before a pair of soft lips touched mine. Opening my eyes I came face to face with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. I froze as her gorgeous brown eyes opened, she sat back on my waist and smiled down at me lazily. Straddling my waist sat Rosemarie Hathaway, not the one we saw in the drawing but a mature version, 21 or 22-year-old. She had on a lovely redshirt a pair of skinny jeans. The shirt was loose and flowed over her chest and arms but it somehow was still able to show off her figure. Her heat was wet and curly from the shower. She was completely the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Come on we have to go. If we're late Lissa is going to kill me. And I don't think she would bring me back this time," Roza smiled at me before jumping off and rushing around the room collecting different things. I sat up in the bed still not sure what was going on. All this seemed too vivid to be a dream and it appeared that I had no control over anything. Roza stopped rushing around and looked at me worried

"Comrade are you okay. You look confused?" Roza said softly moving closer to me, I could see the worry in her face and it made me so sad. No-one was as beautiful as she should ever look so sad. I smiled at her reassuringly and got out of bed. But I could see that I wasn't fooling her. Moving over to one of the closets I open a random drawer only to find woman's clothing, Roza had opened the drawer underneath the one I opened, and looking to the side I stared into her worried brown eyes.

“Maybe we shouldn’t go. You seem stressed, we can always tell them another time,” Roza whispered her face inches away from mine. If I just leaned down a little our lips would touch. And it was hard not to do. I barely knew this girl and just by looking at her, she was already rearranging everything in my life. Had I woken up with someone ells I know I would already be questioning them or looking for a way out, but instead, I was trying to figure out how to act and do around her. Like she was now the most important thing in my world.

In the end, I leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was slow and sweet and it felt too good to be true. She pulled back with a smile before leaving the room. I knew the kiss didn’t take all her worries away but it helped a little.

“Now onto the next order of business. A shower and then figuring out what she was talking about,” I said to myself, before taking the clothes and heading in the direction of the shower.

Thankfully we didn’t have to drive anywhere, but we did have to walk. Roza took my hand and all but lead me to the palace. The fact that we seemed to live in court worried me, as I made my through the house I shared with Roza it reminded me a lot of my mother's house. It was lived in and loved and that made me a lot happier than I thought it ever would. Roza was waiting for me at the front door and thankfully took my hand and all but dragged me deeper into court. We ended up at the Queen's palace, I looked at Roza questioningly.

“I thought we were going to Princess Vasilis’s?” I asked looking back at the palace as Rose pulled me in.

"We are. And why are you calling her Princess Vasilisa? You know she hates it when you're so formal all the time. And she isn't a princess anymore," Roza smiled back at me. We quickly made our way through the palace, me getting more confused the deeper we went. Finally, we stopped outside the queen's personal living space. I wanted to knock by Roza simply opened the door and pulled us in. the room was brightly decorated with Christmas decorations everywhere.

Roza let go of my hand and all but skipped thunder into the room. I sighed before following her. The walls were decorated with different photos. As I walked through the room I slowly looked from one to the other. Figuring out more what was going on, most were focused around Lissa and Rose throughout their time at school. Then there were a few of Lissa and Christian who did make a rather cute couple. You could see the love they held for each other in the photos. And then there was one of me and Roza. I froze at those, in most of the photos we were looking at each other and I couldn't explain the look in our eyes. We looked at each other like there were no-one else in the world. I stopped at the last photo and stared at it. It was a beautiful photo with Rose, Lissa, Christian and me. But the girls were in-between me and Christian both showing off the rings on their finders. The photo version of me was looking at Roza like she made him the happiest man in the world.

"That one is still my favorite one too," A sweet voice said next to me. It was Princess Vasilisa when she had snuck up on me. She looked away from the photo and smiled up at me.

"Rose said you're acting weird. Are you okay?" She asked smiling at me. Looking at her I understood how Roza could describe her as an angel. Lissa possibly radiated goodness and kindness. I just shook my head at her, unable to speak. I didn't know what to say or how to explain anything I was seeing. It should have been impossible for me to be here. None of this has ever happened, I don't know even how it was possible. I looked back at the photo, Lissa shook her head before linking her arm with mine.

Let just say for such a small person she rather had a lot more strength than was possible for her to have. We made our way into the living room where everyone less seems to be. Christian, Adrian with a blond girl who was laughing at something Roza was telling her. Abe and Janine were sitting on one of the couches holding hands and smiling lovingly at each other. Roza smiled at Lissa and me as we entered the room. She walked over to us and placed her hands on Lissa’s small stomach

"So how is my niece doing?" Roza smiled at Lissa who laughed and shook her head. Christian made his way over and hugged Lissa from behind his hands replacing Roza's. The Two glared at each other good heartily before smiling.

“My little boy is doing just fine,” Christian challenges Roza who just pulled Lissa out of Christian’s arms. The two girls moved over to a couch and sat down chatting about children. I shook my head and smiled sadly. Children the one thing I could never give Roza no matter how badly I loved her or wanted children of my own.

"Come on. Rose is practically begging Lissa to open the presents," Christian shook his head at the two girls who looked at the pile of presents under the tree longingly. I nodded at him before making my way to the open seat next to Roza. She smiled at me mischievously and before I knew it she was sitting in my lap laying back against me. I placed my arms around her automatically steadying her. She smiled up at me and gave me a quick kiss before returning her attention to the room. Janine was still glaring at me but Abe smiled at me happily.

Okay, this was defiantly a dream, because in no world would he ever smile at me like that when his only daughter is sitting on my lap and kissing me. He gave me a thumbs-up before returning his attention to Janine. Roza linked out a hand again and this time I recognized my grandmother's ring on her ring finger. The sight of the ring there made me a lot happier than it should have. It seemed like it was Adrian's date who had the pleasure of handing out all the gifts.

It took a while for the giant pile of gifts under the tree was finally gone.

"Please open our last," Roza smiled sweetly at everyone. They all just looked at us with questions in their eyes before nodding and starting to open their presents. Roza eagerly opened all the gifts that were ours. I just sat back and smiled at her. Smiling also seemed to be something I couldn't stop doing whenever Roza was with me. And judging by the looks everyone was giving me it wasn't anything new. Somehow Roza was able to open all our gifts before anyone else did. She leaned back against me and nuzzled her head into my neck. She smiled up at me and whispered in my ear.

“You ready?” She asked smiling at me as Lissa picked up her last gift. I just looked down at her and nodded unsurely. Lissa opened her gift as fast as she could and held out a shirt. She looked at the shirt then at Roza and me, then back at the shirt then back at us. This continued for a few more minutes before she jumped up and talked Roza off of my lap. The two girls were on the floor laughing and crying. Adrian laughed and held up his shirt showing me what was printed on it.

_Merry Chrisman Uncle_

That shocked me. I didn’t know what to say or to think.

“Seriously Rosie how did you manage this?” Christian shook his head at Roza who was still on the floor with Lissa who was crying.

"Well, Sparkie when a man and woman love each other a lot…” Roza smiled at Christian

“You know that is not what I mean,” He cut her off, making everyone laugh

"Well, you know how I hate rules. And this time being shadow kissed helped me break that rule that says dhampirs can't get dhampirs pregnant," Roza winked at me.

_Did I get her pregnant?_

I didn't know what to think, how was this possible, and how did being shadow kissed fixed this. How was it possible for me to have a family with Roza, how? That question kept relaying in my head, over and over. I could have a family with Roza. I could do the impossible with her. Oh, how I loved this girl I had never met before. The girl I got to know through reading a book from her point of view. Roza climbing back into my lap snapped me out of it. She was smiling down at me lovingly. I reached up and kissed her hard. I tried to convey my emotions through the kiss. Trying to tell her how happy it made me.

"Okay we don't need to see how the baby was made," Adrian snickered pulling the blond into his lap. Roza flipped him off, never taking her eyes off mine

"I love you," I whispered up to her. It felt like we were the only ones in the room. And for all, I cared we were.

"Love you, Comrade," She whispered down at me before kissing me again. the room seemed to be getting hazy around Roza, but thankfully she seemed to say in focus even as everything around her disappeared. I never wanted to take my eyes off of her.

“Brother it’s time to get up,” Victoria’s voice reached me as she shook me awake. Opening my eyes I found myself still in my mother and sister's room. Sitting up I stretch before looking around.

“What time is it,” I asked sadly. I didn’t want to be here. I want to go back to where ever that vision or dream was. I longed to have Roza back in my arms.

“It morning. Come on let’s get breakfast then we can continue to read the books. We’re starting the second one remember,” Victoria smiled down excitedly at me. I just nodded and followed her out of the room. Everything I saw seemed to be dull and boring. Taking a deep breath I put on my guardian mask and pushed forward. The faster we finished these books the faster I would get my Roza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated  
> Merry Christmas. I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new year. Thank you all for reading my very first Christmas Au and as well my first Au in general. English isn’t my first language and I sadly have no beta, so I apologize for my mistakes.  
> You can find me on Tiktok at Voshaarnooi01 I do Rose Hathaway and Lissa cosplays so if you want you can go check that out.  
> I also post any other story news, funny memes, and cosplay thing on Instagram at Voshaarnooi2000.  
> You are more then welcome to ask me anything on both platforms and if you just want to chat, let's chat. But I must apologize I’m horrible at socializing.  
> If you have any questions about this Au please feel free to ask me on Instagram. I’ll answer as best as I can


	28. Prologue

Dimitri sat down in his seat next to Ivan, his thoughts still on the strange dream he had. He didn’t know if it was real or not and till he was sure he was not going to tell anyone about it. Alberta picked up the second book and opened it. Another letter fell out of the book. Alberta signed before picking up the Letter

_Please fetch Mason Ashford and Edison Castile. They must join you for the next book,_

_Good day Vlad._

“I’ll go and ask my guardians to fetch the two boys,” Tatiana said getting up and moving to the door.

“How are we going to explains this all to the boys?” Abe asked looking at Alberta, as she knew the students better than anyone ells.

It wasn’t very long till the two boys joined the group. Dimitri observed the boys as they walking in looking rather worried, Dimitri knew that the one with Red hair was Mason and that made the other one Eddie. They boys looked around the room looking at everyone. Alberta got up and picked up the first book.

“Now boys what I’m about to tell you, you might find impossible but please bear with us. Do you two know who St Vlad was?’ Alberta asked looking between the two boys

“Yes mama,” They nodded

“Okay. Now listen well…” Alberta began and explained most the things they all have learned from the first book. It took a while because Mason kept interrupting Alberta and that was starting to annoy Dimitri and Ivan who just wanted to start the next book.

Finally Alberta finished and retook her seat. Eddie smiled at everyone before sitting down between Christian and Dimitri’s couch. Mason just stood there and glared at Dimitri, he didn’t like the older man anymore.

“Mas let it go. None of that has happened yet and plus he going to have a good influence on Rose so let it go,” Eddie said glaring at his best friend Mason just sent Dimitri another glare before sitting next to Eddie, closer to Christian then Dimitri. Eddie just smiled apologetically at Dimitri 

**PROLOGUE**

**THINGS DIE. BUT THEY DON'T always stay dead. Believe me, I know. There's a race of vampires on this earth who are literally the walking dead. They're called Strigoi,**

“We already know that why is this in the book?” Eddie asked looking around.

“Recap in case someone new joined. Perhaps we didn’t have to explains to them, the book was going to,” Adrian smiled

“Why is he here?” Mason asked looking at Adrian. Mason also didn’t like him, he knew all about the Queen’s favorite nephew.

“We shall see,” Ivan smiled at the red head. 

**and if you're not already having nightmares about them, you should be. They're strong, they're fast, and they kill without mercy or hesitation. They're immortal, too -which kind of makes them a bitch to destroy.**

“Same old Rose,” Eddie chuckled, everyone nodded with small smiled on their faces

**There are only three ways to do it: a silver stake through the heart, decapitation, and setting them on fire. None of those is easy to pull off, but it's better than having no options at all. There are also good vampires**

“That is a very lose term,” Karolina said glaring at the Queen who just ignored her. All the dhampirs in the rom along with Christian nodded agreeing with her

**walking the world. They're called Moroi. They're alive, and they possess the incredibly cool power to wield magic in each of the four elements - earth, air, water, and fire. (Well, most Moroi can do this-but I'll explain more about the exceptions later). They don't really use the magic for much anymore, which is kind of sad.**

“Agreed,” Christian and Abe said at the same time. They wondered if the books would ever show them if that rule will change. They had a feeling it would as the book kept bringing it up

**It'd be a great weapon, but the Moroi strongly believe magic should only be used peacefully. It's one of the biggest rules in their society. Moroi are also usually tall and slim, and they can't handle a lot of sunlight. But they do have superhuman senses that make up for it: sight, smell, and hearing. Both kinds of vampires need blood. That's what makes them vampires, I guess. Moroi don't kill to take it, however. Instead, they keep humans around who willingly donate small amounts. They volunteer because vampire bites contain endorphins that feel really, really good and can become addictive.**

Sonja, Olena and Karolina all shivered remembering their own experiences with the bite. Dimitri, Abe and Ivan wanted to go and kick Jessy’s ass for trying to bite Rose in the first book

**I know this from personal experience. These humans are called feeders and are essentially vampire-bite junkies. Still, keeping feeders around is better than the way the Strigoi do things, because, as you might expect, they kill for their blood. I think they like it. If a Moroi kills a victim while drinking, he or she will turn into a Strigoi.**

“Never really understood how that worked,” Christian said looking at the book questionly. No-one knew how to answer him so they said nothing

**Some Moroi do this by choice, giving up their magic and their morals for immortality. Strigoi can also be created by force. If a Strigoi drinks blood from a victim and then makes that person drink Strigoi blood in return, well...you get a new Strigoi.**

“See that makes sense,” Christian pointed out. Tatiana just glared at him while everyone ells looked intrigued,

**This can happen to anyone: Moroi, human, or ... dhampir. Dhampir. That's what I am. Dhampirs are half-human, half-Moroi. I like to think we got the best traits of both races.**

All the dhampirs in the room nodded, smiled on their faces

**I'm strong and sturdy, like humans are. I can also go out in the sun as much as I want. But, like the Moroi, I have really good senses and fast reflexes. The result is that dhampirs make the ultimate bodyguards -which is what most of us are.**

“Thank fully only most,” Karolina smiled down at her son, she couldn’t imagine how her live would have been if she had to leave him behind to go and protect some Moroi who thought they were better than her and her family

“Not all of us are so bad,” Ivan smiled at Karolina who looked shocked at him before smiling shyly at him and nodded,

**We're called guardians. I've spent my entire life training to protect Moroi from Strigoi. I have a whole set of special classes and practices I take at St. Vladimir's Academy, a private school for Moroi and dhampirs. I know how to use all sorts of weapons and can land some pretty mean kicks. I've beaten up guys twice my size both in and out of class.**

Abe, Dimitri and Mason looked proud at that, while Janine and Alberta shook their heads, but they had smiles on their faces

**And really, guys are pretty much the only ones I beat up, since there are very few girls in any of my classes. Because while dhampirs inherit all sorts of great traits, there's one thing we didn't get. Dhampirs can't have children with other dhampirs. Don't ask me why. It's not like I'm a geneticist or anything.**

“You can say that again,” Christian, Mason and Eddie said at the same **,**

**Humans and Moroi getting together will always make more dhampirs; that's where we came from in the first place. But that doesn't happen so much anymore; Moroi tend to stay away from humans. Through another weird genetic fluke, however, Moroi and dhampirs mixing will create dhampir children. I know, I know: it's crazy.**

“You can say that again,” Victoria shook her head thinking back to her one lesion at her school that had to do with that,

**You'd think you'd get a baby that's three-quarters vampire, right? Nope. Half human, half Moroi. Most of these dhampirs are born from Moroi men and dhampir women getting together. Moroi women stick to having Moroi babies.**

“Which really isn’t fair,” Eddie and Mason said at the same time. Tatiana just rolled her eyes at them,

**What this usually means is that Moroi men have flings with dhampir women and then take off.**

“And sometimes the woman are the ones who run away,” Abe said looking at Janine hoe looked ashamed at her past actions.

**his leaves a lot of single dhampir mothers, and that's why not as many of them become guardians.**

“And sometimes we choose to place ourselves and our families first, not some random Moroi,” Olena said looking at her family, she never regretted her decision to choose them over a Moroi **,**

**They'd rather focus on raising their children. As a result, only the guys and a handful of girls are left to become guardians. But those who choose to protect Moroi are serious about their jobs. Dhampirs need Moroi to keep having kids. We have to protect them. Plus, it's just...well, it's the honorable thing to do.**

“No it’s not,” Yeva said with no emotions. Tatiana glared at the old lady, who in turn just glared back at her with no fear in her eyes,

**Strigoi are evil and unnatural. It isn't right for them to prey on the innocent. Dhampirs who train to be guardians have this drilled into them from the time they can walk. Strigoi are evil. Moroi must be protected.**

The Belikov girls all shook their heads while all the guardians in the room nodded agreeing with the book,

**Guardians believe this. I believe this. And there's one Moroi I want to protect more than anyone in the world:**

“Lissa,” Everyone said at the same time.

**my best friend, Lissa. She's a Moroi princess. The Moroi have twelve royal families, and she's the only one left in hers –the Dragomirs.**

“That why she needs the best to protect her,” Everyone said at the same time. Tatiana looked at Dimitri and wondered if his and Rose’s relationship would put Lissa in danger, she choose to wait and see what the books were going to show her.

**But there's something else that makes Lissa special, aside from her being my best friend. Remember when I said every Moroi wields one of the four elements? Well, it turns out Lissa wields one no one even knew existed until recently: spirit.**

Adrian sat forward, he knew that he had the same power as her and he was quruios to see if they were ever going to learn more about their power. Eddie and Mason also sat forward whey wanted to hear more about Lissa’s power,

**For years, we thought she just wasn't going to develop her magical abilities. Then strange things started happening around her. For example, all vampires have an ability called compulsion that lets them force their will on others. Strigoi have it really strongly. It's weaker in Moroi, and it's also forbidden.**

“For good reason,” All the dhampirs in the room said at the same time, Tatiana just rolled her eyes,

**Lissa, however, has it almost as much as a Strigoi. She can bat her eyelashes, and people will do what she wants. But that's not even the coolest thing she can do. I said earlier that dead things don't always stay dead. Well, I'm one of them.**

“What?” Eddie and Mason said at the same time. Alberta had not been able to figure out how to explain that and had hoped the book would explain that.

“Wait and see,” Christian smiled looking at the two boys,

**Don't worry I'm not like the Strigoi. But I did die once. (I don't recommend it.) It happened when the car I was riding in slid off the road. The accident killed me, Lissa's parents, and her brother. Yet, somewhere in the chaos-without even realizing it-Lissa used spirit to bring me back.**

“When they get back I’m going give that girl whatever she wants,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time **,**

“Hey just remember she’s Christian’s girl,” Adrian smiled at the two before looking at Christian who was glaring at the two. Eddie and Mason nodded

**We didn't know about this for a long time. In fact, we didn't even know spirit existed at all. Unfortunately, it turned out that one person did know about spirit before we did. Victor Dashkov,**

“The question I have how did he find out about it?” Abe said worried,

**a dying Moroi prince, found out about Lissa's powers and decided he wanted to lock her up and make her his own personal healer -for the rest of her life. When I realized someone was stalking her, I decided to take matters into my own hands. I broke us out of school to run off and live among humans.**

“One of the most badass things she has ever done,” Mason, Eddie and Victoria said at the same time.

**It was fun-but also kind of nerve-wracking-to always be on the run. We got away with this for two years until the authorities at St. Vladimir's hunted us down and dragged us back a few months ago**

“So it’s going to be a while before things start to get fun again,” Mason and Eddie pouted

**That was when Victor made his real move, kidnapping her and torturing her until she gave into his demands.**

“Please tell me she hit him,” Mason asked looking at Alberta.

“No she didn’t,” Alberta answered

“Oh so it still has to come, she isn’t going to let him go unpunished for that,” Eddie said thinking about how protective Rose was over Lissa

**In the process, he took some pretty extreme measures -like zapping me and Dimitri, my mentor, with a lust spell. (I'll get to him later).**

Abe, Janine, Mason and Adrian all glared at Dimitri, while Eddie just looked at Dimitri trying to see what Rose liked in him,

**Victor also exploited the way spirit was starting to make Lissa mentally unstable. But even that wasn't as bad as what he did to his own daughter Natalie.**

Everyone shook their heads not liking how he manipulated his only child to do what she did,

**He went so far as to encourage her to turn into a Strigoi to help cover his escape. She ended up getting staked. Even when captured after the fact, Victor didn't seem to display too much guilt over what he'd asked her to do. Makes me think I wasn't missing out on growing up without a father.**

Abe looked down ashamed, he wished so much that he had been part of Rose’s live,

**Still, I now have to protect Lissa from Strigoi and Moroi. Only a few officials know about what she can do, but I'm sure there are other Victors out there who would want to use her. Fortunately, I have an extra weapon to help me guard her. Somewhere during my healing in the car accident, spirit forged a psychic bond between her and me.**

Mason and Eddie smiled happy that Rose would be able to keep a closer eye on Lissa.

**I can see and feel what she experiences. (It only works one way, though. She can't "feel" me.) The bond helps me keep an eye on her and know when she's in trouble, although sometimes, it's weird having another person inside your head. We're pretty sure there are lots of other things spirit can do, but we don't know what they are yet.**

“Yet?” Tatiana asked not liking the idea of Lissa going of her meds, Adrian looked happy at that. He wanted to know more about his power and now he was going to get some to practice with. 

**In the meantime, I'm trying to be the best guardian I can be. Running away put me behind in my training, so I have to take extra classes to make up for lost time. There's nothing in the world I want more than to keep Lissa safe. Unfortunately, I've got two things that complicate my training now and then. One is that I sometimes act before I think.**

“Sometimes?” Everyone smiled at the same time.

**I'm getting better at avoiding this, but when something sets me off, I tend to punch first and then find out who I actually hit later.**

Abe smiled proudly, while Janine just shook her head

**When it comes to those I care about being in danger...well, rules seem optional. The other problem in my life is Dimitri.**

“Aww now you’re a problem in her life,” Ivan teased his best friend who just glared at him before shaking his head.

**He's the one who killed Natalie, and he's a total badass. He's also pretty good-looking. Okay -more than good-looking. He's hot-like, the kind of hot that makes you stop walking on the street and get hit by traffic.**

“Why do we have to hear that?” Mason asked feeling uncomftrouble,

“Because it’s Rose,” Eddie smiled and shook his head at his best friend

**But, like I said, he's my instructor. And he's twenty-four. Both of those are reasons why I shouldn't have fallen for him. But, honestly, the most important reason is that he and I will be Lissa's guardians when she graduates.**

“Oh he is defiantly going to transfer to someone ells,” Ivan smiled looking at his best friend

“Well only if I die,” Ivan added

**If he and I are checking each other out, then that means we aren't looking out for her.**

Tatiana nodded agreeing with the book,

**I haven't had much luck in getting over him, and I'm pretty sure he still feels the same about me. Part of what makes it so difficult is that he and I got pretty hot and heavy when we got hit with the lust spell.**

More glares are sent to Dimitri

**Victor had wanted to distract us while he kidnapped Lissa, and it had worked. I'd been ready to give up my virginity, and Dimitri had been ready to take it.**

Mason and Abe looked about ready to kill again,

**At the last minute, we broke the spell, but those memories are always with me and make it kind of hard to focus on combat moves sometimes.**

“She is going to have to work on that,” Janine said thinking about how much trouble that would get Rose in

**By the way, my name's Rose Hathaway. I'm seventeen years old, training to protect and kill vampires, in love with a completely unsuitable guy, and have a best friend whose weird magic could drive her crazy. Hey, no one said high school was easy.**

“Amen to that,” All the teenagers in the room said at the same time. Alberta looked around and held up the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year. I hope you all have a wonderful year  
> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more than welcome to come and say hi.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	29. Chapter 1

Dimitri got the book and opened it, worried about what they were going to read

**One**

**I DIDN'T THINK MY DAY could get any worse until my best friend told me she might be going crazy.**

**Again.**

“Poor Lissa,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time. Alberta, Adrian and Christian nodded agreeing with them

**"I... what did you say?" I stood in the lobby of her dorm, leaning over one of my boots and adjusting it. Jerking my head up, I peered at her through the tangle of dark hair covering half my face. I'd fallen asleep after school and had skipped using a hairbrush in order to make it out the door on time.**

"Well, at least she is trying to be on time. See he is a good influent," Alberta said with a small smile looking at Abe and Janine then at Dimitri how just looked over the edge of the book.

**Lissa's platinum blond hair was smooth and perfect, of course, hanging over her shoulders like a bridal veil as she watched me with amusement.**

Christian smiled at the thought

**"I said that I think my pills might not be working as well anymore."**

Tatiana looked worried at that, while Adrian looked excited, he couldn’t wait to have someone who can learn about Spirits along with him.

**I straightened up and shook the hair out of my face. "What does that mean?" I asked. Around us, Moroi hurried past, on their way to meet friends or go to dinner. "Have you started ..." I lowered my voice. "Have you started getting your powers back?" She shook her head, and I saw a small flash of regret in her eyes.**

“But why regret. Her powers were driving her crazy, shouldn’t she be glad that they were away?” Eddie asked looking around

“Her powers are a part of her, imagine it like you losing a limb. You would miss it as well,” Christian said with no emotions.

**"No ... I feel closer to the magic, but I still can't use it. Mostly what I'm noticing lately is a little of the other stuff, you know...I'm getting more depressed now and then. Nothing even close to what it used to be,"**

“That is good,” Tatiana said relaxing.

**she added hastily, seeing my face. Before she'd gone on her pills, Lissa's moods could get so low that she cut herself.**

That shocked Eddie and Mason who would never have imagined that Lissa would do something like that. The rest of the room’s mood seems to be getting darker again.

**"It's just there a little more than it was." "What about the other things you used to get? Anxiety? Delusional thinking?" Lissa laughed, not taking any of this as seriously as I was.**

“She still the same all Rose, more worried about Lissa then Lissa was worried about themselves,” Mason shook his head, a few people chuckled **,**

**"You sound like you've been reading psychiatry textbooks." I actually had been reading them.**

“The world is going to end,” Victoria laughed, she had gotten very fond of Rose and couldn’t wait to meet her. Even if she had never met Rose she knew it was strange for Rose to read,

**"I'm just worried about you. If you think the pills aren't working anymore, we need to tell someone." "No, no," she said hastily. "I'm fine, really. They're still working...just not quite as much. I don't think we should panic yet. Especially you -not today, at least."**

“What was going to happen?” Sonja asked worried,

“Probably her Qualifier,” Dimitri answered thinking about it. Alberta nodded agreeing with him

**Her change in subject worked. I'd found out an hour ago that I would be taking my Qualifier today. It was an exam -or rather, an interview-all novice guardians were required to pass during junior year at St. Vladimir's Academy. Since I'd been off hiding Lissa last year, I'd missed mine. Today I was being taken to a guardian somewhere off-campus who would administer the test to me. Thanks for the notice, guys.**

Alberta nodded looking slightly ashamed, she made a small note of that,

**"Don't worry about me," Lissa repeated, smiling. "I'll let you know if it gets worse." "Okay," I said reluctantly. Just to be safe, though, I opened my senses and allowed myself to truly feel her through our psychic bond. She had been telling the truth. She was calm and happy this morning, nothing to worry about.**

"I wonder if Christian had anything to do with her good mood," Adrian snicker looking at Christian who just blushed, making everyone but Tatiana laugh

**But, far back in her mind, I sensed a knot of dark, uneasy feelings. It wasn't consuming her or anything, but it had the same feel as the bouts of depression and anger she used to get. It was only a trickle, but I didn't like it. I didn't want it there at all.**

“Agreed,” Christian said nodding

**I tried pushing farther inside her to get a better feel for the emotions and suddenly had the weird experience of touching. A sickening sort of feeling seized me, and I jerked out of her head. A small shudder ran through my body. "You okay?" Lissa asked, frowning. "You look nauseous all of a sudden."**

"What was that?" Abe asked worriedly. But no-one knew what to say.

**"Just...nervous for the test," I lied. Hesitantly, I reached out through the bond again. The darkness had completely disappeared.**

Ivan and Dimitri felt uneasy. Something told them that the darkness couldn’t just disappear it had to go somewhere

**No trace. Maybe there was nothing wrong with her pills after all. "I'm fine." She pointed at a clock. "You won't be if you don't get moving soon." "Damn it," I swore. She was right. I gave her a quick hug. "See you later!" "Good luck!" she called. I hurried off across campus and found my mentor, Dimitri Belikov, waiting beside a Honda Pilot.**

“How boring,” Victoria shook her head. Dimitri hid his small smile,

**How boring.**

Everyone laughed at that

**I supposed I couldn't have expected us to navigate Montana mountain roads in a Porsche, but it would have been nice to have something cooler. "I know, I know," I said, seeing his face. "Sorry I'm late." I remembered then that I had one of the most important tests of my life coming up, and suddenly, I forgot all about Lissa and her pills possibly not working. I wanted to protect her, but that wouldn't mean much if I couldn't pass high school and actually become her guardian.**

Mason and Eddie were shocked they had never heard Rose be so responsible in their entire life. Abe and Janine were proud.

**Dimitri stood there, looking as gorgeous as ever.**

Mason and Abe glared at Dimitri

**The massive, brick building cast long shadows over us, looming like some great beast in the dusky predawn light. Around us, snow was just beginning to fall. I watched the light, crystalline flakes drift gently down. Several landed and promptly melted in his dark hair. "Who else is going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Just you and me."**

“Good luck,” Adrian and Alberta said at the same time looking at Dimitri who choose not to look at Abe and Janine,

**My mood promptly shot up past "cheerful" and went straight to "ecstatic." Me and Dimitri. Alone. In a car. This might very well be worth a surprise test. "How far away is it?" Silently, I begged for it to be a really long drive. Like, one that would take a week. And would involve us staying overnight in luxury hotels. Maybe we'd get stranded in a snowbank, and only body heat would keep us alive.**

“And your Rose is back,” Eddie chuckled shaking his head, Mason nodded a bright smile on his face. While Dimitri and his mother just shook their heads.

“She gets that from you,” Janine said looking at Abe who pouted at her

**"Five hours." "Oh." A bit less than I'd hoped for. Still, five hours was better than nothing. It didn't rule out the snowbank possibility, either. The dim, snowy roads would have been difficult for humans to navigate, but they proved no problem for our dhampir eyes. I stared ahead, trying not to think about how Dimitri's aftershave filled the car with a clean, sharp scent that made me want to melt.**

Karolina, Sonja and Victoria laughed looking at Dimitri like he was the funniest thing in the world

“Aww Dimitri your girlfriend like your aftershave,” Sonja teased with a baby voice. Dimitri just glared at them

**Instead, I tried to focus on the Qualifier again. It wasn't the kind of thing you could study for. You either passed it or you didn't. High-up guardians visited novices during their junior year and met individually to discuss students' commitment to being guardians. I didn't know exactly what was asked, but rumors had trickled down over the years. The older guardians assessed character and dedication, and some novices had been deemed unfit to continue down the guardian path.**

**“She’s right,” Alberta said with a small smile. Victoria looked worried at her before looking to her** brother.

“Don’t worry about it Vic, you will pass,” Dimitri reassured his baby sister

**"Don't they usually come to the Academy?" I asked Dimitri. "I mean, I'm all for the field trip, but why are we going to them?" "Actually, you're just going to a him, not a them." A light Russian accent laced Dimitri's words, the only indication of where he'd grown up. Otherwise, I was pretty sure he spoke English better than I did.**

Everyone nodded at that

**"Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favor, we're the ones making the trip." "Who is he?" "Arthur Schoenberg."**

“She’s dead,” everyone who knew him said at the same time. Hell even Tatiana felt sorry for Rose

**I jerked my gaze from the road to Dimitri. "What?" I squeaked. Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in living guardian history and used to be the head of the Guardians Council -the group of people who assigned guardians to Moroi and made decisions for all of us. He'd eventually retired and gone back to protecting one of the royal families, the Badicas. Even retired, I knew he was still lethal.**

“You know when someone retires they tend to stop working, not just start working for someone ells,” Olena shook her head. She really didn’t understand most guardians and why they felt like they needed to work themselves to death if they weren’t killed in battle,

**His exploits were part of my curriculum. "Wasn't... wasn't there anyone else available?" I asked in a small voice.**

“Good to know that she was still afraid of him,” Alberta smiled getting worried for Rose

**I could see Dimitri hiding a smile. "You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record." Art.**

"And since when are you, friends, with him?" Olena asked Dimitri who looked prettified.

“I don’t know,” Dimitri said in a small voice.

**Dimitri was on a first-name basis with one of the most badass guardians around. Of course, Dimitri was pretty badass himself, so I shouldn't have been surprised.**

Mason and Eddie looked at Dimitri trying to see what was so badass about him, but they didn’t say anything.

**Silence fell in the car. I bit my lip, suddenly wondering if I'd be able to meet Arthur Schoenberg's standards. My grades were good, but things like running away and getting into fights at school might cast a shadow on how serious I was about my future career.**

Everyone nodded at that

**"You'll be fine," Dimitri repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad." It was like he could read my mind sometimes.**

“That was very sweet of you,” Olena and Karolina said at the same time. While Abe, Janine and Mason just glared at Dimitri

**I smiled a little and dared to peek at him. It was a mistake. A long, lean body, obvious even while sitting. Bottomless dark eyes. Shoulder-length brown hair tied back at his neck. That hair felt like silk.**

"Okay please stop. We don't need to hear that," Janine shook her head. She along with everyone ells felt very uncomfortable at what they were hearing, and the fact that Dimitri was the one reading it didn't help at all.

**I knew because I'd run my fingers through it when Victor Dashkov had ensnared us with the lust charm. With great restraint, I forced myself to start breathing again and look away. "Thanks, Coach," I teased, snuggling back into the seat. "I'm here to help," he replied. His voice was light and relaxed –**

“That is rare for you,” Ivan smiled at his best friend. Dimitri just glared at Ivan.

**rare for him. He was usually wound up tightly, ready for any attack. Probably he figured he was safe inside a Honda-or at least as safe as he could be around me. I wasn't the only one who had trouble ignoring the romantic tension between us.**

Everyone nodded at that, well everyone but Mason and Eddie as they weren’t there for the first book.

**"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes. "Hmm?" "If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."**

Everyone laughed at that, the Belikova’s the hardest

**Dimitri laughed. "Your worst class is history, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe." "Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade." Still smiling, he turned the radio dial. To a country station. "Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," I exclaimed.**

Everyone chuckled at that

**I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again. "Pick. It's one or the other." I sighed. "Go back to the 1980's stuff." He flipped the dial, and I crossed my arms over my chest as some vaguely European-sounding band sang about how video had killed the radio star. I wished someone would kill this radio.**

“agreed,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time

**Suddenly, five hours didn't seem as short as I'd thought. Arthur and the family he protected lived in a small town along I-90, not far from Billings. The general Moroi opinion was split on places to live. Some argued that big cities were the best since they allowed vampires to be lost in the crowds; nocturnal activities didn't raise so much attention. Other Moroi, like this family, apparently, opted for less populated towns, believing that if there were fewer people to notice you, then you were less likely to be noticed.**

“Both are right and wrong,” Alberta and Olena said at the same time

**I'd convinced Dimitri to stop for food at a twenty-four-hour diner along the way,**

"Well she does love her food," Alberta laughed shaking her head. Oh, how she knew that book Rose had Dimitri already wrapped around her little finger.

**and between that and stopping to buy gas, it was around noon when we arrived. The house was built in a rambler style, all one level with gray-stained wood siding and big bay windows -tinted to block sunlight, of course. It looked new and expensive,**

“Well what ells would you expect from a royal family,” Tatiana said proudly. Everyone ells just shook their heads at her.

**and even out in the middle of nowhere, it was about what I'd expected for members of a royal family. I jumped down from the Pilot, my boots sinking through an inch of smooth snow and crunching on the gravel of the driveway. The day was still and silent, save for the occasional breath of wind. Dimitri and I walked up to the house, following a river rock sidewalk that cut through the front yard.**

"That sounds beautiful," Victoria smiled. Everyone nodded at that, the Belikova's all thought back to their home in Russia

**I could see him sliding into his business mode, but his overall attitude was as cheery as mine. We'd both taken a kind of guilty satisfaction in the pleasant car ride. My foot slipped on the ice-covered sidewalk,**

Janine, Dimitri and Alberta froze at the same time.

“What is it?” Abe asked looking worriedly at Janine, but she didn’t answer him

“Please let us be wrong,” Alberta prayed

**and Dimitri instantly reached out to steady me. I had a weird moment of déjá vu, flashing back to the first night we'd met, back when he'd also saved me from a similar fall. Freezing temperatures or not, his hand felt warm on my arm, even through the layers of down in my parka coat. "You okay?" He released his hold, to my dismay. "Yeah," I said, casting accusing eyes at the icy sidewalk. "Haven't these people ever heard of salt?" I meant it jokingly, but Dimitri suddenly stopped walking. I instantly came to a halt too. His expression became tense and alert.**

“What is going on?” Tatiana asked worried, again no-one answered.

**He turned his head, eyes searching the broad, white plains surrounding us before settling back on the house. I wanted to ask questions, but something in his posture told me to stay silent. He studied the building for almost a full minute, looked down at the icy sidewalk, then glanced back at the driveway, covered in a sheet of snow broken only by our footprints. Cautiously, he approached the front door, and I followed. He stopped again, this time to study the door. It wasn't open, but it wasn't entirely shut either.**

“No,” Tatiana whispered not wanting to believe what they were hearing. The tension in the room grew a lot thicker 

**It looked like it had been closed in haste, not sealing. Further examination showed scuffs along the door's edge, as though it had been forced at some point. The slightest nudge would open it. Dimitri lightly ran his fingers along where the door met its frame, his breath making small clouds in the air. When he touched the door's handle it jiggled a little, like it had been broken.**

Tatiana was shaking her head, while everyone ells had gone paler.

“Send Rose way, she can’t be there,” Janine said looking at Dimitri who nodded his head thinking about all the dangers they were in now.

**Finally, he said quietly, "Rose, go wait in the car." "But wh -" "Go." One word -but one filled with power.**

“Thank you,” Abe said with no emotions. Paul had gotten scared so he was in his mother lap her arms around him. Sonja and Victoria all moved closer to their mother hoping that their brother and Roza will be fine

**In that single syllable I was reminded of the man I'd seen throw people around and stake a Strigoi. I backed up, walking on the snow-covered lawn rather than risk the sidewalk. Dimitri stood where he was, not moving until I'd slipped back into the car, closing the door as softly as possible.**

“Smart.” All the grownups nodded

"Please don't go in there uncle Dimka" Little Paul begged, looking about ready to start crying. Dimitri looked at him sadly and gave him a small smile,

**Then, with the gentlest of movements, he pushed on the barely held door and disappeared inside. Burning with curiosity, I counted to ten and then climbed out of the car.**

Almost everyone in the room facepalmed at that and shook their heads.

**I knew better than to go in after him,**

“Thank god for that,” Janine said not believing that her daughter would do something so reckless.

**but I had to know what was going on with this house. The neglected sidewalk and driveway indicated that no one had been home for a couple days, although it could also mean the Badicas simply never left the house. It was possible, I supposed, that they'd been the victims of an ordinary break-in by humans.**

“Not likely,” Dimitri shook his head, he hated the idea of what was happening in the book,

**It was also possible that something had scared them off -say, like Strigoi. I knew that possibility was what had made Dimitri's face turn so grim, but it seemed an unlikely scenario with Arthur Schoenberg on duty. Standing on the driveway, I glanced up at the sky. The light was bleak and watery, but it was there. Noon. The sun's highest point today. Strigoi couldn't be out in sunlight.**

"But they still could be in the house," Janine said worriedly

**I didn't need to fear them, only Dimitri's anger. I circled around the right side of the house, walking in much deeper snow -almost a foot of it. Nothing else weird about the house struck me. Icicles hung from the eaves, and the tinted windows revealed no secrets. My foot suddenly hit something, and I looked down. There, half-buried in the snow, was a silver stake.**

"What is that doing there?" Abe asked worriedly. They all knew a strigoi couldn't touch a stake and Rose didn't say anything about a broken window so how did the stake get in the snow?

**It had been driven into the ground.**

“What?” everyone asked.

**I picked it up and brushed off the snow, frowning. What was a stake doing out here? Silver stakes were valuable. They were a guardian's most deadly weapon, capable of killing a Strigoi with a single strike through the heart. When they were forged, four Moroi charmed them with magic from each of the four elements.**

"What would happen if spirits were added to that," Adrian asked looking at no-one in particle

“Not going to happen,” Tatiana smiled at his sweetly. Adrian just pouted at her and smiled.

**I hadn't learned to use one yet, but gripping it in my hand, I suddenly felt safer as I continued my survey. A large patio door led from the back of the house to a wooden deck that probably would have been a lot of fun to hang out on in the summer. But the patio's glass had been broken, so much so that a person could easily get through the jagged hole.**

“Not good,” Victoria shook her head, she wanted her brother to be saved and where he was now was not save,

**I crept up the deck steps, careful of the ice, knowing I was going to get in major trouble when Dimitri found out what I was doing. In spite of the cold, sweat poured down my neck. Daylight, daylight, I reminded myself. Nothing to worry about. I reached the patio and studied the dark glass.**

“No stay outside,” Dimitri, Ivan, Abe and Janine said at the same time,

**I couldn't tell what had broken it. Just inside, the snow had blown in and made a small drift on the pale blue carpet. I tugged on the door's handle, but it was locked. Not that that mattered with a hole that big. Careful of the sharp edges, I reached through the opening and unlocked the handle's latch from the inside.**

"She gets that from you two both," Alberta said looking at Abe and Janine who looked about ready to blame each other,

**I removed my hand just as carefully and pulled open the sliding door. It hissed slightly along its tracks, a quiet sound that nonetheless seemed too loud in the eerie silence. I stepped through the doorway, standing in the patch of sunlight that had been cast inside by opening the door. My eyes adjusted from the sun to the dimness within. Wind swirled through the open patio, dancing with the curtains around me. I was in a living room. It had all the ordinary items one might expect. Couches. TV. A rocking chair. And a body.**

Tatiana shook her head, she did not want to imagine that any of the royal family's had been attacked so brutally

**It was a woman. She lay on her back in front of the TV, her dark hair spilling on the floor around her. Her wide eyes stared upward blankly, her face pale -too pale even for a Moroi. For a moment I thought her long hair was covering her neck, too, until I realized that the darkness across her skin was blood-dried blood. Her throat had been ripped out.**

A few of the girls gaged and shivered

**The horrible scene was so surreal that I didn't even realize what I was seeing at first. With her posture, the woman might very well have been sleeping. Then I took in the other body: a man on his side only a couple feet away, dark blood staining the carpet around him. Another body was slumped beside the couch: small, child-size.**

Paul began to cry at that, while his mother just pulled him closer telling him everything is going to be okay,

**Across the room was another. And another. There were bodies everywhere, bodies and blood. The scale of the death around me suddenly registered, and my heart began pounding. No, no. It wasn't possible. It was day. Bad things couldn't happen in daylight. A scream started to rise in my throat, suddenly halted when a gloved hand came from behind me and closed over my mouth.**

Everyone started panicking at that. Hell even Dimitri who was reading. Paul was full-on sobbing, his eyes closed and red.

**I started to struggle; then I smelled Dimitri's aftershave.**

“Oh thank god,” everyone said at the same time

**"Why," he asked, "don't you ever listen? You'd be dead if they were still here." I couldn't answer, both because of the hand and my own shock. I'd seen someone die once, but I'd never seen death of this magnitude.**

“Few have,” Alberta said sadly. She knew how many young guardians froze when they saw scenes like that

**After almost a minute, Dimitri finally removed his hand, but he stayed close behind me. I didn't want to look anymore, but I seemed unable to drag my eyes away from the scene before me. Bodies everywhere. Bodies and blood. Finally, I turned toward him. "It's daytime," I whispered. "Bad things don't happen in the day."**

“Well it would seem that rule was also not going to last long,” Janine said sadly. Everyone hated when things like that happened and the fact that it seemed to be happening in day time made everyone worried,

**I heard the desperation in my voice, a little girl's plea that someone would say this was all a bad dream. "Bad things can happen anytime," he told me. "And this didn't happen during the day. This probably happened a couple of nights ago." I dared a peek back at the bodies and felt my stomach twist. Two days. Two days to be dead, to have your existence snuffed out -without anyone in the world even knowing you were gone.**

"Why would it take us two days to realize that?" Tatiana asked worriedly

"What do you expect, moroi's life so spread out, I’m not surprised that this is not happening more,” Abe shook his head. He wanted to snatch up Janine and Rose and take them to a save place,

**My eyes fell on a man's body near the room's entrance to a hallway. He was tall, too well-built to be a Moroi. Dimitri must have noticed where I looked. "Arthur Schoenberg," he said. I stared at Arthur's bloody throat. "He's dead," I said, as though it wasn't perfectly obvious. "How can he be dead? How could a Strigoi kill Arthur Schoenberg?" It didn't seem possible. You couldn't kill a legend.**

“That is the sad truth, legends die rather easily,” All the guardians in the room said at the same time

**Dimitri didn't answer. Instead his hand moved down and closed around where my own hand held the stake. I flinched. "Where did you get this?" he asked. I loosened my grip and let him take the stake. "Outside. In the ground." He held up the stake, studying its surface as it shone in the sunlight. "It broke the ward."**

“What!” everyone yelled at the same time,

**My mind, still stunned, took a moment to process what he'd said. Then I got it. Wards were magic rings cast by Moroi. Like the stakes, they were made using magic from all four of the elements. They required strong Moroi magic-users, often a couple for each element. The wards could block Strigoi because magic was charged with life, and the Strigoi had none. But wards faded quickly and took a lot of maintenance. Most Moroi didn't use them, but certain places kept them up. St. Vladimir's Academy was ringed with several. There had been a ward here, but it had been shattered when someone drove the stake through it.**

“But who would do that, a strigoi can’t touch a stake and no Moroi would do that,” Adrian said worriedly.

"This means nothing good," Alberta said dead serious, 

**Their magic conflicted with each other; the stake had won. "Strigoi can't touch stakes," I told him. I realized I was using a lot of can't and don't statements. It wasn't easy having your core beliefs challenged. "And no Moroi or dhampir would do it." "A human might." I met his eyes. "Humans don't help Strigoi -" I stopped.**

“This changes everything,” Alberta said looking at Dimitri who nodded, terrified of what this meant for them all.

**There it was again. Don't. But I couldn't help it. The one thing we could count on in the fight against Strigoi was their limitations-sunlight, ward, stake magic, etc. We used their weaknesses against them. If they had others-humans-who would help them and weren't affected by those limitations ... Dimitri's face was stern, still ready for anything, but the tiniest spark of sympathy flashed in his dark eyes as he watched me wage my mental battle. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "It does."**

“Done, who is next?” Dimitri said grimly holding up the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated  
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating.  
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)  
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	30. Chapter 2

Ivan took the book from Dimitri. He gave his friend a small smiled before opening the book.

**TWO**

**DIMITRI MADE ONE PHONE CALL, and a veritable SWAT team showed up. It took a couple of hours, though, and every minute spent waiting felt like a year.**

The guardians in the room nodded, they all hated that feeling.

**I finally couldn't take it anymore and returned to the car.**

"Well, she lasted longer than anyone ells would have," Alberta said a little proud of Rose. She knew how hard your first slaughter scene could be and the fact that Rose held out so long was simply amazing

**Dimitri examined the house further and then came to sit with me. Neither of us said a word while we waited. A slide show of the grisly sights inside the house kept playing in my mind. I felt scared and alone and wished he would hold me or comfort me in some way.**

The Belikov girls looked at Dimitri sadly. Hell even he wished that he could comfort Roza, he didn't want her to see something so horrible but he knew that she wanted to be a guardian and that scenes like that were normal,

**Immediately, I scolded myself for wanting that. I reminded myself for the thousandth time that he was my instructor and had no business holding me, no matter what the situation was.**

Abe, Janine and Mason nodded at that. Adrian wanted to agree with them, but he didn't want to place any unnecessary attention from Abe on himself, so he stayed quiet in his seat just observing,

**Besides, I wanted to be strong. I didn't need to go running to some guy every time things got tough.**

Janine, Alberta and Victoria nodded at that, proud smiles on their faces

**When the first group of guardians showed up, Dimitri opened the car door and glanced over at me. "You should see how this is done." I didn't want to see any more of that house, honestly, but I followed anyway. These guardians were strangers to me, but Dimitri knew them. He always seemed to know everybody.**

“It’s good to know different people. It makes many things easier,” Dimitri and Alberta said at the same time.

**This group was surprised to find a novice on the scene, but none of them protested my presence. I walked behind them as they examined the house. None of them touched anything, but they knelt by the bodies and studied the bloodstains and broken windows. Apparently, the Strigoi had entered the house through more than just the front door and back patio.**

The room shuttered

**The guardians spoke in brusque tones, displaying none of the disgust and fear I felt. They were like machines.**

“How do you do that?” Eddie asked looking at Dimitri then at Alberta and lastly at Janine.

“Years of practice,” all three answered at the same time, sounding dead. Eddie just furrowed his brow thinking about how hard that is going to be 

**One of them, the only woman in the group, crouched beside Arthur Schoenberg. I was intrigued since female guardians were so rare. I'd heard Dimitri call her Tamara, and she looked about twenty-five. Her black hair just barely touched her shoulders, which was common for guardian women. Sadness flickered in her gray eyes as she studied the dead guardian's face. "Oh, Arthur," she sighed. Like Dimitri, she managed to convey a hundred things in just a couple words. "Never thought I'd see this day. He was my mentor."**

Everyone looked at Dimitri who suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine.

“Oh that is not going to happen,” Ivan glared down at the book before returning his graze to his best friend

**With another sigh, Tamara rose. Her face had become all businesslike once more, as though the guy who'd trained her wasn't lying there in front of her. I couldn't believe it. He was her mentor. How could she keep that kind of control? For half a heartbeat, I imagined seeing Dimitri dead on the floor instead. No.**

“Yeah but you two have a different kind of relationship,” Sonya smiled at the book before smiling at Dimitri

**No way could I have stayed calm in her place. I would have gone on a rampage. I would have screamed and kicked things. I would have hit anyone who tried to tell me things would be okay.**

Everyone nodded at that like that was the most Rose thing Rose could do,

**Fortunately, I didn't believe anyone could actually take down Dimitri. I'd seen him kill a Strigoi without breaking a sweat. He was invincible. A badass.**

"There is a difference between one Strigoi and a whole group of them," Alberta shook her head, too many of the young dhampirs thought like that and most time they simply couldn't deal with the fact that we all could die at any moment,

**A god.**

Mason huffed and rolled his eyes, while Eddie just chuckled and shook his head at his best friends childish actions

**Of course, Arthur Schoenberg had been too. "How could they do that?" I blurted out. Six sets of eyes turned to me. I expected a chastising look from Dimitri for my outburst, but he merely appeared curious.**

“Why would you be curious?” Victoria asked looking at her brother questionably

“Probably because I must have expected that by now she understood that anyone can be killed,” Dimitri answered thinking about it.

**"How could they kill him?" Tamara gave a small shrug, her face still composed. "The same way they kill everyone else. He's mortal, just like the rest of us." "Yeah, but he's ... you know, Arthur Schoenberg." "You tell us, Rose," said Dimitri. "You've seen the house. Tell us how they did it."**

“Seriously, why are you asking her?” Karolina asked shaking her head.

“Well she was there for a test and that is a good way to see what conclusion she would make,” Alberta answered

**As they all watched me, I suddenly realized I might be undergoing a test after all today.**

All the guardians in the room nodded

**I thought about what I'd observed and heard. I swallowed, trying to figure out how the impossible could be possible. "There were four points of entry, which means at least four Strigoi. There were seven Moroi..." The family who lived here had been entertaining some other people, making the massacre that much larger. Three of the victims had been children.**

Paul hid his head in his mother’s neck,

**"... and three guardians. Too many kills. Four Strigoi couldn't have taken down that many. Six probably could if they went for the guardians first and caught them by surprise. The family would have been too panicked to fight back."**

“Not bad,” Alberta and Janine nodded approving

**"And how did they catch the guardians by surprise?" Dimitri prompted. I hesitated. Guardians, as a general rule, didn't get caught by surprise. "Because the wards were broken. In a household without wards, there'd probably be a guardian walking the yard at night. But they wouldn't have done that here."**

Dimitri nodded a small smile on his face, proud that Rose had caught that all.

**I waited for the next obvious question about how the wards had been broken. But Dimitri didn't ask it. There was no need. We all knew. We'd all seen the stake. Again, a chill ran down my spine. Humans working with Strigoi -a large group of Strigoi.**

“That is a terrifying idea,” Abe said moving closer to Janine. The whole room seemed to be getting colder

**Dimitri simply nodded as a sign of approval, and the group continued their survey. When we reached a bathroom, I started to avert my gaze. I'd already seen this room with Dimitri earlier and had no wish to repeat the experience. There was a dead man in there, and his dried blood stood out in stark contrast against the white tile. Also, since this room was more interior, it wasn't as cold as the area by the open patio. No preservation. The body didn't smell bad yet, exactly, but it didn't smell right, either. But as I started to turn away, I caught a glimpse of something dark red -more brown, really-on the mirror.**

“Not good,” Everyone said at the same time, they all feared what might be written on the mirror.

**I hadn't noticed it before because the rest of the scene had held all of my attention. There was writing on the mirror, done in blood. Poor, poor Badicas. So few left. One royal family nearly gone. Others to follow.**

Everyone froze at that.

"They're getting too bold," Tatiana said worried for her people,

“Good thing we have 2 years to plan to stop this from happening,” Adrian said looking around at everyone’s auroras

**Tamara snorted in disgust and turned away from the mirror, studying other details of the bathroom. As we walked out, though, those words repeated in my head. One royal family nearly gone. Others to follow. The Badicas were one of the smaller royal clans, it was true. But it was hardly like those who had been killed here were the last of them. There were probably almost two hundred Badicas left. That wasn't as many as a family like, say, the Ivashkov’s.**

Adrian laughed at that while Tatiana glared at the book. Everyone ells chuckled and shook their heads

**That particular royal family was huge and widespread. There were, however, a lot more Badicas than there were some other royals. Like the Dragomirs. Lissa was the only one left.**

“Not good.” Everyone said at the same time, growing even more worried.

**If the Strigoi wanted to snuff out royal lines, there was no better chance than to go after her. Moroi blood empowered Strigoi, so I understood their desire for that. I supposed specifically targeting royals was simply part of their cruel and sadistic nature.**

The guardians nodded

**It was ironic that Strigoi would want to tear apart Moroi society, since many of them had once been a part of it.**

“I understand that part,” Christian smiled at Tatiana who just glared at him

**The mirror and its warning consumed me for the rest of our stay at the house, and I found my fear and shock transforming into anger. How could they do this? How could any creature be so twisted and evil that they'd do this to a family -that they'd want to wipe out an entire bloodline? How could any creature do this when they'd once been like me and Lissa?**

“That is the thing, we can’t understand them or why they do what they do,” Janine shook her head. She wished that they at least knew why the Strigoi’s did what they did. Then it would have made things a little easier

**And thinking of Lissa -thinking of Strigoi wanting to wipe out her family too-stirred up a dark rage within me. The intensity of that emotion nearly knocked me over. It was something black and miasmic, swelling and roiling. A storm cloud ready to burst.**

Ivan and Dimitri looked at each other with raised eyebrows

“That is not normal,” Abe said looking at Janine who looked just as worried as he was.

**I suddenly wanted to tear up every Strigoi I could get my hands on. When I finally got into the car to ride back to St. Vladimir's with Dimitri, I slammed the door so hard that it was a wonder it didn't fall off.**

“Oh the famous Mazur and Hathaway temper makes another appearance,” Alberta said feeling bad for the car

**He glanced at me in surprise. "What's wrong?" "Are you serious?" I exclaimed, incredulous. "How can you ask that? You were there. You saw that." "I did," he agreed. "But I'm not taking it out on the car." I fastened my seat belt and glowered.**

“Would you have wanted her to take it out on you?” Adrian asked with a smile on his face. Dimitri and Abe just glared at him.

"One this is for sure he could handle her. You, on the other hand, wouldn't stand a chance," Ivan smiled sweetly at Adrian whose smirk just disappeared,

**"I hate them. I hate them all! I wish I'd been there. I would have ripped their throats out!" I was nearly shouting. Dimitri stared at me, face calm, but he was clearly astonished at my outburst. "You really think that's true?" he asked me. "You think you could have done better than Art Schoenberg after seeing what the Strigoi did in there? After seeing what Natalie did to you?"**

"So you're not shocked about her outburst, you're shocked about the idea that she thought she could have done better?" Christian shook his head at Dimitri

“Well she had gone up against a strigoi before so she should have known better,” Janine shook her head not understanding why Rose didn’t understand that,

**I faltered. I'd tangled briefly with Lissa's cousin, Natalie, when she became a Strigoi, just before Dimitri had shown up to save the day. Even as a new Strigoi -weak and uncoordinated-she'd literally thrown me around the room.**

Mason and Eddie looked at each other worried, they didn’t know how they would be able to look at Natalie the same way ever again,

**I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, I felt stupid. I'd seen what Strigoi could do. Me running in impetuously and trying to save the day would have only resulted in a quick death. I was developing into a tough guardian, but I still had a lot to learn -and one seventeen-year-old girl couldn't have stood against six Strigoi. I opened my eyes.**

“That is worrying,” Ivan whispered to Dimitri who nodded agreeing with him,

**"I'm sorry," I said, gaining control of myself. The rage that had exploded inside me diffused. I didn't know where it had come from. I had a short temper and often acted impulsively,**

“It’s not normally that bad,” everyone said at the same time

**but this had been intense and ugly even for me. Weird. "It's okay," said Dimitri. He reached over and placed his hand on mine for a few moments.**

Abe glared at Dimitri who pretended that he didn’t see anything

**Then he removed it and started the car. "It's been a long day. For all of us." When we got back to St. Vladimir's Academy around midnight, everyone knew about the massacre. The vampiric school day had just ended, and I hadn't slept in more than twenty-four hours. I was bleary-eyed and sluggish, and Dimitri ordered me to immediately go back to my dorm room and get some sleep.**

Alberta shuttered she had seen Rose only once like that and a sleep-deprived Rose is not a pretty one,

**He, of course, looked alert and ready to take on anything.**

“Well practice makes perfect,” all Dimitri’s sister said at the same time **,**

**Sometimes I really wasn't sure if he slept at all. He headed off to consult with other guardians about the attack, and I promised him I'd go straight to bed. Instead,**

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head,

**I turned toward the library once he was out of sight. I needed to see Lissa, and the bond told me that was where she was. It was pitch-black as I walked along the stone walkway that crossed the quad from my dorm to the secondary school's main building. Snow completely covered the grass, but the sidewalk had been meticulously cleared of all ice and snow. It reminded me of the poor Badicas' neglected home. The commons building was large and gothic-looking, more suited to a medieval movie set than a school. Inside, that air of mystery and ancient history continued to permeate the building: elaborate stone walls and antique paintings warring with computers and fluorescent lights. Modern technology had a foothold here, but it would never dominate.**

“Thank goodness for that,” Tatiana smiled thankful that their history would be protected,

**Slipping through the library's electronic gate, I immediately headed for one of the back corners where geography and travel books were kept. Sure enough, I found Lissa sitting there on the floor, leaning against a bookcase. "Hey," she said, looking up from an open book propped up on one knee. She brushed a few strands of pale hair out of her face. Her boyfriend, Christian, lay on the floor near her, his head propped up on her other knee.**

Christian smiled while Tatiana glared at him, Adrian chuckled and shook his head,

**He greeted me by way of a nod. Considering the antagonism that sometimes flared up between us, that was almost on par with him giving me a bear hug.**

Everyone who was present for the first book nodded agreeing with Rose,

**Despite her small smile, I could feel the tension and fear in her; it sang through the bond. "You heard," I said, sitting down cross-legged. Her smile slipped, and the feelings of fear and unease within her intensified. I liked that our psychic connection let me protect her better, but I didn't really need my own troubled feelings amplified. "It's awful," she said with a shudder. Christian shifted and linked his fingers through hers. He squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. Those two were so in love and sugary sweet with each other that I felt like brushing my teeth after being around them.**

Tatiana glared at the book while Adrian and Christian smiled. The Belikov girls were happy that Lissa and Christian loved each other so much and were so sweet,

**They were subdued just now, however, no doubt thanks to the massacre news. "They're saying...they're saying there were six or seven Strigoi. And that humans helped them break the wards." I leaned my head back against a shelf. News really did travel fast.**

“Nothing in that school remains secret,” Mason and Eddie shook their heads

**Suddenly, I felt dizzy. "It's true." "Really?" asked Christian. "I figured that was just a bunch of hyped-up paranoia." "No ..." I realized then that nobody knew where I'd been today. "I... I was there." Lissa's eyes widened, shock coursing into me from her. Even Christian -the poster child for "smartass"-looked grim. If not for the horribleness of it all, I would have taken satisfaction in catching him off guard.**

“You two aren’t going to get along?” Eddie shook his head,

“We are too alike,” Christian smirked,

**"You're joking," he said, voice uncertain. "I thought you were taking your Qualifier..." Lissa's words trailed off. "I was supposed to," I said. "It was just a wrong-place-and-wrong-time kind of thing. The guardian who was going to give me the test lived there. Dimitri and I walked in, and..." I couldn't finish. Images of the blood and death that had filled the Badica house flashed through my mind again. Concern crossed both Lissa's face and the bond. "Rose, are you okay?" she asked softly. Lissa was my best friend, but I didn't want her to know how scared and upset the whole thing had made me.**

“Same old Rose, taking on the world to make sure Lissa stayed on her little cloud,” Mason shook his head but he had a small smile on his face.

**I wanted to be fierce. "Fine," I said, teeth clenched. "What was it like?" asked Christian.**

“Serous Christian,” Abe shook his head at the boy, Christian just smirked at him, 

**Curiosity filled his voice, but there was guilt there too -like he knew it was wrong to want to know about such a horrible thing. He couldn't stop himself from asking, though. Lack of impulse control was one thing we had in common.**

“One of the many things,” Victoria chuckled at Christian who shook his head at her,

**"It was ..." I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it." Christian started to protest, and then Lissa ran a hand through his sleek black hair. The gentle admonishment silenced him.**

“Aww so easily tamed,” Adrian teased Christian who just glared at him his hands starting to steam. Adrian saw this and lifted his own hand up in surrender,

**A moment of awkwardness hung between us all. Reading Lissa's mind, I felt her desperately grope for a new topic. "They say this is going to mess up all of the holiday visits," she told me after several more moments. "Christian's aunt is going to visit,**

Ivan groaned, he never liked Tasha and with Rose now in the picture he was not looking forward to this. While Christian and Dimitri looked happy at the idea of her visit,

**but most people don't want to travel, and they want their kids to stay here where it's safe. They're terrified this group of Strigoi is on the move." I hadn't thought about the ramifications of an attack like this. We were only a week or so away from Christmas. Usually, there was a huge wave of travel in the Moroi world this time of year. Students went home to visit their parents; parents came to stay on campus and visit their children.**

“The ideal time for an attack,” The guardians said shaking their heads

**"This is going to keep a lot of families separated," I murmured. "And mess up a lot of royal get-togethers," said Christian. His brief seriousness had vanished; his snide air was back. "You know how they are this time of year -always competing with each other to throw the biggest parties. They won't know what to do with themselves."**

“Agreed,” Victoria and Ivan snickered at the same time,

**I could believe it. My life was about fighting, but the Moroi certainly had their share of internal strife -particularly with nobles and royals. They waged their own battles with words and political alliances, and honestly, I preferred the more direct method of hitting and kicking. Lissa and Christian in particular had to navigate some troubled waters. They were both from royal families, which meant they got a lot of attention both inside and outside of the Academy.**

“This should be fun,” Ivan and Christian smiled at the same time. Tatiana just glared at the two,

**Things were worse for them than for most Moroi royals. Christian's family lived under the shadow cast by his parents. They had purposely become Strigoi, trading their magic and morality to become immortal and subsist on killing others. His parents were dead now, but that didn't stop people from not trusting him.**

“That sucks,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time, they both knew of Christian but they never thought of how it must have felt to be like him,

**They seemed to think he'd go Strigoi at any moment and take everyone else with him. His abrasiveness and dark sense of humor didn't really help things, either.**

“She is right,” Mason nodded at Christian

“I don’t want to fit in with all the crazy royals,” Christian smiled at Mason his fangs showing, making Mason and Eddie uncomfortable

**Lissa's attention came from being the last one left in her family. No other Moroi had enough Dragomir blood in them to earn the name.**

Tatiana looked away from everyone, she was thankful that no-one knew about Jill just yet,

**Her future husband would probably have enough somewhere in his family tree to make sure her children were Dragomirs, but for now, being the only one made her kind of a celebrity. Thinking about this suddenly reminded me of the warning scrawled on the mirror. Nausea welled up in me. That dark anger and despair stirred, but I pushed it aside with a joke. "You guys should try solving your problems like we do. A fistfight here and there might do you royals some good."**

“Agreed,” Christian and Victoria said at the same time. Tatiana just glared at them,

**Both Lissa and Christian laughed at this. He glanced up at her with a sly smile, showing his fangs as he did. "What do you think? I bet I could take you if we went one on one."**

“Not a chance,” All the guardians said at the same time, Christian pouted

**"You wish," she teased. Her troubled feelings lightened. "I do, actually," he said, holding her gaze. There was an intensely sensual note to his voice that made her heart race. Jealousy shot through me. She and I had been best friends our entire life. I could read her mind. But the fact remained: Christian was a huge part of her world now, and he played a role I never could -just as he could never have a part of the connection that existed between me and her.**

“You two are too alike,” Ivan laughed shaking his head. He never thought that he would meet two people who were so alike, 

**We both sort of accepted but didn't like the fact that we had to split her attention, and at times, it seemed the truce we held for her sake was paper thin. Lissa brushed her hand against his cheek. "Behave." "I am," he told her, his voice still a little husky. "Sometimes. But sometimes you don't want me to...."**

“Grose.” Victoria, Mason and Eddie said at the same time,

**Groaning, I stood up. "God. I'm going to leave you guys alone now." Lissa blinked and dragged her eyes away from Christian, suddenly looking embarrassed. "Sorry," she murmured. A delicate pink flush spread over her cheeks. Since she was pale like all Moroi, it actually sort of made her look prettier. Not that she needed much help in that department.**

Mason and Eddie nodded thinking back to how Lissa looked. Christian smiled he couldn’t wait to see Lissa again.

**"You don't have to go...." "No, it's fine. I'm exhausted," I assured her. Christian didn't look too broken up about seeing me leave. "I'll catch you tomorrow." I started to turn away, but Lissa called to me. "Rose? Are you...are you sure you're okay? After everything that happened?" I met her jade green eyes. Her concern was so strong and deep that it made my chest ache. I might be closer to her than anyone else in the world, but I didn't want her worrying about me.**

Ivan shook his head as he looked at Dimitri. It reminded him too much about how his friend always acted **.** Like he had to take on the world one all by himself, 

**It was my job to keep her safe. She shouldn't be troubled about protecting me -particularly if Strigoi had suddenly decided to make a hit list of royals. I flashed her a saucy grin. "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about except you guys tearing each other's clothes before I get a chance to leave." "Then you better go now," said Christian dryly.**

“You know what she can snap into Lissa’s head right?” Victoria asked looking at Christian who froze turning paler.

"Shit," Was all he said. Everyone, but Tatiana were laughing at him.

**She elbowed him, and I rolled my eyes. "Good night," I told them. As soon as my back was to them, my smile vanished. I walked back to my dorm with a heavy heart, hoping I wouldn't dream about the Badicas tonight.**

“Well she just jinxed herself,” Ivan said closing the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	31. Chapter 3

“Pass the book here,” Abe said looking at Ivan, quickly the book passed from hand to hand till it made its way to Abe and Janine. Abe opened the book and sat back against the seat,

**Three**

**THE LOBBY OF MY DORM was abuzz when I sprinted downstairs to my before-school practice. The commotion didn't surprise me. A good night's sleep had gone far to chase away the images from last night, but I knew neither I nor my classmates would easily forget what had taken place outside**

“Well it is understandable,” Alberta nodded thinking back to her days of being a novice and how terrifying news like that was

**Billings. And yet, as I studied the faces and clusters of other novices, I noticed something weird. The fear and tension from yesterday were still around, certainly, but something new was there too: excitement.**

“Okay what would have excited them so much?” Janine asked cuddling closer to Abe

“they are teenagers so several things would excite them," Alberta shook her head looking at Mason, Eddie and Christian who nodded agreeing with her. Mischievous smiles on their faces,

**A couple of freshmen novices were practically squealing with joy as they spoke in hushed whispers. Nearby, a group of guys my own age were gesturing wildly, enthusiastic grins on their faces. I had to be missing something here -unless all of yesterday had been a dream. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to go over and ask somebody what was happening. If I delayed, I'd be late for practice.**

“Aww she’s getting so mature,” Mason and Eddie chuckled, while Janine, Dimitri and Alberta were proud of Rose,

**The curiosity was killing me, though. Had the Strigoi and their humans been found and killed? That would certainly be good news,**

“We can’t kill the humans,” All the guardians said at the same time

“Then how would they be dealt with?” Eddie asked looking at them. The guardians in the room shared a look

“The alchemist,” was all Alberta said before Abe continued reading cutting of Mason, Eddie, Christian and Adrian from asking anything more.

**but something told me that wasn't the case. Pushing open the front doors, I lamented that I'd just have to wait until breakfast to find out. "Hath-away, don't run-away," a singsong voice called. I glanced behind me and grinned. Mason Ashford,**

Mason smiled happy that he was finial in the book,

**another novice and a good friend of mine,**

Mason pouted as Adrian and Eddie laughed at him. Ivan Dimitri and Abe just rolled their eyes at the 16-year-old boy,

**jogged up and fell in step with me. "What are you, twelve?" I asked, continuing on toward the gym. "Nearly," he said. "I missed your smiling face yesterday. Where were you?" Apparently my presence at the Badica house still wasn't widely known. It wasn't a secret or anything, but I didn't want to discuss any gory details.**

“And hopefully the other kids would understand that and leave the topic alone,” Alberta said looking at Mason and Eddie, who smiled and nodded.

**"Had a training thing with Dimitri." "God," muttered Mason. "That guy is always working you. Doesn't he realize he's depriving us of your beauty and charm?" "Smiling face? Beauty and charm? You're laying it on a little thick this morning, aren't you?" I laughed. "Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. Really, you're lucky to have someone as suave and brilliant as me paying this much attention to you."**

“Buddy you shouldn’t be so obvious,” Adrian clapped Mason on the back, shaking his head

“Ladies do love a mister,” Adrian flashed him a charming smile. Mason just glared at him,

“Okay firstly you don’t know Rose, I do so thanks for the advice but no I know what I’m doing,” Mason said before looking back to the book in Abe’s hand

**I kept grinning. Mason was a huge flirt, and he liked to flirt with me in particular. Part of it was just because I was good at it and liked to flirt back.**

“That is not it,” Mason shook his head. Eddie patted him on his back soothingly

**But I knew his feelings toward me were more than just friendly, and I was still deciding how I felt about that.**

Everyone could see the home in his blue eyes shine a little brighter

**He and I had the same goofy sense of humor and frequently drew attention to ourselves in class and among friends. He had gorgeous blue eyes and messy red hair that never seemed to lie flat. It was cute. But dating someone new was going to be kind of difficult when I still kept thinking about the time I was half-naked in bed with Dimitri.**

Mason, Abe and Janine all glared at Dimitri while Ivan merely chuckled happily that Rose wasn't planning on using the poor boy to get to Dimitri

**"Suave and brilliant, huh?" I shook my head. "I don't think you pay nearly as much attention to me as you do your ego. Someone needs to knock it down a little." "Oh yeah?" he asked. "Well, you can try your best on the slopes."**

“Huh?” Everyone asked at the same time,

**I stopped walking. "The what?" "The slopes." He tilted his head. "You know, the ski trip." "What ski trip?" I was apparently missing something serious here. "Where have you been this morning?" he asked, looking at me like I was a crazy woman. "In bed! I only got up, like, five minutes ago. Now, start from the beginning and tell me what you're talking about." I shivered from the lack of movement. "And let's keep walking." We did. "So, you know how everyone's afraid to have their kids come home for Christmas? Well, there's this huge ski lodge in Idaho that's exclusively used by royals and rich Moroi. The people who own it are opening it up for Academy students and their families -and actually any other Moroi who want to go.**

"That is not a bad idea," Tatiana nodded thinking about how safe that would be for everyone and how easy it would be to organize. Plus with so many young people spending time together it would be easy to arrange the right pairings to meet and bond. Tatiana's mind filled with ideas on how to get Lissa and Adrian to interact at a place like that.

“Oh no she has that crazy schemer look in her eyes,” Adrian whispered to those around him. All eyes were on Tatiana who was just smiling like she had the best day ever. 

“Good luck Christian,” Abe tried to smile to the boy

**With everyone in one spot, they're going to have a ton of guardians to protect the place, so it'll be totally safe." "You can't be serious," I said. We reached the gym and stepped inside out of the cold. Mason nodded eagerly. "It's true. The place is supposed to be amazing."**

“It is very beautiful,” Tatiana smiled sweetly, but no-one was happy about that, Adrian most of all.

**He gave me the grin that always made me smile in return. "We're going to live like royalty, Rose. At least for a week or so. We take off the day after Christmas." I stood there, both excited and stunned. I hadn't seen this coming. It really was a brilliant idea, one that let families reunite safely. And what a reunion spot! A royal ski lodge. I'd expected to spend most of my holiday break hanging out here and watching TV with Lissa and Christian.**

Alberta and Christian chuckled at that.

“So that means Dimka isn’t coming home for that Christmas,” Olena smiled sadly at her only son.

"Mama," Dimitri began but Olena just cut him off with one of her sweet smiles,

“Cough* Mama’s boy,* Cough” Adrian coughed into his hand. Olena and Dimitri merely glared at him

"What did you say, young man," Abe asked sweetly but deadly. Adrian paled before shaking his head.

“I thought so,” Abe said returning his focus to the book. 

**Now I'd be living it up in five-star accommodations. Lobster dinners. Massages. Cute ski instructors ...**

Mason and Dimitri both groaned at that, while Adrian and Ivan just laughed.

**Mason's enthusiasm was contagious. I could feel it welling up in me, and then, suddenly, it slammed to a halt. Studying my face, he saw the change right away. "What's wrong? This is cool." "It is," I admitted. "And I get why everyone's excited, but the reason we're getting to go to this fancy place is because, well, because people are dead.**

“Well that is a sad way to look at it,” Adrian shook his head. Everyone nodded agreeing with him.

**I mean, doesn't this all seem weird?" Mason's cheery expression sobered a little. "Yeah, but we're alive, Rose. We can't stop living because other people are dead. And we have to make sure more people don't die.**

"Okay, where and when did you get so wise?" Eddie asked looking shocked at Mason.

“How should I know,” Mason answered,

**That's why this place is such a great idea. It's safe." His eyes turned stormy. "God, I can't wait until we're out of here in the field. After hearing about what happened, I just want to go tear apart some Strigoi.**

“And he’s back to normal,” Alberta shook her head

“You do understand that they are stronger and faster than you. If you don’t work on your ego then you are going to die,” Dimitri said looking at Mason dead seriously, Mason just looked away from him.

“He’s right, you wouldn’t last one fight with a mindset like that,” Janine nodded

**I wish we could go now, you know? There's no reason. They could use the extra help, and we pretty much know everything we need to." The fierceness in his voice reminded me of my outburst yesterday, though he wasn't quite as worked up as I'd been. His eagerness to act was impetuous and naive,**

“See even Rose is agreeing with them,” Alberta hoped Mason would listen to what they were telling him.

**whereas mine had been born out of some weird, dark irrationality I still didn't entirely understand.**

Dimitri and Ivan looked at each other worried. Yeva looked at the book then to Dimitri and Ivan wondering how long it would take for them to figure it out and how long till they saw the signs in Adrian,

**When I didn't respond, Mason gave me a puzzled look. "Don't you want to?" "I don't know, Mase." I stared down at the floor, avoiding his eyes as I studied the toe of my shoe. "I mean, I don't want Strigoi out there, attacking people either. And I want to stop them in theory... but, well, we aren't even close to being ready. I've seen what they can do I don't know. Rushing in isn't the answer."**

Mason and Eddie were shocked they never thought they would hear the day Rose would say that out loud

**I shook my head and looked back up. Good grief. I sounded so logical and cautious. I sounded like Dimitri. "It's not important since it's not going to happen anyway. I suppose we should just be excited about the trip, huh?" Mason's moods were quick to change, and he turned easygoing once more. "Yup. And you'd better try to remember how to ski, because I'm calling you out on knocking down my ego out there. Not that it's going to happen." I smiled again. "Boy, it sure is going to be sad when I make you cry.**

“Oh that is going to be funny to see, or in this case read,” Eddie laughed looking at Mason who pouted,

**I kind of feel guilty already." He opened his mouth, no doubt to deliver some smartass reply, and then caught sight of something -or rather, someone-behind me. I glanced over and saw Dimitri's tall form approaching from the other side of the gym. Mason swept me a gallant bow. "Your lord and master.**

Everyone chuckled at that,

**Catch you later, Hathaway. Start planning your ski strategies." He opened the door and disappeared into the frigid darkness. I turned around and joined Dimitri. Like other dhampir novices, I spent half of my school day on one form or another of guardian training, be it actual physical combat or learning about Strigoi and how to defend against them. Novices also sometimes had practices after school. I, however, was in a unique situation. I still stood by my decision to run away from St. Vladimir's. Victor Dashkov had posed too much of a threat to Lissa.**

Everyone glared at the book, no-one wanted to hear that name ever again,

**But our extended vacation had come with consequences. Being away for two years had put me behind in my guardian classes, so the school had declared that I had to make up for it by going to extra practices before and after school. With Dimitri. Little did they know that they were also giving me lessons in avoiding temptation.**

“Pretty sure that was not their intentions,” Alberta shook her head, a smile on her face while Dimitri just looked away. Ivan patted him on his back, but Dimitri knew Ivan was enjoying his torture, 

**But my attraction to him aside, I was a fast learner, and with his help, I had almost caught up to the other seniors. Since he wasn't wearing a coat, I knew we'd be working inside today, which was good news. It was freezing out. Yet even the happiness I felt over that was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw what exactly he had set up in one of the training rooms. There were practice dummies arranged on the far wall, dummies that looked amazingly lifelike.**

“Oh about time,” Everyone said at the same time,

**No straw-stuffed burlap bags here. There were men and women, wearing ordinary clothes, with rubbery skin and different hair and eye colors. Their expressions ranged from happy to scared to angry. I'd worked with these dummies before in other trainings, using them to practice kicks and punches. But I'd never worked with them while holding what Dimitri held: a silver stake. "Sweet," I breathed. It was identical to the one I'd found at the Badica house.**

“Please tell me it’s not the same one?” Adrian asked worried,

“No it’s not the same,” All the guardian said at the same time **,**

**It had a hand grip at the bottom, almost like a hilt without the little side flourishes. That was where its resemblance to a dagger ended. Rather than a flat blade, the stake had a thick, rounded body that narrowed to a point, kind of like an ice pick. The entire thing was a little shorter than my forearm. Dimitri leaned casually against the wall, in an easy stance he always pulled off remarkably well, despite being almost six-seven. With one hand, he tossed the stake into the air. It spun around in a cartwheel a couple of times and then came down. He caught it hilt first. "Please tell me I get to learn how to do that today," I said. Amusement flashed in the dark depths of his eyes. I think he had a hard time keeping a straight face around me sometimes. "You'll be lucky if I let you hold it today,"**

“She needs to learn to use it,” Janine said looking at Dimitri,

“She needs to be ready and she isn’t yet” Dimitri answered, not looking at Janine as he knew his confidence would disappear the moment he looked at the couple, 

“I agree with him,” Albert said not wanting another fight to break out,

**he said. He flipped the stake into the air again. My eyes followed it longingly. I started to point out that I had already held one, but I knew that line of logic would get me nowhere. Instead, I tossed my backpack on the floor, threw off my coat, and crossed my arms expectantly. I had on loose pants tied at the waist and a tank top with a hoodie over it. My dark hair was pulled brutally back into a ponytail. I was ready for anything. "You want me to tell you how they work and why I should always be cautious around them," I announced. Dimitri stopped flipping the stake and stared at me in astonishment. "Come on," I laughed. "You don't think I know how you work by now? We've been doing this for almost three months. You always make me talk safety and responsibility before I can do anything fun."**

“Oh that is not going to work with him,” All Dimitri’s sisters and Ivan said at the same time,

“Okay you were right,” Janine said shaking her head. She hated admitting to anyone that she was wrong, so saying that to the man who had feelings for her teenage daughter left a sour taste in her mouth

**"I see," he said. "Well, I guess you've got it all figured out. By all means, go on with the lesson. I'll just wait over here until you need me again." He tucked the stake into a leather sheath hanging from his belt and then made himself comfortable against the wall, hands stuffed in pockets. I waited, figuring he was joking,**

“He is not very good at jokes,” Ivan shook his head sadly

**but when he said nothing else, I realized he'd meant his words. With a shrug, I launched into what I knew. "Silver always has powerful effects on any magical creature -it can help or hurt them if you put enough power into it. These stakes are really hard-core because it takes four different Moroi to make them, and they use each of the elements during the forging." I frowned, suddenly considering something. "Well, except spirit. So these things are supercharged and are about the only non-decapitating weapon that can do damage to a Strigoi -but to kill them, it has to be through the heart."**

“Not bad,” Dimitri and Alberta said at the same time

"I wonder what would happen if spirits were added to it?" Adrian asked tilting his head to the side.

“Not going to happen,” Tatiana said firmly,

**"Will they hurt you?" I shook my head. "No. I mean, well, yeah, if you drive one through my heart it will, but it won't hurt me like it would a Moroi. Scratch one of them with this, and it'll hit them pretty hard -but not as hard as it'd hit a Strigoi. And they won't hurt humans, either."**

“Are you sure you want to give her a weapon like that?” Christian asked thinking about everything he was going to do to piss her off on purpose,

“She is going to need it to protect Lissa,” Alberta and Janine said at the same time,

**I stopped for a moment and stared absentmindedly at the window behind Dimitri. Frost covered the glass in sparkling, crystalline patterns, but I hardly noticed. Mentioning humans and stakes had transported me back to the Badica house. Blood and death flashed through my thoughts. Seeing Dimitri watching me, I shook off the memories and kept going with the lesson. Dimitri would occasionally give a nod or ask a clarifying question. As the time ticked down, I kept expecting him to tell me I was finished and could start hacking up the dummies.**

“Yeah not till the end of the lesion,” Ivan and Dimitri said at the same time shaking their heads,

**Instead, he waited until almost ten minutes before the end of our session before leading me over to one of them -it was a man with blond hair and a goatee. Dimitri took the stake out from its sheath but didn't hand it to me. "Where are you going to put this?" he asked. "In the heart," I replied irritably. "I already told you that like a hundred times. Can I have it now?" He allowed himself a smile. "Where's the heart?" I gave him an are-you-serious look. He merely shrugged. With overdramatic emphasis, I pointed to the left side of the dummy's chest.**

“That is not where it is,” All the guardians in the room shook their heads,

**Dimitri shook his head. "That's not where the heart is," he told me. "Sure it is. People put their hands over their hearts when they say the Pledge of Allegiance or sing the national anthem." He continued to stare at me expectantly. I turned back to the dummy and studied it. In the back of my brain, I remembered learning CPR and where we had to place our hands. I tapped the center of the dummy's chest. "Is it here?" He arched an eyebrow. Normally I thought that was cool. Today it was just annoying.**

“Well she having a rather bad day,” Alberta shook her head. Everyone ells shook their heads chuckling

“I know how she feels,” Victoria shook her head glaring at her brother, who just smirked at her,

**"I don't know," he said. "Is it?" "That's what I'm asking you!" "You shouldn't have to ask me. Don't you all have to take physiology?"**

“That is in Junior year so she would have missed it,” Eddie and Mason said at the same time

**"Yeah. Junior year. I was on 'vacation,' remember?" I pointed to the gleaming stake. "Can I please touch it now?" He flipped the stake again, letting it flash in the light, and then it disappeared in the sheath. "I want you to tell me where the heart is the next time we meet. Exactly where. And I want to know what's in the way of it too." I gave him my fiercest glare, which -judging from his expression-must not have been that fierce.**

“Aww that’s because you like her,” Ivan smiled. “Not letting her scare you how sweet,” Ivan chuckled clapping Dimitri on his back. Dimitri just rolled his eyes and hid his smile. He could almost picture the face Roza was making.

**Nine out of ten times, I thought Dimitri was the sexiest thing walking the earth. Then, there were times like this ... I headed off to first period, a combat class, in a bad mood. I didn't like looking incompetent in front of Dimitri,**

“Aww she wants to impress the sexy Russian god,” Karolina and Ivan chuckled. Dimitri just shook his head and looked away from the two. He sneaked a look to Abe and Janine and saw thankfully that they weren’t glaring at him, hell they had small smiles on their faces

**and I'd really, really wanted to use one of those stakes. So in class I took out my annoyance on anyone I could punch or kick.**

“Thank you,” Eddie and Mason said coldly to Dimitri.

“Aww can’t a class full of novices handle one little Rose,” Alberta smiled at the boys who in turn glared back at her.

**By the end of class, no one wanted to spar with me. I'd accidentally hit Meredith -one of the few other girls in my class-so hard that she'd felt it through her shin padding.**

“Poor Mer,” Eddie felt bad for her,

**She was going to have an ugly bruise and kept looking at me as though I'd done it on purpose. I apologized to no avail. Afterward, Mason found me once again. "Oh, man," he said, studying my face. "Who pissed you off?" I immediately launched into my tale of silver stake and heart woes. To my annoyance, he laughed.**

“Are you really that stupid,” Eddie asked looking at Mason who just smiled.

**"How do you not know where the heart is? Especially considering how many of them you've broken?" I gave him the same ferocious look I'd given Dimitri. This time, it worked. Mason's face paled.**

“Aww you’re not immune to her like Dimitri is,” Eddie chuckled at Mason

“Hey you know how her stares are so don’t laugh at me,” Mason defended himself,

**"Belikov is a sick, evil man who should be thrown into a pit of rabid vipers for the great offense he committed against you this morning."**

“Suck up,” everyone in the room said at the same time,

**"Thank you." I said primly. Then, I considered. "Can vipers be rabid?" "I don't see why not. Everything can be. I think." He held the hallway door open for me. "Canadian geese might be worse than vipers, though."**

“They are horrible animals,” Mason shook his head. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, Eddie was chuckling shaking his head,

**I gave him a sidelong look. "Canadian geese are deadlier than vipers?" "You ever tried to feed those little bastards?" he asked, attempting seriousness and failing. "They're vicious. You get thrown to vipers, you die quickly. But the geese? That'll go on for days. More suffering."**

“Dramatic much?” Adrian smiled at the redhead who just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest defensively

**"Wow. I don't know whether I should be impressed or frightened that you've thought about all this," I remarked. "Just trying to find creative ways to avenge your honor, that's all." "You just never struck me as the creative type, Mase." We stood just outside our second-period classroom. Mason's expression was still light and joking, but there was a suggestive note in his voice when he spoke again. "Rose, when I'm around you, I think of all sorts of creative things to do."**

That got him a lot of glares, and a slap from Eddie, who was shaking his head,

**I was still giggling about the vipers and abruptly stopped, staring at him in surprise. I'd always thought Mason was cute, but with that serious, smoky look in his eyes, it suddenly occurred to me for the first time that he was actually kind of sexy.**

“What?” Dimitri, Mason, Adrian and Ivan asked at the same time shocked, the girls snorted and began laughing **,**

**"Oh, look at that," he laughed, noticing how much he'd caught me off guard. "Rose gets rendered speechless. Ashford 1, Hathaway 0." "Hey, I don't want to make you cry before the trip. It won't be any fun if I've already broken you before we even hit the slopes."**

“Good save,” Eddie said looking at his best friend who was still frozen from shock,

**He laughed, and we stepped into the room. This was a class on bodyguard theory, one that took place in an actual classroom instead of the practice field. It was a nice break from all the physical exertion. Today, there were three guardians standing at the front who weren't from the school's regiment. Holiday visitors, I realized. Parents and their guardians had already started coming to campus to accompany their children to the ski resort. My interest was piqued immediately.**

“I wonder if it would be anyone that Rose knew?” Victoria said sitting forward,

**One of the guests was a tall guy who looked like he was about a hundred years old but could still kick major ass. The other guy was about Dimitri's age. He had deeply tanned skin and was built well enough that a few of the girls in class looked ready to swoon.**

Mason and Dimitri rolled their eyes while Ivan just hoped that Rose wouldn’t try anything with Mason. He hoped that his best friend would get off his high horse and just be with Rose.

**The last guardian was a woman. Her auburn hair was cropped and curly, and her brown eyes were currently narrowed in thought.**

“Please let it not be Janine,” Alberta prayed. She didn’t want to know how their reunion would go,

**As I've said, a lot of dhampir women choose to have children rather than follow the guardian path. Since I too was one of the few women in this profession, I was always excited to meet others -like Tamara. Only, this wasn't Tamara. This was someone I'd known for years, someone who triggered anything but pride and excitement. Instead, I felt resentment. Resentment, anger, and burning outrage. The woman standing in front of the class was my mother.**

Janine looked at the book sadly, she didn’t want her daughter to feel that way toward her. Abe closed the book and handed it over to Janine. She didn’t want to take it,

“You need to read the next chapter, I know that she is mad at you but you need to understand her emotions and why,” Abe said looking straight into her brown eyes who held fear in them.

"Janine how ells are you going to know how to fixed things between you two," Alberta said looking at the redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating or when I have random questions to ask you concerning the storys   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000  
> Hey guys I have a favor to ask, can you comment each heart that applies to you, please  
> Green heart: Bookmark more then 1 story of mine  
> White heart: Left more then one comment on any of my stories   
> Blue Heart: Followed me on Instagram(If you did what is your username?)  
> Purple Heart: Followed me on Tiktok( if you did what is your username?)


	32. 5 Chapter 4

Janine took a deep breath before taking the book from Abe, she didn't want to touch the book,

**FOUR**

**I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT. JANINE Hathaway. My mother. My insanely famous and stunningly absent mother.**

Olena and Yeva shook their head at Janine, they couldn’t understand why she did what she did. Their family were their everything, and there was a woman who gave hers just to go and protect some random Moroi.

**She was no Arthur Schoenberg, but she did have a pretty stellar reputation in the guardian world.**

Dimitri and Ivan nodded,

**I hadn't seen her in years because she was always off on some insane mission. And yet...here she was at the Academy right now -right in front of me-and she hadn't even bothered to let me know she was coming.**

Janine shook her head, she knew she was not going to enjoy this chapter or the next few chapters. Abe took her one hand and squeezed it reassuringly, 

**So much for motherly love.**

Olena shook her head, she made the decisions that when she met Rose she was going to give the girl all the love she had missed the last few years,

**What the hell was she doing here anyway? The answer came quickly. All the Moroi who came to campus would have their guardians in tow. My mother protected a noble from the Szelsky clan, and several members of that family had shown up for the holidays. Of course she'd be here with him. I slid into my chair and felt something inside of me shrivel up.**

“This is not going to end well,” Alberta shook her head. Everyone could feel the fight that was coming and no-one was looking forward to it.

**I knew she had to have seen me come in, but her attention was focused elsewhere. She had on jeans and a beige T-shirt, covered with what had to be the most boring denim jacket I'd ever seen. At only five feet tall, she was dwarfed by the other guardians, but she had a presence and way of standing that made her seem taller. Our instructor, Stan,**

“Not good at all,” Dimitri said thinking about how Stan and Roza also never got along and that most of their lesions ended in a fight between the two,

**introduced the guests and explained that they were going to share real-life experiences with us. He paced the front of the room, bushy eyebrows knitting together as he spoke. "I know this is unusual," he explained. "Visiting guardians usually don't have time to stop by our classes. Our three guests, however, have made time to come talk to you today in light of what's happened recently..." He paused a moment, and no one needed to tell us what he was referring to. The Badica attack. He cleared his throat and tried again.**

“Thank goodness none of them said anything,” Alberta was glade, she knew how the kids could be and by how book Rose was acting she knew this class was not going to end well,

**"In light of what's happened, we thought it might better prepare you to learn from those currently working in the field." The class tensed with excitement. Hearing stories -particularly ones with a lot of blood and action-was a hell of a lot more interesting than analyzing theory from a textbook.**

“Teenagers,” All the grown-ups in the room said at the same time, not understanding why the kids didn’t understand that this was for them to learn not just get some gruesome story,

**Apparently some of the other campus guardians thought so too. They often stopped by our classes, but they were present today in a larger-than-usual number. Dimitri stood among them in the back.**

“Oh this is really not going to end well,” Ivan shook his head. The room grew tenser, Rose, Dimitri and Janine all in one room was not going to end well.

**The old guy went first. He launched into his story, and I found myself getting hooked in. It described a time when the youngest son of the family he guarded had wandered off in a public place that Strigoi were lurking in. "The sun was about to set," he told us in a gravelly voice. He swept his hands in a downward motion, apparently to demonstrate how a sunset worked.**

“Ah got to love the sarcasm,” Ivan shook his head

**"There were only two of us, and we had to make a snap decision on how to proceed." I leaned forward, elbows propped up on my desk. Guardians often worked in pairs. One -the near guard-usually stayed close to those being guarded while the other -the far guard-scouted the area. The far guard still usually stayed within eye contact, so I recognized the dilemma here.**

“That is good, she is not being lost in the story like everyone ells,” Janine said proud,

**Thinking about it, I decided that if I were in that situation, I'd have the near guardian take the rest of the family to a secure location while the other guardian searched for the boy.**

“Smart,” everyone nodded

**"We had the family stay inside a restaurant with my partner while I swept the rest of the area," continued the old guardian. He spread his hands out in a sweeping motion, and I felt smug over having made the correct call.**

Abe and Dimitri all had small smiled on their faces,

**The story ended happily, with a found boy and no Strigoi encounters. The second guy's anecdote talked about how he'd gotten the drop on a Strigoi stalking some Moroi. "I wasn't even technically on duty," he said. He was the really cute one, and a girl sitting near me stared at him with wide, adoring eyes. "I was visiting a friend and the family he guarded. As I was leaving their apartment, I saw a Strigoi lurking in the shadows. He never expected a guardian to be out there. I circled the block, came up behind him, and ..." The man made a staking motion, far more dramatic than the old guy's hand gestures had been.**

“Well he is younger,” Abe shook his head a small smile on his face, Abe rather enjoyed the dramatics so he was having a blast,

**The storyteller even went so far as to mimic twisting the stake into the Strigoi's heart. And then it was my mother's turn. A scowl spread over my face before she even said a word, a scowl that grew worse once she actually launched into the story.**

“Oh here it goes,” Alberta shook her head, everyone ells took a breath bracing themselves,

**I swear, if I didn't believe her incapable of having the imagination for it -and her bland clothing choices proved she really didn't have an imagination -I would have thought she was lying. It was more than a story. It was an epic tale, the kind of thing that gets made into movies and wins Oscars. She talked about how her charge, Lord Szelsky, and his wife had attended a ball put on by another prominent royal family.**

“Why did you have to tell that one? You were asking for her to react,” Alberta shook her, she didn’t understand why Janine was doing what she was going. it was like the redhead was looking for a fight with her daughter.

**Several Strigoi had been lying in wait. My mother discovered one, promptly staked it, and then alerted the other guardians present. With their help, she hunted down the other Strigoi lurking around and performed most of the kills herself. "It wasn't easy," she explained. From anyone else that statement would have sounded like bragging.**

“Not her," Abe said shaking his head, he was proud of Janine but he wished that she had not tried to antagonize his daughter,

**Not her.**

Everyone chuckled at that,

**There was a briskness to the way she spoke, an efficient way of stating facts that left no room for flourishes. She'd been raised in Glasgow and some of her words still had a Scottish lilt.**

“Ah that’s why she had the thing for an accent," Adrian smiled looking at Dimitri who just glared at him,

**"There were three others on the premises. At the time, that was considered an unusually large number to be working together. That's not necessarily true now, considering the Badica massacre." A few people flinched at the casual way she spoke about the attack.**

“No she’s just hiding her emotions,” Dimitri and Alberta said at the same time,

**Once again, I could see the bodies. "We had to dispatch the remaining Strigoi as quickly and quietly as possible, so as not to alert the others. Now, if you have the element of surprise, the best way to take Strigoi is to come around from behind, break their necks, and then stake them. Breaking their necks won't kill them, of course, but it stuns them and allows you to do the staking before they can make any noise.**

Victoria, Eddie and Mason sat forward completely swept up in the story, they were handing on every word Janine was reading, 

**The most difficult part is actually sneaking up on them, because their hearing is so acute. Since I'm smaller and lighter than most guardians, I can move fairly quietly. So I ended up performing two of the three kills myself." Again, she used that matter-of-fact tone as she described her own stealthy skills. It was annoying, more so than if she'd been openly haughty about how awesome she was.**

“So she hates it when you brag and when you state things the way they are. There is just no pleasing this girl.” Adrian chuckled shaking his head.

**My classmates' faces shone with wonder; they were clearly more interested in the idea of breaking a Strigoi's neck than analyzing my mother's narrative skills. She continued with the story. When she and the other guardians had killed the remaining Strigoi, they'd discovered two Moroi had been taken from the party. Such an act wasn't uncommon for Strigoi. Sometimes they wanted to save Moroi for a later "snack"; sometimes lower-ranking Strigoi were dispatched by more powerful ones to bring back prey.**

The room shuttered,

“Well hopefully I’m just reading to much into this but that does sound like foreshadowing for something,” Ivan shook his head

“Why she stating a simple fact,” Tatiana said looking at him like he was crazy.

“I don’t know it just the way she put it makes it sound like for shadowing,” Ivan explained not looking at the queen. He was looking at Dimitri, who nodded agreeing with him,

**Regardless, two Moroi were gone from the ball, and their guardian had been injured. "Naturally, we couldn't leave those Moroi in Strigoi clutches," she said. "We tracked the Strigoi to their hideout and found several of them living together. I'm sure you can recognize how rare that is." It was. The evil and selfish nature of Strigoi made them turn on each other as easily as they did their victims.**

Again everyone shuttered, the things being said in the book didn’t sit well with anyone and they didn’t want to think about all of the things that were proven wrong or things that they thought were rare wasn’t really rare at all,

**Organizing for attacks -when they had an immediate and bloody goal in mind-was the best they could do. But living together? No. It was almost impossible to imagine. "We managed to free the two captive Moroi, only to discover that others were being held prisoner," my mother said. "We couldn't send the ones we'd rescued back by themselves, though, so the guardians who were with me escorted them out and left it to me to get the others." Yes, of course, I thought.**

"Why do I want to say like mother like daughter?" Victoria asked worried, no-one likes the idea she was giving them. They didn't want to imagine Rose ever doing something like Janine was doing.

“Oh please no,” Janine shook her head.

**My mother bravely went in alone. Along the way, she got captured but managed to escape and rescue the prisoners. In doing so, she performed what had to be the hat trick of the century, killing Strigoi in all three ways: staking, decapitation, and setting them on fire.**

Mason, Eddie and Victoria had stars in their eyes as they looked at Janine

**"I had just staked a Strigoi when two more attacked," she explained. "I didn't have time to pull the stake out when the others jumped me. Fortunately, there was an open fireplace nearby, and I pushed one of the Strigoi into it. The last one chased me outside, into an old shed. There was an axe inside and I used that to cut off her head. I then took a can of gasoline and returned to the house. The one I'd thrown into the fireplace hadn't completely burned, but once I doused him in gasoline, he went up pretty quickly."**

"Okay I will admit it that was badass," Adrian nodded to Janine who just looked at him with a side-eye before rolling her eyes.

**The classroom was in awe as she spoke. Mouths dropped. Eyes bugged. Not a sound could be heard. Glancing around, I felt like time had frozen for everyone -except me. I appeared to be the only one unimpressed by her harrowing tale, and seeing the awe on everyone's faces enraged me.**

“Please don’t say anything,” Alberta and Ivan prayed at the same time.

**When she finished, a dozen hands shot up as the class peppered her with questions about her techniques, whether she was scared, etc. After about the tenth question, I couldn't take it anymore. I raised my hand. It took her a while to notice and call on me.**

“Oh no here it comes,” Alberta shook her head. She rested her head on her hands not really wanting to see what happens next,

**She seemed mildly astonished to find me in class. I considered myself lucky that she even recognized me.**

Olena glared at Janine while her daughters merely moved closer to her. They didn’t want to see their mother try to kill Janine.

**"So, Guardian Hathaway," I began. "Why didn't you guys just secure the place?" She frowned. I think she'd gone on her guard the moment she called on me. "What do you mean?" I shrugged and slouched back in my desk, attempting a casual and conversational air. "I don't know. It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble." All eyes in the room turned toward me. My mother was momentarily at a loss for words.**

The entire room was shocked, they knew Rose was going to have an outburst but they didn’t think that she would use logic to do it,

**"If we hadn't gone through all that 'trouble,' there'd be seven more Strigoi walking the world, and those other captured Moroi would be dead or turned by now." "Yeah, yeah, I get how you guys saved the day and all that, but I'm going back to the principles here. I mean, this is a theory class, right?" I glanced over at Stan who was regarding me with a very stormy look. He and I had a long and unpleasant history of classroom conflicts, and I suspected we were on the verge of another.**

"So she knows it but is she gonna stop. Nope that is not in her nature,” Alberta sent a glare at Abe and Janine who just tried to smile at but they failed.

**"So I just want to figure out what went wrong in the beginning." I'll say this for her -my mother had a hell of a lot more self-control than I did. Had our roles been reversed, I would have walked over and smacked me by now. Her face stayed perfectly calm, however, and a small tightness in the set of her lips was the only sign that I was pissing her off.**

“She’s doing this on purpose,” Janine shook her head, she knew her daughter was mad at her but she didn’t know that her feelings would be so strong that she would take her on in front of the entire class,

**"It's not that simple," she replied. "The venue had an extremely complex layout. We went through it initially and found nothing. It's believed the Strigoi came in after the festivities had started -or that there might have been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of." The class ooh'ed and ahh'ed over the idea of hidden passages, but I wasn't impressed.**

“Or you’re being childish,” Janine glared at the book in her hand, Abe just squeezed her hand he was holding while Olena just glared at the woman,

**"So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during your first sweep, or they broke through the 'security' you set up during the party. Seems like someone messed up either way." The tightness in her lips increased, and her voice grew frosty. "We did the best we could with an unusual situation. I can see how someone at your level might not be able to grasp the intricacies of what I'm describing, but once you've actually learned enough to go beyond theory, you'll see how different it is when you're actually out there and lives are in your hands."**

“Janine,” Abe glared at Janine who just glared at the book,

**"No doubt," I agreed. "Who am I to question your methods? I mean, whatever gets you the molnija marks, right?"**

“I like her even more now,” Olena glared at Janine who just looked pissed,

“Mama. What Roza did was wrong. Janine is a guardian and she has field experience, while Roza is still a student,” Dimitri defended Janine. He didn’t want to but he knew it was the right thing to do. Olena looked at Dimitri for a few seconds before returning her glare at Janine.

**"Miss Hathaway." Stan's deep voice rumbled through the room. "Please take your things and go wait outside for the remainder of class." I stared at him in bewilderment. "Are you serious? Since when is there anything wrong with asking questions?" "Your attitude is what's wrong." He pointed at the door. "Go." A silence heavier and deeper than when my mother had told her story descended over everyone.**

“Well he didn’t certainly didn’t help the situation,” Alberta shook her head, she was going to have a serious conversation with him when these books are done,

**I did my best not to cower under the stares of guardians and novices alike. This wasn't the first time I'd been kicked out of Stan's class. It wasn't even the first time I'd been kicked out of Stan's class while Dimitri was watching. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I crossed the short distance to the door -a distance that felt like miles-and refused to make eye contact with my mother as I passed.**

“Let’s just hope that you will leave her alone now,” Alberta said looking at Janine,

"Knowing myself probably not," Janine shook her head. She and Rose were too similar in that sense, they both let their tempers control their actions,

**About five minutes before the class let out, she slipped out of the room and walked over to where I sat in the hallway. Looking down on me, she put her hands on her hips in that annoying way that made her seem taller than she was. It wasn't fair that someone over half a foot shorter than me could make me feel so small.**

“Sadly that is something only mothers can do,” Sonja smiled at her mother shaking her head, Olena just smiled at her daughter,

**"Well. I see your manners haven't improved over the years." I stood up and felt a glare snap into place. "Nice to see you too. I'm surprised you even recognized me. In fact, I didn't even think you remembered me, seeing as how you never bothered to let me know you were on campus."**

Janine looked down at the books sadly,

**She shifted her hands from her hips and crossed her arms across her chest, becoming -if possible-even more impassive. "I couldn't neglect my duty to come coddle you."**

"That is your job as her mother, but no, you went and choose some Moroi over your own daughter. And now you're shocked that she is mad at you, the nerve," Olena all but growled at Janine before crossing her arms over her chest. Abe looked between the two women and he didn't know what to say, he understood both sides and he agreed with Olena but he still loved Janine and he trusted her to make the right choice for their daughter, 

**"Coddle?" I asked. This woman had never coddled me in her life. I couldn't believe she even knew the word. "I wouldn't expect you to understand. From what I hear, you don't really know what 'duty' is." "I know exactly what it is," I retorted. My voice was intentionally haughty. "Better than most people." Her eyes widened in a sort of mock surprise. I used that sarcastic look on a lot of people and didn't appreciate having it directed toward me. "Oh really? Where were you for the last two years?" "Where were you for the last five?" I demanded.**

“oh burn,” Christian chuckled. Janine simply glared at him freezing him in his seat.

**"Would you have known I was gone if someone hadn't told you?" "Don't turn this back on me. I was away because I had to be. You were away so you could go shopping and stay up late."**

“Janine,” Abe glared at him

“I didn’t know,” Janine said not looking at him,

**My hurt and embarrassment morphed into pure fury. Apparently, I was never going to live down the consequences of running away with Lissa. "You have no idea why I left," I said, my voice's volume rising. "And you have no right to make assumptions about my life when you don't know anything about it."**

“Well she isn’t wrong,” Abe said agreeing with the book,

**"I've read reports about what happened.**

“Seriously, you just read the report and now you think you understand and know anything,” Olena shook her head not believing the entire thing,

**You had reason for concern, but you acted incorrectly." Her words were formal and crisp. She could have been teaching one of my classes. "You should have gone to others for help." "There was no one I could go to -not when I didn't have hard proof. Besides, we've been learning that we're supposed to think independently." "Yes," she replied. "Emphasis on learning. Something you missed out on for two years. You're hardly in a position to lecture me about guardian protocol."**

“Oh you two are like little children,” Alberta shook her head at Janine,

**I wound up in arguments all the time; something in my nature made that inevitable. So I was used to defending myself and having insults slammed at me. I had a tough skin. But somehow, around her -in the brief times I had been around her-I always felt like I was three years old.**

Janine looked down ashamed; she wished she could talk better to Rose. Make her understand why she did everything she did,

**Her attitude humiliated me, and touching on my missed training- already a prickly subject-only made me feel worse. I crossed my arms in a fair imitation of her own stance and managed a smug look. "Yeah? Well, that's not what my teachers think. Even after missing all that time, I've still caught up with everyone else in my class." She didn't answer right away.**

“Please don’t say what I think you’re gonna say," Alberta pleased looking at Janine, who didn't answer. Eddie, Mason and Victoria just continued looking between all the adults in the room not knowing who side to pick. Ivan was just glaring at Janine, he was not liking how Janine was treating Rose.

**Finally, in a flat voice, she said, "If you hadn't left, you would have surpassed them."**

“Bloody hell Janine. Can’t you just not be such an bitch?” Alberta asked looking at her friend.

“Sorry no,” Janine shook her head, she felt ashamed at how she had acted in the book but she believed that she was doing the right thing. Abe was just looking down at their joined hands and sighed.

**Turning military-style, she walked off down the hall. A minute later, the bell rang, and the rest of Stan's class spilled into the hall. Even Mason couldn't cheer me up after that. I spent the rest of the day angry and annoyed, sure that everyone was whispering about my mother and me.**

“Knowing the school they most certainly were,” Eddie said shaking his head.

**I skipped lunch and went to the library to read a book about physiology and anatomy. When it was time for my after-school training with Dimitri, I practically ran up to the practice dummy. With a curled fist, I slapped its chest, very slightly to the left but mostly in the center. "There," I told him. "The heart is there, and the sternum and ribs are in the way. Can I have the stake now?"**

Everyone laughed at that while shaking their heads,

**Crossing my arms, I glanced up at him triumphantly, waiting for him to shower me with praise for my new cunning.**

“Not gonna happen,” Ivan chuckled shaking his head,

**Instead, he simply nodded in acknowledgment, like I should already have known that. And yeah, I should have. "And how do you get through the sternum and the ribs?" he asked. I sighed. I'd figured out the answer to one question, only to be given another. Typical. We spent a large part of the practice going over that, and he demonstrated several techniques that would yield the quickest kill. Every movement he made was both graceful and deadly. He made it look effortless, but I knew better.**

“Well at least she is admitting it and understanding the concept,” Alberta said looking at Eddie and Mason who just smiled sheepishly at her,

**When he suddenly extended his hand and offered the stake to me, I didn't understand at first. "You're giving it to me?" His eyes sparkled. "I can't believe you're holding back. I figured you'd have taken it and run by now."**

“Agreed,” Ivan said feeling proud of Rose for showing some restraint,

**"Aren't you always teaching me to hold back?" I asked. "Not on everything."**

“Did you really just say that?” Ivan asked shocked at his best friend who looked equally shocked

**"But on some things." I heard the double meaning in my voice and wondered where it had come from. I'd accepted a while ago that there were too many reasons for me to even think about him romantically anymore. Every once in a while, I slipped a little and kind of wished he would too.**

“Knowing him he does. He just can hide it better,” Ivan shook his head at Dimitri.

**It'd have been nice to know that he still wanted me, that I still drove him crazy. Studying him now, I realized he might not ever slip because I didn't drive him crazy anymore. It was a depressing thought. "Of course," he said, showing no indication we'd discussed anything other than class matters. "It's like everything else. Balance. Know which things to run forward with -and know which to leave alone." He placed a heavy emphasis on that last statement.**

“Ass,” Ivan and Victoria said at the same time

**Our eyes met briefly, and I felt electricity race through me. He did know what I was talking about. And like always, he was ignoring it and being my teacher -which is exactly what he should have been doing. With a sigh, I pushed my feelings for him out of my head and tried to remember that I was about to touch the weapon I'd been longing for since childhood. The memory of the Badica house came back to me yet again. The Strigoi were out there. I needed to focus.**

Abe and Janine smiled proud of their daughter but even more proud of the idea that she can put the thought of Dimitri out of her head so easily.

**Hesitantly, almost reverentially, I reached out and curled my fingers around the hilt. The metal was cool and tingled against my skin. It was etched along the hilt for better grip, but in trailing my fingers over the rest of it, I found the surface to be as smooth as glass. I lifted it from his hand and brought it to me, taking a long time to study it and get used to its weight. An anxious part of me wanted to turn around and impale all of the dummies, but instead I looked up at Dimitri and asked, "What should I do first?"**

Dimitri and Alberta smiled at that, happy that Rose respected him so much. By now they all knew that Rose treated everyone how she did based on the amount of respect she had for them. It made Olena sad that Rose had almost no respect for her mother even when she clearly still held a lot of love for the mean redhead.

**In his typical way, he covered basics first, honing the way I held and moved with the stake. Later on, he finally let me attack one of the dummies, at which point I did indeed discover it was not effortless. Evolution had done a smart thing in protecting the heart with the sternum and ribs.**

“Well that is what evolution was meant for,” Adrian smiled

**Yet through it all, Dimitri never faltered in diligence and patience, guiding me through every step and correcting the finest details. "Slide up through the ribs," he explained, watching me try to fit the stake's point through a gap in the bones. "It'll be easier since you're shorter than most of your attackers. Plus, you can slide along the lower rib's edge." When practice ended, he took the stake back and nodded his approval. "Good. Very good." I glanced at him in surprise. He didn't usually hand out a lot of praise. "Really?"**

"Aww, I can just imagine the face she is making. She defiantly would have puppy eyes at that moment," Ivan chuckled. 

"Ivan, stop it,” Dimitri said shaking his head.

**"You do it like you've been doing it for years." I felt a delighted grin creep over my face as we started leaving the practice room. When we neared the door, I noticed a dummy with curly red hair. Suddenly, all the events from Stan's class came tumbling back into my head. I scowled. "Can I stake that one next time?"**

Janine's mouth fell open in shock while the Belikov girls and Ivan burst out in laughter. Dimitri hid his laughter with a couth and Abe was crying from his laughter.

"This is your fault," Janine glared at Abe

“Oh no sweetheart that is all your genes,” Abe defended himself still laughing

**He picked up his coat and put it on. It was long and brown, made of distressed leather. It looked very much like a cowboy duster, though he'd never admit to it.**

"And he never will because he's too stubborn," Karolina smiled fondly at her bother,

**He had a secret fascination with the Old West. I didn't really understand it, but then, I didn't get his weird musical preferences either. "I don't think that'd be healthy," he said. "It'd be better than me actually doing it to her,"**

“Again I agree with my daughter,” Abe smiled as Janine glared at him

**I grumbled, slinging my backpack over one shoulder. We headed out to the gym. "Violence isn't the answer to your problems," he said sagely. "She's the one with the problem. And I thought the whole point of my education was that violence is the answer." "Only to those who bring it to you first. Your mother isn't assaulting you. You two are just too much alike, that's all."**

“See even he sees it,” Abe pointed at Dimitri

“That’s because his book version doesn’t know you’re her dad. So shush,” Janine hit Abe with the book

**I stopped walking. "I'm not anything like her! I mean...we kind of have the same eyes. But I'm a lot taller. And my hair's completely different." I pointed to my pony tail, just in case he wasn't aware that my thick brown-black hair didn't look like my mother's auburn curls. He still had kind of an amused expression, but there was something hard in his eyes too. "I'm not talking about your appearances, and you know it." I looked away from that knowing gaze. My attraction to Dimitri had started almost as soon as we'd met -and it wasn't just because he was so hot, either. I felt like he understood part of me that I didn't understand myself, and sometimes I was pretty sure I understood parts of him that he didn't understand either.**

Janine, Abe and Adrian just glared at him, while Mason shook his head he didn’t want to think that Dimitri who had only known Rose for such a short time would understand her better than he, her childhood friend, did.

**The only problem was that he had the annoying tendency to point out things about myself I didn't want to understand. "You think I'm jealous?" "Are you?" he asked. I hated it when he answered my questions with questions. "If so, what are you jealous of exactly?" I glanced back at Dimitri. "I don't know. Maybe I'm jealous of her reputation. Maybe I'm jealous because she's put more time into her reputation than into me.**

That sentence broke Abe, Janine’s and Olena’s heart

**I don't know." "You don't think what she did was great?" "Yes. No. I don't know. It just sounded like such a ... I don't know...like she was bragging. Like she did it for the glory." I grimaced. "For the marks." Molnija marks were tattoos awarded to guardians when they killed Strigoi. Each one looked like a tiny x made of lightning bolts. They went on the backs of our necks and showed how experienced a guardian was. "You think facing down Strigoi is worth a few marks? I thought you'd learned something from the Badica house." I felt stupid.**

"So Rose really can't think straight when it came to her mother as well," Christian shook his head wondering what made Dimitri and Janine so special that it seemed to mess with the way Rose thought most of the time.

"Well besides Lissa they would be the most important people in her life. The only difference is Lissa is a fixed point while Guardian Hathaway and cradle robber aren't" Adrian explained looking bored. Christian looked at him shocked,

“What the hell, since when can you read minds?” Christian demanded

“Your face is just easy to read,” Adrian smiled, while in truth Adrian was reading Christian’s aurora and Adrian knew that Christian and Rose were alike so it was easy to guess what the boy was thinking,

**"That's not what I -" "Come on." I stopped walking. "What?" We'd been heading toward my dorm, but now he nodded his head toward the opposite side of campus. "I want to show you something." "What is it?" "That not all marks are badges of honor."**

"Please don't let it be Tasha," Ivan begged, looking at Dimitri. Dimitri just looked confused at him

“She’s our friends, why are you acting like that?” Dimitri questioned.

“Let’s wait and see,” Ivan said

Janine closed the book and held it up.

“who’s next?” she asked looking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000  
> Okay so next week I start my new job and at a new university, so my updates won’t be weekly any more. The moment I finish writing and editing the chapter I will post it. And please remember the only reason I won’t finish my stories is because I died, updates may take long but they will come


	33. Chapter 5

“I’ll read next” Christian smiled at Janine. The book was passed down to him.

“I wonder what is going to happen in this chapter,” Adrian smiled looking at Christian 

**Five**

**I HAD NO IDEA WHAT Dimitri was talking about, but I followed along obediently.**

**To my surprise, he led me out of the boundaries of the campus and into the surrounding woods. The Academy owned a lot of land, not all of which was actively used for educational purposes. We were in a remote part of Montana, and at times, it seemed as though the school was just barely holding back the wilderness.**

Everyone nodded thinking about who secluded the school was,

**We walked quietly for a while, our feet crunching through thick, unbroken snow. A few birds flitted by, singing their greetings to the rising sun, but mostly all I saw were scraggly, snow-heavy evergreen trees. I had to work to keep up with Dimitri's longer stride, particularly since the snow slowed me down a little.**

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Ivan asked looking at Dimitri who just shrugged.

“Please don’t let it be Tasha,” Ivan prayed quietly, he was not in the mood to deal with all her flirting. 

**Soon, I discerned a large, dark shape ahead. Some kind of building.**

“Why are you taking her to the cabins?” Janine asked looking at him suspiciously,

“Their school has cabins?” Adrian asked like that was the best thing in the world

“And why do you care?” Ivan asked looking at Adrian with a raised eyebrow.

“For me to know and you to dot, dot, dot,” Adrian smirked at Ivan

**"What is that?" I asked. Before he could answer, I realized it was a small cabin, made out of logs and everything. Closer examination showed that the logs looked worn and rotten in some places. The roof sagged a little.**

“We really shook into fixing them up a bit,” Alberta made a small note. She knew that hardly anyone ever used them but things might change,

**"Old watch-post," he said. "Guardians used to live on the edge of campus and keep watch for Strigoi." "Why don't they anymore?" "We don't have enough guardians to staff it. Besides, Moroi have warded campus with enough protective magic that most don't think it's necessary to have actual people on guard."**

“That is sad,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time

**Provided no humans staked the wards, I thought.**

“We need to get those cabins fixed up just in case they choose attack the school,” Alberta said looking at Tatiana,

“Do you truly believe that they would try to attack the school?” Tatiana asked not believing that school would ever be a target.

“At this point anything is possible and the extra security would keep Vasilis save,” Alberta smiled at Tatiana who looked like she was considering it. 

**For a few brief moments, I entertained the hope that Dimitri was leading me off to some romantic getaway.**

Abe and Janine glared at him

**Then I heard voices on the opposite side of the building. A familiar hum of feeling coursed into my mind. Lissa was there. Dimitri and I rounded the corner of the building, coming up on a surprising scene. A small frozen pond lay there, and Christian and Lissa were ice skating on it.**

Christian smiled at that, he could easily imagine Lissa being clumsy and needing his help to skate,

**A woman I didn't know was with them, but her back was to me. All I could see was a wave of jet-black hair that arced around her when she skated to a graceful stop.**

"Aunty Tasha," Christian smiled, happy his aunt was finally there. Dimitri smiled, eager to see his reunion with his other longtime friend, while Ivan just huffed and rolled his eyes before sitting back in his seat sulking. He was not a fan of Tasha and he had a feeling she was just going to make trouble for Dimitri and Rose

**Lissa grinned when she saw me. "Rose!" Christian glanced over at me as she spoke, and I got the distinct impression he felt I was intruding on their romantic moment.**

"If your Aunt is there how could it be a romantic moment unless you're into some really strange things?" Adrian smiled at Christian who just glared at him while Mason and Eddie chuckled,

**Lissa moved in awkward strides to the pond's edge. She wasn't so adept at skating.**

Christian smiled at that. Oh, he was going to have so much fun,

**I could only stare in bewilderment -and jealousy. "Thanks for inviting me to the party." "I figured you were busy," she said. "And this is secret anyway. We aren't supposed to be here."**

“Oh I promise you Rose knows that,” Mason laughed shaking his head

**I could have told them that. Christian skated up beside her, and the strange woman soon followed. "You bringing party crashers, Dimka?" she asked. I wondered who she was talking to,**

“It’s not that strange of a nickname,” Victoria giggled

“For us it is normal, but they are American so it would be seen as strange,” Ivan shook his head 

**until I heard Dimitri laugh. He didn't do it that often, and my surprise increased. "It's impossible to keep Rose away from places she shouldn't be. She always finds them eventually." The woman grinned and turned around, flipping her long hair over one shoulder, so that I suddenly saw her face full-on.**

“Ah here it comes,” Christian shook his head, he hated it when her scars were mentioned,

**It took every ounce of my already dubiously held self-control not to react. Her heart-shaped face had large eyes exactly the same shade as Christian's, a pale wintry blue. The lips that smiled at me were delicate and lovely, glossed in a shade of pink that set off the rest of her features. But across her left cheek, marring what would have otherwise been smooth, white skin were raised, purplish scars. Their shape and formation looked very much like someone had bitten into and torn out part of her cheek.**

Christian and Dimitri shook their heads, Christian hated the memories that came from thinking about what his parents had done to his aunt. Dimitri just hoped Rose would understand why he brought her to see Tasha

**Which, I realized, was exactly what had happened. I swallowed. I suddenly knew who this was. It was Christian's aunt. When his parents had turned Strigoi, they'd come back for him, hoping to hide him away and turn him Strigoi when he was older. I didn't know all the details, but I knew his aunt had fended them off. As I'd observed before, though, Strigoi were deadly. She'd provided enough of a distraction until the guardians showed up, but she hadn't walked away without damage.**

Everyone, even Ivan felt bad for Tasha. Sure he was no fan of her but that didn’t mean he wanted anything bad to happen to her.

**She extended her gloved hand to me. "Tasha Ozera," she said. "I've heard a lot about you, Rose." I gave Christian a dangerous look, and Tasha laughed. "Don't worry," she said. "It was all good."**

“No, it wasn’t,” Christian shook his, he knew that he would have told his aunt everything and everyone knew that he and Rose were not fond of each other,

**"No, it wasn't," he countered. She shook her head in exasperation. "Honestly, I don't know where he got such horrible social skills. He didn't learn them from me." That was obvious, I thought.**

“Thank god for that,” Ivan shuttered to think of the idea of Christian being like his aunt,

**"What are you guys doing out here?" I asked. "I wanted to spend some time with these two." A small frown wrinkled her forehead. "But I don't really like hanging around the school itself. They aren't always hospitable...." I didn't get that at first. School officials usually fell all over themselves when royals came to visit.**

"Yeah but she is an Ozera and my aunt," Christian shook his head when Mason and Eddie looked confused at him,

**Then I figured it out. "Because ... because of what happened ..." Considering the way everyone treated Christian because of his parents, I shouldn't have been surprised to find his aunt facing the same discrimination. Tasha shrugged. "That's the way it is."**

“That doesn’t make it right,” Alberta and Christian said at the same time,

**She rubbed her hands together and exhaled, her breath making a frosty cloud in the air. "But let's not stand out here, not when we can build a fire inside." I gave a last, wistful glance at the frozen pond and then followed the others inside.**

"I wonder how good she is," Adrian said looking at Mason and Eddie

“Pretty good,” They both smiled at the same time. Abe and Dimitri just glared at him,

**The cabin was pretty bare, covered in layers of dust and dirt. It consisted of only one room. There was a narrow bed with no covers in the corner and a few shelves where food had probably once been stored. There was a fireplace, however, and we soon had a blaze going that warmed the small area. The five of us sat down, huddling around its heat, and Tasha produced a bag of marshmallows that we cooked over the flames.**

“That is sweet of her,” Janine smiled, everyone but Yeva and Ivan nodded. Yeva and Ivan just rolled their eyes,

**As we feasted on that gooey goodness, Lissa and Christian talked to each other in that easy, comfortable way they always had. To my surprise, Tasha and Dimitri also talked in a familiar and light way. They obviously knew each other from way back when. I'd actually never seen him so animated before.**

“Oh is Rosie getting jealousy?” Christian asked shaking his head. This was going to be interesting, as many of the kids had ever seen Rose get jealous over anyone or anything not to do with Lissa,

**Even when affectionate with me, there'd always been a serious air about him. With Tasha, he bantered and laughed. The more I listened to her, the more I liked her.**

Ivan glared at the book he didn’t want Rose liking Tasha. Dimitri was happy that Rose seemed to like Tasha.

**Finally, unable to stay out of the conversation, I asked, "So are you coming on the ski trip?" She nodded.**

Ivan pouted and tried to sink further into the seat,

“What’s up with you?” Dimitri asked looking at his best friend worriedly

"Like you don't know," Ivan snapped at him. Dimitri seeing that Ivan was annoyed to choose to leave him alone.

“Sorry for asking,” Dimitri said back

**Stifling a yawn, she stretched herself out like a cat. "I haven't been skiing in ages. No time. Been saving all my vacation for this."**

“Does she have a normal job?” Adrian asked confused.

“Yes she does,” Christian said proud of his aunt,

**"Vacation?" I gave her a curious look. "Do you have...a job?" "Sadly, yes," Tasha said, though she didn't actually sound very sad about it. "I teach martial arts classes." I stared in astonishment. I couldn't have been more surprised if she'd said she was an astronaut or a telephone psychic. A lot of royals just didn't work at all, and if they did, it was usually in some sort of investment or other moneymaking business that furthered their family fortunes. And those who did work certainly didn't do a lot of martial arts or physically demanding jobs.**

Tatiana shook her head, she most defiantly didn’t approve of how Tasha handled herself and she had a feeling that Tasha had passed on her rebellious attitude to Christian as well,

**Moroi had a lot of great attributes: exceptional senses -smell, sight, and hearing-and the power to work magic. But physically, they were tall and slender, often small-boned. They also got weak from being in sunlight. Now, those things weren't enough to prevent someone from becoming a fighter, but they did make it more challenging. An idea had built up among the Moroi over time that their best offense was a good defense, and most shied away from the thought of physical conflict.**

“And that needs to change,” Abe and Christian said at the same time.

“Don’t start with that shit again” Tatiana shook her head at Abe who just smiled at her sweetly,

**They hid in well-protected places like the Academy, always relying on stronger, hardier dhampirs to guard them. "What do you think, Rose?" Christian seemed highly amused by my surprise. "Think you could take her?" "Hard to say," I said.**

“Aww she is modest,” Dimitri and Ivan said at the same time.

“Why do you wish to inflict pain on your own family?” Adrian shook his at Christian

“Ha, ha very funny,” Christian shook his head.

**Tasha crooked me a grin. "You're being modest. I've seen what you guys can do. This is just a hobby I picked up." Dimitri chuckled. "Now you're being modest. You could teach half the classes around here."**

"She's getting good," Dimitri and Christian said, proud of Tasha. Abe and Janine nodded impressed with Tasha as well,

**"Not likely," she said. "It'd be pretty embarrassing to be beaten up by a bunch of teenagers." "I don't think that'd happen," he said. "I seem to remember you doing some damage to Neil Szelsky." Tasha rolled her eyes. "Throwing my drink in his face wasn't actually damage -unless you consider the damage it did to his suit. And we all know how he is about his clothes." They both laughed at some private joke the rest of us weren't in on, but I was only half-listening. I was still intrigued about her role with the Strigoi. The self-control I'd tried to maintain finally slipped.**

“Well it took her long enough,” Christian shook her head, hell everyone understood how hard it was to not comment on the scars they just hoped that Tasha didn’t take the questions the wrong way.

**"Did you start learning to fight before or after that happened to your face?" "Rose!" hissed Lissa. But Tasha didn't seem upset. Neither did Christian, and he usually grew uncomfortable when the attack with his parents was brought up. She regarded me with a level, thoughtful look.**

"Well, that is rather mature of you two.” Abe nodded impressed with Tasha and Christian,

**It reminded me of the one I sometimes got from Dimitri if I did something surprising that he approved of. "After," she said. She didn't lower her gaze or look embarrassed, though I sensed sadness in her. "How much do you know?" I glanced at Christian. "The basics." She nodded.**

“That is why you took Rose to see her?” Janine asked shocked that Dimitri thought of that

“Yes,” Dimitri nodded happy that Janine had seen what he planned,

**"I knew ... I knew what Lucas and Moira had become, but that still didn't prepare me. Mentally, physically, or emotionally. I think if I had to live through it again, I still wouldn't be ready. But after that night, I looked at myself - figuratively-and realized how defenseless I was. I'd spent my whole life expecting guardians to protect me and take care of me.**

The moroi’s in the room moved uncomfortable in their seats, this was something they all have been taught as children and the guardian were taught to protect them,

**"And that's not to say the guardians aren't capable. Like I said, you could probably take me in a fight. But they -Lucas and Moira-cut down our two guardians before we realized what had happened. I stalled them from taking Christian- but just barely. If the others hadn't shown up, I'd be dead, and he'd-"**

“Never going to happen,” Christian shook his head, he would never let anything like that happen to him or Lissa,

**She stopped, frowned, and kept going. "I decided that I didn't want to die that way, not without putting up a real fight and doing everything I could to protect myself and those I love. So I learned all sorts of self-defense.**

Christian nodded agreeing with her. He couldn’t wait to ask her to start training him,

**And after a while, I didn't really, uh, fit in so well with high society around here. So I moved to Minneapolis and made a living from teaching others." I didn't doubt there were other Moroi living in Minneapolis -though God only knew why-but I could read between the lines. She'd moved there and integrated herself with humans, keeping away from other vampires like Lissa and I had for two years. I started to wonder also if there might have been something else there between the lines. She'd said she'd learned "all sorts of self-defense"-apparently, more than just martial arts.**

“Smart,” Dimitri and Ivan nodded impressed, happy that she was able to understand the reference to Tasha learning to use her powers for offence, not just defence, Tatiana just glared at the book. She hated every mention of their magic being used for attacking strigoi's 

**Going along with their offense-defense beliefs, the Moroi didn't think magic should be used as a weapon. Long ago, it had been used that way, and some Moroi still secretly did today. Christian, I knew, was one of them.**

“And where do you think I learned it from?” Christian smiled

**I suddenly had a good idea of where he might have picked up that kind of thing. Silence fell. It was hard to follow up a sad story like that. But Tasha, I realized, was one of those people who could always lighten a mood.**

“That she can,” Dimitri smiled, happy that the two girls were getting along. Christian smiled agreeing with the book, he really wanted to visit his aunt now.

“Of course they are going to get along,” Ivan shook his head bitter at the idea that Rose seemed to like Tasha.

**It made me like her even more, and she spent the rest of the time telling us funny stories. She didn't put on airs like a lot of royals did, so she had lots of dirt on everyone. Dimitri knew a lot of the people she spoke of - honestly, how did someone so antisocial seem to know everyone in Moroi and guardian society?**

“Well know you’re enemy,” Christian and Mason smiled at the same time,

**-and would occasionally add some small detail. They had us in hysterics until Tasha finally looked at her watch. "Where's the best place a girl can go shopping around here?" she asked. Lissa and I exchanged looks. "Missoula," we said in unison.**

Everyone chuckled at the same time,

**Tasha sighed. "That's a couple hours away, but if I leave soon, I can probably still get in some time before the stores close. I'm hopelessly behind in Christmas shopping." I groaned. "I'd kill to go shopping." "Me too," said Lissa. "Maybe we could sneak along...." I gave Dimitri a hopeful look. "No," he said immediately.**

“As long as you don’t go with her,” Ivan glared at Dimitri who just looked at him like he was crazy,

**I gave a sigh of my own. Tasha yawned again. "I'll have to grab some coffee, so I don't sleep on the drive in." "Can't one of your guardians drive for you?"**

“She doesn’t have any,” Christian shook his **,**

**She shook her head. "I don't have any." "Don't have any ..." I frowned, parsing her words. "You don't have any guardians?" "Nope." I shot up. "But that's not possible! You're royal. You should have at least one. Two, really." Guardians were distributed among Moroi in a cryptic, micromanaged way by the Guardian Council.**

“I agree with my daughter. Why doesn’t one of the royals have their required guardians?” Abe asked looking at Tatiana who just glared back at him

“You know very well why,” was all she said

**It was kind of an unfair system, considering the ratio of guardians to Moroi. Non-royals tended to get them by a lottery system. Royals always got them. High-ranking royals often got more than one, but even the lowest-ranking member of royalty wouldn't have been without one. "The Ozeras aren't exactly first in line when guardians get assigned," said Christian bitterly. "Ever since...my parents died...there's kind of been a shortage."**

“That is not right,” Victoria shook her head.

“Life is not fair,” Tatiana shook her head. Christian and Dimitri just glared at Tatiana,

**My anger flared up. "But that's not fair. They can't punish you for what your parents did." "It's not punishment, Rose." Tasha didn't seem nearly as enraged as she should have been, in my opinion. "It's just...a rearranging of priorities." "They're leaving you defenseless. You can't go out there by yourself!"**

“She is not defensive,” Christian pointed out

“But she still should have guardians all of the Ozera’s should,” Dimitri shook his head,

**"I'm not defenseless, Rose. I've told you that. And if I really wanted a guardian, I could make a nuisance of myself, but it's a lot of hassle. I'm fine for now." Dimitri glanced over at her. "You want me to go with you?"**

“No,” Ivan shook his head.

**"And keep you up all night?" Tasha shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to you, Dimka." "He doesn't mind," I said quickly, excited about this solution. Dimitri seemed amused by me speaking for him, but he didn't contradict me.**

“Rose stop it,” Ivan glared at the book, he didn’t want her to help Tasha get Dimitri alone, who knew what she would put into his head,

**"I really don't." She hesitated. "All right. But we should probably go soon." Our illicit party dispersed. The Moroi went one direction; Dimitri and I went another. He and Tasha made plans to meet up in a half hour. "So what do you think of her?" he asked when we were alone. "I like her. She's cool."**

“She is cool,” Victoria, Mason and Eddie nodded **,**

“No she is not,” Ivan glared at the book, everyone looked at him questioningly they didn't understand why he didn't like Tasha. Well everyone but Yeva who was enjoying herself.

**I thought about her for a moment. "And I get what you mean about the marks." "Oh?" I nodded, watching my footing as we walked along the paths. Even when salted and shoveled, they could still collect hidden patches of ice. "She didn't do what she did for glory. She did it because she had to. Just like...just like my mom did."**

That stunned everyone, they didn’t think Rose would say that,

**I hated to admit it, but it was true. Janine Hathaway might be the worst mother ever, but she was a great guardian.**

Olena and Alberta nodded at that

**"The marks don't matter. Molnijas or scars." "You're a fast learner," he said with approval. I swelled under his praise. "Why does she call you Dimka?"**

“Well that took her long enough,” Sonja laughed shaking her head.

"Finally we can get an explanation as well," Mason smiled happily,

**He laughed softly. I'd heard a lot of his laughter tonight and decided I'd like to hear more of it. "It's a nickname for Dimitri."**

“No shit Sherlock,” Mason said looking at Dimitri like he was an idiot, Dimitri just looked at him coldly.

**"That doesn't make any sense. It doesn't sound anything like Dimitri. You should be called, I don't know, Dimi or something."**

Everyone laughed at that, even Ivan was smiling at that,

**"That's not how it works in Russian," he said. "Russian's weird,"**

“Agreed,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time,

**In Russian, the nickname for Vasilisa was Vasya, which made no sense to me. "So is English." I gave him a sly look. "If you'd teach me to swear in Russian, I might have a new appreciation for it."**

“That is not going to work,” Ivan smiled shaking his head

**"You swear too much already." "I just want to express myself." "Oh, Roza..." He sighed, and I felt a thrill tickle me. "Roza" was my name in Russian. He rarely used it.**

Ivan had a small smile, he just hoped that Tasha doesn’t do anything to hurt whatever is between Dimitri and Rose. And if she did he was not sure what he would do, to either Tasha or Dimitri,

**"You express yourself more than anyone else I know." I smiled and walked on a bit without saying anything else. My heart skipped a beat, I was so happy to be around him. There was something warm and right about us being together. Even as I floated along, my mind churned over something else that I'd been thinking about. "You know, there's something funny about Tasha's scars." "What's that?" he asked. "The scars...they mess up her face," I began slowly.**

Christian glared down at the book. Everyone sat forward eager to see what Rose would say,

**I was having trouble putting my thoughts into words. "I mean, it's obvious she used to be really pretty. But even with the scars now ... I don't know. She's pretty in a different way. It's like...like they're part of her. They complete her."**

Christian and Dimitri had proud smiled on their faces, Ivan just rolled his eyes but he too couldn’t help but be proud of Rose

**It sounded silly, but it was true. Dimitri didn't say anything, but he gave me a sidelong glance. I returned it, and as our eyes met, I saw the briefest glimpse of the old attraction.**

Ivan smiled at that happy that all was still well. Yeva just smiled at him before looking to Janine then Abe the Alberta.

“Oh how the coming events are going to be fun,” Yeva said shaking her head.

“What do you mean mamma,” Olena asked worriedly looking at her mother who was smiling like the cat who got the canary. The old woman gave no answer.

**It was fleeting and gone too soon, but I'd seen it. Pride and approval replaced it, and they were almost as good. When he spoke, it was to echo his earlier thoughts. "You're a fast learner, Roza."**

“okay done who is next?” Christian asked looking around, he rather enjoyed this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000  
> Okay so next week I start my new job and at a new university, so my updates won't be weekly any more. The moment I finish writing and editing the chapter I will post it. And please remember the only reason I won't finish my stories is that I died, updates may take long but they will come


	34. Chapter 6

“Give the book to me,” Yeva smiled. Everyone looked at her worried, so far she had shown no want to read. And now all of a sudden she wanted to read.

"Okay, I'm asking now? Who's gonna die?" Ivan asked looking at Yeva who just smiled at him and winked.

**Six**

**I WAS FEELING PRETTY GOOD about life when I headed to my before-school practice the next day. The secret gathering last night had been super fun, and I felt proudly responsible for fighting the system and encouraging Dimitri to go with Tasha. Better still, I'd gotten my first crack at a silver stake yesterday and had proven I could handle one.**

"If your day starts well then you should have known it was not going to end well," Adrian shook his head

“That is not true,” Mason and Eddie said at the same time

“But it’s true for Rose,” Adrian said looking at them with a lazy smile. The boys wanted to argue but they knew the was right,

**High on myself, I couldn't wait to practice even more. Once I was dressed in my usual workout attire, I practically skipped down to the gym. But when I stuck my head inside the practice room from the day before, I found it dark and quiet. Flipping on the light, I peered around just in case Dimitri was conducting some kind of weird, covert training exercise. Nope. Empty. No staking today.**

“Where is he?” everyone asked worried,

**"Shit," I muttered. "He's not here." I yelped and nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Turning around, I looked straight into my mother's narrowed brown eyes. "What are you doing here?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth, her appearance registered with me. A stretchy spandex shirt with short sleeves. Loose, drawstring workout pants similar to the ones I wore.**

“Shit,” Mason, Eddie, Alberta and Dimitri said at the same time,

**"Shit," I said again. "Watch your mouth," she snapped. "You might behave like you have no manners, but at least try not to sound that way."**

“Seriously Janine. There no reason to be acting like that,” Alberta and Abe said at the same time

**"Where's Dimitri?" "Guardian Belikov is in bed. He just got back a couple of hours ago and needed to sleep." Another expletive was on my lips, and I bit it back. Of course Dimitri was asleep. He'd had to drive with Tasha to Missoula during daylight in order to be there during human shopping hours. He'd technically been up all of the Academy's night and had probably only just gotten back. Ugh. I wouldn't have been so quick to encourage him to help her if I'd known it'd result in this.**

"That should not have been you're the only reason," Ivan rolled his eyes

**"Well," I said hastily. "I guess that means practice is canceled -"**

“Oh she is not going to so lucky,” Alberta shook her head. She was getting a very bad feeling

**"Be quiet and put these on." She handed me some training mitts. They were similar to boxing gloves but not as thick and bulky. They shared the same purpose, however: to protect your hands and keep you from gouging your opponent with your nails. "We've been working on silver stakes," I said sulkily shoving my hands into the mitts. "Well, today we're doing this. Come on." Wishing I'd been hit by a bus on my walk from the dorm today,**

Eddie and Mason nodded. Yeva kept sneakily looking to Dimitri then to Janine, she wondered which one would be pounced on first,

**I followed her out toward the center of the gym. Her curly hair was pinned up to stay out of the way, revealing the back of her neck. The skin there was covered in tattoos. The top one was a serpentine line: the promise mark, given when guardians graduated from academies like St. Vladimir's and agreed to serve. Below that were the molnija marks awarded each time a guardian killed a Strigoi. They were shaped like the lightning bolts they took their name from. I couldn't gauge exact numbers, but let's just say it was a wonder my mom had any neck left to tattoo.**

Janine rubbed the back of her neck, she hated the fact that there were so many. Abe didn't know how to feel, on the one hand, he was proud that Janine was such a badass. But on the other hand, he hated it that she placed herself is so much danger,

**She'd wielded a lot of death in her time. When she reached the spot she wanted, she turned toward me and adopted an attack stance. Half expecting her to jump me then and there, I quickly mirrored it. "What are we doing?" I asked. "Basic offensive and defensive parrying. Use the red lines." "That's all?" I asked. She leapt toward me. I dodged -just barely-and tripped over my own feet in the process.**

“This is not going to end well,” Alberta said her focus solely on Janine

**Hastily, I righted myself. "Well," she said in a voice that almost sounded sarcastic. "As you seem so keen on reminding me, I haven't seen you in five years. I have no idea what you can do."**

“That is not what she meant,” Olena glared at Janine

**She moved on me again, and again I just barely kept within the lines in escaping her. That quickly became the pattern. She never really gave me the chance to go on the offensive. Or maybe I just didn't have the skills to take the offensive.**

“Both,” Dimitri and Janine said at the same time.

**I spent all my time defending myself -physically, at least. Grudgingly, I had to acknowledge to myself that she was good. Really good. But I certainly wasn't going to tell her that. "So, what?" I asked. "This is your way of making up for maternal negligence?" "This is my way of making you get rid of that chip on your shoulder. You've had nothing but attitude for me since I arrived.**

“For good bloody reason,” Karolina said shaking her head

**You want to fight?" Her fist shot out and connected with my arm. "Then we'll fight. Point." "Point," I conceded, backing up to my side. "I don't want to fight. I've just been trying to talk to you." "Mouthing off to me in class isn't what I'd really call talking. Point." I grunted from the hit. When I'd first begun training with Dimitri, I'd complained that it wasn't fair for me to fight someone a foot taller than me. He'd pointed out that I'd fight plenty of Strigoi taller than me and that the old adage was true: size doesn't matter. Sometimes I thought he was giving me false hope,**

“Oh you won’t be getting any of that from my grandson,” Yeva shook her head, Ivan nodded agreeing with her.

**but judging from my mom's performance here, I was starting to believe him. I'd never actually fought anyone smaller than me. As one of the few girls in the novice classes, I accepted that I was almost always going to be shorter and slimmer than my opponents. But my mother was smaller still and clearly had nothing but muscle packed into her petite body. "I have a unique style of communication, that's all," I said.**

“Like mother like daughter,” Abe smiled shaking his head.

**"You have a petty teenage delusion that you've somehow been wronged for the last seventeen years."**

“She was,” Olena and Yeva said at the same time,

**Her foot hit my thigh. "Point. When in reality, you've been treated no differently than any other dhampir. Better, actually. I could have sent you off to live with my cousins. You want to be a blood whore? Is that what you wanted?" The term "blood whore" always made me flinch. It was a term often applied to the single dhampir mothers who decided to raise their children instead of becoming guardians.**

"There is nothing wrong with that. If you had done that then Rose would have at least gotten more motherly love. No offence Alberta," Olena said glaring at Janine who just chooses to ignore her,

"None taken," Alberta replied. Janine didn't feel like she did the wrong thing. She made sure Rose would survive and that she would have everything she needed to make a success of her life, so she couldn't doubt her decision,

**These women often had short-term affairs with Moroi men and were looked down on for it -even though there wasn't really anything else they could have done, since Moroi men usually ended up marrying Moroi women. The "blood whore" term came from the fact that some dhampir women let men drink blood from them during sex.**

“Some not all,” All the Belikov woman said at the same time,

**In our world, only humans gave blood. A dhampir doing it was dirty and kinky-especially during sex. I suspected only a few dhampir women actually did this, but unfairly, the term tended to get applied to all of them. I had given blood to Lissa when we had run away, and although it had been a necessary act, the stigma still stayed with me.**

“Because it was taught to you since you could remember,” Olena rolled her eyes. This was one of the things she hated about their world.

**"No. Of course I don't want to be a blood whore." My breathing was becoming heavy. "And they're not all like that. There're only a few that actually are." "They bring that reputation on themselves," she growled. I dodged her strike. "They should be doing their duty as guardians, not continuing to fool around and have flings with Moroi."**

“Great now both of them are going to get mad and things are going to get out of hand,” Christian said shaking his head. He slowly moved further back on the couch, he didn’t want to near Janine when Abe or Alberta or Olena jumped the redhead,

**"They're raising their children," I grunted. I wanted to yell but couldn't waste the oxygen. "Something you'd know nothing about. Besides, aren't you the same as they are? I don't see a ring on your finger. Wasn't my dad just a fling for you?"**

Abe winced while Janine had gone pale,

**Her face turned hard, which is saying something when you're already beating up your daughter. "That," she said tightly, "is something you know nothing about. Point." I winced at the blow but was happy to see I'd struck a nerve. I had no clue who my dad was. The only bit of information I had was that he was Turkish.**

Abe looked sadly down at his hands, he wished that he had been allowed to be in Rose’s life but the past was the past and there was nothing he could do about that now,

**I might have my mom's curvy figure and pretty face though I could smugly say mine was much prettier than hers nowadays-but the rest of my coloring was from him. Lightly tanned skin with dark hair and eyes. "How'd it happen?" I asked. "Were you on some assignment in Turkey? Meet him at a local bazaar? Or was it even cheaper than that? Did you go all Darwin and select the guy most likely to pass on warrior genes to your offspring? I mean, I know you only had me because it was your duty, so I suppose you had to make sure you could give the guardians the best specimen you could."**

The entire room was silent, no-one knew what to say,

“Janine you better not do what I think you are going to do,” Alberta warned sitting at the edge of her seat.

**"Rosemarie," she warned through gritted teeth, "for once in your life, shut up." "Why? Am I tarnishing your precious reputation? It's just like you told me: you aren't any different from any other dhampir either. You just screwed him and -" There's a reason they say, "Pride goeth before a fall." I was so caught up in my own cocky triumph that I stopped paying attention to my feet. I was too close to the red line. Going outside of it was another point for her, so I scrambled to stay within and dodge her at the same time.**

"Please don't hit her, please for the love of all that is holy don't hit her," Alberta chanted under her breath.

**Unfortunately, only one of those could work. Her fist came flying at me, fast and hard -and, perhaps most importantly, a bit higher than the permissible according to rules of this kind of exercise. It smacked me in the face with the power of a small truck, and I flew backward, hitting the hard gym floor back-first and head-second.**

The room was silent for a few more seconds before

“What the hell!!!” Abe and Alberta yelled at the same time. Both standing in front of Janine. She had gone pale and seemed to be frozen.

“I…I…I” Janine couldn’t find words to say.

"You… you…you. What the hell. Why did you hit OUR DAUGHTER so hard? You are a grown-ass adult." Abe's voice was controlled and cold. Only at certain syllables were louder than the rest. Alberta was shaking with the effort of containing all her anger. Her fists clenched tightly at her side, her face red and her normally kind eyes were hard and cold.

"You tell her to control her feeling but you are no better. What the hell Janine, you can't just go and HITT OUT DAUGHTER because she PISSED you off. Look at things from her point of view. SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS AND YOU EXPECT HER TO NOT BE MAD AT YOU FOR DISRESPECTING WOMAN WHO chooses TO PLACE THEIR LOVED ONED ABOUT A RANDOM ROYAL BLOOD SUCKER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID IT WOULD BE BETTER IF ROSE DIDN'T KNOW WHO I WAS, and I trusted you because I loved you and I should have fought harder to be in OUR DAUGHTER'S LIVE," the rest of Abe's rant was in Turkish but let's just say he didn't stop for five minutes straight. When he was done he sat down on the couch again but moved as far away as he could from Janine. Janine who had tears in her eyes looked up at Alberta who still had not said a word.

*Slap*

Janine's face snapped to the side. Her hand come up and cradled her bruised cheek as she looked shocked up at Alberta who just turned and walked back to her seat. Janine pulled her legs up and all but curled up on her side of the couch tears running down her cheek. 

**And I was out of the lines. Damn it. Pain cracked through the back of my head, and my vision went blurry and sparkly. Within seconds, my mother was leaning over me. "Rose? Rose? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded hoarse and frantic. The world swam. At some point after that, other people came, and I somehow wound up in the Academy's med clinic.**

“Well at least she is still awake, so she didn’t get to hurt,” Mason said almost too afraid to say anything.

**There, someone shone a light in my eyes and started asking me incredibly idiotic questions. "What's your name?" "What?" I asked, squinting at the light. "Your name." I recognized Dr. Olendzki peering over me. "You know my name." "I want you to tell me." "Rose. Rose Hathaway." "Do you know your birthday?" "Of course I do. Why are you asking me such stupid things? Did you lose my records?"**

“You should be glad she is okay,” Alberta said glaring at Janine

**Dr. Olendzki gave an exasperated sigh and walked off, taking the annoying light with her. "I think she's fine," I heard her tell someone. "I want to keep her here for the school day, just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. I certainly don't want her anywhere near her guardian classes." I spent the day moving in and out of sleep because Dr. Olendzki kept waking me up to do her tests. She also gave me an ice pack and told me to keep it close to my face. When the Academy's classes let out, she deemed me well enough to leave. "I swear, Rose, I think you should have a frequent patient's card."**

Mason and Eddie nodded,

**There was a small smile on her face. "Short of those with chronic problems like allergies and asthma, I don't think there's any other student I've seen here so often in such a short period of time." "Thanks," I said, not really sure I wanted the honor. "So, no concussion?" She shook her head. "No. You're going to have some pain, though. I'll give you something for that before you go."**

“Thank goodness for that,” Ivan said looking at Dimitri. Anyone who didn’t know him would have said he was calm, but those who knew him could see he was beyond pissed. Ivan was impressed that he had not gone and tried to kill Janine yet.

**Her smile faded, and suddenly she looked nervous. "To be honest, Rose, I think most of the damage happened to, well, your face." I shot up from the bed. "What do you mean 'most of the damage happened to my face'?" She gestured to the mirror above the sink on the far side of the room. I ran over to it and looked at my reflection. "Son of a bitch!" Purplish red splotches covered the upper portion of the left side of my face, particularly near the eye. Desperately, I turned around to face her. "This is going to go away soon, right? If I keep the ice on it?" She shook her head again. "The ice can help...but I'm afraid you're going to have a wicked black eye.**

Abe and Alberta had glares on their faces but neither looked at Janine,

**It'll probably be at its worst tomorrow but should clear up in a week or so. You'll be back to normal before long." I left the clinic in a daze that had nothing to do with my head injury. Clear up in a week or so? How could Dr. Olendzki speak so lightly about this? Didn't she realize what was happening? I was going to look like a mutant for Christmas and most of the ski trip.**

"I doubt that it is that bad, and knowing Rose she is going to make it work for her," Christian said shaking his head. Abe just glared at him.

**I had a black eye. A freaking black eye. And my mother had given it to me.**

“Done,” Yeva smiled proudly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
> Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating.   
> You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 (I cosplay Rose Hathaway and Lissa so any duets are welcome and would be loved)   
> You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000  
> Okay so next week I start my new job and at a new university, so my updates won't be weekly any more. The moment I finish writing and editing the chapter I will post it. And please remember the only reason I won't finish my stories is that I died, updates may take long but they will come


	35. author note

Hello every sorry I should have posted this a lot earlier but I’ have been way to busy. University and work has been kicking my ass, so all my hobbies have basically been placed on a back burner. I still post on Instagram because all my photos are ones I took last year and I posted my last pres Mic draft today.

So I decided I was going to change the way I update and write for that matter. So how I’m going to be doing things from now on is basically I will be working from book tot book. The main reason why I’m changing who I’m doing everything is because on an average size chapter- which is normally 5-6 pages of only original book text- I spend a day on adding everyone’s reactions and everything. That is why I normally finish earlier with PJ and Vampire Academy because most of their chapters are that long. The HP and Twilight ones chapters are a lot longer so I take long to work on them.

Seeing as I started with PJ that is the fanfic I’m focusing on that right now. Currently I’m working on chapter 12 of the titian curse. So I will be finishing the titans curse then uploading those chapters.

After that I will continue with Frostbite which is at chapter 7.

And then Harry Potter

And then Twilight.

Sorry but this is the best way I know how to continue with all the stories, the updates between each book might take longer but at least when I do update they will be more consistent and everything.

I will be still updating on Instagram about how the stories are going and my progress. If I have questions surrounding the story or how certain characters would react in certain situations. Then I will be asking them on there. If you have questions you are welcome to go and ask there as well.

Thank you all.

Here is my Instagram Voshaarnooi2000.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters they all are the property of Richelle Mead  
> so what do you all think, should I continue this or simply delete it?


End file.
